


That Little Coffee Shop

by Ghostsucks



Series: A Little Coffee Series [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!copia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Papa and Copia are not related, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Semi-Public Sex, Service top copia, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Unedited cause no one has time for that, Unlikely Friendships, Unlikely Relationship, Violence, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 125,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You have always been a barista, Always enjoying the small joys that came along with the job. Most importantly you loved watching other people take their first sips of the coffee you made. So when you stumbled across a small store for rent for outrageously cheap you couldn’t help but set up your own store. Your life changing as you formed relationships with the members of the church across the street.Small edits made on 26 July 2020 to fix typos, Grammar ect.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Reader
Series: A Little Coffee Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722913
Comments: 253
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

Switching the closed sign to open you couldn’t help feel the rush of excitement that coursed through your veins. Finally, the day is here. The day you’ve been working so hard for, for months. You’re finally the owner of your own cafe. 

The area you were in was absolutely wonderful. Across from beautiful greenery that belonged to the church on the corner. It was a lovely view when sitting outside, or sitting near the window. As you walked around giving one last wipe of the tables, making sure any dust that had formed in the brief minutes since you last wiped them was gone. You couldn’t help but get distracted by the windows, it was like there was no morning, afternoon, or sunset. What ever time of the day the sun always seemed to shine perfectly through. Causing you again to wonder why this place was so cheap.

You counted it as a blessing when you stumbled across this place while exploring the city one day. According to the real estate, it had been sitting vacant for nearly a year. Never really having travelled much to this area, you couldn’t imagine why. There were many stores along the street thriving. So when you came across the small store, with a studio apartment on top, your heart skipped a beat right then and there. Thankfully, because no one wanted the place the real estate allowed you to have it. Even though your current lease wouldn’t be up for 2 months at the time. Plenty of time to set up shop. Finally not having to live with a roommate to survive would mean you would put up with whatever this area had to offer. 

As you walked behind the counter, again wiping down any surface. Sitting your hands into your small 2 fridges, both of different temperatures to accommodate different foods. There was the room temperature, one where you sat all your pastries and breads, and the other that was colder that held slices, and sandwiches. You adjusted them again, making sure they were perfectly straight for the customers to see. Jumping up excitedly when you heard the little bell ring, signalling someone had just walked in.

Popping your head up you saw a woman who looked like she could be a nun. But her black dress stopping right at her knees, and what looked like a veil sitting on top her head letting her hair hang down freely, with an upside down looking cross hanging from her neck raised your curiosity. Clearly not a catholic nun. Your slight knowledge on nuns ran through your mind, hoping you could come up with some answer. You wouldn’t dare ask, though. If you caused any offence on your first day, with your first customer that would surly end in disaster. Unfortunately, now having Sister Act stuck in your head. 

As you watched the youthful woman approach the counter, you couldn’t help but beam at her. The excitement not holding back. As she ordered her latte, and a croissant you quickly got to work. Your barista experience clearly showing as you had her order ready for her in under 2 minutes. Sometimes you even surprised yourself. As you watched as she took a smell of the coffee and smiled, you were filled with pride. Watching as she walked out happily taking a sip. 

From that day on, your coffee shop filled with more of the catholic look alikes, brothers and sisters. This time there was more of all ages coming and going. Even men dressed as priests walked in. Looking more like traditional catholic priests, the only thing telling you they weren’t been the same upside down symbol hanging from their necks. 

It was your dream come true. A coffee shop constantly filled with new and regular faces. You had been open for a few weeks now. A few coming in everyday for the same thing. If you believed in god, you surely would be going to hell. The pride you felt recently would make sure of it. 

Today would end up being all the same, with a slight change. A new face that you would remember for days to come. As you went through your normal routine of wiping and cleaning to keep up a pristine appearance, the bell dinged. Signalling the first customer of the day. You immediately noticed it was not the usual sister, or father, or whatever they called themselves. But a man dressed in all red. Immediately you noticed he was dressed very similar to a catholic cardinal, small changes here and there showing again he was from this curious, unknown church. But you couldn’t help and notice his upside down cross symbol was made of what looked like diamonds. Shimmering so perfectly in the sun as he walked to the counter. 

“Good morning, sir, what may I get you?” You smiled at him. You never used to be a morning person, but since opening this little shop you never dreaded the start of your day. Or any of your day. Loving every second of it. 

“Morning, miss. Just an espresso, thank you” You noticed straight away he wasn’t looking at you. His eyes wondering all around the store as he spoke. 

As you placed his order into the POS you didn’t even get to telling him the price before he was pulling out a money clip “and if you were to be so kind, could you please, um, give it to me the right way” he sounded nervous. Like he was unsure of his sentence. If he had said it any other way, he surely would have sounded arrogant. But the way he spoke, it was more of a question than a demand. Answering a quick “of course” he handed you some money.

“If the coffee is as good as I hear, please keep the change” he said handing out a note to you. Not looking up you noticed he was handing you a crisp $50 bill. 

“Th-thank you sir, but I couldn’t possibly accept this for a $3 coffee” you looked up at him, finally getting a proper look of his face. Immediately you noticed his eyes were two unique colours. His right a beautiful hazel, and his left a stark white contrasting beautifully to the black that was painted around them. You couldn’t help but stare, only turning your attention when he spoke again. 

“It is of no issue, miss. Please, supporting small business owners is something we should all do more” you watched as the side of his lips rose into a small smile. Accepting the note you thanked him again. 

You watched as he gracefully walked through the small area of tables, taking a seat on a small leather chair near the back against the window. Crossing his legs as he picked up todays newspaper that was sitting in front of him and began to read. 

You couldn’t help but notice how different he was to the usual customers. Usually loud, talking with friends, or on their electronics using the free wifi. But he sat in the back, in silence. Completely ignoring the world around him as he kept to himself. 

As you began making his coffee, you felt the need to make this one extra perfect. Grabbing a small saucer and cup, you watched intently as the coffee flowed from the single group handle. Making sure there was that perfect amount of foam on top. The small bell again went off, telling you another customer has walked in. Popping your head up, you hear the nun say “good morning, cardinal” as the man in red looked, and nodded back. Confirming your suspicions that he was a cardinal of some sorts. 

Picking up his coffee and taking it to him, he noticed instantly as you got closer. Placing the paper down nicely on his lap as you placed his coffee on the table in front of him. “Thank you, miss” he smiled up at you again. 

You returned the smile “You’re welcome, Cardinal” you noticed his eyes widen. Like he forgot his title, or he found it unusual coming from someone not of his faith. Either way you turned around and headed back to the counter. A small line had already formed, showing the day was truly about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. Last week i was in Mexico watching the beloved Cardinal become Papa and then somehow had to transition back into everyday life (which has been a struggle btw. Jet lag and sickness that comes along with travel is a bitch)

The worst thing about Fridays was the earlier than usual wake ups. Oh god, how you hated having to get up at 4am for the milk delivery. Though you should be grateful. The company you bought your milk through only does deliveries at night for some strange reason, but you’re grateful that when you rang them up they worked out a time that wasn’t 1am to deliver the milk products for the week. 

Quickly chucking on your cotton robe, wrapping it tightly around your body, you headed down stairs. Opening the door to the little hallway that connected the access to your studio apartment to the small hallway hidden at the back of the shop floor. You tried your best to walk through the dark shop bumping any tables or chairs (thankfully you worked up enough of a memory not to hurt yourself). Heading to sit next to the front door, you waited. Looking at your phone “4:22am okay, he should be here soon” you thought to yourself as you waited for the usual 4:30 arrival time. 

Waiting for what felt like an eternity you looked at your phone again “4:43 hmm” it wasn’t like the deliveries to be late, but you understood ‘shit happens’ and continued to wait. Closing your eyes briefly, you hoped to get some amount of sleep before you missed out too much.

Opening your eyes briefly, you were greeted with sun and birds chirping. Freaking out too much to look at the time you ran upstairs. “The milk never came. Fuck” you thought to yourself as you jumped, trying to pull your skinny jeans up. “I need milk, where the fu- I’ll go see Mr. Downes. Hopefully, he’d had gotten his delivery” 

Mr. Downes was the owner of the small convenience store down the road. Hopefully, he’d have enough stock to support you for the day, until you can chase up where your delivery is. Putting your hair up in a messy bun, you left the store, turning left down the street. 

You couldn’t help but look across the road at the beautiful greenery in this beautiful morning sun. The abbey looked beautiful all throughout the day, but it and its gardens seemed to look much more so during the early hours. You couldn’t help by admire the beautiful gothic theme. The carvings that adorned it all over were truly breathtaking. Even though you have lived here for a little over a month now you had never made it over to have a closer look. Always opting to watch from afar. Churches did always give off a creepy vibe, even ones you weren’t too sure of their religion. Which again reminded you to look at what religion these weird people actually are. 

Finally getting to the shop you knocked on the door hoping Mr. Downes could hear, and thankfully he could. Walking out from his back room, he gave you a slight wave, and walked over to unlock the door for you 

“Mr. Downs good morning” You said almost in a rush as the older man stood there with his arm on the metal door frame. 

“Good morning, my dear. How are you this morning,” the nice old man replied 

“My milk delivery never came, I was wondering if I could buy some off you?” Mr Downes looked at you with a sad smile on his face. He wouldn’t deny that he knew eventually this day would come, it always did. But no one would tell the newcomers because they would always end up shutting up shop because of their own personal beliefs or due to the extra difficulties that come along with this beautiful street. 

“Please come in” He replied as he gestured for you to walk by him. 

Walking over to his fridges, you opened the doors feeling the cold as it hit your skin so early in the morning. You grabbed as much milk as you could and headed to the counter. Placing them all down with a thump.

“I have no idea why they never came, I’ve never had this issue before” You said placing the last bottle of full cream milk onto the glass top to be scanned 

“I have some idea. I suggest changing suppliers to F & M Milks. They’re who i go through, and i have never had an issue” he advised with a small smile as he scanned all your items. 

“Thank you, I’ll have to call them later after I work all this current mess out” you replied looking through your wallet to get out your business credit card. 

“Please, let me help you get all this back” he proposed grabbing some bottles, placing them into a milk crate and heading for the door. 

Trying to protest his help. You could do it yourself. He has already done enough, and you didn’t want to ask more of him, but he happily declined. Continuing to walk down the street back to your store. Your eyes continued flicking over to the church. 

* * *

Flipping the closed sign to open, you couldn’t help but still feel the stress from earlier in the morning. Running behind schedule with set up because of it. You rushed around, not having enough time to do one last dusting before the bell above the door sang. Turning around, you notice straight away the familiar red cassock flowing gracefully around its occupant. Cardinal Copia had been your first customer for weeks now. Always walking in the door seconds after you opened. There hasn’t been a day since he first stepped foot in the store where he has missed a day coming in. Your relationship having strengthened to a friendship rather quickly meant that he enjoys his countless free coffees. Well, they’re not really free because the first week he kept handing you 50 dollar notes as ‘tips’. You found his company to be much more rewarding than any dollar he every gave. 

“Cardinal, good morning. Please I’ll have your coffee ready once I’ve dusted a bit” You smiled at him as you watched him smile back 

“Thank you, cara, but please what have i told you about calling me cardinal? Copia will do just fine,” he replied giving you a slight bow

Quickly holding up one finger telling him to wait, you quickly pulled out your phone searching for and finally opening google translate 

“I’m sorry, uomo panda” Copia letting out a loud laugh at your horrible attempt to not only speak Italian, but calling him ‘Panda Man’ as you laughed along with him. You planned that joke, hoping it would get the reaction it did. You enjoy Copia’s laugh and smile. The man had worry lines so deep you wondered how long it had been since someone had seen him laugh. His interactions with the sisters that walked into the store and greeted him were always stern and serious. He never once joked, or really had conversations like he has with you. It just made you wonder about the man.

“Much preferred” he said through a giggle as you both laughed along together. 

Walking behind the counter to prepare his coffee, you noticed that instead of taking his usual seat. He approached the counter to watch you as you expertly made his drink to perfection. Handing it to him, he stood there and sipped as he stared at you. His gaze never wavering as you whipped around the coffee machine and emptied the used grinds into the bin.

“Everything okay?” He finally spoke while taking a sip of his espresso and letting out a small hum.

“Yeah, had a bit of an issue this morning and its left me stressed, but i was hoping it didn’t show” you acknowledged placing both your hands on the counter to lean. Staring into his mismatched eyes, he gave you an affirming nod.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me enquiring” he questioned. Sporadically taking sips out of the cup in his gloved hands.

“Well my milk delivery never showed. I had to run down to Mr. Downes down the road and buy some off him” You replied, Copia not taking his eyes off you as you spoke frustrated. 

“Do you know why?” He queried. 

“No!” You flung your arms up in a gesture of frustration “when I rang them they just said they didn’t have a driver to deliver to this area. Not an ounce of explanation as to what that means” you were very frustrated now, but thankfully when you rang F&M they were more than happy to accommodate. 

“I’m so sorry, Tesoro” he replied quietly as he lowered his head, placing the small cashmere cup and placing it in his matching saucer.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault?” You enquired, confused as you could see in his face he was genuinely sorry.

“It’s- its the church. Many people don’t take kindly to us. So- so when you say they don’t deliver suddenly, and it causes you stress. I- I Am sorry” he stammered struggling to find the right words. 

You always found Copia weird in that way. One minute he was suave, full of confidence and then in a flick of a switch he could become the complete opposite, stuttering and struggling to find words. But you liked that about him. Definitely helped to learn more about him. What made him tick, what jokes he liked, what jokes he didn’t. 

“Why would the church have an effect in this?” You asked, probably a stupid question if you had just done your research instead of procrastinating.

“You do not know?” He lifted his eyebrow at you. 

“Should i?” You said copying his look. Both staring at each other, confused 

“We are a church devoted to the one below? Satan? Lucifer? Which ever name you would like to call him” 

You just stood there staring at him. Your brain screaming about how that makes so much sense. Definitely a stupid question. Why did you have to grow up to be such a procrastinator. Realising the silence probably was going on for a bit too long your brain finally kicked back to reality 

“Doesn’t surprise me. There’s no way a man as good looking as yourself would be anything but a satanist” you automatically replied, unsure as to why as you watched the blush slowly creep over Copia’s face 

“Heh- well” he bought his fist up to cough “i should get back to the church. Duty calls” he blurted turning and walking out. Leaving a few sips of his espresso. 

Emptying its contents into the sink, you couldn’t help but wonder why Copia left so quickly. Did he not appreciate the compliment? Was it something else you said? He was a strange man. You two had become close, always striking up random conversations while he had the spare time. You knew he was a busy man being in charge of finances for the church. But thinking over it now, you don’t remember him ever speaking once about anything relating to the church that wasn’t regarding his workload. Curious as to what a church of Satan does, you’d have to question him all about it when you next have the chance. Hoping next time he wouldn’t leave the store in such a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Excuse me, miss, are you the owner of this place?” A lanky man asked as he leant over the counter, watching you as you made a cappuccino. 

“Yes, I Am. How may I help you?” You tried putting on your best customer service voice, trying to not sound annoyed by this guy trying to get your attention while you’re trying to do your job. 

“I’ve got a delivery, and I just need you to sign before I bring it in” he placed a piece of paper on the counter next to you, slamming a pen on top. 

You stood there as you heated the milk, looking between the thermometer in the milk and the paper he had just placed down, “I haven’t ordered anything for today?” You replied, confused.

“Well, I’ve got a delivery for the owner of this coffee shop.” He sounded annoyed.

“Where from?” You turned off the steam, swirling and tapping the milk to get out all the bigger bubbles.

“Flower scentsation. Ma’am please just sign it. I’ve got a lot of deliveries to make today” he snapped.

‘The fucking nerve of this guy’ you thought as you quit pouring the milk into the cappuccino to sign his stupid piece of paper. As quick as he left the store, he was back. Carrying some red roses in a vase. Placing them down on the front counter and quickly leaving. Trying to ignore them for now, you went back to what you were doing, making the current 6 coffee orders in front of you. Quickly smashing them out in record time, eyes constantly flicking over to the roses just sitting there. Finally, making your way over, you noticed a small card attached. Picking it up, you opened it only for it to have “- A” written inside. 

“A?” You thought, confused. 

Breathing in the roses’ scent deeply, you let out a content sigh with your exhale. It had been a long time since you had receive flowers, or anything really. Especially of a mystery man.. or woman. A could mean anything. 

A smile constantly gracing your lips all day as you worked. Thinking about the flowers that now sat beautifully on the small table right behind you from where you serve. You thought you were probably over thinking them. They could have just been from a customer who found your service to be good, or a random present from an old friend. Being on the other side of town from your old life, it was hard to get back and see anything. Maybe a gift was just supposed to be a reminder from someone in your life. Still, you thought to yourself, “A” was very vague. How could anyone expect you to know straight off the bat who “A” is? Either way, your days went on. With or without known who this gift was from.

For the next few days, you slowly watched the roses wilt. Sadness quickly filled you. As much as you enjoyed these flowers, it was sad to see them go. But quickly you noticed one rose sitting in the middle that had not changed like the rest of them. Touching it gently, you quickly noticed it was fake. Laughing to yourself at how someone ordered 11 real roses and asked one fake to be placed in there. “Was this supposed to mean something?” You picked it out, twirling it in between your thumb and pointer finger. Feeling the plastic as it rolled on your skin. You quickly snapped to a smile, realising you’ll forever had a reminder of this kind gesture.

A few more days passed, the roses now fully wilted you picked them up and placed them into the bin. Leaving the one fake rose to sit in the vase alone. Nothing special had happened in the last week. The days faded in and out of each other, nothing rememberable about them. Though there was one difference. You noticed a few days ago that Cardinal Copia had stopped coming in. You now only realising how much you enjoyed his company in the absence of him. Convincing yourself he’s just a busy man. A busy man who probably has access to coffee anyway and only came out to your shop when he had the free time, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was ok. As the sisters of this satanic church you didn’t know much about still came and went. Maybe next one to come in you would enquire, which you did.

As a beautiful young sister walked through the doors, you greeted her quickly. She returned your greeting with a smile as she took at look at your menu. 

“I’m sorry, sister, but this may be a bit of a weird question” You said as you watched her eyes move from the menu to you, a smile gracing her face “Is Cardinal Copia okay?”

“Yes, as far as I’m aware” she replied happily “why do you ask?” She enquired 

“Oh its just he used to come in every day, and I haven’t seen him in nearly a week” you responded. Not trying to sound too downhearted to the young girl.

“Well, I’ll happily let him know that you’ve asked about him?”

“No, no, that’s all fine. I just wanted to make sure he’s okay is all” you tried playing it off. Not expecting the sister to actually want to pass on a message of any sorts. 

Putting an end to the conversation, the sister ordered a small latte with a grilled cheese. Happily obliging, you made the young girls brunch. Handing it off to her as you watched her happily walk out of the front door, skipping across the street before disappearing out of sight. 

* * *

The next morning you started off your day like you had always. Minus the conversation that came with the presence of a certain Cardinal. When it hit midday, you noticed a familiar face walking by the store. It was the delivery driver from the other day, the one that bought you the roses. Walking in the store, you said hello and quickly signed the delivery docket. Eager to see what he had to bring you today. Watching as he walked back from his van carrying pink tulips. You looked at them. There looked to be more than a dozen this time. 

Taking them from the counter, you placed the vase in place of the old one that still had the single fake rose in it. Placing it to the side you quickly scanned the flowers for a card and hidden in between you found one. 

_Coffee to some is the perfect way to start the day_  
my perfect day starts with you  
\- A 

Staring at the beautiful longhand writing in front of you, you read the words over and over. Desperately making sure you read them right. “A secret admirer? No, no way. This note is so...” you thought to yourself, struggling to finish the sentence. Your mind playing over everyone you’ve ever met trying to figure out who is this “A” is that keeps sending you flower, and now a note declaring their, what, feelings? Your brain running a million miles an hour at this turn of events. Now it wasn’t a gift from a friend whom you haven’t seen in too long. It wasn’t a gift from a customer. It was a gift from a secret admirer. Laughing at this prospect, you placed the card in a drawer near the till. “It’s probably a prank” you tried playing it off. Refusing to believe someone could be interested enough in you to go through all this trouble. 

The flowers still beautiful, you still happily display them. Until they, too, wither and a new set of flowers from this mysterious ‘A’ arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialog.

Hitting that midday slump, you finally found time to sit down and maybe have something to eat in between customers. The morning was as busy as usual, patrons from the street coming by and ordering out, but most of your customers come from the church across the road.

Known to strike up random conversations, you discovered that the church’s coffee is as cheap as it gets, instant coffee. You felt bad for your regulars who relied on coffee to get through their day. No one should have to start their day off with mediocre coffee. 

There had been complaints here and there, but it was never about the coffee itself. Almost all complaints centered around the location and regular patrons of your shop. 

As you stood leaning against the counter, your hand flipping the small, sturdy business card in your hand. The beautiful young sister you asked the other day about Cardinal Copia had given it to you. Explaining that she ran into the Cardinal and had told him you had asked about him. In return he pulled out a white business card, with nothing but “The Emeritus Church” written in beautiful black lettering, using a pen to write something on it, and then had handed it to her. Asking if she could then pass it off to you. Telling her to pass on the message that you could ‘text or call anytime’ and as you looked at the phone number in blue pen scribbled in the corner, having only had it in your possession for only 30 minutes, you debated texting. 

Before you could get your phone out the bell on the door chimed. Turning around quickly you noticed a man in all black, white spats and wearing a silver mask stood stock still staring at you, holding an assortment of flowers. 

“Hello?” You said as you watched him walk to the counter, placing the flowers in front of you before turning and walking away. Without saying a word to you, you watched as he left the store. Quickly flicking your eyes to the flowers and back to the street, you couldn’t see the masked man anymore. It was like he vanished. Trying not to think too much about it, you examined the flowers in front of you. It was a beautiful mixed bouquet of roses, lilies, orchids, and a few others you didn’t know the name of. 

Completely in awe by the small amount of beauty in front of you, it took you awhile to notice the folded piece of paper placed nicely inside. 

Carefully picking out the paper, you noticed the writing was a lot more than the previous few sentences that had accompanied other flower deliveries. 

_“Mio fiore,  
I’m sorry if this comes across too forward, but I notice you often staring across the street at the Abbey, admiring its beauty from afar. Do you wish to see it up close? Do you wish to walk its grounds? _

_I plucked these flowers myself. I am offering them as a taste of the beauty these sacred grounds have to show you. If you wish to see them for yourself, all you have to do is ask._

_The man who came to give these to you is a friend of mine. If you’d ever like to give me something in return, please feel free to give it to my friend next time he drops by._

_Until we speak again,  
\- A” _

‘Finally, a chance to ask who this is’ you think to yourself as your eyes raise from the paper. Looking around to see if anyone is looking at you. How do they know you admire the beauty of the church’s gardens, wishing to see it from a less obstructed view? They’d have to be a member of the church. Well, at least that gets you one step closer to figuring out who this A was. 

* * *

The day continued on, customers coming and going, smiles gracing their faces.

As you served the last customer for the day, you headed to the door, clicking the lock shut and turning the sign to ‘closed’ 

Quickly counting the till and running the numbers for the day, you headed upstairs to your apartment. Flopping down on your couch with a thud, sighing as you slipped your shoes off your feet. 

Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you noticed the small rectangular paper falling out with it, landing next to you. Debating over and over in your head if you should text Cardinal Copia or not.

Finally, convincing yourself that there’s no harm, you typed in his number into the recipient’s box before typing your message 

[6:37pm] “you know, writing your number on a business card and giving it to a nun to hand off to a lady feels very blasphemous” you typed, chucking a few laughing face emojis on the end. 

[6:49pm] “As a worshipper of Lucifer, I feel it’s my duty to be blasphemous” a text came back. You laughed at the coffee emoji on the end.  
[6:50pm] “also, they’re called Sisters of Sin” the text almost immediately followed 

[6:53pm] “ah, so not all that blasphemous then?” You replied. Not acknowledging the smile on your face, or the happiness speaking to Cardinal Copia made you feel.

[6:55pm] “Afraid not” 

Staring at his reply you cursed to yourself ‘how am I supposed to reply to that’ you thought to yourself, frustrated at his curt reply. Rising from your seat, you walked over into your kitchen, pulling out some leftover pasta and placing it into the microwave. 

Sitting back down on the couch with your bowl in one hand, you noticed the blinking blue light on the top of your phone. Showing a new message 

[7:12pm] “I’m sorry that I worried you enough to ask a Sister about my well-being” 

[7:14pm] “I wouldn’t say worried. When someone is a regular every day, and then just stops. Can’t help but be curious about if they’re okay” 

[7:20pm] “hm, okay, well if it makes you feel any better I’ve missed your presence as well. I will not say that I don’t enjoy our little chats over wonderful coffee.” 

[7:24pm] “I’ve heard from some Sisters of Sin that the coffee there isn’t that great?” 

[7:28pm] “To be frank, it’s horrible and sad” 

[7:31pm] “I’m sorry” you sent back with a laughing emoji 

[7:35pm] “Finding joy in other’s pain is a sin, Cara” 

[7:36pm] “Good thing I’m speaking to a Satanist then”  
[7:38pm] “If you would like I could give some beans I use to a sister to give to you?” 

[7:51pm] “That would be wonderful, thank you. Unfortunately, my workload has increased and doesn’t allow for much spare time these days”

[7:55pm] “I’m sorry to hear that :( If I could offer some help I would, but I don’t think I would be much help” 

[8:01pm] “As someone who runs their own store, I could never ask you for assistance. Only good coffee.” 

[8:07pm] “Do you at least have an assistant to help?” 

[8:10pm] “I do, but some duties fall on my shoulders only.” 

[8:12pm] “I myself am thinking about hiring someone else so the work doesn’t fall solely on my shoulders, then maybe one day when we’re both less busy we’d be able to actually have a coffee together” 

[8:13pm] “Sounds like you’re asking me out on a date, cara,”  
[8:15pm] “How many are you looking at hiring, and will the pay rate be good?” 

You stared at the Cardinals messages, thanking God he wasn’t here to see you sweating a bit at his joke. 

[8:22pm] “Don’t let your head get too big, uomo panda. The pay rate will depend on age and experience, but I definitely will pay them enough to live.” 

[8:26pm] “I’m sorry to cut this conversation, cara, but I have mass tonight that I need to prepare for. Enjoy the rest of your night”  
[8:27pm] “Also, if you’re ever curious and would like to learn more, I run mass on Thursday and Saturday nights. Feel free to stop by” 

[8:30pm] “Thank you for the offer. I suppose I should get ready for bed, anyway. Goodnight Copia” 

[8:31pm] “Goodnight, topolino” 

* * *

Showering and getting settled in for the night, unable to wipe the smile and the butterflies in your stomach. You lay in bed, staring up at the crack just above your bed. Realizing that maybe you liked the Cardinal more than just friends, shaking it away quickly. The thought of how unprofessional having a crush on a customer was. You tried to convince yourself that it was all just from the wholesome encounter and from the fact you haven’t spoken to him in what’s felt like weeks. Closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep, you fell asleep happy. Unknowing that Cardinal Copia was across the road, feeling those same feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Catholics protest the church. Some religious talk. Some more texting with cardinal Copia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and everything welcome. You'll find me at popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr

Basking in the way the morning rays lit up the room so perfectly, you didn’t even bother about turning on the overhead lights. Sighing contently as you made your way to the tables, turning them all off the table to sit sturdy on the floor. 

When all the chairs were placed in the rightful position for the day, you headed to the coffee machine. Placing fresh coffee beans in the grinder, you cringed at the sound as you turned it on. Still too early for the sound of beans being torn apart into a fine consistency, but it was necessary to get your morning kick. 

Placing the group handle into its spot on the machine, you smiled as the sound of the coffee flowing into the mug bellow hit your ears, and the smell of coffee flooding your nose. 

Pouring the milk in the metal jug, you purged the steam wand before placing it in the milk and turning it on. The screech of the milk beginning to heat tore through your ears, before settling down and continuing heating. 

Turning off the steam and tapping the jug on the counter you watched as all the bubbles that have formed popped one by one. Swirling the milk your eyes relished in the vision of the velvety liquid inside. 

Pouring your milk into your coffee, you weren’t really concerned with the coffee art on top, as this coffee was for your own enjoyment. Finished pouring, you giggled to yourself, taking your phone out and taking a photo. The coffee and foam made an awfully phallic looking pattern. 

‘I know who would enjoy this’ you spoke aloud to yourself, opening your messaging app in the process

[6:32am] “Best way to start the morning” you giggled to yourself as you attached the photo, and sent the text to Cardinal Copia, or the recipient whose name was just a panda emoji. 

Taking sips of your coffee as you used your other hand to wipe down any surface you could see that had collected dust over night, the oven playing a peaceful tune to alert you that the timer is done. Placing the freshly baked pastries into the warmer, oh how you loved the smells of your store in the morning. Coffee, pastries, and coupled with the peace of the early morning was like your own little slice of heaven. 

As you looked at everything all set up, you opened earlier for the day. ‘You’re just going to be standing around anyway, so what’s the point’ you spoke to yourself. As you headed for the locked door. 

Looking down, you noticed a piece of paper sitting on the floor. Someone must have slid in under during the night. Picking it up, you flipped it over to read.

_Keep Satan out of our neighbourhood!  
Help us fight this evil by marching with us today. Let it be known that this sacrilege is not welcome! _

Accompanied by a photo of Jesus Christ himself. 

Rolling your eyes you crumpled the piece of paper. Unlocking the door, and flipping the sign to open, you walked straight to the bin, throwing the paper ball inside. 

* * *

Midday came around fast. You quickly noticed that you had not served a single Sister of Sin today. You quickly began to worry because your mornings were usually spent running around like a headless chicken trying to serve them all. Today was like a ghost town, only serving a few customers. You began to worry as you remembered the flyer left under your door, wondering if that had anything to do with it. 

As you drifted into your own world, trying to keep yourself busy, you noticed a police presence in the street. A few officers walking down the sidewalks, and even 4 of them on horseback. Wondering up and down the street as they waited for the protest to begin.

Not long after you had seen the crowd of people walking up the middle of the street, a variety of signs displayed. “The Virgin Mary triumphs over proud Lucifer. ‘She shall crush thy head’ Gen 3:15”  
“Satanism destroys innocence”  
And your personal favourite for the day “honk if you reject Satan” 

There were maybe 40-50 people walking down the street, chanting Bible quotes into megaphones. You watched as they slowly made their way up to the corner, stopping at the steps of the church. Continuing their chanting you just watched in complete disdane. ‘god damn Bible thumpers’ you thought to yourself as you watch them chanting Bible quotes over and over. 

Catching something in the corner of your eye, you turned your head to see a news van pulling up across the road from your shop. A news crew getting out, you laughed “must be a slow news day” you said as you watched the female journalist and her two crew members walk towards the crowd. 

You could see it all happening in front of you, no one came into the store, not caring to put up with the nonsense across the street, so you just watched. One of the church’s big, wooden doors opened as the news crew set up their equipment on top of the stairs. Emerging from the door you noticed a familiar red cassock, not close enough to distinguish features, but you knew it was Cardinal Copia, but he was accompanying someone else. A man in black robes,adorned withd gold and a hint of purple flashing as he moved. He wore a strange gold and white hat that looked an awful lot like something the Pope would wear. His face looking white, he looked to have the same black eyes as Cardinal Copia. Cursing at yourself for being so far away, wishing you could get a better look.

You watched as Copia stood next to this strange man, hands clasped Infront of him as the journalists approached. Thank god for the van parked across the road, you’d be able to watch the news later, to get a better look and actually hear what they were saying.

They stood out there as the crowd shouted angrily at them. The interview only lasting a few minutes before they retreated back inside. The police standing, blocking any of the crowd from following. 

The crowd dissipated slowly over the next few hours. Only a few stood left, clutching at their Bible’s as they attempted to get anyone walking by to listen. 

Deciding there was no point in staying open any later, you shut up shop and hour early. Not feeling too bad considering you technically opened early today. 

You quickly packed up, noting down whatever you didn’t sell for the day and had to throw out. Eager to watch the evening news, and not wanting to miss a second of it just in case. 

The store had been cleaned, floor mopped, chairs sitting nicely upside down on the tables and not a single mark or speck of dust in sight. Nodding to yourself, thinking it was good enough you rushed up stairs to your apartment. Sitting heavily on your couch as you picked up the remote from your coffee table. Checking the time on your phone, you quickly noted the evening news will start in 17 minutes. 

Opening your messages you noticed there had been no replies. Feeling like you wasted a good penis joke, you frowned to yourself. You couldn’t blame Copia for not replying, after all you’ve seen what his day was like. 

You couldn’t help but feel sad at the realisation that no one left that church today because of the protest. Knowing they possibly felt like they could’ve been hurt if they had left. A quick google search on your phone confirmed your suspicion. A few articles popped up about protests against the church, noting to yourself it seems like a regular occurrence that happened every few months or so. You read through an article speaking about how the church had received regular death threats around the time of the protests. Linking two and two together you gathered this is why they stayed locked away. 

You had no issues against religion, just against the extremists. Using their religion as a way to justify violence. Unaware that their God wouldn’t welcome them either. 

Jolted out of your thoughts by the sound of the News opener playing, you placed down your phone and watched intently. The usual stuff being reported. Fires, robberies, rich people trying to play the system, sports. Finally after having to put up with a news segment about a dog named Molly who finally got surgery and was able to walk again, the news anchor spoke about a protest that happened at The Emeritus Church. Cutting to Livinia, the journalist who spoke briefly about how she got to speak to the head of the church, it cut to the interview footage. Quickly you noticed the man with Copia wore what looked like skull paint, writing down his name into Google so you wouldn’t forget. Not that anyone could forget “Papa Emeritus the Third” you were curious about this man. Curious as to why Cardinal Copia stood still behind him. Eyes occasionally flashing over. You laughed as you watched Copia roll his eyes as Papa Emeritus blatantly tried to flirt with the reporter. 

He spoke about how the Church means no harm, how they would just like the chance to practice their faith just like the “good people who have shown up today” and how they “wish we could all just get along” 

Papa Emeritus was definitely going off a well rehearsed, and memorised script. Not even having to think about what he had to say. After a few sentences it cut back to the news room. The reporter going on about the next story, a sportster who crashed his expensive car.

Your phone vibrating on the table as you turned the tv off 

[6:26pm] “sorry for my late reply, Cara, it’s been a busy day to put it lightly. Very nice coffee art, I am impressed.] 

You giggled as you couldn’t tell if he was joking, or oblivious.  
[6:30pm] “I know. I watched the news it was... Interesting. Papa Emeritus the Third was a sight” you placed 3 laughing emojis at the end

[6:39pm] “yes, unfortunately even Papa’s presence could not quell the hatred.” 

[6:41pm] “I don’t think anything ever could. Though I would suggest not rolling your eyes while you’re on camera” 

[6:43pm] “I rolled my eyes?” 

[6:45pm] “mmhm. Though no one can blame you. Papa Emeritus the Third blatantly flirting was worthy of a good eye roll” 

[6:50pm] “The man is a flirt. We are told to embrace these things, but speaking with the media at least hold back so you do not give the church an even worse reputation” 

[6:54pm] “Lucky for you I think everyone was more concerned with other things.” 

[7:01pm] “Probably true, Cara. How was it viewing from the outside?” 

[7:07pm] “it wasn’t that bad really. Though not a lot of foot traffic, usually most of my customers are sisters of sin” 

[7:17pm] “Ah, I am sorry. The church usually goes into lockdown for a few days after these things, so I’m sorry to say it’ll be like this for the next few days” 

[7:25pm] “No biggy, I’m sure I’ll be able to survive. Maybe the Catholics will take over my customer base?” 

[7:30pm] “Maybe, but I hear they’re not as generous” 

[7:34pm] “You mean I probably won’t find myself a nice Catholic man to settle down with, like mama wanted?” 

[7:35pm] “*laughing emojis*”  
[7:41pm] “That sounds like a fate worse than death” 

[7:45pm] “Well I won’t be able to find myself a nice Satanist. You’re all locked away currently” 

[7:51pm] “Such a shame. I have my rats to love me at least” 

[7:54pm] “YOU HAVE RATS!?” 

[8:05pm] “Meet Rosalita, and Hemmy” two photos loading not long after. One of an all white rat, with red beady eyes and pink skin to match was sniffing the air as she sat on Copia’s shoulder. The other photo of a brown rat on a beautiful wooden desk, eating a grape and what looks like to be making a mess with the grape, next to a stack of papers.

[8:06pm] “AH THEY’RE SO CUTE!!” 

[8:08pm] “Maybe one day we’ll be able to make formal introductions?” 

[8:12pm] “Can I sneak through your window and do it now?” 

[8:15pm] “I don’t think you’d be able to climb 3 stories. Though I would find joy in watching you try” 

[8:17pm] “Thanks for believing in me <3” 

No reply came for a while.  
“Goodnight, topolino. Sweet dreams” lit up your screen at 9:43pm. Waking you up, you stared at the message, a smile on your face as you lowered your head back to your pillow. Letting sleep claim you once more _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter. You finally receive some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide whether or not to introduce a name, I'm not really a fan of "y/n" but I'm unsure if I should just keep throwing out nicknames and working around the issue or if I should finally name the "you"

Leaning against the counter with your head in your hands, you looked around, eyes darting between the two customers currently seated. The last few days had been uneventful. With the church still in lockdown, you could fully realise how much you relied on its occupants’ business. You weren’t lost without them, still able to pay the bills at the end of the day, but you noticed how you’d only made half of your usual revenue without them. 

Not worrying too much about the money side of things, you didn’t need to. The bills will still be paid on time. But you couldn’t help the boredom. Days now going by slow, you found yourself slipping into daydreaming too often. Often procrastinating jobs you needed to get done. Your parents raising you with a work ethic that made you feel guilty if you never felt like you were truly earning your wage. So here you felt somewhat guilty. Guilty for the fact you could relax, able to let things slide for an hour or two. The glass would still be cleaned, the floor will still be mopped, and the coffee machine will still start off the day as well as when you first bought it. You knew you had no need to feel guilty.

Staring at the floor, you were pulled out of your thoughts by the ring of the bell at the front door. Standing up straight you watched as two young women approached the counter. One smaller than the other. A blonde, wearing a red and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black doc martens, stood tall next to a beautiful brunette wearing black leggings, a loose-fitted burgundy blouse, with white chuck Taylor’s. 

The blonde coming forward to speak “Hello, I’m guessing your’re owner?” She said with a smile, as she reached her hand out to shake yours across the counter.

“Yes?” You said, nervous.

“I’m Sister Alicia, and this is Sister Mary” she gestured to the smaller girl, and she smiled and waved happily “We’ve been told you were looking for some help, and we have been sent over to do just that” a wide smile spreading across her face. 

“Sent by?” You reluctantly asked. 

“Cardinal Copia” The smaller brunette spoke. 

“Uh, but I thought the church was in lockdown? If you’re with the church how are you here?” 

“That’s why we’re wearing plain clothes, so we can fit in. We were allowed to leave on the condition we bring no attention to ourselves” her smile never wavered as she spoke. 

“Um, okay, can you just give me one minute” you gestured to the chairs in the store for them to have a seat. Walking into your small office, you pulled out your phone. Opening your recent contacts and pressing ‘call’. 

“Cardinal Copia speaking” the voice picked up after 3 rings. 

“Um, Copia...” You paused 

“What do I owe this pleasure” you could hear the smile in his voice 

“So, bit of a weird call” you paused, peaking your head around to watch the two girls as they sat and talked amongst themselves “There’s these two girls here, Alicia and Mary” you paused again 

“Yes?” He encouraged you to continue 

“They say they’re from the church” 

“Mmhm” you could hear the creaking of his chair as he leaned back

“They say you sent them?” You spoke as you still watched them, hesitantly 

“I did” 

“Why?” You felt a pang of relief watch over you. A thought briefly passed through your brain of these girls only pretending to be members of the church, to possibly get close to some real members. It wasn’t a secret that residents and worshippers from the church liked to come to your store. And with recent events, and what you had found online, it wouldn’t have been a stretch.

“You said you needed some help? And I happened to know some sisters who had coffee experience” you could hear him shuffling around, like he was walking. That being confirmed when you heard a door slam from his end, “are they not up to your standards?” His voice now echoing. 

“Well, I don’t know. I haven’t spoken much to them yet” you pressed your back against the wall, feeling guilty for not trusting them. They had given you no reason not to.

“Speak to them, give them a trial run. I have a meeting to attend, Cara, so I have to cut this lovely call short. Please let me know how they go, so if you would like to hire them permanently we can arrange the paperwork.” You could hear his footsteps, as every sound his body currently made echoed back and through the phone. 

“Okay, have fun at your meeting” you tried to hide the laugh threatening to come out. “Send me more photos of your rats when you’re done” you now let the laugh out.

“If only that were possible.” He laughed briefly in return, “Rosalita and Hemmy appreciate all the attention, I’m sure they’ll pose nicely for you. Speak soon” 

Ending the call you walked back out into the store. The girls as they noticed you walking to them. 

* * *

The rest of the day felt like it went by quickly. Having people to speak to that weren’t just customers certainly helped. Alicia and Mary proved to you within an hour that they were right for this job, and right for you. You found yourself easily able to get along with the girls, who you found out were actually sisters. Mary, the shorter sister being older by 3 years. 

Wondering how two sisters were able to follow such similar paths in life, you asked and they happily explained to you how they were both orphaned at a very young age. 7 and 4. They explained how the church brought them up, never forcing the religion onto them, but only guiding them through life. Allowing them to find jobs and go to school outside of the church. Giving them life experiences that had helped them within the walls of their faith. Deciding in their middle teens that they were both going to dedicate themselves to the church that had helped them so much. When they both finally became 18 at their respective times, they devoted themselves. Now fully fledged sisters of sin, they were still given the freedom to leave the church as they pleased. The church, even though offering them jobs inside the abbey walls, they jumped at the chance when Cardinal Copia asked them if they would like to work outside once more.

You explained to them that you weren’t a fan of tips, so you would be paying them a wage where they were able to live without them. Both of their eyes lighting up when you told them they would be receiving $20 an hour for their hard work. Explaining to them that there was no reason for there to be more than two people working at once, you quickly worked out a rotating roster with them. Able to give all three of you at least two days off a week, you felt yourself excited. You hadn’t had a day off since you had opened. 

You still wouldn’t have any days off for the next couple of weeks. Still needing to train the girls in all aspects of the store. Opening, closing, banking, and how you like the store to be presentation wise. 

The girls both being fast learners, you were in awe of them. They truly seemed happy in life. You looked forward to getting to know them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! All the lovely feedback is giving me motivation to write more, hence why a new chapter has come so soon! Thank you all again. You can find me at popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr


	7. Chapter 7

Laying in your bed, you stretched your body, feeling your back crack from your hours of sleep. The sisters having learned the ins and outs quick, urged you to take the day off. 

From the small light sneaking in through the crack in your window, you could already feel it would be a beautiful day. 

Rolling out of bed in your sleep clothes, you reached for the glass of water you placed next to you, drinking it all down in one go. Twirling the glass in your hands, you couldn’t help but feel completely content. 

Rising up, you dawdled over to your fridge, only to close it when none of the food inside piqued your interest. You decided that since you had the day off, you might as well head out and enjoy the day. 

Going to the bathroom to get ready, you emerged dressed in your favourite skinny jeans, sneakers and a baggy hoody that you’ve had since your teens, your hair hung naturally down your shoulders. 

You could slightly hear the hustle and bustle from business down stairs. Sighing as it sounded like the church had finally come off lock down. 

Your suspicious confirmed when you walked into your shop, seeing the place full. Sisters of sin taking up most of the seats. As a pleasant surprise you looked over into the corner, to the chairs by the windows to see a familiar face, sitting in his normal spot. But something looked different. He wasn’t in his usual attire. Today only being in a complete black suit, with a logo on his breast, sparkling beautifully in the sun. He was also not alone. Across from him was Papa Emeritus the Third. You couldn’t forget that skull paint if you tried. But he wasn’t dressed in his robes, or his mitre, as you found it to be called. Instead, he was also in a black suit, except he was wearing a white shirt and some white gloves. His raven black hair beautifully slicked back. 

As you walked into the store, the sisters greeted you fondly and loudly. Drawing the attention of half the store, including the two men sitting by the window. 

“Ah, Cara!” You saw Copia rise as he gestured for you to come over. Papa Emeritus turning around in his seat to get a look, his eyebrow raising as he spots you and stands up. 

You walk over as Copia introduces you “Papa, this is Isabella. She is the owner of this fine establishment” 

“Please, just Belle” you interjected “I don’t really like my name much though so please call me whatever you want” you half smiled. 

Papa reaches for your hand, bending forward, bringing it up to his lips as he kisses the back of it “hmm well, what have a done recently to be gifted with the presence of such a beautiful woman?” Papa asks as he kisses your hand again, his lips lingering this time.

You feel your face heat up, feeling the blush as it creeps over your cheeks. Papa noticing as a slight smirk appears on his face as he stands up straight. 

“Papa...” Copia chides, as both of you turn to look at him “I’m sure she is very busy, we should let her be on her way” 

“okie dokie” Papa replied, his hand still holding yours. You could feel the heat of his body through his glove, warming yours nicely “well it was a pleasure. We will be seeing each other soon” he stated, sounding more like a fact than anything else.

He gave your hand a firm squeeze before letting it drop down to your sides. You looked over at Copia and seen a look in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place. He looked sad, disappointed. You couldn’t put your finger on it.

Saying your farewells, you left the store turning your head to look at the men through the window. You seen Copia looking at his phone. Your phone vibrated in your pocket. 

[9:57am] “I’m sorry, Cara” 

[9:59am] “What for?” 

[10:13am] “He’s infuriating sometimes.” 

By the time Copia had texted you back, you were walking through the local shopping mall. Browsing at all the stores, wondering if you should buy some uniforms and name tags. You found a nice store that specialised in hospitality items. You picked up a plain black, coloured shirt, with white writing embroidered on the left side of the chest saying “name.” Placing it back down you didn’t really like anything the store had to offer uniform wise. Speaking to the sales assistant, she handed you a catalogue, letting you know there’s a wider variety of choices in there, that you would be able to order to your store or home. Saying a thank you and leaving you replied to Copia. 

[11:09am] “Who? Papa Emeritus?” 

[11:23am] “Yes. Papa. He’s infuriating” 

Finding yourself sick of window shopping, you left. Placing your headphones in, as you put on your favourite playlist, you headed towards the exit. 

Nearly out you walked passed a novelty store, laughing as something in the window caught your eye. It was a rat bobblehead. The rat looked like Hemmy, you thought to yourself, laughing at the absurdity of the thing. You went into the store and purchased it as a gift for Copia. 

It wasn’t unusual for you to spoil your friends, but for this one you especially couldn’t help yourself. You left the store with a smile. Still laughing, hoping he’d like it.

[11:43am] “I thought he was pretty charming” 

[11:50am] “Of course you do. There isn’t a woman I’ve met who doesn’t” 

You could feel his mood through the phone. 

[11:59am] “You okay?” 

[12:09pm] “just a little irritated, I guess. He always does this” 

[12:15pm] “just relax. Think happy thoughts” 

As you were wandering through the streets, you smelt something delicious. Lifting your head from your phone, you knew you were standing outside of a deli, packed with people. You watched from the window as the people behind the counter were making beautiful, full looking sandwiches. Your mouth started to water, so you headed inside and waited in the queue.

Opening your phone, you browsed through your apps. All filled with their usual stuff. You laughed as Facebook suggested you check out the hospitality store you visited earlier. The ‘I’m always watching’ scene from Monsters Inc flashed in your head, you giggled. 

When it was finally your turn to order, you ordered a roast chicken sandwich, not being fussy you asked the attendant to surprise you with the fillings.

Wrapping up your order, you paid and headed down the street, quickly spotting a beautiful park to sit down in and eat. 

Opting to sit in the sun, you found a nice wide open patch of grass to get comfortable in. Singles and couples sitting around you, enjoying their day off with you. 

Opening your sandwich, you felt a bit disappointed. The guy only put lettuce, tomato, some olives and mayo. You were thankful you could see the specks of pepper. Tomato should always be seasoned. 

Taking a bit into it, you were pleasantly surprised. A pleasant reminder that sometimes the simplest things are better. 

Enjoying your sandwich immensely, you let out a burp. Huffing a laugh at how unexpected it was. Just coming out as you packed your rubbish away into the paper bag they gave you at the store. 

Getting your jumped you had put in your bag earlier, you rolled it into a little ball, placing it on the ground behind you. You scooted forward, leaning back until you were laying down, tucking your jumper into your neck until you felt comfortable. Pulling your phone out, you placed it on silent.

You lay there in the sun, listening to the light wind blow through the trees. The sounds of the birds, and the nearby fountain making you doze slightly. You were unbothered by the light chattering of people around you. Closing your eyes, you laid there at peace. 

You laid there for who knows how long. Never checking your phone, you wanted to enjoy your day. Not having to worry about any notifications that had come through. 

After what felt like hours, you popped up on your elbows. Looking at the shadows the tree cast. They had moved considerably since you last looked at them. The sun had begun it’s decent to the west.

Sitting up, you felt a little light-headed, the blood in your body rushing around. Pulling a bottle of water out of your bag, you went to take a sip. Ending up drinking the whole bottle. 

Placing the empty bottle back in your bag, you grabbed your phone. You had 8 missed calls and 5 new messages. 4 from Mary, and one from Copia. 

Opening the message from Copia, it was just a photo of his rats on his desk. You smiled. 

Opening the messages from Mary, you were not greeted with the same comfort or happiness. Instead, filled with worry and guilt. 

[3:06pm] “hey, where are you? Trying to call. Something happened, call back ASAP” 

[3:20] “Boss, C’mon pick up!” 

[3:31pm] “Some dude came into the store. He threatened everyone. Broke a window. Please pick up” 

[3:50pm] “Police are here now, giving them a statement. God, where are you!?” 

You felt your heart drop, frantically pressing the call button. 

“Where have you been!” Mary yelled as the phone picked up 

“I’m so sorry, I was just enjoying my day off” you were on the verge of tears. Worried if anyone was hurt “tell me what happened. I’m on my way now” you quickly grabbed up all your belongings and started walking as fast as you could back to the store “I should be there in 10” 

“Well, this dude came in, and he seemed a bit off, to put it nicely” she began explaining “he just stood at the door, looking around. He seems a bit pissed when he approached the counter” 

You felt yourself running out of breath, as you tried to walk faster, while also affirming that you were listening. 

“he started going on about the ‘Satan fuckers’ and how we shouldn’t be serving them, and then he seen Alicia’s grucifix” she paused for a moment “Then he... Lost it.” 

“Are either of you hurt?” You interjected 

“He.. he pulled out a gun” she tried to keep it together. Her resolve barely there “pointed it at her.. point blank. Demanding the necklace or he’d shoot. Started waving it around” she choked out a sob.

You started running. Trying to get there as fast as you could, your heart feeling like it’s about to beat out of your chest. 

“She’s a little shaken up to say the least. We called Sister Imperator, but no one from the church has come over yet” she paused for a long moment, all that could be heard was the sound of your own breath, and your heart beating in your ears 

“Where are you” she asked 

“Im... Holy fuck” you got close enough to the store to see the police out the front, red and blue lights flashing. Without saying a word you hung up your phone, pushing passed an officer who tried to stop you. Walking straight to the sisters as they sat on the curb. 

“Jesus Christ, girls, I’m so sorry” you looked at the state of them. They looked rough. Black streaks down their chins where their mascara had run. 

“We will be. The shop got the worst of it though” she nodded her head, gesturing you to go look inside. 

Stepping through the front door, your mind doesn’t even register the cracking of glass under your feet. Instead gazing upon an area that looks like a tornado has torn through it 

“this is a lot worse than you described” you yelled over your shoulder, on the verge of tears. 

A few tables and chairs had been upturned, the beautiful floor to ceiling window had been smashed, glass covering the tables and floor. The place was empty. It had an unfamiliar feeling to what it does in the morning. Today you experienced what a few owners of the other stores next to you had warned you about after you moved in. 

They warned you not to get too heavily involved with the church. They warned you nothing but bad things happen. The reason this store was so cheap because the owners couldn’t keep their tenants. They’d always been run away. By some unknown force you’re only now getting privy too. 

You didn’t think your heart could sink any deeper. 

A ringing in your ears, you were in shock. Barely hearing the police officer inform you there was nothing more they could do today. Informing you they were taking your surveillance footage and would be in contact if they had any news. 

“I should’ve been here” you whispered to yourself. 

Taking time to breathe, you still couldn’t wrap your head around this. Someone had come and attacked your friends, broken your things all because you didn’t turn down customers? 

Turning around, you looking down. Finally, noticing the cracking of the glass under your shoes, walking back outside.

The sisters standing up; you looked at Alicia. Seeing the red line around her neck from where her necklace was pulled with too much force. A new wave of guilt hitting you.

“I’m- I’m sorry” you looked down at your shoes, tears threatening to fall “I’ll still pay you for your shifts this week. Hopefully, the store will be back up and running by next” you looked up, seen the expression on their faces causing your years to finally fall. 

Wiping your eyes with your sleeve, you knew you couldn’t waste any tears yet. You needed to clean, make sure these girls get back safe, even if it was just across the road you needed to make sure whoever it was wouldn’t come back. 

“Bo-boss?” Mary’s voice broke your thoughts 

You hummed in response

“He said that” she took a breath “if he sees this store open, or us and any of our church inside.. He- he said he’ll kill everyone in here” she spoke as if she was unaffected, stuttering from choosing her words carefully. She needed to be strong for her sister. 

Just before you could reply you heard the sound of heels. Turning around, Copia was coming towards you, walking next to a grey-haired woman in a suit. 

The woman walking by you, going straight to the two Sisters and asking them questions. Turning back around, you faced with Copia, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Are you okay?” 

You don’t know what came over you, but you lunged yourself at him. Needing to feel comforted, your arms wrapped around him tightly. His body went ridged for a moment, before his pinned arms tried to wrap around you. 

“I can’t believe someone would fucking do this” you snapped “

Without you noticing, he somehow snaked his arms out from under yours. Now resting one around your back, and the other tightly around your shoulders as your arms held tightly around his midriff. Clutching at fistfuls of his suit jacket. 

“Everyone is okay, yes?” You could feel his voice rumble through his chest 

“Physically yes” you replied. Not lifting your head. 

A cough from behind broke your embrace. Both turning to look at the older sister he’d come with. 

“We need to head back to the church, cardinal. It’s not safe to be out here any longer” she said sternly “the ghouls have made up a room for your friend.” She added, and it shocked you. 

“Near my quarters as requested?” Copia enquired 

“Yes, Cardinal. Now let’s go. Quickly” she tried to shove you all forward 

“But my things? My shop? I can’t leave it open like this” you turned to Copia, pleading. 

“Don’t worry, Cara” he said as he placed his hands on your shoulders. “some brothers are coming by soon to clean and seal this place up. You and your things will be safe” 

You nodded in response. 

They must have taken you through a side entry closest to your room. You didn’t get to see any of the normal things you’d expect to find in an abbey. Instead, you walked through halls of stone, dark wooden floor boards under your feet, the floors blending into the dark wood for the doors and skirting boards of the place. 

The minor parts you saw so far were stunning. How you’d imagine the church to be. Sconces mounted on the walls, illuminating the space in warm light. Paintings of God and Lucifer decorated the walls. It didn’t look that much different to an old Catholic church. You were in your own head. Occasionally you’d pass a statue or bust with names you didn’t recognise. Hardly noticing you were walking upstairs. So distracted by everything that was happening. 

The sisters and the older women bid their farewell on the second floor. Leaving you and Copia to continue your way up the stairs. 

You passed by few other members of the church, too busy to notice their curious stares. Wondering what an outsider was doing walking with their Cardinal.

“I will show you my room, in case you need me” Copia spoke for the first time since you walked in this place 

“Okay” your sadness had subsided, leaving a strange feeling of anger to bubble inside you. 

Copia stopped outside one of the doors “this is my room” before leading you down 3 doors “this will be yours” he explained before opening the door. 

The room was definitely small. It had a single bed in the centre, with plain white bed coverings. A bedside table to the left, with a small lamp placed on it, a chest of drawers placed on the wall to the right. There was a small desk next to the drawers, tucked into the corner, with a single wooden chair sitting under it. To your left was a door, Copia opened it and flicked on the light. Inside straight a head was a sink, with a mirror mounted on the wall above it. To your right was a small shower. And behind the door the left was the toilet. 

Walking out, you noticed the fresh towels sitting on the bedspread. 

You let out a laugh you hadn’t intended to. “This is bullshit” you whispered. Not soft enough for Copia to miss it, he raised his eyebrow at you. 

“Kind of funny isn’t it?” You said. Anger in your voice. 

“What is, Cara?” Copia replied softly. 

“How I have to stay in this stupid place, but if it wasn’t for you or your fucking church, I wouldn’t even be in this situation,” you spat, venom coating your words. 

“I know you’re upset- “Copia tried to comfort you

“fuck- please leave. I’d like to be alone” you wouldn’t even look at him as you shoved his hands off of your shoulders. Regretting the words as they left your mouth, but your brain refusing to say sorry. 

Copia turned, walking towards the door and opening it. He looked back at you, a silent plea for you to ask him to stay. Shutting the door with a soft click when it never came. 

Feeling frustrated, you dropped face first into your pillow, crying. This day was beyond fucked up. You could comprehend how to deal with it, with your emotions, so you let it out in anger towards someone who didn’t deserve it. You were more frustrated by this than anything else. Things, they can be fixed. Relationships with other humans, not as easily fixable. 

Reaching into your bag to pull out your phone, you laughed through tears as you pulled out the rat bobblehead. Praying that when you woke up everything would be okay. 

Laying in bed, you tossed and turned. Your body refusing to let you fall asleep. The guilt of snapping at Copia still plagued you, as you constantly seen the outline of the bobblehead on your bedside table. 

Reaching for your phone you decided you would swallow your pride and texted him. Hoping he was as sleepless as you. 

[11:09pm] “hey?” 

[11:11pm] “can’t sleep?" 

A smile spread across your face. You never expected him to reply. Expecting him to move on and forget about you after speaking to him like you did. When all he did was try to comfort you. 

[11:14pm] “no. I just wanted to apologize for how I spoke early. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken my feelings out on you” 

[11:19pm] “I know, mia fiore. Stop worrying. You should try and get some sleep. Rosalita and Hemmy look forward to meeting you tomorrow.” 

[11:23pm] “and what about you?” 

[11:26pm] “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow as well” 

[11:30pm] “no about sleep. You should sleep too.” 

[11:32pm] “I would, but my phone keeps vibrating” he sent a laughing emoji, not wanting you to interpret that as anything but a joke 

[11:35pm] “okay, my bad. Goodnight, Copia” 

[11:36pm] “goodnight, Bella,”  
[11:38pm] “my name is Andrea, by the way” 

[11:40pm] “okay. Goodnight, Andrea” 

With that, you placed your phone down. Feeling the weight of the guilt lifting off your shoulders, you sunk back into the mattress. It suddenly feeling more comfortable than it was before. Stress and worry still plaguing your mind, you couldn’t help by think about ways you’d make this up to Mary and Alicia. You should have been there with them today. You pray they don’t blame you for anything that happened. 

Before you knew it you had drifted off into sleep. Already planning on how you would turn things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a question; at some point would you guys like smut?  
> I'm unsure if I should eventually add some or not so I'll leave it to you guys!  
> You can comment below or message me at popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr!  
> Or  
> Taylahrt on Instagram


	8. Chapter 8

You awoke to a knock on your door. Opening your eyes with a start, you looked around the unfamiliar room as your frantic heart started to slow it’s beating as your mind reminded you where you were. Placing your hand over your chest, a knock again drew your attention to the door. Reluctantly getting out of the warm, small bed you searched the floor for your clothes. You didn’t have a chance to pack any before being ushered over to the church, leaving you only the clothes on your back. Not wanting to sleep in them and get them more of a mess, you opted to sleep naked in the strange place you had only admired from the outside. 

Finding your pants and shirt piled together in the room, you placed them on. Apparently not moving fast enough for the person on the other side as a knock rang through the room again.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, nothing but the sound of your feet patting on the floor could be heard. 

On the other side of the door stood a man you’ve seen before, dressed in an all black suit, wearing a silver mask. 

“What’s with the getup?” You yawned, covering your mouth as he just stared back. Holding up a bag you quickly identified as one of your own, he handed it to you. Opening the zip at the top, your clothes sat inside. They must’ve gone to collect some of your belongings for you. 

Looking from the contents of the bag back up to the man in the mask, he’s eyes unmoving. “You’ve got 20 minutes. Sister Imperator would like to speak with you, and I am to escort you.” his soft, English accented voice startled you. You stared back at him, wanting to ask who Sister Imperator was. Assuming she was the lady that didn’t regard you personally last night. The man remained unblinking as you stood back and shut the wooden door. 

Emptying the contents of the bag onto the bed, you quickly noticed there was not a lot of choice to pick from. A few t-shirts you forgot you had, some black leggings, and not one matching set of undergarments. You made a mental note to make your way across the street later and get clothes you actually still liked wearing. 

Walking into the bathroom, you noticed there were no ways to clean yourself up. Just a bar of soap in the shower for you to clean your body. Rolling your eyes as your tongue ran across your teeth, not feeling the smooth bone it’s used to. You tried to improvise by wetting your finger in vigorously scrubbing, attempting to get some plaque that had developed off. It worked, but not enough for you to be satisfied. You didn’t think you could miss the minty feeling of fresh cleaned teeth so bad. 

“Well.. at least they gave me soap to wash the sweat off” you muttered to yourself, knowing by the end of the day you were going to be a mess of body odor and knotting hair. 

Dressed and somewhat clean, you were ready to face Sister Imperator. Opening the front door he was standing to you with his back turned, turning around immediately as you emerged 

“Ready?” He asked 

You nodded as he walked, following a few paces behind him. There was an uncomfortable silence as he took you to the same set of stairs you came up in last night, taking you up one floor. 

The hallway was almost a carbon copy of the one below, except this hall had a long red carpet up the middle of it. You followed him, looking at the doors as you did. Noticing they had black and gold accentuated plaques adorning each one, all with different names written on them. 

The ones you were walking by currently all had the word “Cardinal” followed by unfamiliar names. Walking closer to the end of the hallway, you noticed the double doors at the end. Stopping just a few doors before you made quick to read the sign, it just had the Roman numerals for ‘three’ in beautiful gold.

A cough drew your attention. Turning the man was staring at you, you nodded. He placed his fist to the door and knocked twice. 

You stood there patiently as the minutes passed, shifting your weight from leg to leg. Finally, the door opened and Papa Emeritus the Third was stepping out, followed by sister imperator. 

“Ah, beautiful Bella. I hope you like my church?” Papa said jovially as he reached for your hand, kissing your knuckles.

“I haven’t really had much of a chance” you looked at him, he was looking you straight in the eyes, smirking. 

“Well, if you ever need anything, my office is right over there” he pointed towards the double doors at the end of the hallway “anything” he emphasized as he kissed your hand again “I will see you soon, yes” 

Before you answered he was already walking down the hallway. Striding with his hands clasped behind his back. He must have felt you watching him because he turned around, walking backwards and giving you a wink, before turning again and disappearing down the staircase at the opposite end.

“Please come in” the older woman’s voice drew your attention. She was standing in the doorway in a black pencil shirt, blazer with her short hair hanging down, gesturing inside. 

You nodded your head slightly as you walked into the room. The wooden floors had continued in, the walls painted in a dark red. The dark wood seemed to be a common element in this church as you noticed her large desk sitting slightly back from the middle of the room, and the left and right of the wingback chair where made of the same dark woods. A window sat beautifully centred as natural light shone in. 

“Have a seat” the sister gestured again to one of the seats on the opposite side of the desk from the wingback “I hope everything has been alright these last few hours” she said as she sat down, looking at you.

Taking a seat as you spoke “yeah, it’s been a little weird I won’t lie” you giggled slightly as you looked at the older women, her eyebrow cocked in encouragement for you to go on. “it’s been a big 24 hours and staying in a new place has always been off-putting” you continued

“Hmm. Well, I’m sorry to hear that, my dear.” She paused to give you a smile “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself, my name is Sister Imperator” she spoke professionally, in a voice you knew would be terrifying if she was angry “I’m sorry to have dragged you in here so early, but I have news, unfortunately you’ll have to spend a few extra days here” 

“Why?” You questioned, moments before the last word left her mouth, sounding a little whiny.

“Well... There’s been another incident” she paused to take a breath, like she was trying to figure out the words to say “when the gho- when some members went to collect your things for you, they found some threatening vandalism, and so while we get that cleaned up and the police do an investigation, Papa and myself insist on your continued stay” 

She spoke the words carefully, but you could hear that she was slightly displeased with the situation. 

“What vandalism?” You enquired, but she ignored your question 

“So for your stay I must request that you never be alone outside of your room. Outsiders are usually forbidden in these parts of the church, but as you have provided many of its occupants a service, we will supply you one as well” 

“Okay, I understand” you weren’t lying, you did understand, but you felt slightly annoyed at how she worded her sentence. You never liked feeling like you owed or were owed anything. Especially since the service you provided was exchanged for currency. Nothing really should be owed for that. “Who will be accompanying me?” You asked. 

“Anyone you like. If you would like to go be with sisters Mary and Alicia, you may. If you would like to go spend your day in the Cardinals office, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, but also Papa has voiced he would be happy to entertain you as well” she rolled her eyes at the last sentence. Not knowing Papa Emeritus well, you wondered why. Though the wink and the way he said ‘anything’ should probably be all you need to know.

“If it’s okay, Sister Imperator, I would like to go see Copia” you spoke as you seen her eyes narrow 

“In these walls please refer to members by their proper titles” she spoke as she stood from her chair, walking around you and to the door. “please show her to Cardinal Copia’s office” she spoke to the same man who had bought you here. He had been standing out there the whole time. He just nodded at her and they both looked back at you. Taking a hint, you stood, saying thank you as you walked by and followed the man down the hall. 

It was only a short walk, 10 to 20 steps before you reached the door that stated it was Cardinal Copia’s office. The man knocking on the door 

“Enter” the voice could be heard from the other side. 

Opening the door you quickly noticed the room was a similar setup to Sister Imperators, the only difference was it was bigger, and on the right wall he had a fireplace, with two two-seater leather couches, with a few pillows on each sat opposite sides of the fireplace facing each other, with a small glass coffee filling the space in-between. A flat screen tv was mounted on the wall above the fireplace. You wondered to yourself how safe that was.

At the desk Copia sat with his head down, writing something on a piece of paper Infront of him. You laughed at the scrunch of his face in concentration. Small, square glasses slid to sit halfway down his nose. 

The closing of the door behind you alerting you to the man in black leaving, and alerting Copia to your presence, his head shooting up. 

“Ah, Mia cara, I’m so sorry. How are you? Please take a seat” he dropped the pen with a thunk as he got up motioning towards the two couches.

“I’m good, I guess” you said sounding apathetic, as you sat on the closest couch to you. 

“You guess?” Copia sat on the couch directly opposite you. His left leg came to cross over his right as he got comfortable. 

“Well, my day started off getting woken up by some guy-“ 

“The man who bought you here?” He interrupted. 

“Yeah” you replied 

“Oh, that’s Aether, but continue” he waved his hand, urging you on.

“Well, I got woken up by” you paused “Aether. Then he took me to Sister Imperator, and I didn’t even have any way to clean myself so I’m all stank breath, with no perfume of deodorant so I no doubt smell like a teenager before he discovered axe body spray” Copia laughing snapped you out of your rant. 

“Sounds horrible, cara” he used his hand to cover his giggle. You couldn’t help but giggle back, picking up one pillow beside you and chucking it at him. “I’m just saying if this is what you’re complaining about life mustn’t be that bad, hmm?” 

“yeah. So what’s up with Aether?” 

Copia quirked an eyebrow at you “what do you mean?” 

“He’s a dude walking around wearing a silver horned mask? Why?” You noticed the look on Copia’s face quickly change. It went from looking carefree and happy too concerned. His eyes looking full of trepidation.

“I’m afraid” he paused, thinking over his words carefully “I would not like to lie to you, or keep secrets” on hand came up to remove his biretta as his other ran through his hair “as an outsider you cannot know, and I should not tell you” 

You looked at Copia concerned. What was so secretive that he could not tell you? That he feared telling you? Your mind started to wander to all different scenarios 

He stayed quiet. Like he was trying to get out of explaining it to you. You just waited in silence for him to break it 

“Would you like a drink? I’m sorry I have forgotten to offer you one earlier?” Copia said, changing the subject. 

“No thank you” you replied. Giving him a small smile, not wanting to push the subject further. 

“Oh I almost forgot! Would you like to meet the ratties” Copia’s whole demeanor changed. He was now smiling widely, an excitement radiating from his body. 

You just nodded your head. 

“Let’s go then” Copia spoke as he stood, holding his hand out to help you, you took it. His fingers gently wrapping around to hold your palm. The soft feel of his leather, and the warmth from his skin underneath gave you butterfly. He wrapped your arm around his in a gentlemanly fashion as you headed out the door. 

You walked with him back down the hallway, back down the stairs and to his room. He let go of your arm to feel around his pockets for a key. After a few long moments he finally pulled a ring of keys out, flicking through each until he came to the desired one. Placing it in the hole, the lock turned with a small, satisfying click. Opening the door, he walked in first, turning his body as you walked by him before shutting the door. 

His room was much bigger and nicer than yours. A king-sized bed sat against the wall to the right, made of the same dark wood, ornate patterns carved into the bed posts. Next to each side was a bedside table with three drawers each. The back wall had two long windows, with beautiful burgundy drapes staying opened by black strings holding them back. Infront of the bed to the left was an entertainment unit and sat on top was a flat screen tv, with a Nintendo switch sitting next to it. Between the two windows sat a cage on a chest of drawers. You could make out the shape of the two rats scurrying inside. A door stood next to the entertainment unit. An armoire sat next to the door you entered, facing into the room.

“Didnt take you for a video game man?” You said as you turned to look at Copia, who was making his way to the rats. 

“I’m not really” he said as he took off his gloves “It was a gift so I could ‘enhance my Mario cart skills’” you laughed as his voice dropped, an attempt to mimic whoever said that.

“And have you enhanced your skills?” You asked, a smile sitting genuinely on your face. 

“I’m much better than I was, yes” Copia said as he got closer to the cage, the rats inside running up to the side of the cage, standing on their back legs as their whiskers twitched in the air. They made noises that sounded very much like happy ones to you. 

“I might have to kick your ass one day” you said with a smirk. 

“A challenge? Okay. But first come over here” he said as he unlatched the door, unopening it. 

“They’re a lot bigger than I expected” you said, a bit of concern making its way into your voice. 

“You’d be surprised how many people say that. A lot of people usually get them mixed with mice” he poked his fingers through the hole, to give them both a scritch on the head. They fought for his attention “they’re not really good with new people” Copia’s hand came to rest on the small of your back, pulling you closer to stand in between him and the cage. His hand stays resting on your hip as he opened the door. The rats staying inside. Copia grabbed your right hand and guided it with his into the cage. The rats coming up to sniff your hand as it sat upturned in his. “They haven’t run away, which means they don’t particularly hate you” a slight laugh as his voice was talking soft directly next to your ear, you turned your head slightly upward, he was close to your face. It was then you noticed the feel of his arm as it ran up your back, half his body was pressed to you. His white eye snapping from your hands to lock eyes with you. 

Your eyes snapped to your hand when you felt something touch them, Copia’s thumb had moved, and started tracing small circles in your palm for a moment before stopping. The smaller rat, Rosalita, had placed her two front paws in your palm. “They smell my scent, they know they’re safe, because you smell like me” Copia explained. You could feel his breath on your neck, his heartbeat becoming very noticeable as it thumped on your back. 

Taking her time, Rosalita finally crawled into your hand. She was just able to fit without you having to bring your other hand for support. You looked at the other bigger rat, knowing straight away Hemmy would require two hands. 

As Rosalita sat in your hands. Copia guided you out of the cage, bringing the rat to your chest. Your other hand coming up instinctively to support her and give her scritches on her chin. She made more noises of happiness. 

“She likes you” you could hear the smile on Copia’s face as he watched from over your shoulder at the rat tucked to your chest. All of a sudden you jumped as Rosalita started to crawl up your arm and perched on shoulder to get level with Copia. He laughed, and you turned your head slightly as not to disturb the rat, to see Copia giving the rat a little kiss on the nose. 

You saw a hand wrap around Rosalita’s midsection and lifting her off your shoulder. You turned your body slightly to give you and Copia more room as he placed the rat back inside the cage, closing but not locking the door. His face never moving further from you, he turned his head. Looking at you as his eyes went from your eyes, flicking up and down. You could see something in them, an intensity you haven’t seen in a long time. In that moment you felt a pull, you leaned as you noticed he was too. Getting close to his face you, you could feel his breath on your lips as he got closer, his mouth slightly parted. You swallowed hard, your heart rate picking up. It felt like it would beat out of your chest. You licked your lips with expectation of what was coming.

Suddenly a loud knock pounded on the door, causing you both to jump back. 

Copia coughed into his hand awkwardly, “um, yes I should probably “ he stammered as he pushed by you to walk to the door. 

“Yes, of course” you heard him say. You couldn’t hear the other half of the conversation as you just stood there awkwardly. You could feel the heat in your cheeks. “I will be there in a minute” he said as he turned to you, clasping his hands together with a loud clap before walking over and grabbing his gloves off the bed. You watched as he quickly put them on, “we must head back to the office. Important phone call” he smiled at you and you nodded. 

Following him out and back to his office where you spent the next few hours laying on his couch, playing Mario Cart as he worked at his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first time experience for Cardinal Copia, followed by Papa coming in unexpectedly and suggesting something much more fun for the three of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while I was hungry and craving McDonald's so.. yeah there you go!

You dozed off. Only becoming aware of your dozing as the game system resting on your chest, too close to your eyes to be good for them, fell and hit you in the nose. You flinched, causing the device to fall the small distance to the ground. 

“You okay?” You heard a concerned voice coming from over the back of the couch.

“Yeah, must’ve dozed and dropped the switch. I’m good” you replied. Too embarrassed to admit you had accidentally dropped it on your face. 

“I can take you to your room if you would like” he spoke softly.

You rose to a seated position, head resting on the back of the couch as you smiled at Copia. “I’m good. I’m not tired. Just lake of stimulation I guess” 

“Hmm” and a small affirmative nod was what you got in return. 

Your stomach growled, filling the silence in the room. “I’m kinda hungry though” you spoke lazily, your head moving with the rise and fall of your jaw. Copia moving to sit up straight. His arms went to stretch above his head, a few of his joints cracked. 

“Popcorn bones” you giggled to yourself. Looking at Copia, he was smiling but shaking his head. 

“I can order us some food from the kitchens if you would like? Or I can get a ghoul to go pick us something up from outside the church?” He spoke, your head tilting in confusion.

“Ghoul?” You replied, eyebrow raising in curiosity 

“g-ghoul?” He spoke nervously “no, no I said, uh, dew!” He smiled, as if that would convince you that you misheard what he said. ‘Dew didn’t even sound like ghoul’ you thought to yourself “dew is aethers friend, I’m sure he’ll be happy to get us something” he continued speaking.

“Huh, okay” you weren’t going into it “I could really go for some McDonalds. I haven’t had any in so long” you said putting a few extra O’s on the ‘so.’ “it used to be my go to comfort food” you said as you stood. Stretching your body and laughing as your joints cracked too. 

“I’ve never had it?” You snapped to turn to Copia. 

“What?” You spoke, you must have really misheard him this time 

“I’ve never had McDonald’s” he repeated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Guess we’re getting McDonald’s then” you asserted. Copia nodding along in agreement.

About 45 minutes passed before another man dressed in black, wearing a silver mask came walking into Copia’s office carrying a couple drinks, and a few bags, most from McDonald’s. The man known to you now as “Dew” was much smaller than Aether. You looked like you could snap him like a twig. Copia explaining to you what he lacks in size, he makes up for in temper. 

Placing the food on the coffee table, you dug through them. Taking them out of the bags and placing them on the side of who would consume them. You placed a large chips, a big Mac, a McChicken burger, and a cheeseburger on Copia’s side for him to eat, along with the large Fanta he requested as a drink. You thought considering he had never tried it, he should have a few options in case he doesn’t like anything. You simply had a large chips, a large coke, and you got a 20 pack of McNuggets for you two to share. 

He opened the box of the Big Mac first, looking at you wearily as he laid eyes upon the barely stacked mess of a burger. 

“People enjoy this?” He said as he removed his gloves. The burger dripping with juices and sauce. 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover” you pointed out as you popped a whole nugget in your mouth. Smiling as your cheeks stretched to accommodate the food. 

You laughed as you watching him pull apart the burger, only to put it back together in a much neater stack. 

He grabbed the burger with two hands, lifting it to his mouth. Opening his mouth slightly before he noticed you watching. “Are you just going to watch?” He paused, looking slightly nervous.

“I want to see your face when you take your first bite” you smiled, watching intently as the burger went back to his parted lips.

Watching as he took the bite, chewing. His hand came up to his mouth as he swallowed. “It’s not the worst” 

“Okay, um, here try a nugget” you said as he dropped the burger back in its box, you handed a single round nugget to him. 

Taking it from your hands he put half the nugget in his mouth “mmm” he hummed as he chewed “now this is good” he spoke with his mouth full as he threw the other half in. 

“Theyre very hot and cold, but when they’re good they’re good” you spoke as you put a few fries in your mouth. Instantly salivating from the freshness of them. 

“Oh! Before I forget” Copia said as he sipped from his cup of Fanta “also these are for you” he said hes he picked another bag off the ground and handing it across the table to you. You opened the plastic bag and found deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste, plus some scented body wash with the words ‘for her’ written across it in pink. 

“Thanks, I can’t wait to go and use these” sounding excited. “Food first though” 

The rest of the meal was eaten In a comfortable silence. You and Copia both picking from each other’s sides. You ended up splitting the McChicken, abandoning the big Mac, and Copia ended up eating the cheeseburger in an impressive three bites after you made a joke that you could do it in 4 and a half. 

Finishing your food, you leaned back on the couch, your hands coming to rest on your stomach. Resting your head back, you closed your eyes. 

“I should clean this up and get back to work” Copia said as the room was suddenly filled with the noises or paper bags being played with. 

“Relax a bit?” You said lifting your head up “you have to let the food settle” the noises stopped as Copia too leant back in his seat. His legs staying spread as his body slumped backwards. Without his cassock you finally got to notice how thick his thighs are and how nice his legs were. You must have been staring for a while as Copia cleared his throat, your eyes snapping to his and noticing he was a nice beetroot red, and avoiding your gaze. 

“How was it? Losing your virginity?” You momentarily forgot you were not with someone who completely understood your sense of humour, having mostly held back most of your favourite inappropriate jokes. Especially to a religious man.

“Wh- what?” Copia said nervous and wide eyed. 

“McDonald’s? How was losing your McDonald’s virginity” you repeated, noticing his interpretation of your question. Watching as his shoulders relaxed.

“Oh, um, yes it was- it was decent. I would eat it with you again” he stammered out. His whole face still red, but his posture now more relaxed.

You smiled a small, sweet smile at him “yeah, I would eat it with you again too” you sighed. Head going back to rest on the couch behind you. 

You could definitely nap again. You weren’t joking when you said you were entering a food coma. The comfort food filling the hole, and need for now.

“Though I would prefer-“ your head lifting back up at the sound of his voice “maybe the next time we dine together, I would prefer a nicer establishment.” You laughed 

“This office is one of the nicest offices I’ve been and eaten in” you spoke the truth. Though admittedly the offices you have been in were your own, and the principles in highschool. 

Copia laughing with you “it’s one of the nicest I’ve been in too” he agreed. 

“it’ll be your shout though. I would like to be treated like the princess I am” you joked, your head once again going to rest back. 

“Of course” Copia spoke, you completely missing the smile that spread on his face from ear to ear. 

The opening of his office door causing your eyes to open again, you watched as Copia stood up. 

“Your dark excellency” he spoke, slightly bowing his head. 

“Cardi, I’m sorry I didn’t know you had a guest” the voice spoke, you turned to see Papa Emeritus the Third standing in the doorway with his hand on the handle, looking at you. “I’m upset I didn’t get an invitation” he turned to close the door behind him. “Cara Bella, how are you? I told you I would be seeing you” 

“I’m good thank you. As good as one can get after a good meal” you smiled at him.

He came around the couch to sit to the right of you, his right leg coming to rest on his left with his ankle. His right hand coming to rest on his shin as his left went to rest on the couch behind you. 

“Why are you eating this filth” his arm gesturing wildly at the empty food packets on the table. Before you could reply he spoke again “Oh Cardi, have you been practicing!” He threw his body forward, gesturing to the Nintendo 

“No, Papa. Cara isn’t allowed to be alone, so she has been playing it” Copia spoke with a nervousness to him. One he seemed to only have Infront of Papa Emeritus. 

“Even better! We can have a threesome” Papa spoke excitedly. He mustn’t have noticed Copia staring at him wide eyed. “The more asses I get to fuck!” He stood thrusting his hips once. You laughed at his choice of words, and the mortified look on Copia’s face “I’ll go get mine and we will set up, yes? I’ll ring the kitchen for snacks and we will have a game night” he clasped his hands together. You didn’t think it was possible to see a grown man so excited. 

“Pa-Papa?” Copia tried to get his attention, but he was already out the door. “I have so much work to do?” Copia looked at you.

“Isn’t he your boss? What the boss says goes?” You replied.

“Technically, yes” his eyes were down looking at his hands as his fingers fiddled with one another. 

“Then let’s have some fun? I’d love to kick some ass in Mario cart” you spoke excitedly. 

It didn’t take long for Papa to return with the cords and controllers necessary for you all to play. 

You never pictured that in your life you would be playing Mario Cart with a satanic Pope and Cardinal, but the best things in life are usually the unexpected ones. This will truly be a night to remember.


	10. Chapter 10

You found yourself slightly conscious, slowly escaping the grasp of sleep. Your eyes still shut as your body slowly came to life. You wanted to move, but were quickly denied when by a thumping pain behind your eyes. Lying on stomach, you turned your head and groaned. 

“Why’s this pillow so fucking hard” you muttered to yourself. Slowly lifting your head you opened your eyes slightly, being greeted by the site of someone’s crotch. Startling you, you jumped back, eyes open fully wide now. Your body arched as you supported yourself on nearly straightened arms. 

Shaking your head to clear yourself, your eyes wandered back to the lap your head rested in. Slowly snapping up to the face of Cardinal Copia. His head hanging back over the back of the couch, mouth agape as soft snores flowed from it. 

Sitting back more, your head pounded. Reminding you of the ache there. A loud snore drawing your attention to the other couch. Papa Emeritus laying on his back. His shirt tucked halfway up his torso, as his hand rested under it on his chest. He was snoring louder than Copia, but not enough to bother you. 

You looked at the tv, the victory screen on Mario Cart still playing as the character you had chosen for the night; Luigi stood proud as the winner. Slowly remembering your eyes drifted to the coffee table. Full of chips, cheese, deli meats and 3 and a half-empty bottles of wine. 

“Oh no” you spoke loud to yourself as nausea over come you, barely making it to the wastebasket that sat behind Copia’s desk, you became sick. A mixture of undigested wine and random chunks of snacks were flowing into the (thankfully) plastic bag lined bin. You laid back, sighing as your head made a loud thunk against the floor. Reminding you of your head ache once more. 

You were slowly drifting off in the uncomfortable position, feeling too weak and sick to move. 

“Bella” a voice spoke softly next to you. You opened your eyes and kneeling down before you was Papa. He had a glass of water in his hand and was holding a pill bottle In the other. “Here drink this and take these” he handed you the water, taking two pills out of the bottle and handing them to you. 

“Thank you, Papa Emeritus” your voice hoarse from vomiting moments earlier. 

“Papa will do just fine” he replied, a soft smile on his face “next time we know to keep it a little lighter, yes?” His voice still soft and almost a whisper. 

You laughed and nodded along. “How are you feeling?” you asked him in return. He looked unaffected by the alcohol. His hair was a mess, and what little paint he still had on his face had been smudged by sleep. 

“Not as bad as you, thankfully” you laughed together “here, let’s get back to the couch” 

You grabbed his outstretched hand and began your return to your seat on the couch. Copia was still fast asleep. While you and Papa were by his desk, he had moved positions. He was now more slouched against the corner, one leg propped up stretching down the length of the couch. You were watching his face as it twitched. He had stopped snoring and was now breathing in small, quick breaths. The further you got around the couch, the more his body came into view. Quickly you stilled your movements as you noticed his hand was sitting in between his spread legs. His palm drifting from the waistline of his pants, to the middle of his thighs. A small groan as he continued his movements, hips slightly moving with them. 

Papa finally making his way to stand next to you, a small “oh” leaving his mouth. “Uh, go back over there I will wake him” you were left red faced, not from the shame of seeing someone in such a position, but from the arousal you quickly felt spreading through your body. “If he knows you saw, he will die of embarrassment” Papa nudged you as your body finally turned away.

Moving to sit back on the floor, against the desk. The brief distraction kept you from feeling your hangover, but the distraction was over as you slid down the desk. The nausea returning as you tried your best to keep it down. 

“Cardi?” You watched as Papa shook Copia’s shoulder. He remained unmoving. “Copia I think it’s time to head to bed” Papa tried his best as Copia’s free hand came to slap his hand away from his shoulder. 

“cara, please” Copia moaned his reply. His head rolling to get more comfortable.

Papa's eyes shot over to you. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively “he’s thinking about you” he mouthed and pointed directly at you.

You turned away, trying to hide your smile at the thought a dream about you could get someone so worked up. 

“Cardinal, C’mon. Get up” Papa said louder and more demanding. It must have worked as Copia’s body shot forward into a seated position. Staring at Papa before lowering back down with a groan of pain rather than pleasure. His hands coming to cover his face. “Do you need some pills too?” You could barely see the top of Copia’s head as he nodded. 

You watched as Papa leant in to whisper to Copia. His hands moved from his face as his head angled down to look at his body. His head moving around frantically to find you, his eyes wide until they landed on you. Noticing you weren’t in the right view point to see his cock straining against his pants, he seemed to calm slightly. 

“I’ll escort Bella to her rooms” Papa announced loud enough for you to hear “she seems to be getting quiet the beating from the wine” 

Copia didn’t answer, just nodding again. As he moved to sit with both his feet planted firmly on the ground, his body leaning forward. 

You watched as Papa came over to you again, extending his hand as he helped you to your feet. Walking to the door on slightly unsteady legs, you paused for a moment. 

“Wait. Who won the most matches?” You looked between Papa and Copia, who was also now looking at you. 

“To be honest, cara, I can’t remember” Copia said, his voice coming out like gravel. 

“Uh, I don’t know either” Papa agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. Copia huffed out a laugh. 

“Go to bed, Cara. I will come check on you later in the morning” Copia spoke as one of his hands came up to rub his eye. 

“Okay. Goodnight or good morning” you said as you turned, Papa grabbing the door handle and opening the door for you to exit first.

You walked the rest of the way in silence. Papa and yourself walking at a leisurely pace. The walk seemed to take longer than usual, probably due from the way your body felt. So dehydrated, and in needing of a good clean. 

When you finally made it to your door Papa asked you a simple question “do you feel for the cardinal, bella?” 

“I, uh-“ you stuttered out. Papa’s gaze unwavering, “he’s a very nice man. I believe I do, but Im scared.” you admitted. 

“Do not repeat this, if Copia knew he would kill me. But I have not seen the Cardinal so happy in a long time. I would like to thank you for that” Papa shocking you with his statement “He’s never been good with people.” Papa continued “not that he’s bad, he’s just reserved. I see how he speaks with you, about you, I know you cause his happiness” Papa smiled “sleep well, Bella. I’ll be seeing you” was all Papa said before he turned and walked back the way he came. Leaving you standing outside the door in a state of shock. Trying to take in all that he said to you in your unwell state. 

As you walked into your room you greeted with the smell of fresh linen. Someone must’ve come into your room while you were gone and cleaned up. Fresh towels sat on your bed. You picked one up and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and watching the room become hazy with steam. 

Removing your dirty clothes, you stepped into the scalding water. Sighing, you placed both hands on the wall as the water hit, and ran down your skin. You felt relaxed in the heat and steam of the shower. You didn’t tie up your hair, instead letting the water run through it. Your eyes closed as you remembered the sight of Copia with his hand on himself. Remembering the sounds he made so vividly. Your hand left the wall, coming to rest on the back of your neck. The desire still sat inside you, wishing to be dealt with, but a bout of nausea took that away from you. Stunning you back into reality, you reached for the soap. Cursing to yourself as you realised you had left your bag of toiletries in Copia’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Copia dreaming about? Maybe you'll find out in the Copia's POV chapters ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia comes to check up on you, brings you breakfast and accidentally reveals some unnerving news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy anon! The bobblehead finally comes into the story!

You angrily grumble, pulling the covers over your head. A knock at the door rousing you from sleep. You ignored it. A dull ache still in your head, a brief reminder of nausea in your stomach. You don’t want to move. You want to go back to sleep where you don’t feel like a gross, hungover mess. 

The pills you had taken earlier had worn off. Leaving you now to feel how your body was not coping to your first night of drinking in too long.

Too busy curled under your covers, you didn’t hear the door as it creaked open, or the sounds of footsteps as they approached your bed. Instead, a laugh alerted you to the person’s presence. 

You pulled the blanket down slightly to reveal the silhouette of the man you knew so well, holding a box and placing it back on the bedside table as he noticed your eyes staring at him. 

“That’s for you” you said, muffled by the blanket. 

“for” a brief pause “me?” He turned to look at the box and then back at you. His white eye looking like it was glowing in the dark. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to talk more, so you just nodded through. Your body screaming at you to drink some water, but not having the energy to get it. Like he could read your mind, Copia walked away. Only to return a few moments later with some water, and that same pill bottle from before. 

“Not much of a wine drinker?” He spoke as he sat held the cup out. Waiting for you to take it rather than place it down. There was a kindness in that gesture, wanting to make sure you were keeping hydrated and weren’t in any pain. 

You shook your head no. He laughed again, clicking on the light rather than opening the curtain. The room now illuminated by a soft, orange glow. You untucked yourself, sitting up slowly, trying to not be too overwhelmed by your body’s need to make you feel like garbage.

You took the glass from his gloved hand, washing the pills down and drinking the glass in one go. 

Copia sat halfway down the bed. The sight of his body causing a dip you couldn’t happily sunk in to. “Small sips next time. Please” You looked over at Copia who had a concerned look on his face “if you are feeling nauseous it’ll be easier to keep down” he smiled. His hand coming to take the glass out of your hand and placing it on the table. 

You felt like you were under a microscope. His gaze locked on you, sweeping across your upper half. You painfully realized how you thought you must have looked. An old t-shirt that had a hole in the collar's seam. Your hair was in a messy bun, being put there after your shower. You were probably more of a mess than you thought you were, but Copia was looking at you like you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. You remembered what Papa had said to you. A slight warmth flooding your soul.

You were broken from your thoughts when a glove hand came to run tentatively along your cheek. Placing a stray hair behind your ears before he pulled it back to his lap. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. The thought of food right now turning your stomach, but you knew most likely the reason for that was because it was empty. “You will feel better when you have something in your stomach” 

There was a knock on the door. Copia got up to answer it, not surprised he came in with a trolly with three different sized cloches protecting the contents as they were pushed into the small room. 

“I didn’t know what you would like, so I ordered a variety” he spoke as he lifted each cloche one by one. “There’s some toast and some spreads, some fresh fruits, and fresh made buttermilk pancakes” 

You stared at the trolley in awe. Your hunger now making itself known to you. 

“But please be careful. I don’t want to clean another waste basket” he said. His tone was light. 

“I’m sorry about that” you replied, standing up on unsteady legs to make your way over to the food that was just a short distance away.

“I didn’t have to actually clean it” he leaned forward and whispered. Putting emphasis on the ‘I’. It was like he wanted to keep it a secret, even though you were the only two in the room. You had just placed a single strawberry in your mouth, almost spitting it back out at his admission. 

You didn’t even bother to sit down. The second the food hit your tongue, you were like a mad beast starving for more.

Copia watching in fear as you ate the pancakes, drizzled in maple syrup faster than he would have liked. You almost felt ashamed at the maple syrup you could feel running down your chin, almost. Copia on the other hand looked at you with a mix of adoration and concern. You wondered how a man could be into such a mess. 

Thankfully, you filled yourself up pretty quickly. Flopping back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. The food really helped (and the pills probably kicked in too). 

You moved slightly and patted the space next to you, so Copia could have a seat. Once the cloches were all placed on the trolley, he wheeled it outside of your door for someone to come pick up. 

“I also have some news” Copia walked back to your bed, sitting down where you wanted him to “you can go home tonight if you would like. Get some semblance of normalcy back” he sounded almost sad. 

“Great! I was expecting to be here another night, but I’m happy to go back to my own bed” you wish you didn’t sound as relieved as you did. In truth, you didn’t want to leave. Not having a full chance to see the church in its entirety, especially the gardens, but you were happy to be sleeping in your own bed again. At least you’d have more room and wouldn’t nearly fall out every night.

“Now, about this” Copia pointed to the box he had picked up earlier. 

“Right! I bought this for you the other day” you said nervously “I saw it and thought of you, so” you reached over to pick it up, handing it back to him. “I hope you like it?” You were afraid to hear the answer. Even though you knew what it would be.

“I” he paused, his voice cracking “it’s been a long time since someone has bought me a gift with such thought behind it.” If you looked hard enough, you could see tears pooling in his eyes, “I love it. Thank you” 

Without warning Copia grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you to his chest, into an almost suffocating hug. Your arms trapped under his for a few seconds before he let got, letting you lean back into a more comfortable position. His hands stayed sitting on your biceps. 

“It’s definitely going on my desk. Thank you, mia dolce” a small smile still tugged on his lips. You nodded at him in return. “Well there’s currently a few people over at your shop now, tidying up the last little bits. You should be able to head back about three this afternoon” Copia paused to flick his wrist, exposing a watch hidden underneath his sleeve “so you have 4 hours to rest. I will come back and get you when it’s time to go” Copia stood, straightening his cassock as he did so. 

“You must know some good people if you’re able to clean up vandalism so easily” you spoke, hoping to find out about what the damage to your property. 

“Well as it turns out the church cleaners are pretty good at getting blood out of things” Copia spoke so nonchalantly. Like this was a normal thing to tell someone. 

“Blood?” You were shocked, voice coming out louder than it should’ve. 

“no one-“ Copia turned to you slowly, his eyes widening as he did “no one told you?” 

“No! No one told me? Told me what” you were clearly getting upsetting. This shocking Copia a little as he slowly shrunk in on himself. Head lowering as his shoulders rose, his hands coming to his chest, his fingers fidgeting with each other. His breath seemed to speed up a little.

“Forget I said anything. If no one told you, there-there is a reason” he spoke nervously. His eyes bouncing around the room. He was trying his best to not look at you.

“Copia-“ you paused looking at him, he looked like he was about to faint “Andrea?” You very rarely called him by his first name, always opting for nicknames, but it didn’t fail to get his attention. His eyes slowly came to yours “please” 

“there was a-“ he pulled his hand up to run through his neat hair “a message. Written in a sacred language on the wall-“ he spoke 

“In blood?” You interrupted. 

“Yes. In-in blood. Some archaic language that we are unaware of for the moment.” His eyes breaking eye contact and coming back to yours. He looked scared. “We have some people who are masters in linguistics looking over it.” 

“There’s something you’re not telling me?” you don’t know why you said it, but you could sense you weren’t getting the whole truth. 

Copia let out a sign as his shoulders dropped. His head going to look to the floor. “It was human. The- the blood.” 

“Andrea, answer me this” you walked to him. Horrified by what you were hearing, but knowing they wouldn’t let you go home if you were at risk “am I safe?” You grabbed his hands to stop him fidgeting. You needed his attention on you. 

“I’ll never let any harm come to you, mia vita. I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @popiaswhitesuit


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, so small edits may be to come.
> 
> \- ALSO HAPPY 100 KUDOS! thank you guys so much from the button of my heart

Waking up to sunshine flooding your own apartment felt much like a nostalgic memory. Like returning home to your parents’ house, waking up in the morning to a familiar, unfamiliar surroundings.

Your place had seemed exactly as you left it. Excusing the clothes thrown about which you assumed was an attempt at the masked men trying to find full outfits for you. You could clean that up easy enough. You needed a good excuse to organise your clothes better. The old shirts you were given only proved that more.

You will admit there was a bit of an eerie feeling to place. A feeling you couldn’t capture the source of. Small alarm bells rang deep in the back of your mind, choosing to ignore them you carried on with what you were doing.

You had slept somewhat peacefully in your first night back. The thoughts of human blood staining your walls lingered in your brain. But you believed Copia when he said you were safe to return. You had to. As much as you enjoyed your few days there, you knew you didn’t want to be there any longer. Feeling like an outsider and being treated like what was not enjoyable.

You took a little longer than usual to get ready and get downstairs. The sight of your cafe being as you left it that morning those few days ago. It was almost like nothing happened, like it was all just a dream. 

Your eyes grazed the walls. Looking for any sign of where the writing was, but you could not find any. 

But the sun still shone the same, the birds still chirped, and the people still walked by on their way to work. You debated not opening for the day, knowing your milk supply was running low. You needed to spend some time getting your deliveries back in order. Wondering if the girls would return to work, or if the clock would truly be set back to when it was just you and your customers. 

It didn’t take long for your question to be answered. The sound of the door being unlocked by a familiar key drew your attention. The girls walked in, smiling, happy, seemingly unaffected as you seemed to be.

“Good morning you two. I won’t lie, I wasn’t expecting you guys to return” you paused looking between the two sisters “well ever” you laughed with a shrug of your shoulders.

“honestly, we thought about it. We discussed it with Sister Imperator and Cardinal Copia” the older sister spoke, turning to her younger sister “and, yeah, we pretty much decided it would be safe and okay to come back” 

“That’s wonderful to hear” you spoke “I was just about to check stock, and fire up the coffee machine if you guys want to help?” You looked to them, and they nodded. Stepping into action and pushing passed you. Taking it more as an order than a question. 

All three of you worked like a well-oiled machine. It was like you were all meant to be in each other’s lives. Assisting each other through whatever need be. You missed not seeing them both regularly the last couple of days. You wanted to ask if they were okay now, but you decided against it. You didn’t want to bring up any unpleasant feelings if it wasn’t necessary.

The sound of the coffee beans being poured into the grinder stopped you in your tracks as you began wiping down the tables. The familiar sound of the steam wand bringing a smile to your face. Almost cementing in your mind that things could go back to normal. That soon, maybe, all this trouble will be behind, and happiness will be everything that follows. 

“Boss” ah the familiar sound of your title “can I ask you a personal question?” Mary spoke over the coffee machine, as she made three fresh coffees for you all to start your morning.

“Depends what it is” you joked. 

“You and Cardinal Copia” she stilled as she looked at you. Looking for any sign not to continue the question. You didn’t give her one. “What’s the deal?” 

You laughed, “you want me to be honest?” The girls both nodded, “I have no fucking idea” you said with a dramatic sigh as you sat down at one table. The girls coming over quickly. Mary carrying two coffees, and Alicia carrying one. Your coffee was placed down Infront of you as you took a small sip, the milk foam and coffee power sticking to your lip, causing you to lick it away. “Apparently he fancies me-“ 

“Who told you that?” Alicia interjected

“Papa Emeritus” the girls looked between each other, like they were hearing the hottest gossip of the church “but if he is so into me why hasn’t he made a move?”

“He totally has!” Alicia almost yelled as Mary laughed “who do you think is sending those flowers! With those little notes?” You placed your coffee down, shocked. You hadn’t thought of this before. You looked at them both like a deer caught in headlights.

“A... Andrea. Holy fuck” your head came to rest in your hands “we still can’t be for sure though that those were him” The girls both looked at you like you were the dumbest person on Earth.

“Copia is the sweetest, shyest man I’ve honestly ever met. Watching him talk to sisters, it’s like he’s a teenager. Unpracticed. I believe that old style mystery man would be the sort of thing he would do” Mary spoke. “I don’t think he would fully make the first move. He needs a little push” 

“I’ve heard he has a pretty big cock” Alica cut in, her seemingly out of character sentence causing you and Mary to choke. Mary’s hand came to slap her arm. “Hey!” She exclaimed, “what? I thought we were having girl talk? It’s just what I’ve heard” 

“Big means nothing if you don’t know how to use it” you quipped. Hoping to turn the conversation lighter. You could feel your face heating up. 

“I’m not going to say what I’ve heard if I’m not allowed to” Alicia said. Mary turning to her, mouth open.

“You can’t say that and then not say it!” Mary yelled at her sister. 

“Okay.” She looked between the two of you, a mischievous grin on her face, “I’ve heard he knows how to use it. Loves to use his tongue too” Alicia spoke as she took a small sip of her coffee, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. You could feel your mouth watering, the flush creeping slowly over your body. 

“Okay, um I think- I think we should open now” you awkwardly stood. Hoping the girls didn’t notice your change in demeanor. 

“You’ve gotten to her” Mary laughed as she elbowed her sister. 

“Shut up” you said as you walked to unlock the door. “of course they got to you! You’re a flustered mess and it’s easy to tell” you thought to yourself as you stood there taking a few big breaths trying to stop the smile creeping on your face. As your thoughts went to the gutter.

“We have enough milk to hopefully get us through the afternoon. But we might have to close early” Alicia spoke, breaking you from your thoughts. Switching from friends to work colleagues like turning on a light. 

* * *

Everything was like it was before. The store was full of siblings. Coming and going as their time, or Imperator permitted. 

It was just about to hit 12pm when you decided to slip into your office to make delivery arrangements. A task which frankly you hated. Being put on hold, and then put through to someone to only be put on hold again, you didn’t have the patience for it. You thought about getting one of the girls to do it for you, but talked yourself out of it. They were your employees, not your assistants.

You were reclined in your seat, your feet resting on a stepping stool as the hold music coming from your phone’s speaker started causing you to doze. 

“Yeah she’s back there, just go through” you barely heard one girl say before there was a light knock on your open door. You opened your eyes, and they were immediately flooded with the colour of red. Standing before you was Copia, in his cassock you had barely seen before. 

“Red looks good on you” you spoke as you rubbed your eyes. 

“Ah, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important” he spoke as he stood, barely entering the room. 

“No, you’re good. Just the perks of running a business” you laughed as you waved at your phone. “How can I help you, dear Copia” you smiled at him. 

“I’m quite busy tonight, but I can pick you up at 7 tomorrow if that’s ok?” He spoke nervously.

“tomorrow?” You repeated to him, slightly confused 

“For dinner?” He spoke just as confused back. Like you should know what he’s talking about “The girls, they said-“

The smile on your lips widened as you realised “yes, 7pm tomorrow works for me” still sluggish from your near falling asleep at work.

“Okay, uh, cool” Copia stuttered “I’ll see you tomorrow night then” he walked out, stopping and turning back to look at you before it obscured his view as he left your office. You couldn’t help but admire how his cassock flowed so gracefully around him. 

A few minutes later the head of Alicia poked around the corner, that same mischievous grin on her face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Oh, nothing” she sang “I just told Copia you were wondering when he was free for dinner” 

“I gathered that” you looked directly at her, “You set me up on a date with your superior?” Your face free of emotion.

“Clearly considering I’ve never seen him smile that that before” she spoke turning to look back into the store “oops customers gotta go” she disappeared from your sight. 

“Well, that explains that little weird interaction” you spoke to yourself. 

“Thank you for you patience-“ the hold music stopped as you placed your phone to your ear. 

* * *

You were going to sleep happily that night. Looking forward to what would come the following evening. You finally had a date with Copia, and all it took was your friends to slightly manipulate the situation. Though briefly your thoughts wondered if you would get to see if he was as big as Mary said. 

Getting up to close the curtains, not even peaking out into the darkness below. If only you did. You would have seen that same familiar silhouette standing across the street, making sure you were safe for the nights he could not be next to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon I hope I've fed your feel crops enough


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this until the second I clocked on at work. I haven't had a chance to read over it, so forgive any issues I'll be going through it tomorrow but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging because I've been posting about posting this all day

“Do you know what you’re gonna wear?” Alica said from her spot on your bed. She was lying on her stomach, head propped in her hands as she watched you dig through your clothes.

“No. We didn’t discuss what kind of place?” You were frantically looking through your clothes. Trying to find some idea of a nice outfit that wasn’t too casual, but not too dressy “I’m thinking somewhere in between just in case?” You turned to the sister, hoping from some guidance. 

“Why don’t you just ask him?” She suggested. 

“I.. it’s too late now for that?” You still had an hour and a half before he was picking you up. 

“I’ll see if Papa knows” Alicia suggested. 

“And how would you ask Papa” Mary yelled from your couch. Listening to the conversation. 

“I’ll text him? Or ring him?” Alicia yelled back. 

Mary came walking over as to not continue raising her voice “how the hell do you have Papa’s number?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Alicia replied with a wink. 

“You’re sleeping with Papa!” Her sister accused her. She just smirked and laughed, wordlessly admitting it. 

“I texted him, so let’s wait and see what he says” pushing herself up to sit on her heels, as Mary sat on your bed.

A ding and an “oh my god” came from Alicia almost immediately. 

“What is it” Mary asked as she leaned over to look at her sister’s phone. The same words falling from her mouth. 

“What?” You questioned, still annoyed you couldn’t pick an outfit. 

Alicia turned her phone around to you. You walked over to the bed to get a better look. Reading the words “he can’t decide between classic white, or black to look ‘slimmer’” was Papa’s response, followed by a candid photo of Copia. 

The photo taken from close to Copia showed him from knees up holding up two shirts as he faced a full-length mirror that hid in his armoire. He was shirtless in only a pair of form fitting black slacks. His hair obviously wet, a few small droplets ran from his hair down his back. You felt yourself staring at his evidently hairless back. His wide, muscular shoulders suggesting he does some form of exercise. The small pudge seen slightly protruding over his mid section showing he doesn’t skip on the best things. A small scattering of freckles graced his pale skin. 

“It’s a shame he isn’t wearing that white suit” Alicia broke you out of your trance. You raised your eyebrow at her. “He’s got this white suit and ask Mary I swear his pants are painted. The most perfect ass” she bought her forefinger and middle finger to her lips, kissing the tips overdramatically. 

“that still doesn’t tell us where he’s taking her” Mary pointed out. 

“You know what, I’m just going to go find my newest pair of high-waisted skinny jeans to suck everything in, my suede boots, and I’ll find a nice long-sleeved blouse somewhere in here” you said, in your head it looked like the perfect outfit to go along with his dress wear.

You found a nice black with white polka dot blouse hidden in the depth of your clothes. Tucking it into your black high waisted jeans as they haven’t had a chance to stretch anywhere yet, fit you perfectly. The blouse not tucked too tight, created a nice puff at your waist. 

You had just straightened your hair, parting it nicely and letting it hang free. As you were doing your makeup, you opted for the simple stuff. Just some foundation, mascara, and a light blush. You couldn’t be bothered stressing over anything more. As you were applying your eye makeup, you heard both the sisters speaking from the door. 

“I wonder if he’s going to wear his eye makeup?” Mary said to Alicia curiously. 

“No one’s ever seen him without it, but this also isn’t a church matter so he doesn’t have to wear it. Who knows” Alicia replied. 

“Well, in 20 minutes we’ll find out. Unless he rocks up early” Mary responded “are you nervous?” 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date” you admitted. Feeling your heart flutter. 

“I’m going to go sit at the window and keep watch” Mary yelled excitedly, skipping off across the apartment to do so. 

The next 15 minutes were some of the slowest of your life. You sat there trying to keep yourself distracted. Flipping through every app on your phone, none holding your attention for long. Alicia and Mary kept up conversations randomly. Occasionally she would shout “there’s a car!” But every one so far was followed by “never mind. False alarm” 

You had tried to explain to them they didn’t have to be here. That they could have returned to the church after they had finished work. That they could have gone and enjoyed their night elsewhere, but they refused. Stating, this was too much of a good opportunity to miss.

“Holy shit” Mary yelled, again, from her spot next to the window “Alicia, he’s got the car” 

“No way, the car!?” She replied, putting just as much emphasis on ‘the car’s as her sister did. She jumped from her spot next to you to get over to the window.

“What are you guys freaking out over” you followed them both over. They both had their heads hanging out the open window. 

You looked down to see a beautiful, luxurious looking black sedan pull up to the curb. The LED headlights illuminating the whole street in a pale blue. You cursed at yourself for not being able to tell a Toyota from a Bently, because you desperately wanted to know what this beautiful looking car was. It was completely black, black tinted windows, with black rims on the wheels as well. It was beautiful. 

When the car came to a stop, the door opened as Copia stepped out. He was wearing a suit as black as the car. Black pants, shirt, and a black jacket over the top. A small red pocket square sat on his chest. You noticed quickly his hair was styled back with a clay. It didn’t look shiny enough to be gel or anything. Sitting perfect even as the wind blew slightly. It shocked you when he turned to face you, his eyes void of his signature black paint.

As he turned his head, probably feeling the 3 sets of eyes on him, you all quickly ducked your heads back into the window and out of sight. Mary hitting her head on the window frame in the process. 

Your phone alerted you of a new message  
[6:57pm] “I assume you know I am downstairs?” 

[6:58pm] “yes! I am coming down now” 

You grabbed your purse, placing it in your back pocket and walked down the stairs, and towards the front door to your cafe. The sisters awkwardly on your tail. 

Once you walked out the door you fully got to see how dressed up Copia was for the night. You felt a little nervous as you seemed underdressed. The girls quickly said their goodbyes, wished you two a lovely night and made their way back to the church across the street. Leaving you and Copia standing there, in an awkward silence. 

“Well, um” he tried to fill the silence “you look exquisite tonight” he complimented you, that blush creeping up his cheeks “not that you don’t look beautiful any other time that I see you, but-“ he continued. Sounding as nervous as you felt. 

“Thank you, Andrea. You looked very handsome yourself.” You returned the compliment. You noticed his eyes were still dark, most likely from a lack of sleep. But it gave him that usual Copia look. He looked handsome regardless. “though I’m confused” 

He cocked his head, a small hmm coming from him. 

“Well, if it’s not a church event, and you don’t have to wear your churchy things. Why are you still wearing that contact?” You asked, he looked confused as he reached for the back passenger door to let you inside. 

“Contact?” He extended his hand and helped you slide in. Getting in after you. You sat on opposite sides of the car. The car pulling away from the curb, already knowing the destination.

“Yeah? You know-“ you gestured to your left eye.

Copia laughed briefly, “Cara, this isn’t a contact. This is my eye” 

“Excuse me?. No, it’s not” you moved closer to him, unintentionally closing the gap between you. He tensed up as you stared into his eye, getting too close to his face. You could feel his breath on your skin. Looking for any seams, or suggestions that he was lying, but as you got closer his pupils dilated. Showing you that it was, in fact, his real eye “okay, what the hell” you say back. Giving him some personal space. 

“I told you” he stated, a small smile on his face.

“That’s not natural, so how?” You asked. Genuinely curious. 

“The old one gave me this as a gift.” he gestured to the side of his face, “Some people are born with it, and some are granted the mark. It’s showing they are favoured for something greater In His plans” 

“Listen, I’m sorry, I don’t want to shit on anyone’s religions, and I completely respect you and everyone who deserves my respect” you began “but you can’t expect me to believe that?” 

“Oh but Cara, one day you will. There are many things on this earth that you have not yet seen” he sounded confident in his words. You tried to hide the fact his words had scared you a bit. 

‘What does he mean I have not yet seen’ you thought to yourself. 

“But tonight isn’t about that. We both have a date to worry about” 

“So, where are you taking me then” you asked. You assumed you were nearly there since you had been driving for ten minutes. You couldn’t imagine him taking you on a date too far away. This city had plenty of brilliant places to eat. You could have walked to a handful of them. 

“One of my favourite Italian restaurants. You will like it” his voice soft as he smiled at you. The passing lights of the street lamps illuminating his face briefly every few moments. There was just something about tonight that made him look different. Other than the obvious no black makeup and styled back hair rather than just combed and a hat placed on top. He put in an effort, which meant tonight was also special to him. 

“What a shock. The Italian is taking me to an Italian restaurant, ” you joked, laughing. 

He laughed along with you “of course. You can never go wrong with some good Italian” he joked back. 

“Yeah, heard the meat is pretty good too” wiggling your eyebrows at him. You turned to face out the window, not wanting to see his expression as you laughed. You heard him choke on the air he was breathing. 

“Well, I can’t disagree” he said through coughs. Your joke must have got him good. You didn’t want to make the joke, it just slipped out. You were glad it landed and was received well.

You continued staring at the window, watching as the city streets flew by. You were painfully aware of Copia’s presence. You have been alone with him before, you’ve been this close with him before, but on tonight you felt it. All the feelings and desires you had been suppressing. They sat almost boiling at the surface, waiting to tip over.

“We are almost there, Tesoro” You felt Copia’s hand come to rest on your thigh as he gave it one quick squeeze before his hand returned to his lap. Such a simple touch set your skin on fire. 

You looked over to him. He was sitting with his legs spread, his head dipped low as he stared at his gloved hands. Tapping his fingers together. You’ve known him long enough now to know that when he played with his hands, he was nervous. Something about this thought helped you calm down. 

“We’re here” the driver said. The English accent letting you know that it was that Aether guy that you have encountered a few times recently. The car pulling to the curb and coming to a stop outside a little restaurant. The sign outside the window reading “Terra e Mare” 

The door being opened for Copia; you shuffled across the seat to his outstretched hand, helping you out of the car. 

“So what does Terra e Mare mean?” You asked 

“Land and Sea. Not very creative but it gets the point across and sounds pretty fancy to those who cannot speak the language” he explained.

You looked towards the giant window, quickly noticing there was no one in the restaurant.

“If this place is so good, why is there no one in there” you asked as Copia offered you his arm as you walked to the door. 

“ah well. I’m not a fan of noisy restaurants, so i- I know the owner” Copia said briefly as he reached and opened the door. 

“Signore Copia, welcome. Please have a seat wherever you like” the Maître D’ greeting you both said almost instantly as you entered.

“You mean we have this place to ourself?” You asked as Copia motioned for you to pick the seat. You opted for the one in the middle of the window, looking out into the street.

The restaurant was a small place, maybe would fit about 50 people. There were tables of all sizes set throughout. But most of the tables were 2-4 chairs. The restaurant was beautiful. It had high ceilings, with modern chandeliers hanging from them. To the opposite side of the window, there was a mahogany bar. Bar stools sat along it. The wall full of liquor bottles on glass shelves. One bar tender stood cleaning glasses. All the tables had pristine white table cloths draped beautifully over them. They lacked the unnecessary silverware, and glasses that would usually lay on top during the night. 

As you and Copia sat down, a waiter came over, handing you both a menu. “Can I get you anything to drink Signore Copia?” 

“Just wine, please. Red. Top tier.” Copia replied blatantly. 

“And for you miss?” He turned to you. Copia’s eyes scanned the menu Infront of him. 

“Uh, water please, and coke if you have it” you said with a bit of uncertainty.

“We only have Pepsi, is that okay?” The waiter asked. You heard Copia snicker softly. He probably sensed why you asked for coke so unsure, waiting for this reply. 

“Pepsi is fine” you agreed. The waiter nodding and walking away to give the bartender something to do for the night. 

“You know how I can tell this place is fancy?” You asked, Copia’s eyes leaving the menu to look at you. “These are real candles” you pointed to the candle in the middle of the table. The flame flickering beautifully.

“That’s your standard for a fancy place?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s the little things that really tell you a lot” you smiled at him as he hummed in reply. 

You both turned to your menu, Copia looking over his briefly “I think I’ll go with the swordfish pasta. I’m eager to try something different” he said as he placed the menu down to the side of the table “what are you thinking of, Cara?” 

“Honestly, I don’t even know what half of this food is” you laughed “but I’ll probably just go with the bolognese to be safe” 

“You can never go wrong with a classic” Copia stated as he looked for the waiter, waving him over. 

Shortly after Copia let the waiter know you were ready to order, he returned with your drinks and a notepad. Setting your respective drinks in front of you , Copia recited your order. 

“Oh and also a garlic and herb Focaccia” you interrupted. 

“Would you like that to come out before, or with your mains?” The waiter asked. You looked at Copia to get his opinion.

“Before?” You asked. 

“Before” he agreed as the waiter wrote that down. 

“Will that be all for now?” his head turning, looking from you to Copia. 

“Yes that will be all, thank you” Copia replied as the waiter picked up both of your menus. Tucking them under his shoulder and walking away to tell the kitchen. 

“Andrea?” Copia was looking down at his wine sat firmly on the table. He had his palm resting flat on the table, griping the bottom of the glass, in between his fore and middle finger as he swirled his wine slowly. 

“Hmm?” He hummed as he stopped his swirling. Picking the wine up to take a small sip. 

“This is going to be awkward if it’s not” you stated, looking at Copia as his eyebrows raised in curiosity “were you the one sending me those flowers? With the little notes?” 

You watched as Copia’s eyes slowly widened, as his body tensed, like he had honestly never thought you would know it was him “well, um.” You could almost hear his thoughts as his eyes moved from yours, to dart around as he tried to think of something. Finally, his shoulders dropped “yes” he said almost too quietly for you to hear. “A sister came to see me one day. She had just visited your shop, said you had asked about me” he began to explain. 

“Yes, I remember that day. That was how I got your phone number” you laughed at the thought of his card still sitting on your kitchen table. 

“Yes, well, she told me maybe I should send you some flowers to let you know I was okay” he continued “but, I don’t know why, I thought if you had seen they were from me you’d turn me away” his eyes were resting on his wine, refusing to look at you. 

You felt a pang of sadness inside you. You reached over to place your hand over his. His eyes looking from your hand making contact and finally snapping to yours. 

“Why would I do that?” You asked, your voice soft. 

He let out a sigh and looked back to your hand, “I don’t know” 

“Well, I loved them” you said, an attempt to get him to smile, and it worked. A small smile creeped on his face. 

“I’m glad” he said, as he picked up his wine to take another sip.

Suddenly your senses overwhelmed by the smell of garlic and herbs. You turned your head to see the waiter coming over, and placing a small plate Infront of the both of you, and then placing the Focaccia in the middle of you both. 

“This smells so good” you said as your mouth watered.

Taking a square piece from the end that looked like it had the most garlic and salt, you took a bite. “Mmm” you hummed through the food. You watched as Copia did the same. You both sat there, nodding in agreement that this Focaccia was delicious. 

“How’s the wine?” You asked, keeping the conversation light. 

“Delicious. How’s your Pepsi” he laughed, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Shut up” you picked off a piece of bread and threw it at him. 

He looked down at the piece of bread that hit him in the chest. His hand come up to metaphorically clutch at his pearls. You both broke down into a fit of giggles. Unaware of the waiter until he coughed.

“Sorry, your mains are ready. Would you like me to take this away?” He gestured to the focaccia and both of your plates. 

“No thank you, I would like to keep it to dip into the sauce” you smiled at the waiter as he bowed his head and just took the two smaller plates you had used for scraps. Copia was looking at you with a proud look in his eye. You guessed he also wanted to keep the bread for dipping. 

The waiter came back over momentarily to place cutlery on the table. Followed by him unfolding a napkin and placing it over your lap. “Thank you” you said awkwardly. Copia had placed his own.

When the waiter came back with your food, you couldn’t deny it didn’t look delicious. Your bolognese looking like typical bolognese. The waiter asked if you would like any parmesan, and you politely declined, as did Copia. 

Looking over and Copia’s bowl you were curious “uh, what is that” you said as he took a fork in one hand and began to pick at his food. 

“rigatoni, with swordfish as a protein, and tomato and eggplant.” He explained as he put a forkful in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing before he continued, “it’s delicious. Would you like to try some” he picked up his napkin to dab the sides of his mouth. 

“No, thank you” you scrunched your nose at the thought. 

“Ah, Cara, but you have not tried it, how do you know it’s worth that reaction?” He tried to convince you “look. It has also got oregano, and mint sprinkled through for extra flavour. Garlic infused oil and salt are also some prominent flavours. Try it, trust me” he said as he gathered a bit of all the ingredients on his fork. Holding it with his hand cupped underneath in case any dropped, he moved his hands over to you, urging you to take a bite. Which you did. Copia fed you a bite of his dinner, and you don’t know why you were surprised he would pick something so delicious. 

Bringing your hand up to your mouth to cover your chewing, you spoke. “So you want to swap?” 

“You liked it that much? I told you that you would” in that moment he got the waiter’s attention. Asking him for another plate or bowl “we can share.” When the waiter brought over a plate, Copia scooped some of his pasta onto it, and placing it next to yours. 

“Would you like some of mine?” You offered in return. He thought for a moment before declining. 

You both set to eat your meals. You only ate half of yours, filling up mostly on bread, and Copia’s dinner probably wasn’t the best idea. But as you say back, content with the food you had Infront of you. You watched as Copia drank the last of his second wine. 

The waiter coming over to clear the tables, asking if you’d like to see the dessert menu. Copia immediately declining. You felt a tad disappointed, but only until Copia explained to you that he had other plans for dessert, but first he wanted to let your meals settle. 

You both sat there at the table in a comfortable silence. Both aware you each ate more than you should have.

“Belle” Copia finally spoke. His voice was stern. “would you like to dance?” He asked. 

“Here?” You felt a little taken back by his offer, butterflies kicking up at the thought “but the music isn’t exactly dance worthy” you started. The restaurant playing what could be considered elevator music, but too soft to really notice. Copia dismissing your claim with a wave of his hand as he stood. Holding his hand out, palm flat for you to take. 

You took his hand and he lead you to a gap in-between the tables, where you’d have some room to move. He stood close to you, standing slightly taller than you. He grabbed your hand and placed it over his shoulder. As that hand moved to rest on your waist. His other hand grabbing yours and holding it up as he started to move his feet. Following his lead, you danced together in almost silence. The music in the restaurant barely audible over your beating heart. You moved closer to him, leaning your head on his chest, tucked into the crook of his neck. Still continuing to sway. 

You heard him take a breath “Something in the way she moves” he was singing to you “attracts me like no other lover.” You closed your eyes, listening to his voice, both his arms came around to hold you in an embrace while you both continued to move your feet. 

“something in the way she woos me. I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and how” his voice sounded beautiful. You felt a little shocked because of course he could sing. The endless surprises that come out of him leave you breathless. 

“somewhere in her smile she knows” he continued. “That I don’t need no other lover.” 

You pulled back to look up at him. His mismatched eyes already staring back at you. Your hands coming to rest on his chest as your movements stopped. You both leaned in, and unlike in the bedroom that night, you had nothing to stop your mouths from connecting. You were up on your toes, his lips just a slight distance away. You felt as his moustache tickle your top lip. It was like you both wanted it, but both were refusing to make that final, slight push forward. 

“Kiss me” he whispered against your lips.

You weren’t going to say no, so you did just that. His lips felt so soft on yours, as you drifted together. Your hands sliding up his chest to rest at the base of his neck. Your right hand wrapped around to run your fingers through his neat hair. His arm wrapping around your body to bring you closer, his other hand coming up to cup your cheek. 

You felt his grip tighten on you as something in the air changed. His tongue came to brush your lip, asking for permission to dance with yours, as your bodies were doing moments before. You let him. You didn’t know it was possible, but you raised up further, putting more pressure into the kiss. A small moan escaping him as your fingers tightened in his hair. 

The rest of the world didn’t matter in this moment. Briefly forgetting where you were while you kissed like that. Desperation and passion flowed through you both like an electrical current. You pulled back, biting his lip as you did. He moaned at the action. 

Finally breaking away for air, you pressed your foreheads against each other. Breathing heavy. His thumb slowly moving across your cheek. 

“We should get out of here. I still have to feed you dessert” he spoke so only you could hear. Not that it mattered. You were in an entire restaurant by yourselves. 

You nodded and followed him along. Your hand only leaving his when he had to sign the receipt for the meal. Taking your hand back in his, you both walked to the car where Aether was standing and waiting. Opening the door for you, you both slipped in. Sitting closer than you did on the way up. 

“So where are we going for dessert?” You asked as the car pulled away. Driving down the now near deserted streets. 

“Ah, but that’s a surprise im not willing to ruin” he spoke. His arm coming to wrap around your shoulders as you leant into his body. You felt his lips press softly to the top of your head. 

You were only in the car for a few minutes before you noticed the McDonald’s coming up on the side of the road. 

You turned to look up at Copia, who just had a slight smile on his face. “I heard the ice cream is better than the burgers” he teased. 

“I just pray the ice cream machine is working” you could tell Copia didn’t understand your joke, and you prayed that he wouldn’t ever. 

Aether pulled into the drive thru. Copia’s window coming level to the voice box. 

“What do you want, Cara?” He asked while looking at the menu on the small box. He was squinting, you wondered how bad his eyesight was. 

“I’m stuck between a sundae or an ice cream cone” you said. Hoping he’d decide for you. 

As he rolled down the window, a voice left the metal box. “what can I get for you?” In a voice void of joy. 

“Can I get two chocolate sundaes, and two ice cream cones please” and to your surprise the voice told you to pull through to the next window. 

Paying for your ice creams. The car pulled out and parked near the back of the carpark. Turning the car off, Aether stepped out and headed towards the McDonald’s entrance. 

“He hasn’t eaten today, he’s gone to have his own dinner” Copia noticed you watching the man leave the two of you alone. 

Copia picked up a Sundae and had a spool full. “hmm these are better them the burgers” he furrowed his brow, like he was surprised McDonald’s produced something good. 

You both quickly ate your sundaes, before demolishing the cones. 

“You know, even though it’s probably paper the cone is the best part” you said as Copia popped the last of the cone in his mouth, the crunch audible throughout the car. “Oh, you’ve got a little- here let me get it” Copia looked at you wide eyed as you leaned over and kissed his top lip. His body tense as you got the small bit of ice cream that had become stuck on his moustache. 

You kiss him again, and this time he kissed back. The privacy of the car allowed you both to deepen the kiss almost instantly. He was gripping at you intensely, his hands roving all over, softly pulling. It was like he wanted something but couldn’t use the words. You gave into his hands, letting him guide you to where he wanted you to be and before you knew it you were straddled on his thighs. 

You could feel his hardness pressed slightly to you, spreading your thighs further as you created more contact. Moving your hips in small circles in time with your tongues. A groan from the man below as he pulled away. 

“My sweet, Aether will be back any moment and we need- I need to get back to the church” he spoke as his hips moved to meet yours. 

Your jeans didn’t provide much room for feeling him brush against your most sensitive area, but just the feeling of being moved against his hardness, and the sweet noises he was making were enough to make you instantly aroused. You both only just realizing how much you truly needed each other. His mouth left yours to trail down to the pulse point of your neck. Now it was your turn to make sweet noises for him. The feeling of his lips as they roamed your skin, and the movements of his hips had your body feeling like it was on fire.

The tinted windows of the car being a blessing and also a curse. You only both noticed Aethers presence when the door to the driver’s seat opened. You immediately sat on the seat, both of you red faced. 

The windows were fogged, but he didn’t seem to care. Winding down his window to clear it up, while using a cloth to wipe the front windscreen so he could see. You turned to Copia who was just as red faced as you, you both giggled together. Moving to the spot you were previously leaning against him with his arm around you. 

You drove back to your place together. The car stopping in the spot where it picked you up. Copia exited and again helped you out. This time the difference was him pulling you to him roughly, his hand coming to grip your hair as your mouths crashed together. “goodnight, amore” he said as he finally pulled away.

As quick as he was pouncing on you, he wasn’t touching you anymore. Closing the door of the car. You watched the car as it drove away. Left on the curb outside of your place, as he left you breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I will be now taking suggestions or "prompts" for smut. If you have anything you'd like to see put into smut message me @popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr and I'll see what I can do :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a rough start but a great end. Smut smut smut! Copia gets two orgasms for once!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this, I'm not entirely happy with it, but that could also be because it's super late when I'm posting this and tired and yeah. Forgive any mistakes, I'm an old lady who stayed up past her bedtime for this. 
> 
> I also wrote the smut before I wrote the rest of the chapter so that was fun

You woke up in the morning; the sun shining a little brighter; the air smelling a little cleaner, life feeling a little better. No one could deny the pep in your step as your smile never left your face. You constantly replayed last night in your head. Feeling giddy like it was the first time you ever kissed a boy. 

Making your way downstairs, fresh to start the day. Alicia and Mary had already set up shop. Making a joke last night about how they would “give you some time to sleep in, if you’re kept up late” and though you were disappointed things never went further with you and Copia, you were happy that it didn’t. 

“Morning, boss” Mary yelled from the register as you stepped into the store. Immediately felling like you were hit in the face with coffee beans and pastries. 

You quickly noticed the black-clad Copia sitting in his usual spot. Coffee Infront of him and staring down at his phone. He hadn’t noticed you yet, so you have the girls a look and raised your eyebrows. 

“Good Morning, Cardinal” you spoke, getting his attention as he smiled softly at you. You walked over to him, his eyes watching you did so. “How are you this morning?” you asked him. 

“I’m well, and you?” He asked. A bit of awkwardness to him. 

You figured the awkwardness was just from not knowing how to act around each other anymore. After last night, you had taken your relationship to new heights, but no discussion of what that meant had happened yet. Not wanting to act like you didn’t want whatever it was to continue, you leant down and planted a kiss on his cheek. Causing him to turn bright red.

You stood up straight and turned to walk over to Mary. “Hey, I just got to run to Mr Downes store quickly, are you okay here while I grab myself some things?” 

“Sure. Seems everyone has decided to sleep in today. Shouldn’t get too overwhelmed” she said we a smile while she stood heating some milk. 

Turning you saw Copia quickly divert his eyes from you, he had been staring. “See you later, Copia” he looked to you, you waved and smiled at him as you walked out the front door. You could feel his eyes on you until you disappeared out of his sight. 

Walking down the street you kind of hoped Copia was still there when you got back. You usually enjoyed seeing his face every morning, but from now on you felt you would enjoy it more than usual. 

Nothing seemed out of the usual, walking along the street the stores open, people walked freely, dogs sat tied to poles. But you couldn’t help this weird feeling forming in the pit of your stomach. The closer you got to Mr Downes’ place, the worse the sense of dread got. 

Walking into the store you noticed the polite old man was not manning the counter. Instead, today an older woman stood there. Smiling weakly at you. 

You quickly grabbed a basket and walked around the small shop. Picking up some eggs, bread, a few snacks and a bar of the highest percentage dark chocolate they had. 

Walking to the counter you asked, as you always do “how are you?” 

The women continued smiling weakly “I’m good, my dear” she said in an unconvincing tone. 

“Where’s Mr Downes?” You asked curiously, something telling you you needed to. 

“He’s” she paused “he’s not well” 

“Oh, is everything okay?” you questioned, trying to make sure your favourite convenience store clerk was all good.

“Well, no. He’s in hospital. We’re unsure if he’s going to make it,” her voice cracked as she tried to hold herself together. 

“Oh no. What happened? Is there anything I can do? Mr Downes has helped my shop before and if there anything-“ before you could finish she interrupted.

“You work around here?” She asked, her face dropped. A terrified expression looked back at you. 

“Yes, I own the little coffee-“ you tried to say before she interrupted again, leaning over, grabbing your collar to pull you closer.

“Listen” she whispered “you need to be careful. That church. Theyre evil, pure evil” she was frantic 

“What-“ 

“He was attacked. My darling Richard was attacked” she broke down. Tears now streaming down her face. “It’s all their fault. Everything is their damn fucking FAULT” she yelled at you. You struggled as she just pulled you closer. You heard the seams on your shirt starting to give “I’m warning you, they’ll come for you too” finally getting free from her grasp as she stood there wailing into her hands.

Shocked, you walked backwards, shocked by what just happened. You don’t know why, but you ran. Still carrying the basket full of groceries you didn’t pay for, but you ran back to where you felt safe.

Without stopping to speak to anyone, you walked straight to the stairs that led up to your place. You could see their faces briefly as they went from smiling to see you, too concerned. You fumbled with the keys as you unlocked the door, throwing it open before walking over to your table. 

You placed your hands down flat, shaking, wondering why such paltry words had an effect of you. You couldn’t help but wonder if what happened to Mr. Downes was also connected to what happened to your shop. What you could be sure of was the church playing a role. Whether or not intentional, they were the common denominator. 

Breaking out of your thoughts was a slight knock on the door. Walking over to it and opening it slowly, Copia stood on the other side. A worried look on his face. 

“What’s wrong” he said, pushing the door open further and walking inside, not waiting for an invitation. He stood next to you, reaching his hand out to touch your cheek. “Why are you shaking” he looked down at your slightly torn shirt. The worry etching deeper into his face. 

“I-“ you spoke, looking away from his face “I don’t want to talk about it” you weren’t lying, but somewhere inside you felt guilt.

“I won’t force you to speak if you do not want to” his arms came to cautiously pull you into an embrace. You didn’t reciprocate. He pulled away from the rejection. 

“It happened again” you squeaked out. 

Standing there, shaking, you explained to him what had happened on your brief time away from the shop. About how, again, the church had caused harm to come to you in one way or another. His face going from full of worry to anger. You needed to understand why this was happening to you, why all of a sudden your relationship the church was attracting so much madness. He couldn’t answer you. Sadly explaining that he also has no idea why. The church had never experience anything like this. Nothing where outsiders got hurt just by association. 

More promises of no harm coming to you. You began to slightly doubt these promises. You just hoped you’d never have to find out what happened to Mr. Downes. The pain in her eyes was something you had never seen before. That was enough to know it truly wasn’t good. 

Copia decided he was going to hang around. Telling you how he didn’t want to leave you after seeing you upset. You wondered how you were that easy to read. Staying with you in your apartment for the rest of the day. He wanted to prove to you that you were safe with him. 

He had stripped his cassock, sitting on your couch in a dress shirt and black pants. You quickly overcame the shock of the events of the morning. You wanted to return to pay for your items, but Copia refused to let you do that. Telling you he would send someone to give them money and hopefully find out what happened. 

He had made multiple phonecalls through the day, most he was able to take Infront of you, some he went into the bathroom for. He mainly stayed near you, a concerned smile whenever you looked his way. You had a feeling the private conversations did have something to do with you.

At lunch time he had even made you scrambled eggs when you made a joke about how you were too comfortable on the couch to eat. Putting on the tv for background noise, you were shocked when he told you he didn’t watch much tv, claiming his were mainly for “aesthetic purposes.” A truly ridiculous statement. 

The Sun started to set. You could see the shades of orange, blue, and pink of the sky from your window. He could too. 

“Cara?” You heard him as you were rummaging through your fridge, “would you like to go for a walk? I’d like to stretch my legs”

“Okay” you replied, not completely against the idea. 

As you left your apartment together, you walked down to find your shop clean and closed. You felt guilty you shoved the day on the girls without them knowing why. You assumed the few times Copia disappeared from the apartment altogether that he was speaking with them. Some things are probably only kept between the clergy. You were happy at least to know that they could run your store without you. 

You and Copia walked through the streets together, talking, laughing. Casually strolling. At some point you noticed he removed his gloves, certain he had them on when you left. You only noticed when his fingers came to lace through yours.

The sidewalks seemed eerily quiet. Not many people seemed to be out of the house, surprising for such a beautiful night.

“Wh-what are you doing!?” You raised your voice when he went to walk one way around a pole, and you went to walk the opposite way. Stopping, you refused to let go of his hand. 

“What?” He said, confused. 

“It’s bad luck to ‘split the pole’” you bought your hands up to do quotation marks with your fingers, dragging his hand up as you did so.

“I didn’t take you for one to be superstitious?” He said as he squeezed your hand, following you around the pole.

“I’m not, but you can never be too careful” you tried to explain.

“Cara, that’s still being superstitious” he said, laughing.

You came to stop at a crosswalk. The pedestrian light red. “God, I like your laugh” you said, not thinking before you spoke. 

Your eyes widening when you realised what you said. You had walked around a few blocks; you were close to returning to your apartment. You could tell by the front of the church sat diagonally across the street.

“You know. I like that you’re funny” Copia replied with a compliment of his own.

In that moment you couldn’t help yourself, your arms grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. 

He moaned into your mouth before pulling away “I love your kisses though” his hand came to pull you back to his lips. His hand resting softly on the back of your neck, as his other hand came around your waist. Pulling flush against him. 

You raised on your toes, tilting your head and deepening the kiss. You were both pulled out of your moment by the sound of the light turning green, signalling your turn to walk. 

You both smiled at each other before turning and walking. Both having the same idea when you came to thread your fingers together. 

Finally, back at your place together. Copia seeming nervous. You watched him as his eyes refused to look at you.

“Well, um, cara-“ he started to stutter. 

You couldn’t help yourself, you needed to ask “do you want to come up?” The tone of your voice suggesting you didn’t want him to make you another round of scrambled eggs. 

“I- I do, god I do, but-“ you pulled him down for a kiss, a way to reassure him. You felt him nod through your connected lips.

You never let go of his hands, guiding him up the stairs and through to your bedroom. 

He was standing at the foot of your bed, taking in the sight of your apartment. You walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he stood there as stiff as a board. 

“Are you okay?” You asked. You could feel his pulse pounding. 

“I’m just. I’m a little nervous” he admitted. 

“Don’t be” you smiled at him, getting up on your toes to kiss him. Pulling away when you didn’t feel his lips moving against yours “you sure you’re okay” 

“I’m fine” he said bringing his lips and kissing you so softly you barely felt it “it’s been a while”

“Andrea, we don’t have to do this-“ you said before he interrupted with another kiss. This time more confidence flowed through it. His hands coming to rest softly on your hips, before one moving to the small of your back. A hand sitting softly above your ass, twitching with restraint.

Realising in this moment you’d probably have to take some charge, you trailed one of your hands down his chest. Brushing softly over one of his nipples as you went, feeling him sigh as you made the small contact. Your hand continued trailing down. He tensed slightly when you reached his stomach, but he still did not move. Your hands came to rest on his belt as your finger loosely went in between his pants and skin. Tugging softly as your other hand came down to meet it. 

You worked on undoing his belt, easily unbuckling it. Breaking away from the kiss you felt his breath hitch as you worked the button of his pants open. Pulling the zip down frustratingly slow. 

As his pants sat loosely on his hips, you slipped your hand into them. Your palm running smoothly down his length as he moaned so beautifully. He was already at full mast, and he was definitely above average.

You rubbed him softly with one hand, the other coming to rest on his chest as you began pushing him back until his shins contacted the end of your bed. Breaking all contact, forcing him to sit.

He sat staring up at you, his mouth open and breath erratic, waiting to see your next move. His eyes widening when you dropped to your knees Infront of him. Spreading his thighs with your hands as you got closer to him. 

“Belle” he whispered. 

“Mm?” You looked up at him, and he said nothing more. His eyes closing when your hand snuck back into his pants. “Relax” you said as you tried to push him down onto his back. He only got as far as resting on his elbows.

“Easier said than done” he spoke back, groaning as your hand came to wrap around him as best as you could.

“Here, let me help” you said, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his clothed cock. His hips bucking up for more contact. “Hips up” you said as he lifted them again. You slid his pants and briefs halfway down his thighs. His cock resting on his stomach, he made a groan causing you to look up. His head was tilted back, staring at the ceiling. That signature flush creeping over his face.

“Andrea” you sang as you walked your fingers up from the base to the tip of his cock. He shook his head, refusing to look. You tried to get his attention again. This time by leaning forward and licking the slit and cleaning the pre-cum that had leaked from him. 

He moaned but still refused to look down. So you stopped all contact. He looked down at you in frustration. 

“are you sure you’re okay? If you don’t-“ you spoke blatantly. You could see his nerves, feel it in the way he was vibrating under your touch. 

“I want this.” He pleaded. 

“Then watch me as I please you” you returned to your position above his cock. Licking a stripe up the length of him. Swirling your tongue around the tip before popping him into your mouth. 

“Oh, fuck” you heard him say. Locking eyes with him when you looked up, smiling as best you could around his cock. 

You continued your teasing, never taking him further in than the tip. His head was till tilted to look at you, but his eyes were screwed shut in which you could tell was pure ecstasy. His face twisting slightly in pleasure as you moved on him.

“Belle” he moaned as you took him as deep as you could. Which was only about half his length, using your other hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit. 

Looking up, you watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. With a long groan, his stomach tensed, his face contorting from the sudden burst of pleasure as he shot unexpectedly down your throat. It was all too much, so you pulled away. Swallowing what you could and letting the rest drip down your chin. 

“Fuck, I’m- I’m so sorry” he stuttered. 

“For what?” You asked. Genuinely curious. Moving to crawl over him. His chest heaving as he came down. His hands came to rest on your hips as you hovered your body over his. His softening cock in between you. 

He turned red, turning away from your burning, lustful gaze.

“Hey?” You whispered. He looked at you with tears welled. 

“I’m sorry” he repeated “I couldn’t last I tried-“ he said as his thump came to swipe at your bottom lip, the touch light. You silenced him with a bruising kiss. His tongue sweeping across your lip as it sunk in to meet yours. Tasting himself on you. You pulled away, breathing deeply. 

“Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me” you teased, flashing him a playful smile.

Like flipping a switch, his demeanor changed. He flipped you onto your back. Hands coming to push up the bottom of your shirt. His hands roaming all over your skin as you raised your arms above your head. Giving him permission to pull off your shirt. He paused, staring at your near naked torso. A tentative finger coming to run from your collarbone, down to your sternum. His hand sneaking it’s way into the cup of your bra. He squeezed softly, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch your quickly stiffening nipple. His eyes flashing from what he was doing to your face.

Your hands started unbuttoning his shirt, getting frustrated with how long it was taking he leant back. Undoing one more button and pulling it over his head. He stepped back off the bed, letting the rest of his clothes fall to the floor. 

You took the moment to take in the sight of him in all his glory. His chest covered in a scattering of light brown hair, near disappearing over his stomach, before returning to run from his navel down to above his half hard cock. More freckles scattering his chest.

He reached over, grabbing the line of your leggings and pulling them off. Finally, resuming his position back on top of you. 

He kissed you, your hand threading into his hair as it deepened. You lifted your hips up to meet his with a whine. You were just in your bra and panties. He kissed down your neck, your collarbone, your sternum. Shoving the cup of your bra out of the way, his tongue coming out of his mouth to tease the stiff peak. Once he was satisfied he moved to your other breast. Paying it as much attention as he did its partner. 

Skimming his lips lower, he planted a kiss above your navel, now refusing to sink lower.

“Andrea” you moaned, pleading for him to touch you where you craved. 

He continued teasing you. Trailing kisses over the line of your panties, before spreading your thighs further to create more room. You thought this was it. Finally he’s going to remove your panties and devour you, but he doesn’t. He trails kisses down the inside of your thigh. Sucking bruises on your pale skin. 

On his way back he placed one chaste kiss on where he assumed your sensitive bud would be. He was rewarded by your moans. He moved to repeat the motions on your opposite thigh. You wiggled your hips in an attempt to get his attention. The cool air hitting the small amounts of saliva he left behind.

“Is this what you want?” He hooked his thumbs around the waistline of your panties. Lost for words, you nodded. He sat back on his heels, lifting your legs as he pulled them down. Discarding them to the floor where they wouldn’t be in the way, before getting comfortable back in his spot. 

He stayed there, his mouth so close you could feel his fiery breath on you. His eyes looking up at you. The rise and fall of your chest briefly blocking your vision of one another.

“Do you know about the five senses, Cara?” He remained unmoving “Come on. Answer me” his white eye piercing your soul. 

“Yes” you were breathless. 

“Name them” he said.

“What?” You said slightly annoyed.

“Just entertain me” he said, voice full of lust.

You threw your head back into the pillow with a groan “sight” 

“Mmm yes. What else” his eyes moved from yours to the view Infront of him. 

“sme- smell” you stuttered as you swallowed, desperate. 

You heard him breathe in deeply and exhale onto you. His moustache tickling your thighs as he skimmed his nose of your skin. His hot breath feeling so good, so close. You quickly caught onto his game. 

“T-touch” you stuttered. 

His hand coming to trail lightly from your hip, tracing the line down before finally slipping into your folds. Moving his digits, he spread your wetness. “You’re so wet, Cara. For me?” he said with a smirk. His pointer sliding up and down, grazing over your sensitive bud before moving back to your entrance, where he pressed slightly, but never went in. “What else” 

“Sound” he pressed more, causing you to moan at his ministrations. 

“Mm. You do make such beautiful sounds for me” his finger applied more pressure, causing you to moan louder. You attempted to move your hips again, to get him to touch that spot. His other hand moving to your hips to hold you down. 

“What else, one more” he whispered. His finger finally entering you. Your back arched slightly, and you closed your eyes tight. His finger moved slowly in and out of you. “The most important one. What is it?” 

You bit your lip, trying to silence your sounds. 

“None of that” he pulled his finger out of you, it got your attention as you released your lip from in between your teeth. He continued he’s movements. His finger picking up pace.

“T- oh fuck- taste” you said as he curled his finger, finding that perfect spot inside of you. 

Finally, he took his tongue and licked you from your entrance up, stopping to circle your nub. You almost cried at the sweet sensation. Your hand coming to grip his hair. You tried to force his head down further into you, to create more pressure, he complied. His mouth coming to alternate between sucking and licking you.

When they said he was good with his tongue, they weren’t lying. He had you on the edge almost instantly. Though the act of sucking him off probably helped you get there. He inserted a second finger, curling to hit that spot inside you every time he moved passed it. 

“I’m so close” you back arched in a way you never knew it could. 

He hummed, sending vibrations through you, and sending you over that edge. His name repeatedly spilling from your lips as his tongue moved to collect the endless amount of nectar straight from the source.

Continuing his pleasuring to prolong your orgasms. Finally, your body went lax, and he came to rest next to you. Your chest heaving as you tried to get oxygen back into your lungs. You could feel his hardness pressing into your leg. You looked down at it curiously. 

“Again so soon, old man?” You teased as you gripped him. Stroking him firmly. 

He looked at you, a smug look on his face as his hand moved down to guide yours in a faster, rougher motion. When you were moving over him how he liked, he bought his lips to your shoulder. Kissing up to your neck and moaning, moving up to kiss your mouth. Using his tongue to move against yours. You could taste the remnants of yourself still coating his mouth.

It didn’t take him long, a few twists of your wrist over his head, with one final long stroke he groaned long into your shoulder. His hips moving as he fucked himself into your hand, shooting cum over your stomach.

You let him lay there, head tucked into your neck as he came down from the high. You could feel his cum cooling on your stomach. 

“Fuck, that was- fuck” he kissed your jaw. 

“It was pretty good” you joked back, his head snapping up to look at you. 

“Pretty good?” He repeated.

“Well, there was one shortfall” He was leaning up on his elbow now, he looked at you, brow furrowed in worry “I didn’t get to feel that thick cock of yours inside of me” you grabbed at his softening member one last time, he flinched away from the oversensitivity. 

He fell back to the bed with a defeated sign, his eyes closing. You laughed at him. “Come on, it was a joke” you said, poking him in the arm. He opened one eye to look at you. 

“It wasn’t funny” he said, attempting to not smile. 

“Yeah it was” you laughed. “But we should probably go clean up?” You suggested. He nodded in agreement. You both heading to the bathroom. You slipped off your bra as you watched him open the shower door. Turning the knobs until the temperature was right. Steaming began filling up the cramped space.You both took turns under the water. Washing each other’s body. 

“Cara” Copia spoke, leaning down to capture your lips in his hair stuck flat against his face. 

“Mmm” you replied, leaning back up to kiss him. Not having the chance to deepen it before he pulled away again. Turning you both around so you were under the water. His arms wrapping tightly to pull you close. 

“I was thinking, you know if you want to” he spoke, getting momentarily distracted by your hand squeezing his ass “mm um if- if you want to be exclusive?” His voice raising at the end.

“Is that your way of asking if I want to be your girlfriend?” You smiled back at him. 

He paused for a moment, “Yes. Only if you want-“ you leaned up to kiss him. Immediately deepening it. Your hand begun kneading his ass, as his hips began to slowly move against you. “Is that a yes?” He asked 

You laughed and slapped his ass. The sound echoing through the small room, he let out a squeak in surprise before once again turning red. You made a mental note to explore that later.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the long chapters while you can!  
> Taking prompts for smut @popiaswhitesuit over on Tumblr


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with some sexy time, Ending with some cute times.

Your body naturally woke you up from undoubtedly the best sleep of your life. The amazing orgasm you experience from Copia’s mouth still left you weak in the knees. 

After you and him shared a shower together, agreeing to be exclusive, you headed to bed. Nothing more happened, not that you didn’t try. Once you both made it to bed, you kissed, sweet. You don’t even remember falling asleep. 

But when you woke up with the warmth of a body under you, your own couldn’t help but awaken instantly. Copia fast asleep, snoring softly. You knew he’d have to get back to the church to start his own day soon. As much as you both would probably love to stay cuddled up in bed, life still had to go on.

“Andrea” you whispered, an attempt to rouse him from sleep. All you got in reply was a grumble as he rolled his head to the opposite side. 

You used your free hand, not propping you up to trail over his chest. The soft scratching of his chest hair on your fingers as you traced his freckles, finding patterns like they were constellations in the night sky. 

When his breathing evened out, you moved to lie on top of him to hopefully get his attention. Your thigh brushing along his hard member as you went. Straddling his thighs, your torso pressed to him as you tried to wake him again. 

“Andrea” you sang. 

His green eye opened to look at you, before quickly closing again “no” was his simple reply. 

“It’s morning, you need to get back” you said as you brushed the hair out of his sleeping face. 

“I want to stay here. With you” his hands came around your back, starting to tickle your skin lightly, causing your body to shiver from the sensation. A groan from the man below as you did so. Causing you to remember the erection he woke up with. 

“That sounds nice” you said as you kissed along his jaw to the vein in his neck. You watched silently as the small light that entered the room gave you a peak of his blood beating through it. A small ‘mm’ of appreciation as you continued with your lips. Copia moved his head back into the pillow, giving you more access to his skin. You kissed him softly, moving to his Adam’s apple, before crawling to the opposite side of his neck. His eyes still being closed caused a slight smirk to form on your face, as you got the idea to roll your hips. His hands stilled as you did so.

You weren’t in the right position to feel him how you wanted, so you maneuvered your body over him. So his cock now sat below the apex of your thighs. You rolled your hips down on him once more, this time getting more friction for yourself. Your hand stayed on the other side of his cock. Your hand moving with your hips. The duel sensations finally getting his attention as you heard him breathe it.

With your lips now ghosting over the skin of his neck, you upped the ante by sucking a bruise into his collarbone, somewhere he could easily cover. You felt his cock twitch under you. 

Sitting up more, you grabbed his cock. You looked up to him, noticing he was now looking at you with heavy lids. You moved on his cock until it was sliding against you easily. The natural lubricant flowing out of you allowed you to glide along him like you were a skater on ice.

His hands, coming to the centre of your back, pushed you back down against him. You kissed his lips, both not caring about morning breath. It was slow, sweet, and passionate all at once. Your lips moved together like they had been doing it for thousands of years. You found yourself lost in the feel and taste of his mouth. 

You weren’t aware you had stilled your slow movements until you felt his hands on your hips, gripping you and trying to get you to move, you obeyed. Moving your hips slowly over his cock, the underside of his head bumping your clit on every pass. You quickly covered him in your wetness. 

You felt his tongue probing at your mouth, seeking entrance. Deepening the kiss, swallowing each other’s moans as you moved against each other slowly. 

You moved from his mouth, moving to kiss the skin of his neck more “You don’t happen to carrying a condom?” you breathed in his ear. Picking up the speed of your hips. 

“No-mm” he moaned as your wet heat slipped over his head. His finger nails now gripping, creating small crescent shapes into your hips as you moved together.

“such a shame” you said, spreading your thighs more so your entire body weight was resting on him “I was looking forward to having your thick cock inside of me” he moaned loud at your words. You continued to grind your wetness over his shaft.

“Come here” he said as he threads his fingers through your hair, pulling you back to his lips. “I want you to lie on your side, back to me, my sweet” he gave one last thrust of his hips.

You did as you were told, rolling and facing your back to him. You felt him shift, copying your position. His cock lay resting against your ass “there are other ways I can fuck you” he punctuated with a kiss on your shoulder. 

“You’re not sticking it up my ass” you said frightened. Hoping that’s not what he was getting at. 

“No, no.” he was leaning over you now, turning your head to give you a quick kiss. “Lift your leg for me” his hand came to rest on your thigh as you lifted it slightly. You felt his cock poke you as he moved slightly behind you, before his hand was applying pressure for your leg to move back down, his cock now tucked so sweetly between your thighs. He began to slowly move his hips. 

A small “oh” escaped you when you realised what he was doing. 

As he moved slowly between you, you moved your hand down to where his cock was sliding, almost in the perfect spot. A few movements of your hips and he was sliding directly between your folds. 

“perfect” he whispered into your ear. 

You rolled your hips back to meet his, the beautiful friction of him fucking your thighs had you craving more. But you could never crave it enough to go unprotected the first time. Maybe one day you would reach that point in your relationship. 

“Tighten your grip for me” he sharply exhaled when you do so. The wetness from you making him glide ever so effortlessly.

His movements start to speed up as his breath became more heavy. 

“Tighter - mmm - cazzo” you tighten around him again, his breath now coming out ragged as his pace picks up, his rhythm stuttering. 

You’re breathing heavily down into the pillow below you, the sweet feeling of his cock sliding against your nub has you almost there. Almost there, but this doesn’t feel like enough to push you over the edge. Like he can read your mind, he pulls your chin so your lips can meet his, before sinking his hand down your body. Slipping a finger in between your folds. He moves his finger at the same pace he set with his thrusting. You’re now wonderfully swallowing each other’s moans.

“per favore-“ he moved to moan in your ear, thrusting in between you over and over “please come- I can’t hold back”

Almost like you could come on command you do. His magical fingers working you through it as the extra juices flowing from you help him pick up his pace. Once you had settled down, his hand came to rest on your thigh, reapplying the pressure you had let go from your post orgasmic high, his short nails digging into your meat of your thigh hard enough to bruise as he started whispered praises into your ear. 

“Oh fuck, youre so perfect- cazzo- I’m going-“ a fault in his rhythm as he snapped his hips, shooting his cum in between your thighs, and over your sheets below. 

Copia pulling away from you, you rolled over to lay your head on his chest. Your legs coming to intertwine with his.

“I wish I could wake up like that every morning” he joked with a kiss to the top of your head.

“But then it wouldn’t be as fun” you said, he nodded. There was some truth in your statement. “We do really need to get up though, you’ve got a walk of shame to make” you turned your head to kiss his chest.

Getting out of bed, you both headed for the bathroom. Fighting over your compact bench space to get ready. You shouldn’t have done this together. Luckily for Copia, you always carried spares of certain things.

“They’re cheaper to buy in packs of four” you explained to him when he gave you a look as you so casually handed him a new toothbrush to use.

He wasn’t that annoying to get ready with, he always somehow stayed out of the way. The only thing you truly that annoyed you slightly was when he went searching through your makeup bag. Trying to find something to put around his eyes. Picking up your most expensive eyeliner before looking at you and placing it back in the bag when you shook your head no.

“Why don’t you just wait until you get back?” You tried to say, as he turned to you like you had said something horribly offensive. 

“I can’t let people of the church see me like this!” You didn’t see the big deal. His face void of black was beautiful. As beautiful as it was when he looked like a panda. 

“You can borrow my sunglasses” you tried to counter, he agreed. 

“I guess they’ll give me a reason to see you again” he said as he leant over to you, kissing you on the lips. The beautiful mint of his breath was refreshing. 

Your hair had been brushed, and you brushed your own teeth. Leaning over the sink slightly, not trusting yourself not to drool a little. Copia, seeing an opportunity, slapped your ass causing you to jump. When you turned to look at him, his eyes went wide and he scurried out of the bathroom like a skittish rat. You couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was.

* * *

“Where are your glasses?” Copia said as you exited the bathroom, ready to start the day. 

“Uh. Good question” you replied as you began looking for them. Eventually finding them in your kitchen drawer. 

Handing them to him, he unfolded them and placed them on his head. Obviously slightly too small for his head. 

“Cazzo, I can’t wear these” he whispered to himself. 

You walked over to him as he took them off his eyes “remember you only have to wear them until you get back” you leaned up to give him a quick kiss which apparently wasn’t enough for him. When your heels contacted the floor, he was leaning down to capture your lips again. Never in your life have you enjoyed kissing someone as much as you kissed him.

You moved your hand to cup him “Cara, please” he spoke through the kiss. You squeezed him a little before you pulled away. He whimpered as you did. 

“Already you ready to go” you asked him. 

“Just- give me a moment” he stood there, not looking at you. You looked down and could see his half hard cock through his tight pants.

“Who would’ve thought I’d have such an effect on your body” you sauntered over to him, running your hands down his chest. 

His hands coming up to grab your wrists to stop your movements. “I love that you do, but please, I won’t be able to get through today otherwise” he pleaded. 

You gave him a quick kiss and walked away. Sitting down and waiting for him to be good. 

“I think I’m ready” he said. You stood to turn around and face him, eyes wondering. Giving him a nod of confirmation. 

Walking down the stairs, you could hear the girls talking from the kitchen. The store had not yet opened, but at least for now this is the only minor obstacle you needed to get by. You felt Copia tense as he squeezed your hand. 

Walking out into view both the girls stopped what they were doing to stare at you both standing there. 

“Mornin’ boss.” Alicia said before diverting her gaze to Copia in your sunglasses “good morning Cardinal Copia” she continued with a smirk. 

“Yes, good morning, Sisters” he blurted as he turned to give you a quick kiss on the cheek “I’ll see you later” he whispered in your ear. 

You turned quickly to give him a few pecks on his lips “don’t forget the condoms” you said loud enough for the girls to hear. 

“Cara” Copia eyes wide with embarrassment. His cheeks blushing beautifully. 

“Go, get out of here” you slapped his ass as he walked away. Waving to him as he turned to look at you one last time before separating for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see something turned into some smut? Message me @popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr an we'll go from there


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally seeing Copia in his element. Confidence oozing from him, still present when he calls you back to see him. 
> 
> So much smut lately.

It had been two days since you had last seen your new beau. Like teenagers you had spent more of your days texting, constantly talking with each other about whatever mundane topic that came up, than worrying about much else. Your nights spent on the phone for hours on end until one of you drifted off to sleep first. 

Late last night you attempted to turn your conversation to a more sexual topic. Though the man on the other end missed completely your hints. You found it cute that you would have to be so direct with him. Though you thought asking him if he thought of you at night would be suggestive enough. But the guy had to turn it into a “I’m always thinking about you, Cara” mini speech that went nowhere remotely sexual. 

This morning was just another average day. Coffee had to be made, people needed to be served, business phone calls needed to be dealt with. 

You had been trying to set up your business to go on a local delivery service. Trying to work out all the details, constantly keep up a liaison with a consultant at the company who, frankly, you thought had no idea what they were doing. Not understanding why this was harder than it should have been to set up. Though you understood that sometimes policies exist, and it’s not the person on the other ends fault. 

Seeing how stressed you were on your phone all day, Alica thought it would be nice for you to come to midnight mass with her tonight. Explaining that maybe it would be time for you to see what your “new man” as she likes to call him, does for his living. Suggesting that it would also help you in your attempt to understand the church. Having never been to any church other than a catholic church once in your life, when you were much, much younger. This would definitely make for an interesting experience.

She explained to you that they held this Mass at midnight, but not to worry because it never went for longer than an hour. Respectful of everyone’s wants and needs it was a more a quiet prayer and coming together than the show that was Saturday night’s celebration with music and wine.

You planned to meet the girls at the front steps at 11:30pm. Which would give you enough time to get a good spot, as to see it all for your first time. You wouldn’t admit that you felt somewhat nervous. Having not seen Copia, you had wondered how he would be Infront of the crowd, or well Infront of his crowd. He was shy at his best of times. 

Waiting outside the steps as the chilly breeze blew through the warm night. You watched as a few people from the streets made their way in. You hadn’t expected the church to have a big active following, but the number of pedestrians shocked you. Maybe you had been underestimating the following of the Devil. 

Coming from the top of the stairs, standing in the open double doors, Alicia called your name to get your attention. 

“Are you excited” she spoke to you when you became level with her. 

“Uh, not really? Should I be?” she laughed at your expression. The truth was, you were excited, but that feeling was also mixed with a lot more emotions. Like a Halloween bag full after trick or treating, you were full of variety. 

She led you through the doors; it shocked you they immediately didn’t head into the chapel. Instead, it was just a stone hallway, repeated of what you were all too familiar with. Just down the end of the hallway stood another set of double doors. One door stood open, as a sister of sin greeted all who walked through the threshold.

“Sister Alicia, nice to see you” the sister at the door spoke “bringing some new followers?” She asked. Smile wide on her face.

“No, this is Belle. My boss and the owner of the coffee shop everyone goes to” she explained. 

“Oh, I don’t like coffee” the sister at the door spoke. 

“I know, Marie.” Alicia laughed “she’s come to see the Cardinal speak for the first time. Who knows, he might convert her” she looked at you and winked. 

“Well, I look forward to seeing tonight and hopefully get back to bed after” you added with a laugh. 

“I hope you have a pleasant time. Nema” she ended the conversation as you and Alicia walked in. Spotting Mary sitting, and saving two seats in the middle, a few rows from the front. 

Seeing the chapel for the first time left you breathless. It was what you expected while being different to what you imagined. 

Multiple rows of ornate, dark wooden pews lined the space. Multiple marble columns stretching on each side of the room, from the floor to the high ceiling. Beyond the columns stood walkways, long purple and gold-lined carpet stretching down them. That same carpet ran the length of the middle row. Continuing up the 3 stairs before spreading over the raised floor. 3 stained glass windows nearly took up the space of the entire wall. Hundreds of candles lit the space.

The middle window, the biggest of the three, depicted an older looking Satanic Pope, it looked like he was crowning a younger skull painted man Infront of him. What looked like the Devil, almost framing the top of the glass. To the left, a smaller window depicted another Satanic Pope facing the middle window. To the right, the window the same size as the left. A familiar face adorning the glass, Papa Emeritus the III stood looking to the middle window. Almost mirroring the left in design. All the windows had much more detail than you could comprehend. Words on the bottom of each that you did not understand. You hoped in time you would come to be able to read the story they were showing. 

“That’s Papa nihil, and his sons. Below him Emeritus the second. To the left is the first, and the right Three” Mary leaned over and whispered. 

“I have no idea what you just said to me” you were joking. The First? The Second? Papa Nihil? You wished she had explained more, but before she could she whispered to you that it’s started. To sit back. 

Everyone that had gathered in the chapel stood. Turning their bodies to the middle isle. From the double doors you had entered in, A few sisters started to enter. Their hands together in a prayer like motion. Behind them you noticed the familiar red cassock. Cardinal Copia was walking, his shoulders straight, his head high. He held a golden sphere that had smoke leaking from it. 3 gold chains ran from the sphere, up to wrap around his gloved hand. He kept his head straight as he walked. Swinging the smoke back and forwards, filling the room slightly. 

“They’re saying a prayer, burning incense in the thurible symbolises the faithful. Both together hopefully bless us, and hopefully we will get to be with our master when the time comes, ” Alicia briefly explained to you. 

“So he’s just, like, blessing the room?” You asked. 

“Yeah, to put it simply, yeah” she nodded. 

You turned back, watching as Cardinal Copia strolled up the stairs. Swinging the thurible a few more times before bringing it to a stop. Handing it to a sister next to him with a bow, before turning and standing at the altar. 

“Brothers and sister, welcome” he spoke. His voice echoing strongly through the room. 

You watched him as he continued, speaking to the room like he held them in the palm of his hand. And in a way, he did. You looked around as he spoke, all eyes were on him. All ears listened to every word that flowed from his mouth. 

Speaking about accomplishments and overcoming predetermined opinions others had placed on you. He spoke in depth about how someone, even at their lowest points, can rise and become who they want to be. Explaining that with hard work, blood, and enough spite you can rise from being the underdog. Throwing in examples of how Lucifer was cast out from the heavens to the lowest pits, and still rose to be one of the greater beings in this world.

Like a bee to a flower, you understood the reason people were here. Hearing him speak so strongly about his faith, you had wondered why you had never stood a foot in this part of the church before. 

But what shocked you most were Cardinal Copia himself. The man oozed confidence. He spoke with such conviction it had you soaking in every word he said. He spoke as he walked up and down the Isles. Like he was speaking to every person individually. You must’ve been staring at him too intently. You noticed at one stage his eyes had scanned the room, coming to lock on you as a smile formed small on his face, before his eyes looked past you. 

Ending his sermon with more talk of how Lucifer favoured the ones who clawed their way to the top. Adding it was a lesson he learnt from his time in the Catholic church, to now as Cardinal Copia standing Infront of everyone. 

You had no idea he was ever Catholic at any point in his life. Tonight learning new information seemed to be in the cards. You had learnt so much about the man you had come to adore. 

“And may the brightest light of the Morning star bless us, Nema.” he ended with bowing to the crowd. An eruption of “nema” being spoken back to him. 

He turned, walking to the left and disappearing through a door that stood hidden by the columns. 

The rest of the congregation stood, beginning their exit. Looking at the time on your phone, you were shocked to see near an hour had gone by. It into felt like you had just stepped into the room. 

The room filled with the chatter of its current occupants. The crowd slowly thinning out as they made their way to the doors, the smarter ones hanging back until the crowd dissipated. 

It shocked you when you noticed that Sister Marie from earlier approaching your little group. 

“Hi, um Belle right?” She asked you, unsure. 

“Yes?” You looked to the sisters who gave you a shrug. 

“Cardinal Copia would like to see you in the sacristy” she informed you. “if you would follow me” she said before turning on her heels. You turned to the girls, as your feet began to follow her. Her small heeled shoes making soothing click noises as she went.

She leads you to the door that Copia had left through earlier, knocking thrice and leaving you there. The door opened slightly, and you could see the familiar white eye peaking through. 

“Ah, cara, quick in in!” He said, grabbing your hand and pretty much yanking you inside. 

The room was compact, simple. It had a huge full body mirror, with a place to hang clothes next to it. A small couch sat in the middle of the room. It was dark, lit by candle sconces on the walls. 

Before you knew it your back was being pushed up against the door, his body pinning you there, his thigh coming to rest in between yours. He wasn’t wearing his cassock anymore. He was just wearing a white undershirt and a pair of red pants. His cassock sat hung next to the mirror.

“I won’t lie and say I wasn’t surprised to see you tonight” he spoke into your skin before his mouth came to lavish your neck with kisses, setting your skin on fire. 

“The sisters had suggested I come, seeing as you always visit me at work” you replied to him. His hand coming to rest on your jaw. 

“Mm and tell me, how was it?” He whispered over your lips, his eyes scanning your face as his gloved thumb smoothed over your skin. 

“It was” you looked for the right words “an experience” your breath hitching as you felt a hand creep up the inside of your thigh. He was definitely a confident man after leading mass. 

His hand slowly trailed up until it was cupping you, his middle digit moving over your heat, pressing oh so nice. 

“And what did you think of my sermon” his lips moved to ghost along your cheek, moving to your ear, taking your lobe between his teeth, worrying the skin. 

You let out a small moan “it was- it was eye opening” you whimpered at the loss of his fingers on you. You were almost about to beg for contact when you felt his hand attempting to unbutton your pants. 

“How?” He had worked your button open, now slowly sinking his hand down further, sliding between your lips easily. He didn’t remove his gloves. The coldness of the leather creating a sensation you had never experienced. He continued his movements. His deft fingers moving in delicious circles over your sensitive bud.

“You just- oh fuck - gave me a new way to - mmm - look at things” you were trying to speak, but the feeling of his fingers on you, his body pressed to you, his voice in your ear. Your hips began to move in time with his fingers. 

“How about I give you a private lesson, hmm?” He asked, slipping his fingers lower and probing at your entrance. His thumb coming to replace his middle finger on your clit. “I’ll teach you all about giving into carnal pleasures, all in the name of Satan” 

His fingers were now moving inside of you, moving around. It was like he was trying to touch every inch of you. “There it is” he said as he rubbed back and forwards on the spot that made you moan his name and buck on his hands. 

“First you’re going to cum on my fingers” he commanded, adding a second finger. He picked up the pace. His breath hot in your ear “and then you’re going to come upstairs” you bit into his shoulder, an attempt to silence yourself as you felt yourself inching closer to release “and you’re going to cum on my cock” his breath like fire.

His fingers worked you marvelously, stroking that spot in side you at every pass while his thumb rubbed you with the same rhythm. 

Your hands came around him to grasp onto his shoulders, you felt like you’d fall without his support hold you up. Your face buried in his neck as the tight rubber band inside you came close to snapping. You could feel yourself trembling as you moved your body to help get you there. 

Finally, it snapped. The intensity causing you to bite into his clothed shoulder hard as your body pulsed and shook through your high. His fingers never giving up until you relaxed and pulled away from oversensitivity.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” you heard him say as he turned your head to him. Desperately crashing his lips against yours. Your tongues dancing together in a needy rhythm new to both of you. 

Pulling his hands out of your pants, he pulled away from your face. Sticking his two gloved fingers, shining from your juices, into his mouth with a satisfied moan. You watched as moved his tongue vulgarly as he licked his glove clean. 

“I have to open the shop tomorrow” you tried to speak, but you were still coming down, your voice sounded shaky. 

“I have tomorrow morning off” he smiled wickedly at you. “I can put you to sleep, and wake you up” he said with a wink. 

You were too overcome with lust, so you nodded in agreement as he grabbed your hand and lead you to his room.

The second you got his room he was on you. Hands touching any part of you they could, lips kissing any part of skin he could reach. All while guiding you back to his bed. He was like a faithless man, and you were his redemption. 

You fell back on the bed, moving back as quick as you could to lay in the middle as he crawled on all fours over you. Parting your legs for him, he came to rest comfortably in between. 

“I need you” he spoke as his lips crashed into yours. His hips coming down to grind into you. You could feel him straining through his pants. 

You two lay like that for what felt like forever. Kissing on the bed, occasionally grinding on each other. Rolling back and forwards, taking turns of who is on top. You could feel his hands kneading your ass as you ground yourself into him. Slowly rocking back and forwards as you found a rhythm you both found pleasuring. 

You were pulled out of your moment by the sound of squeaking. Turning your head, you noticed the rats in their cage, sniffing the air in your direction. 

“Copi the rats” you spoke as he kissed your neck and jaw. 

“Copi? That’s a new one” he spoke between kisses. 

“I like it, but that’s not the point. The rats” you spoke again. Your hips had stopped moving, but his had not. You pulled away from him to get his attention. 

“What about them?” He asked, slightly annoyed. 

“They’re watching” you spoke concerned as he laughed. 

“And you think they’ve never seen such things? They’d fuck like, well, rats if I’d let them” he laughed, attempting to get your hips moving.

Flipping you over on your back, you let out a squeak of your own as he sat back. Lifting his shirt over his head, he threw it towards the cage. It landed directly on it and blocked their view. 

“There. Better?” He placed his hands on either side of your neck as he craned his to kiss you.

“Yes, thank you” you laughed, running your hands down his now bare chest. 

“I think you’re wearing way too many clothes, cara” he spoke as his hand tugged the hem of your shirt slowly up. 

“Well then, take it off” you attempted to say in your most seductive voice. It must have worked because he growled as he sat back and lifted it over your head. Discarding it on the floor. 

His glove hands now roaming and squeezing every inch of your bared skin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful” he said for the second time tonight, his eyes trailing over your flesh. “Let me taste you” he requested. You nodded fervently. 

Moving to begin slowly peeling your pants down your thighs, you watched as his eyes, pupils blown wide from lust, roamed over your new bare form. A gasp as he took in your matching pair of red, lacy underwear. You had worn your best stuff just in case you ended up in this position tonight. 

“I almost don’t want to take these off you, Cara” his hand traveled from between your breasts, to your pubic mound. Feeling the softness of your skin, to the lace, to skin again. 

“Well one of us is going to have to take them off” you smiled at him from your position.

You watched as he began to pull them off. Tugging them softly to come loose of your ankles. He held them in his hands as he bought the to his nose, sniffing deeply. “Cazzo” he held them to his nose, almost like he forgot you were there. “I’ll keep these for later” he looked at you as he put them in his pants pocket. 

Laying himself down between your legs. Pulling your thighs to sit over his shoulders. The heels of your feet resting in the middle of his back, he got comfortable. Looking up to you once more before diving in. His tongue working its magic on you once more. Sliding from your entrance to your nub, teasing it by moving his tongue around it in circles. Never applying direct pressure. Your juices from your previous orgasm still present. You felt him moan into you as he lapped at you. The lewd noises he was making. You wondered if he was just trying to put on a show. 

He still had his pants on, but you could feel as he pressed himself over and over into the bed for his own needed friction. 

Suddenly a jolt of pleasure, running his teeth, softly biting your nub. Such intense pressure your hand flew to grip into his hair, pushing him down into you. 

Two fingers found their way inside of you, rubbing over that same stop they discovered earlier. You were already so close again, his tongue now flicking your clit, sending you so close to the edge. You wish you were worried about how much pressure your thighs were putting against his skull. And then he stopped. You looked at him and whimpered as he moved your legs from over him. 

“Remember what I said?” He spoke, undoing his belt while he moved to stand of the bed “You’re going to come on my cock” he moaned as the pressure released from his aching member as it bobbed free.

Letting his pants drop to the floor, he walked towards the bedside table. He was stroking his cock slowly as he did. God, it looked painful. The head having a purple tint to it from being so hard. Opening the drawer he threw a tiny blue packet at you before coming to resume his place back in between your legs. 

Taking the hint, as he hovered over you. You tore the packet open, throwing the empty cover, letting it land where it lands. Finding which side was which, you pitched the tip, before grabbing him in your hand. A small moan from him as you rolled it down his shaft until it was secure. Giving him a few strokes to be sure. 

“Are you okay?” You whispered to him, feeling him shaking under your touch. 

“Better than okay” he said as you felt him line himself up with your entrance. 

Slowly he sank into you. You twitched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was definitely one of the bigger partners you’ve ever had. The way he stretched you left you feeling full, but also like you were about to burst. 

“Are you okay?” He returned with a smile. 

“Just didn’t expect you to be this big” you wiggled, an attempt to get comfortable under him. 

“I can stop-“ 

“No! No don’t you dare. Keep going” 

He began slipping into you some more. Moaning as you felt his pelvis flush against you. He was buried to the hilt. 

He began his slow, shallow thrusts in and out. Getting you used to the sensation of him. Your legs came to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to you. He was up, resting his body over you on his hands. Head tilted to watch where you joined. Slowly in and out. You grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to look at you as you moaned. 

Kissing you sweetly he spoke, “you’re so tight, so wet. Cazzo” as he started to move his hips faster. 

You could feel him sliding in and out of you effortlessly. Your own natural lubricant flowling with abundance. The mixture of moans and kissing filled the room. 

Changing it up to long strokes, he thrust into you with force. Knocking the air out of you each time. Sweat started to form on his forehead, beginning to trickle down. His hair falling unceremoniously into his face. 

Kissing you once more, he sat up on his heels. Still in you, he spread your thighs further. Opening you up to him. 

“Fuck you’re- hng - so beautiful” his head hanging back, mouth open as he thrust in you at a frenzied pace. Close to his end, he chased it as best as he could. 

His hand moved from holding your thigh open to your clit. His expert fingers working you to your end. 

“Please tell me you’re close” he looked at you, body tense from restraint. 

You couldn’t say much as the coil in your stomach righted. You nodded your head as you bit your lip. He groaned at the action. Returning his attention to getting you off. 

He moved, his weight resting on one hand placed next to your hip, as his other hand working you to the point you were breathless. Moans pouring out of you. 

“Fuck - I cant-“ you felt his cock twitch and pulse inside of you. Riding out his wave, he snapped his hips, moaning with each snap. Finally, sending you over the edge as you milked him with your pulsing walls. 

Riding the waves of post orgasmic bliss together, he flopped to rest on you. His lips peppering your neck with kisses as you felt his heart beat rapidly. 

You ran your fingers through his sweaty, tousled hair. His cock softening inside you, he pulled out with a groan. Getting out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Taking the opportunity you got under the covers. 

His soft bed, and thick blanket quickly engulfing you. His blanket must have been full of goose feathers or something because it was the most comfortable, and poofy thing you had ever found yourself in. The pillows must have matched. You assumed everything surrounding you was the pinnacle of luxury. 

Coming back from the bathroom, he handed you a small wash cloth damp with warm water. Leaving the comfort of the bed you headed to the bathroom yourself. Cleaning up slightly and using the toilet before re-emerging. 

You found him laying comfortably, his head resting on his arm. Noticing you coming, he quickly pulled the comforter back, letting you slide in next to him. You cuddled up on him. Your head coming to rest on his chest. The hand that was resting under his head adjusted to wrap around you, pulling you closer to his body. 

You both lay there in a peaceful silence. The only sound in the room being your breathing, and the rats playing in the dark.

You couldn’t help yourself, you broke the silence “you really have sex Infront of your rats?” 

You felt his chest rumble as a kiss was planted on your head “no. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone in my bed” he explained. 

“So you jerk off in front of the rats” you turned to look at him. Your chin resting on his chest. A playful smile on your face.

He looked at you, double chin in all its glory “I... Yes I suppose so” 

Your finger moved to lightly caress his face, your finger moving to play with his moustache, he giggled “that tickles you know” he said as he moved in an attempt to bite you. You snatched your hand away. 

“You’re nice to look at” you spoke. The compliment coming softly out of your mouth. 

“Thank you, and-“ he began 

“If you say I’m beautiful one more time” a smile spread across his face. 

“sei bella” he said with a small, soft kiss to your lips.

Breaking the comfort, he stretched to reach the lamp, clicking it off and engulfing you both in darkness. “It’s late, amore. Let’s try to get some sleep” he wiggled to get comfortable as you snuggled in next to him. Beginning to doze off his voice sounded again “dont forget to set an alarm” 

“Fuck” you jumped up and out of the bed. Searching blindly for your pants. Finally, pulling your phone out of your pocket, it illuminated the room with a blue hue. Getting back in bed, you search for your clock app, and setting an alarm. Groaning from the fact you would only have 4 and a half hours sleep. 

Turning the phone off, you tucked it beside your pillow on the edge of the bed. Turning towards Copia and giving him a kiss. Exchanging good night’s, you both dozing off to the sound of each other’s breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @popiaswhitesuit if you have anything you'd like to see written into smut.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great day, but sadly all good things must come to an end. (They don't break up dw)  
> The plot goes on

Your eyes slowly crept open, a strange sound waking you up. You lay there, waiting for your brain to focus in the black room. You blinked a few times, shapes in the darkness forming. You quickly recognised the room as not your own, the frigid air hitting your skin as you woke up alerting you to the fact your skin was bare.

A twitch next to you, and some mumbling you couldn’t quite make out. 

That noise that woke up again sounding through the darkness. You could pin it towards the rat’s cage. Pulling out your phone, you tried to shine light over to it. Groaning when you saw it was 15 minutes before your alarm went off. 

One rat was running on the wheel. The wheel squeaking in the quiet's peace. You’d have to send Copia a text when he woke up to remind him to grease it somehow. 

You got up to use the bathroom, closing the door and flicking on the light. The bright white momentarily blinding you. You were left in awe again by his beautiful bathroom. The four clawed tub, the golden fixtures sitting to the right. The golden shower head, the beautiful red shower curtain that could gracefully give you privacy. The his and hers sinks to match. A mirror stretched along the wall seamlessly, showing you your reflection the second you walked through the door. The plain white toilet sitting behind the open door. You were always left wondering how much income this church had to provide such luxuries. 

You couldn’t help yourself, you started having a little snoop around. Opening cupboards, drawers, finding what you would expect. It surprised you to find a straight razor sitting next to his sink, you definitely pinned him for the old school kind of guy. Giorgio Armani cologne sat half empty, tempting you to spray a bit. Sending the cologne particles in the air you were hit with his smell. Sandalwood was the most prominent one, mixed with some other smells you couldn’t quite place. It was definitely fitting for him. 

You heard a louder noise coming from the bedroom. Opening the door again, you saw Copia twitching, it looked like he was having an unpleasant dream if the pained expression on his face was anything to go by. You left the bathroom door open a crack, to give the room some light.

“Please” he was talking in his sleep. 

You walked over to the bed, carefully sliding back under the covers. A sob came from him, silently breaking your heart.

“Hey” you whispered, trying to wake him up. 

“I’m sorry” he twitched again. 

You tried to softly smooth the hair out of his face, softly trying to wake him up. Tears began streaming down the side of his face. 

“Hey, Andrea. It’s just a dream. Wake up” you whispered a little louder, but to no avail. 

“I love you” a pause, a sob, more tears “Belle, please, I’m sorry” he whispered. 

You stopped your attempt at waking him up, your heart picking up pace. So taken back by what you just heard, you felt somewhat guilty. Like you had heard someone confessing a secret that they didn’t what you to hear. He was dreaming about you, begging you for forgiveness. You couldn’t help but wonder what he needed to be forgiven for. You had no idea what to do. Suddenly he sat up straight. Breathing frantically, he looked panicked.

His eyes were darting around the room. Before they landed on you. The pained expression still on his face. Suddenly he was lunging at you, pulling you to him with a grip that stopped air from entering your lungs. His arms locked under yours, his face pressed to your chest. 

You hugged him back as best you could, trying to soothe him as he sobbed in your chest. Your hands running up and down his bare back. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It was just a dream” you tried to reassure him “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head “I can’t, I’m sorry” he spoke, his voice shaky.

“You don’t have to, I’m here okay?” 

The room suddenly came more illuminated by the alarm on your phone going off. You had to break your embrace to lean over and turn it off. When you turned back to him, he was looking directly at you. Suffering in his eyes. Tears threatening to fall again as he opened his mouth. Immediately shutting it and turning away. 

He bought his legs up to his chest. Resting his elbows on his knees, as his face went to hide in his hands. 

You sat there debating whether you should tell him that he was speaking in his sleep, or what he said. But you decided not to cause him any more stress. Something was already weighing heavily on his mind. You didn’t know if knowing would cause him more stress or not. Especially when you are not ready to come to terms with your own feelings. 

You moved your body, his eye peaking through to see what you were doing. You had moved behind him. Sitting on bent knees, you wrapped your arms around his stomach. 

You began pressing kisses to his right shoulder, working your way across, kissing the back of his neck his head lolled. Giving you better access. He let out a satisfied sigh. You smiled through your kisses. One of your hands trailed upwards to his chest, you didn’t mean to graze his nipple, but when you did a slight whimper came from him.

Curiously, you began pushing your other hand lower. His legs moved from blocking your way, you found his dick half hard already. 

“Is this your way of making me feel better?” He asked curiously. Leaning back into you, he gave you full access to do what you pleased. 

“Well, you made a promise, remember?” You replied as you wrapped your hand around him. Stroking him slowly. You felt him swell in your hands. 

“And what was that” you turned to see his eyes closed, mouth open as he relaxed and enjoyed your touches. 

“You’d put me to sleep” you gave him a quick squeeze. He twitched in your hand “then you’d wake me up” you whispered. Your breath hot in his ear. 

With more grace than you thought you had, you found yourself now Infront of him. Your knees either side his thighs as he looked up at you. You were a whole head taller than him in this position on your knees. Your arms rested on his shoulders. His eyes flickered all over your face. 

Leaning down, you kissed him softly a few times. You felt his hands running up your thighs until they reached your ass. Cupping you firmly. He kneaded your flesh with no sense of desperation. He was just enjoying the feel of your skin on his.

His hands leaving your ass, his fingers spread as his hands covered your back. Slowly sliding upwards, he pulled you closer to him. His face now buried between your breasts. His breath felt hot and humid. You could feel the pressing of his lips, the tickle of his moustache made you giggle as he moved around. Coming to work kisses over your left, as his hand worked its way to play with your right. 

You moaned as his mouth came to enclose over your nipple. A mixture of teeth and tongue as he filled you with pleasure. His other hand tweaked your opposite nipple. With a satisfied hum, he pulled off. Swapping his hand for his mouth, giving your other the same amount of attention. 

“We haven’t got long” you entwined your fingers through his hair. And pulled away from him. 

He whimpered as he lost all contact with you. You leaned over to the drawer he went to last night, opening it and searching through it for a condom. Finally, finding it in the barely lit room, you made your way back to between his thighs. 

“I want you to stay like this” you said as you opened the packet. He was sitting slightly back, using his hands as support as his legs spread in a vee around you. 

You placed the tip of the condom between your teeth, his eyebrow raising at the action. You gave him a wink before lowering your body. One hand coming to hold his cock steady as you used your mouth to place the latex around his length. 

“Oh, fuck” you heard him whisper from above as you bobbed over his cock. Using your hand to roll it down the rest of the way over him. 

You flicked your eyes to him, his head thrown back. His chest heaving. God, you loved it when he got like this. 

Moving off him, his head shot forward to watch you as you lifted yourself up. Returning to your previous position over his thighs. You could still feel the lube coating your mouth. You wouldn’t need to apply any extra to his dick, your natural lubricant already beginning to run down your thighs. 

You steadied yourself over him, grabbing him to keep him still as one arm perched on his shoulder for support. Slowly, oh so slowly, you lowered onto him. His hands grabbing the sheets behind him in a grip that turned his knuckles white. 

Slowly, slowly, you felt him filling you. You should’ve prepped yourself more, but you needed him. Just as much as he needed you. His hips lifted to meet yours halfway. Buried in you to the hilt. You moved your hips in small circles, teasing him with yourself.

You began the slow pace back out. Once he was almost popping out, you dropped yourself harshly down. Landing back in his lap. The sound of your skin smacking together. 

“Again” he swallowed. 

You did as he asked, rising and roughly slamming back down. A long groan from him as he watched your tits bounce. 

Moving to balance himself on one arm, he looped his other around you. You raised up slightly to give him some room, almost like you could read his mind he held you in place. His hips now slamming up into you at a bruising pace. The wet smacking of your sex echoing around the room. 

His bottom lip was pinned in between his teeth as he was jack hammering up into you. Sweat beginning to cover his body. 

He stopped for a moment. Tilting his hips slightly, you felt his legs move behind you to get in a better position. Once he was ready he looked at you with a crazed look in his eye. Suddenly he was thrusting up into you faster, harder, hitting that sweet spot inside you with every deep thrust. Sending you barrelling towards your end. 

“Yeah just- fuck - just like that” you encouraged him as your hand came to help yourself get there quicker. 

He was watching you. Muttering obscenities you could barely make out. “You love my cock so fucking much huh” Watching his dick disappear in you “love how I fuck into your tight cunt” Watching as your hand worked yourself just above where you joined. 

Finally you snapped, his dick, his words, and your hand causing your orgasm to crash over you in waves of intense pleasure. You swore darkness started creeping into your vision. You thought you would faint from the intensity. 

Copia crying out snapped you out of it as his hips slammed up into you two, three, four more times as he emptied himself into the condom. 

Flopping back on the bed, his chest expanding as he tried so desperately to catch his breath. You got off of him, flopping down next to him. Both of you spent. 

“Hey?” You were laying on your side as you watched him with his eyes closed, hands on his chest. Trying to compose himself.

“Hmm?” He hummed back. 

“Do you love me?” you asked as his eyes snapped open and he turned to you, eyes wide. 

“What?” He asked.

“Do you love me? You said it in your sleep and -“ 

He got up and turned to his side. Body now facing you as his arm supported his weight. “Yes” he interrupted, his eyes looked up to you “I’m sorry” 

“Why are you sorry?” It confused you, he shouldn’t be apologizing for his feelings. 

“I care for you deeply and, fuck, I didn’t want to say it because it’s so early. I didn’t want you to-“ 

You silence him with a kiss. Breathing through it as you held his face close. Pulling away softly, you stayed with your forehead resting against his. 

Suddenly your phone went off. Turning to it, you saw a call coming through from Mary. 

“Fuck” you yelled as you picked it up “Hey Mary, sorry I’m coming. Are you cool to open?” 

“Yeah of course.” Mary said from the other end. 

“You okay? Not like you to be late” she laughed, and you looked over at Copia. Who was laying back down, resting. A look of calm on his face. Much different to how he had woken up.

“Yeah, I just” you paused “spent the night”

Copia must have heard Mary squealing in excitement through the phone because he turned to look in your direction. “Tell the Cardinal I said hi” Mary spoke. 

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that” you joked, as Copia smiled at your joke.

“Okay, um, take your time. I’m all right here” Mary assured you before she hung up. 

“I suppose I should get going” you leant your body over him. “I’ll call you after work?” 

“I hope you will” you shared a kiss. It was brief, but full of love.

* * *

Showered, and in the clothes you wore the day before, Mary watched as you walked through the door. A smug, knowing look on her face. 

“I’m just going to get changed” you spoke to her rushing by and up the stairs. Quickly finding a new outfit thrown on haphazardly. You raced back downstairs to help her. You hated feeling like a lazy boss that left her employees to do all the work, but that was the feeling you had inside you. 

Once back inside the store, everyone was clean. Everything was set up. A slight line had started to form and Mary was handling it all perfectly. You had wondered what good you had done in your life to be blessed with the people you have. 

“Hey boss, that door delivery, whatever it is, called and asked you to call them back” she informed you. 

“Ha!” You mock laughed “nah I don’t think we’re going to go with them” 

“So what are we going to do?” She asked, serving the last customer their take away coffee before bringing her attention back to you. 

“Nothing. We’ll just keep doing it the old fashion way.” You would admit you were kind of disappointed this whole business venture didn’t work out. Being able to deliver to customers would have definitely increased sales, but at the extra cost of bumping up your prices, one or two dollars didn’t seem worth it to you. You were able to keep a roof over your head, you could pay the bills, you could enjoy your life and that’s all that matters.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. You sent Mary home early as a thanks. 

Counting the cash for the day, it surprised you when you made above average. The day hadn’t seemed all that busy, but you had 50% above the average. You wanted to worry, thinking maybe change wasn’t given correctly or something like that, but you trusted the sisters, and the numbers didn’t make sense for that.

Grabbing the two separate zip-lock bags of money, one for the till tomorrow morning, the other to take to the bank, you put them both in the safe next to each other. 

Heading upstairs, you began your nightly routine. Making yourself dinner, you sat on the couch, eating, and watching the news. Same old stuff as always, talented dog, robberies, thefts, weird car accidents. 

You began scrolling social medias, losing track of time in the process. Before you knew it, it was time for you to head to bed. Opening up your phone, you felt it was the perfect time to call Copia. 

It only dialled twice before the call was picked up

“Hello, Mia amore” Copia answered. 

“Hi” you answered back. “how was your day?” 

“Stressful as always. Imperator needed some budgets completed today, rather than their original due date of next week” he explained to you. 

“Budgets? Sounds interesting. Didn’t take you for a budget man” you flopped down on your bed. Staring up at the ceiling as you spoke.

“Not really. Usually it’s Papa’s job to overlook these things, but he’s currently visiting one of our other abbeys, dealing with some drama that apparently is happening” 

“Hmm. Sounds interesting” you said.

“It’s not really” 

“I know I was being sarcastic” you laughed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. Voice low. 

“Nothing, I’m just laying in bed” you explained truthfully. 

“What are you wearing?” You heard him shift on the other end. 

“What am I wearing?” A smirk crept on your face. 

“Mmm” 

“Well, I’m wearing a t-shirt, a pair of leggings. I had to forgo the underwear, someone stole my pair, ” you weren’t lying. You weren’t wearing anything under your pants, but it wasn’t for that reason. But he didn’t need to know that. 

“I have them right here with me. They’ve been I’m my pocket all day. I forgot they were there, so I’ve been left to think about you every time the wind blew the right way” 

You laughed to the thought of him so worked up on the other end. He had you twice within the last 24 hours, but yet he was still so desperate for you that he needed more release. “Copia. Are you touching yourself” you knew the answer. 

“Yes” a moan came out of the phone. 

“Where’s my panties” you were hoping to get him to his end in record time, and you felt you knew exactly how to do it. 

“Theyre” a pause “they’re in my hand” 

“And do the smell like me?” You bit your lip, as you listen to the rustle of fabric hitting the mic from the other end. 

“Yes” he breathed out. 

“Use them to touch yourself” 

A moan. 

“How do they feel? Do they feel like im grinding on your cock?” 

Another moan. 

“I wish I was grinding down on your thick cock. I wish I could feel you, oh fuck, im so wet right now” you probably were, but you were strictly doing this for him. Playing it up to get him off. Your free hand stayed playing with the hem of your shirt.

Heavy breaths and moans were all you heard. You knew he was close, hanging onto every word you were saying. 

“You know what else I wish I was doing?” You waited, “I wish I was gagging on your length. Taking you until you hit the back of my throat” 

“Oh fuck” he spoke getting there. 

“I want to taste your cum as it runs down my throat. Fuck, I’d swallow every. last. Drop.” You punctuated the last words. Really sending across your intentions, “I wouldn’t stop sucking. I’d use your cock to push your sweet cum further down my throat” you tried not to laugh as you thought about how mortified your grandmother would be if she heard you speaking like this.

A throating groan. He was chanting “fuck” repeatedly. ‘there we go’ you thought to yourself as you listened to him breathing heavy. 

He groaned long and hard. You could just picture him on the other end milking his cock until there was no cum left. You gave him the time he needed, waiting for his breathing to sound more even before you spoke.

“It’s late, and you should probably go clean up” you followed with a brief laugh. Giving him time to come down. 

“Yes, I will- I’ll have these cleaned and give them back to you” he spoke, you had completely forgetting you had asked him to jerk off with your panties. 

Saying your goodbyes, you turned the light off. Placing your phone on charge and in its usual spot next to the bed. You didn’t really want the wonderful day you had to end, but all good things must end. 

Your bed was nowhere near as comfortable as Copia’s, but you still were able to relax into it just the same. The smell of him on your pillow still stayed strong. Giving you a reason to think of him as well. Helping you drift easily to sleep.

* * *

You weren’t sure what it was, but something pulled you from sleep. It sounded like whispering, but why would you hear whispering? You were questioning yourself. Wondering if just someone was outside on the street below, talking too loud to the point it echoed off and sounded small in your room. 

But when you felt the dip in your bed, your eyes shot open. A bright light shining in your face as a hand came to cover your mouth. The large hand also slightly sitting over your nose. Inhibiting your ability to breathe. Your heart beating so fast you felt like you would have a heart attack.

Your eyes darted around the light, attempting to just see anything. 

“I’ll remove my hand, if you promise not to scream” a voice said from your left. You barely heard as your ears rang. You attempted to nod, the hand also impeding your movements. 

Slowly the hand came away, weary of if you’re being truthful or not. 

“What? What do you want” you muttered. Tears ran down your face.

“We warned you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @popiaswhitesuit on Tumblr


	18. Chapter 18

“We warned you"

Suddenly the light was moved from shinning directly in your face. Giving you a chance to see something other than white. The blue black dot left temporarily burned in your retinas made it hard to see straight ahead. Out of your peripheral you could count, two, three, four, five black figures stood around your bed. Hoods on their heads. 

The figure closest to you on your right, still hovered. Waiting for you to scream, to do something. One figure stood next to him. Two on the opposite side, and one at the end. Their attempt was probably to intimidate you and it was working. 

“What” you tried to say, your voice stuttering and shaking. Your body did the same. “What do you want?” You repeated. 

“Are you seriously that fucking stupid” a female voice replied, though you found it hard to pinpoint which figure it was coming from.

“Obviously” another male voice spoke, tone higher than the man looming over you. Fuck why couldn’t you see who was speaking. 

Your eyes darting around desperately. Trying to figure out the words you could say to get out. Your phone. It’s tucked under your pillow. You turned your head slightly to see the charging cable still running down to the power point. You don’t know how but your heart rate sped up. You’d have to find the perfect moment to try to grab it, hopefully you could use it, or at least dial someone to let them know. 

“Shame. You’re such a pretty little thing” the hand that was over your mouth before came to push a hair out of your face. The dot in your vision now gone, gave you the ability to look straight now. 

“you have my full cooperation” you hoped this is what they wanted to hear, their laughs suggesting otherwise. 

“You have no choice” the male from the right spoke. “Listen” you watched as his figure came to sit on the edge of the bed “we warned you. We really did, but since you didn’t listen” he let out a sigh “you didn’t cooperate. So now penance must be given” 

“Pe-penance?” 

“Pe penance” the female voice mocked you. She laughed. Immediately stopping when the male on the bed looked at her. 

“He must be the leader” you thought to yourself. 

Suddenly the light clicked. Flooding the whole immediate area with a gentle glow. They were all standing around you, black hoods on their heads and surgical masks covering their faces. All you could see where their eyes. You saw no love or mercy. The man to the left tut as he looked at you with pity. You must’ve looked like a mess. 

“Enlighten me” he said. Turning his body so his leg rested, bent on the bed. His hands resting in his lap, as he leaned over slightly “first warning. My friend comes along, trashes your store, but you remain open? Still serving those assholes day in and day out. Why?” 

“The- the church?” Your voice wavering. 

“The church? I wouldn’t go that far.” He said with a scoff, “The Satan fuckers that live in that sacred building? That used to belong to my God.” He pointed to himself. Speaking about them with such hate. Immediately you knew this would not end well. 

“They’re just customers” you felt guilty, but you knew if you would get out of this you had to convince them you weren’t close with anyone over there. 

“Stupid, and a liar” the male stood up. Walking around the room, touching all your things as he went along. “I see you leaving in the early hours of the morning, and you have the balls to tell me you aren’t close with anyone? That they’re ‘just customers’” he used his hands to make quotation marks “I hope the fuck was worth it” he spoke with such venom. You wondered how you were as composed as you were.

For the first time during this ordeal, Copia flashed in your brain. Memories of the last 24 hours playing in quick succession. His smile, the way his moustache tickles when you kiss, his face as you rode him. Tears prickled again. 

“And now you cry because you won’t be able to see him again? Pathetic” the man gestured at you. The rest of the figures shaking their heads. “But since this will be your last day, I’ll enlighten you, too” he returned to his spot. Roughly sitting on the bed, causing you both to jump slightly with the springs. “You will die, and yes, it will be painful” 

Suddenly your fight or flight kicked in. You attempted to get up, completely ignoring the fact they blocked all your exits. You tried to push passed only to be slammed back down into your bed with such force your neck hurt with the slightest movement. 

Having your arms pinned down next to you, the force of the grip beyond bruising. You felt if you move slightly your bones would snap like a twig. 

“Now why did you have to go and do that?” He spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sorry” you tried to beg. Tears continuing to fall. Maybe you are as stupid as they claim?

“Too late for sorry. Tie her down” he ordered the other figures. 

Suddenly your limbs were being ripped in all directions. Stretched beyond your body’s comfort level. You were tied forcefully to your bed, feeling like you were in some mediaeval torture device. They had just used whatever they could find to tie a limb to each of the bedposts. Your pillow covers, your sheet, your clothes from the floor. It was beyond uncomfortable. The way the materials rubbed, and how tight they were knotted, left you in constant pain. 

You closed your eyes. Praying to whatever god wanted to listen. Suddenly a hand was grasping your face. Forcing you to look at them, sending a jolt of pain through your neck. You wanted to scream in pain, but the hand grasping you wouldn’t allow it. 

“Since you want to burn in the flames, let me help you with that. I won’t make the same mistakes with you as I did for the old man” he clicked his fingers. 

Suddenly two of the figures left your side. The sound of liquid being spilled all around your apartment hit your ears. The smell of gasoline flooded your airways. You tried to turn your head but the pain you felt when you did so was unbearable.

“Honestly, I shouldn’t have underestimated the old guy” he was speaking so nonchalantly. Picking at his nails as he did. 

“What- what did you do” you were looking straight at him as he spoke. 

He laughed “a few cuts in the right places, but honestly who would’ve thought someone could lose so much blood and still survive!” He was practically yelling. Anger in his voice. “But but I have learnt my lesson. It’s ok. I’ll be forgiven once you and that place are exterminated” 

He stood up fully, patting his clothes down as he did. Beginning to walk out, the rest of the figures followed him. You turned your head slowly. Just in time to see the lighting of a match, It flew through the air, landing on your couch and sending it up in flames. Laughing followed by the slamming of the door left you alone.

Your eyes widened as you tried to struggle. Trying to break free from the ties bounding your limbs to the bed. You watched the fire as it quickly spread through your apartment. The heat becoming more intense the closer it got. The smoke making it hard to breathe. 

You continued to struggle, trying your best, but you couldn’t break free. You gave up. Watching as the fire leaps its way closer to you. The smoke becoming almost too much, your breathing laboured. You cried. Begging, pleading, praying to whoever was listening. It’s all you had left. 

You could feel the heat as it slowly began burning your skin. The slight pain slowly becoming more intense as the flames inched closer to the one side of your body. You waited for it. Hoped it would be quick, but you knew. You knew there was nothing quick about being burnt alive. About having to wait as your skin slowly melted off your bones. You hoped the smoke and the pain would cause you to pass out soon. 

Suddenly you remembered your phone. 

“Sir- Siri” you tried to speak, but it was hard. The heat of the smoke burning your lungs. 

You heard the familiar ding of Siri responding to your voice “call Andrea” you were practically howling now, tears truly flowing out of you. 

“Sorry there’s no one with that name in your contacts” Siri responded.

“Fuck” you screamed as loud as you could. You didn’t stop. You hoped someone would at least hear your screams. If you were in your right mind, you would have asked her to call the fire brigade. You thought this was truly your end, and you just wanted to hear his voice one last time. 

You stopped crying. You lay there emotionless, waiting for the end as it slowly teased you. “I love you, Andrea. Please don’t blame yourself” you whispered to no one. 

You closed your eyes. Breathing in deeply and coughing when the smoke replaced the oxygen. Suddenly the sound of wind and the smell of ash filled your senses. You opened your eyes slightly to see a figure running around your bed at a speed impossible for humans. You could see the sharpness of his nails as he easily cut your limbs free. 

He came over to you, picking you up. Suddenly everything changed. The fire no longer burning your skin, suddenly it was all replaced with blackness. And within a second you were in a bright, white room. The air was cool on your burnt skin; the air was easy to breathe.

“Sister!” The figured yelled out. 

You were looking up at him. A familiar glint as the light reflected off the silver of his face. You slightly turned your head to see figures in white running to you. 

“I must be in heaven” was the last thought you had before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor in a dream? Waking up In a hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really too happy with this chapter but here it is.

You woke up in a familiar small bed. The familiar walls of the abbey. Waking from one of the worst nightmares you had ever had. You could still smell like smoke, hanging around like a phantom pain. Walking into the bathroom, you scoffed. There was nothing to clean yourself up with. Someone must’ve come in here and taken the stuff that Copia had gotten for you. 

Your thoughts of Copia. You wanted to go see him. To touch him, to have him make the horrible dream go away. With nothing to get ready with, not even a change of clothes that’s what you did. 

Opening the door into the hallway you were expected to be met with someone there. Ready to escort you to where you needed to be, but there was no one. The hallway was empty. You braved the cold and head upstairs. Hoping you never ran into anyone on the way. 

And you didn’t. Not a single soul could be seen in the halls, or the stairs. Weird, but you braved on. Watching the doors as they passed by, plaques on all the doors. 

Coming to Copia’s you knocked. Happy to just burst in, but you knew best to wait. 

“Enter” he sounded a little off. Maybe he woke up with a sore throat. 

Opening the door, he was standing with his back to you. Hands clasped together behind him. He never turned to greet you, and that had you nervous. He was gazing out the window. You went to go see, but before you could step around the desk he spoke.

“Please. Have a seat” it sounded like his voice. His voice if you were playing it at the same time as someone else was speaking. A deeper, darker voice spoke with his. 

You had this weird feeling in your stomach. Telling you to turn, telling you to run, but it was Copia standing Infront of you, the man you loved. He would never hurt you. 

He turned around. Taking his seat behind the desk. Your heart rate beating as soulless, black eyes stared back at you. 

“Hello, little one” he spoke menacingly. 

You knew straight away this was not your Copia. The skin on the back of your neck prickled as your hair stood. You were frightened. The true meaning of the word. You felt like a small rabbit thrown into the snake’s cage, waiting to be swallowed whole by the abyss you had to stare into. 

“Don’t be scared, I will not hurt you” it spoke again, you didn’t trust it. “I’ve just come to see what’s special about you” 

“What? Who are you?” You asked it. 

“Me? I am the one and only Cardinal Copia? I know I didn’t sleep well last night, but I didn’t think I’d look that bad?” It smiled at you, Mockingly, taking in a deep breath before it began speaking again. “I’ve heard a lot about you, little one. A lot of prayers coming through recently” 

It leant forward, resting its head on its hands. “I will admit I was curious to know how one singular human can hold so much power within my church” it’s eyebrow raised, you could tell it was examining you “but if your thoughts are anything to go by...” 

“What? Your church? My thoughts?” 

“Ah, you’re unaware” it stood, circling around you. “Let’s start again” it held out it’s hand to you to shake “Satan, Lucifer, Old one, Master, call me whatever you like. It’s nice to meet you Belle” 

“Excuse me? I’m in” your eyes started to widen at the realisation “I’m in hell?” 

“No, no. Well, technically, but we’re not here to explain formalities.” It flicked its wrist to look at the watch there hidden under the sleeve, “oh would you look at that. It’s time for you to go” 

“What? Go?” You gripped the arm chairs. For some unknown reason, the thought of having to go left you frantic. You did not understand what that meant, and it had you petrified. 

“Bye bye. We will be seeing each other soon” it waved at you. The familiar creaking of Copia’s gloves echoing as it did.

* * *

“He was supposed to be watching her! I want him banished. We cannot trust him” faint, but you could make out the voice of your darling Copia. No darkness within it, it was him. “This wasn’t part of your plan” he sounded defeated. What sounded like crying followed.

Your eyes slowly blinking open, you wanted to see him. Instead, you were greeted with the sight of your own body. Laying down in a hospital bed, white sheets and a soft blue curtain cut you off from seeing beyond it. 

Your eyes still feeling heavy, you lay your body back down. Your energy running low. The next thing you remember was sobbing next to you and a weight on your hand. You tried opening your eyes, and you saw hazelnut brown hair resting on your arm. You could feel a small wet patch on your skin. Still that weak feeling over came you. You wanted to speak, say anything. You tightened your fingers while dozing back off. Hearing a small “Belle?” before unconsciousness claimed you again. 

“hey” you heard as your eyes remained closed. You felt a hand on your cheek. 

“Andrea?” You spoke, leaning into the hand with a little more weight than you planned. 

“Yes, it’s time to wake up, my love” you felt something move on the bed. 

You felt heavy, your brain fogged. As you slowly opened your eyes. They took their time coming into focus and getting used to the light of the room. You looked to your left to see a disheveled Copia sitting next to you. 

You began laughing at his appearance, “what’s so funny?” He asked. 

“You look like shit” you said, voice barely there from being unused.

He laughed along, looking down and shaking his head before bringing it back up to look at you “you don’t look too good yourself” his hand came to gently brush a stray hair back. His smile dropped as he stared with sad eyes into yours, “do you remember what happened?” 

You took a moment to breathe. You remembered everything. How could you not? You were nearly burnt alive. Nearly turned into an all you can eat Belle buffet (and not the good kind), but you couldn’t fault him for asking. Like you, he probably also wishes you didn’t remember. 

“Yeah” you let out, voice still croak. He nodded. Grabbing your hand with his, you noticed a band-aid on his hand. “What happened to your hand?” 

“I was uh-“ he lifted it to examine it himself “Rosalita. I was a little distracted, and my pats must have been a little rough. She has always been one to turn to biting when something she doesn’t like is happening” he explained. “I can’t blame her” he smiled at the thought of her. 

“I couldn’t be mad at her either” you agreed “hey, come here for a moment” he looked at you cautiously as leant closer to you “closer” you said as he got closer and closer each time you asked. Finally catching the hint, his lips were on yours in a soft, loving kiss. “I love you, Andrea” you whispered as you pulled away slightly.

“I-“ his voice cracked as he pulled away. Hastily sitting back in his seat next to you. Lip quivering, he brought his knuckles up to his mouth. 

“What’s wrong?” You tried to move your body to face him. A pain shooting up your arm as you did so. 

“I don’t deserve your love.” His hands went to sit in his lap. He refused to look at you “amore, I need to tell you something. I-“ 

Suddenly the surrounding curtain opened, a nurse standing on the other side “Cardinal” she greeted Copia before turning to you “I need to change your bandages, miss. I promise it won’t hurt” she spoke softly. “Cardinal you should probably leave, it’s not the prettiest of sights” she warned him. 

He looked at you frightened, “No. No I will stay right here” he walked to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed your opposite hand. 

“okay, so” she turned to look at you “since this is your first time being awake, I will talk you through it” she began peeling off the bandage that was wrapped around your arm “now I will admit, I’m surprised your burns aren’t worse. You’re extremely lucky” 

Once she had pulled all the gauze off of your skin, you looked at your arm slightly horrified. Red stretched down your arm, brown blisters sporadically spread over the burnt skin. Dead skin had flaked off. It wasn’t the worst sight someone could see, but it wasn’t the prettiest. 

You felt Copia grab onto the bed for support. Looking over to him, all colour had drained from his face. “are you okay?” 

“Y-yes I am fine” he tried to convince you. Clearly he was not, but if he wanted to push through and be by your side who were you to tell him to leave?

You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. All the energy you had going into it. 

“I’m just going to clean your arm. It shouldn’t hurt, but we’re going to start taking you off the pain medication. So unfortunately you’ll start to feel the injuries, but they shouldn’t be too severe” the nurse spoke to you as she started to clean the dead skin that had begun forming away. 

You watched as your injured skin looked shiny. A cooling effect from whatever she was wiping over you. You felt no pain currently and you were grateful for it, because it looked like it should be painful. 

Once she was done cleaning the skin, she explained she would rub some antibiotic cream over your arm before re-wrapping it with gauze. She must have done this a thousand times before because she had it done and wrapped within minutes. 

“Now” the nurse said loud enough to grab both yours, and Copia’s attention “I will let you go home, but for the next few days I will need you to change the dressing and clean yourself like I’ve just done. I’m going to get you your own antibiotics to take, but there shouldn’t be any signs of infection.” You and Copia were nodding along, “please do not bathe. Shower and be careful with the water temperature. Drink plenty of water, and within a few weeks you should be healed” you both must’ve looked like idiots just continuously nodding along to everything the nurse was saying. 

Once she left the room to begin getting your discharge ready, you turned to Copia 

“So, um, before she walked in you said you had something to say” you asked him curiously.

“Oh.. I was just uh, just going to tell you that I love you too” his hand went to rub the back of his neck as he smiled.

You nodded, unsure, “okaaaay. Well, where will I be staying? I don’t have a home?” 

“With me, amore. I am.. I am sorry I haven’t kept my promises of protection” he looked down, tears forming in his eyes. They were threatening to fall if he’d let them. “I can look after you there. And then when you heal you can have your own room and we’ll work on getting you a new place” 

You liked the idea of being back in the church. Staying within the walls. You liked the fact of staying with Copia more. Seeing him every day. Seeing how he is every day. You’d have to learn to live and love each other constantly. You just prayed he didn’t have any weird hobbies, or didn’t like to keep his dead skin in a jar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off on a rather sad note, gets happy with some rat care! Before ending with a little bit of shower fun. 
> 
> (I'm super tired when posting this so if I've missed any spelling mistakes or anything I'm sorry)

3 days after being released, and staying with Copia. 

The sound of rain woke you. The soft sounds of rain hitting stone, and glass echoing through the church. The wind finding its way through the cracks, whistling slightly as it did so. You didn’t need to look knowing it was still the middle of the night by the darkness filling the room. Coupled with the warm, slow breath on your neck and the arm draped loosely around your middle. The heat between your bodies created some peace within you. The over sized ABBA shirt that smelt just like him you borrowed was softly adorning your body.

Suddenly the wind picked up, the rain coming down heavier. A flash of light briefly light the room in white. You smiled to yourself. You loved storms, there was something peaceful about them that just soothed your soul since you were a child.

When the first crack of thunder came, you felt the surrounding hand grip tightly to you, pulling you closer to the body behind you. Another flash, another crack. In quick succession they came faster, louder. The raining sounding like it threatened to collapse the church at any moment. It was loud, almost uncomfortably so. 

You don’t know how it was possible, but the rain continued to get heavier. The flashes lit up the room like you were on a runway at a fashion show. The thunder came so hard it shook the foundations. You yourself were seriously wondering if the church could hold up. 

With one specific crack of lighting you got pulled closer to Copia, not knowing how it was possible. You felt his heavy breathing of your neck, as he pulled as close to you as possible. You could feel his heart rate through your back, beating alarmingly fast. You reached your own hand down to grab his iron grip on your shirt. He let go briefly only to snatch up your hand in a tight, frantic grip. 

“Hey?” You tried to speak, turning your head, but he just tucked his face further into the crook between you and the pillow. 

With more thunder came more tensing. Relaxing his grip slightly until the next quick fire round came. You honestly never imagined storms like this, sounding just like a Hollywood production. You could feel him shake, the vibrations from his body radiating into you. 

And then as quick as it came, the rain stopped, and so did the tight grip on your body. Successfully turning around, still tightly wrapped up, you were now facing your darling Copia. Who had his eyes screwed shut tight. You could see his lips moving as he whispered something to himself. What little light in the room was reflecting off the tears that were running to stain the pillow cover. 

“Hey” you said with concern. You reached your free hand up to cup his face, buy he just shook his head, angling it so you couldn’t touch or see.

“I- I’m s-s-sorry” he stuttered, barely a whisper. “I- I- n-need to use the bathr-room” He got up, hastily heading into the room adjacent to the room. 

You laid there, waiting for him to come out. Fighting as best as you could to stay away. Fighting with yourself if you should check on him, or give him the space he wants. 

You got up from your space in the bed, softly knocking on the door. No answer. Heading back and laying in bed, you waited. He never returned before sleep claimed you again.

* * *

You awoke in the morning to a cold bed, but not an empty one. Rolling over to face the middle, you found Copia had pushed himself as far as he could to sleep on the other side. You felt your heart break slightly. 

Pushing your body up, you scooted over slightly. His face came into view, and you could see he was awake. Just staring at the wall. 

“Are you okay?” You went to place your hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it. After he had moved away from your touch last night, you didn’t want to push if he didn’t want to be touched. 

“I’m fine” he spoke back. Sadness in his voice, something happened that made him upset. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” You watched as his head turned slightly, his green eye looking at you. 

“I don’t like storms” he sighed.

“Okay” you replied, hoping to get more of the story. 

“I grew up in a Catholic orphanage. Abandoned before I was even old enough to keep memories” he explained. You just listened. Letting him speak at his own pace, “I had a stutter. They would- the other boys would bully me relentlessly for it, and then one day... somehow they found out I didn’t like storms” you could hear the pain in his voice. His resolve threatened to break at any moment, “they would... They would lock me in the cupboards...” his resolve broke as he spoke of the memories “stupid rat boy is scared of a little rain” he curled into himself. Tears running out of his eyes. 

Seeing him like this broke your heart. You tried to push his body until he was facing you. You cradled him in your arms. His arms wrapped around you, clinging to you like you would disappear if he let go.

“I don’t deserve you” he spoke into your chest as you hugged him tight. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t get to tell me what to do” you spoke to him. He laughed through the sobs. You’ve never been more happy to hear him laugh. 

You had an inkling in your mind since he had that nightmare. That something was plaguing him. Some secret unknown to you he wanted to share but couldn’t. You hoped that eventually he could rid himself of the burden. That whatever it was holding him back would set him free. 

You had gotten the vibe recently, since you had been staying with him, that he was stressed. He was clearly overworked. You had been in his bed for 3 nights, and each day he’d leave before 9am, and get back randomly after 8pm. One day he could come back and have lunch with you, but other than that he has been too busy to stop. When you were excited that you could stay with him, you pictured being able to spend more time than you are currently together.

You attributed the stress to amping up his feelings, that bringing up this memory just finally helped him let out all the tension he was holding in his body. Hoping that after he had settled, that he would be calmer. 

“What do you usually do to cheer yourself up?” You felt bad for asking, but he definitely needed the pick me up. Currently, just laying in your arms. His hand was just softly holding you. “And don’t say sex” you joked. 

He smiled, but still left his eyes looking into your body “well, usually id go find someone to pound into the mattress but since I can’t...” 

“Yeah, okay, liar.” He had already mentioned to you how it’s been a long time since he had brought someone into his bed. You didn’t feel guilting for calling him out on it. 

“I need to clean the rat’s cage and clean the rats. It’s been over a week since their last bath” he spoke, sitting up in the process. The beautiful black satin pyjamas he wore hung loosely on his frame. “I usually just chuck them in with some warm water, Rosalita loves the water most. But they’re due for a proper scrub” 

“Don’t rats clean themselves?” You questioned. Genuinely curious about his pets. 

“Yes, but sometimes they need a little help. I’ve noticed Rosie has stuck her head somewhere, and given herself eyebrows” he laughed, shaking his head. “Smart creatures my ass” he said before rising. The sound of his bare feet on the floor as he made his way into the bathroom. 

“Would you like to help me clean them?” He asked as he emerged minutes later. 

“Of course, But it’s a little chilly and I still don’t have clothes” you pointed to his shirt you’re wearing. 

“Yes, well” he said as he walked over to his drawers. Opening the same one he pulled his pyjamas out of “when you’re better in a few days we will go shopping” he chucked a pair of red tartan pants at you. “They have a string to tighten them” he spoke as you slipped your legs in. Pulling the string until it was tight enough to keep them up. 

Opening the cage, he reached in and grabbed both rats. Placing them nicely on the bed. He pulled a few toys from their cage out after and threw the toys on the bed next to them.

“Dont worry, they will not run” he must have been able to read your mind because you were definitely thinking about how he could turn his back on such agile, little creatures. “Under the bed, there’s a box” he pointed just next to you, you guess he wanted you to get the box. 

Bending down you found the box pushed right to the middle of the bed, it took your entire arms length to reach. Pulling the box out, you turned around with it. Catching him still staring at your ass, smiling like the sleaze. 

“Excuse you” you said as you handed the box to him, a grin also on your face. 

“I can’t help that the view is nice” he spoke, taking the box from you. He placed it next to him on the floor, pulling out a small garbage bag he asked you to hold it open. 

While doing as he asked, he turned back to the cage. Grabbing the tray at the bottom and emptying the soiled bedding into the bag in your hands. 

“Gross” spoke. Watching the paper mixed with rat droppings fall into the bag. 

“Can you grab the spray bottle and some tissues and give this a wipe please?” He handed you the tray. 

You sprayed the bottom until it was evenly coated, before grabbing some tissues and wiping it away. His eyes never leaving you as he did so. You handed the tray back to him, and he placed it on top of the cage. 

He grabbed a bag full of shredded paper. Sprinkling it evenly in the tray. “I go through a lot of paper, documents of sorts. So instead of throwing it in the trash, the rats use it as a toilet” he giggled to himself. 

You watched as he placed the tray back in. Grabbing the same spray bottle you used to clean it, he grabbed some tissues. Wetting the tissues lightly, he began wiping over the bars of the cage. Making sure everything was clean. 

Once everything other than the rats were back in the cage, he refilled their food bowl and disappeared into the bathroom to refill their water. You noticed he left the water running in the sink. 

“We’ll wash Hemmy first. He’s not a fan of water, hates being in there too long” he bent down to where the rat was curled sleeping on the bed. 

Following him into the bathroom, you watched as he placed Hemmy into the sink. You watched as the rat settled into the middle over the drain. The water running constantly over him. 

“Uh” Copia spoke and began looking around, opening cupboards “ah” he said before coming back up with a clean face towel. He wet the towel, placing it over the rat, keeping him warm. “Watch him for a moment” and watch him you did. His little eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on him. You could help but find him way too adorable. 

Returning from the bedroom, Copia now had a small bottle of animal shampoo in his hands. Taking the washcloth off the rat. He placed a few drops of liquid on its fur before pulling a toothbrush seemingly out of nowhere. He used the toothbrush to brush the rat’s fur. Watching the water as it rinsed it out. 

He handed you a dry face cloth. “Here” he lifted the rat out of the sink, placing him into your hands he wrapped the rat up. Letting the towel soak up and extra water. “No sudden movements, he might get spooked and we don’t want that” you stood stock still. Not wanting to spend your day chasing after a rat in clothes that are not yours.

He moved into the bedroom before coming back with Rosalita and placed her into the warm sink. 

“How is he? Is he dry?” He pointed to your hands 

“Uh, nearly I think?” You replied. 

“Okay, keep holding him” 

You felt your arms start to get sore. Standing so still was definitely taking its toll. But you did as you were told. Watching as he repeated the same thing now on Rosalita. 

“How did you choose their names?” You asked. 

“Uh, Hemmy because he’s a behemoth. Hence Hemmy” he spoke, pointing to the rats as he spoke about them “and Rosalita is named after a Springsteen song of the same name.” 

“I didn’t take you for a Springsteen man?” You spoke surprised at the answer. 

“I’m not really, but I like that song. The story behind it is.. never mind” he shook his head. Continuing to watch the rat as she soaked in the sink. 

“What?” You encouraged him to speak. 

“It’s a song he wrote about a girl. They would run away together where they could both be in love and not have to worry about her father’s disapproval. It’s easy to relate to” he spoke. You could hear the sadness laced in his voice again, but you didn’t want to pry. Leaving the conversation at that.

“so what now?” You asked 

“Well, we dry them and place them back into their cage” he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Once the rats had been cleaned and dried. You found yourself in the shower. The water warm as to not agitate your injuries. The beautiful red shower curtain hung around it enough to cover you, and stop the water from getting on the floor, but not enough to stop your view into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, you could see everything. 

You washed your hair, the warm watering running over your body as you watched the mirror. Copia was standing Infront of the sink, shaving. You watched as he moved a straight razor to glide through the white foam covering the bottom of his face. You held your breath as you watched him tilt his head, running the blade over his throat. Your heart skipped a beat every time you could see the faint movement of his Adam’s apple bounce under the skin.

“Are you nearly done” his voice sounded, breaking you out of daze.

“Why?” You asked, wringing out your wet hair before rinsing it once more.

“I need to go see Papa, I need to shower before that” his voice echoing through the room. 

“Theres plenty of room for you” you smiled at him, hoping he’d join you. 

With his own smile, you watched him undress quickly. Dropping his clothes where ever they landed. Throwing the curtain back, he stepped in. Immediately invading your personal space so he could get under the water. 

His hands came to sit on your hips, turning you around until he was fully under the water. “Waters a little cold” he spoke as his head was tilted back, as he let the water run through his hair.

“Has to be” you wiggled your arm as he cracked open his eye slightly to look at you. 

You stood there, looking at his face as he relished in being under the water. “You messed up your sideburns” you smiled lopsided at him. 

“What?!” His head snapped forward. 

“Yeah, they’re more square today, rather than the little points you usually do” 

“That’s it?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, thank god I thought they were lopsided. Cara, you scared me.” He said with a sigh. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. 

“You know you don’t have to ask” you were smiling like an idiot, but you put your arms around his neck, supporting yourself as you kissed him softly on the lips. 

Pulling away with a grimace he asked if you were okay “shaving cream tastes like shit” you respond.

“but I washed it off?” He questioned as he turned his face to the water, using his hands to scrub viciously over his skin. “Okay, what about now” he said as he leant back down, his lips ghosting over yours. Waiting for you to travel the rest of the way. 

Kissing him now, he tasted like him. The soapy taste of his shaving cream no longer present. It gave you the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He moaned as your tongue entwined with his. 

You could feel his hands grip harder on your hips, pulling you closer and pressing your bodies, almost making you one. 

Sliding your hand down his wet body, you kept going until you reached his groin. He was nowhere near hard, but you still grabbed him. Stroking his flaccid dick, wanting to get it hard. 

“Mmm, my love, you know how much I love it when you touch me” he moaned as you thumbed the spot under the head where he was most sensitive. His cock pulsing in your hand. “But I really can’t keep Papa waiting” 

You didn’t bother to listen. His hands still stayed on your hips, his fingernails digging in slightly when you stroked over the head. 

“You’re not really putting up a fight” he was almost hard in your hand. The muscle almost full. 

“I never said I wanted you to stop” he kissed you, taking the opportunity you kissed him back for a moment before pulling away and biting his lip. 

You continued kissing and nipping down his neck. Sucking a bruise into his pale skin, an obscene moan came from him. Picking up the pace of your hand, you moved to a different spot, repeating the action of purpling his pale skin. On the third bruise you bit, worrying the flesh with your teeth; threatening to pierce the skin. He groaned and bucked his hips as you did so; you licked the wound. 

“You like it when I mark you” you asked as your hand continued it’s movements.

“Fuck yes” he moaned breathless, his hips slightly thrusting into your movements. You thumbed away the pre-cum “Be a good girl and make me cum” he brought his head down and spoke against the shell of your ear.

It always shocked you with Copia. One second he was shy, but once he was hard he could transform into a different man. You’d have to talk with him later about seeing his more dominant side. 

“Good girls get rewards, be a good girl hm?” he spoke, and the heat of his voice peaked your arousal. The talk of rewards, of orgasms, was always a reason to be good. 

He captured your lips once more in his own. Sucking your tongue into his mouth, your hand sped up to a pace that would quickly tire you out. But thankfully you could tell he was close. 

Working up and down his shaft. You paid special attention to the head, working it in a way you know he liked.

“That’s it- fuck you’re doing so good” he praised you. His head tilted back as the water ran over him, the same as your hand ran over his shaft.

You returned to your previous pace, jacking his cock. You watched as his face contorted into the face he usually pulls when he’s about to cum. His muscles twitching and tensing, waiting for the release. 

Finally, it came. He came over your hand and your stomach as you milked him for every drop. 

As you pulled away, you brought your hand up to your face. Licking it clean. With a growl, he yanked your hand away, crashing into your lips. You could still taste him in your mouth, so no doubt he could too. 

“I’m have to go now, Cara” his hand rested on your face as his thumb played with your bottom lip “and when I come back, it’s your turn” he spoke with a lopsided grin. 

You couldn’t help but moan at the thought of his talent for making you cum. You would kill for his fingers right now. 

You watched as he quickly washed his body, before watching him turn the water off and get out of the shower. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed. You always felt a little sad watching him leave for the day, but the thoughts of later would keep you going.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I tell myself i won't write smut... And then nekminnit

The sound of the lock being turned. 

“Finally” you thought to yourself. 

You had been sitting in his room, or well your room as well if you wanted to be technical, you had been sitting there by yourself for three hours. Nothing easing the growing boredom that has just been getting more intense these last few days. You hardly felt the fresh air, or the sun on your skin in what feels like an eternity. 

But finally he’s home. Finally, coming back from whatever meeting he had with Papa. Though you were shocked a singular meeting could keep him gone this long. 

Walking into the room he threw his keys, somehow with perfect precision they landed on the bedside table. He looked deflated, his shoulders hanging low as he dragged his heels along the floor. With a drop that was less than graceful he was laying on the bed. One leg only coming up to rest on the bed. His biretta sitting awkwardly on top his head as he lay half on it, on his pillow. 

“You know it’s not even dinnertime?” You lay half leaning on the piles you had propped up. Resting comfortably under the duvet “Meeting with Papa not go well?” You asked, picking him his biretta carefully and placing it on the table as to not get squashed.

“It went as expected” he huffed. 

“Are you okay?” You asked. Your hand running down his chest to play with the diamond incrusted symbol that sat on it. 

“Mm. Tired... And stressed” his eyes were closed, the black reminding you of a dream. 

“Do you want to nap?” He really wasn’t into the mood for conversation. 

He hummed. 

“Well, you might want to take off some clothes. At a minimum your shoes” you suggested. 

He sat up, haphazardly unbuttoning, and pulling at his clothes until he was left in a white undershirt and a pair of white briefs that had little rats on them. You’d never seen the pair before and it made you giggle. 

“What?” He asked as he joined you under the covers. 

“Nice undies” you smiled down at him.

“Thank you” he replied. His face already at rest.

“Roll over” he slightly cracked an eye to look at you “little spoon?” you pointed to him

He did as you told, rolling to his side. Instead of being the bigger spoon, you grabbed the hem of his shirt. Tugging it until half his back was exposed. Slowly and gently you ran your hand up his back, scratching the skin. A small, satisfied ‘hm’ from him as you continued. He fell asleep pretty quickly, but you kept your hand moving, tracing along the freckles scattered along his back. 

Your arm got tired, so you gently tugged his shirt back down. You got comfortable around his body, ready to fulfill your duties as the big spoon. The heavy snores rattling the room prohibited you from getting your own rest. Not that you needed it. Clearly tired, you let him sleep. Placing small kisses on the back of his neck out of the urge to just kiss him.

Feeling your side start to go numb from the lack of movement, you rolled onto your back. It’s like he doesn’t even notice you’re gone. His shoulders still rising and falling with the slow pace of his breathing. 

You’re unsure of how long you should let him sleep. The clock he had put on your bedside table, so you wouldn’t have to constantly check your phone when you woke up in the middle of the night, told you it had been 45 minutes. 

Deciding for him that was a long enough nap, you kissed the back of his neck again, this time pressing harder with your kisses. He groaned in disapproval. You continued your kissing, this time working your way to his face, his hand coming up to lightly push you away. You laughed at the action. 

“Come on, grumpy” you whispered “it’s been near an hour. You won’t sleep much tonight if you don’t wake up” 

“I won’t sleep much anyway” he said, voice groggy from sleep. 

“What would help you wake up?” You asked, innocent, you genuinely wanted to know. 

“Cara, I know you are young, but let an old man have his rest” he smiled lazily, his eyelids still closed. 

“Ok, old man” you emphasized “but I was asking if you wanted some tea or coffee” 

“Oh- uh no, thank you.” He sat up slowly. Slouched over, his hands came to rub at his eyes. He must’ve forgotten he still had his makeup on, covering his hands in black “cazzo” he whispered, seeing the black smudged. 

“Hey, um” you spoke, he turned to look at you “I don’t really know how to ask this” 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Cara, I will not judge” Copia replied. 

“Okay, so I’ve seen it already, and I’ve never really been in a relationship where I trusted the other person or well wanted to be more adventurous” you paused, noticing you were rambling “could you maybe beroughwithme?” 

“Mm, does my love desire a firm hand? Someone to take control?” The smile on his face suggested he was into it. 

You nodded, slightly embarrassed. 

“Okie dokie” he replied as he stood. “I think I might go for a nice walk, stretch the legs. Will you come?” 

“What? In /your/ pyjamas?” You gestured to the oversized clothes you were currently wearing.

“Yes, you can’t go naked. Come for a walk with me Cara, and tomorrow I promise, we will go buy you whatever you desire” 

“Okay, but I suggest you freshen up a bit. You look like you just had a nap,” you chuckled. 

“Okay, Principessa” he leant down, giving you a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Thankfully, not that cold of a night. The sun had slowly set, though it would still be a few hours before darkness enveloped you both. 

Opening a set of double doors that let to the outside, the sight of a beautiful court yard greeted you. A stone path leading to a beautiful statue of a woman who stood tall, carved in marble I’m the centre. Mother nature growing all around her.

“Who is that?” You asked. Your fingers threaded through Copia’s as you both strolled around the statue. 

“Lillith. She was Adam’s first wife” he replied. 

“Like Adam and Eve?” You asked curiously. 

“Yes. Lilith was created at the same time, out of the same dust as Adam. They were created equals. Some stories claim she abandoned Adam, refusing to become subservient. Others say he divorced her, banning her from the Garden of Eden. According to some old testaments it was all because she wanted to have sex on top” he laughed and shook his head at the final line “though I can’t think of anything more beautiful than a woman on top.” He winked at you, “I assume you know the story of Eve?” 

“I do, though, I will say I’ve never been much for religion, but of course I know the basics.” You spoke, he nodded along in satisfaction. 

Behind the statue, the stone paths began to flow off in different directions. From what you could see of the garden it was beautiful, but trees and bushes scattered around partially blocked your view of seeing the whole area. 

You followed Copia’s lead, walking down the left path. Garden beds of beautiful, warm-coloured flowers stretched along. Some bushes coming up to your waist, you held your hand out, skimming it along some of them, resisting the urge to pick some leaves as you went. Walking into an archway, mother nature covered it. Beautiful shades of green moved and weaved naturally over the wire as you walked through, so far it was as beautiful as you expected. 

The arch eventually coming to stop at an ornate fountain. The running water, blue and cool, the only sound that filled the air. A bench sat across from it. 

Copia sat first, pulling you closer to him when you sat down. 

“Amore?” He spoke. His hand rested on your shoulder as his other rested in his lap. Fiddling with the fabric of his cassock. 

“Panda” you smiled. He returned the smile at the pet name that wasn’t very used anymore. 

“I was thinking, maybe you would like to get away for a few days? A few weeks? We could go for as long as you want” 

“Do I get to choose where we go?” You asked.

“Well, the church has a beautiful estate a few hours from here. That is where I’d like to take you, if you let me” his hand came to absentmindedly play with your hair. 

“Okay, on one condition” you countered. 

“What is it” he stopped his playing with your hair to look at you in the eyes.

You pointed to your lips “a kiss, please” 

He leant over placing a small, chaste kiss on your lips. Without moving out of kissing distance, he spoke, “was that up to your standards, Principessa?” 

“No” you said bluntly. 

“Such a shame” you felt his hand on your knee “only good girls get kisses” 

You blushed at his words with an audible gulp. 

His hand rose slowly from your knee, up your thigh. ‘oh god what is he doing’ you thought to yourself. Your thighs subconsciously spreading to give him access. 

“Will you be a good girl for me?” He asked, his hand now halfway up your thigh. The sparks of arousal starting to ignite. 

“Yes” your breathing was coming in fast pants.

He leant in closer, catching your lips in his again. This time he moved against yours. Staying together as his hand came to rest on your heat. The oversized tartan pants giving him plenty of room to move. He swallowed your gasps of shocked pleasure. 

You let out a small moan as he rubbed you in slow circles. 

“Shh, there is people around you know” he applied a little more pressure, causing you to moan again “you wouldn’t want someone to hear you and come investigate, do you?” 

His gloved hand left your heat. Grabbing your thigh softly he, placed your leg over his own. Spreading them further. Sneaking up under the hem of the button-down shirt, and the hoodie he let you borrow. Slipping his fingers down lower, you were slightly embarrassed by how wet you were already. All from a slight amount of public foreplay. 

“I made a promise to you earlier” his deft fingers dipped between your wet folds “we will not leave this spot until it is fulfilled and judging by how you’re dripping into my palm, I doubt it’ll take long” his breath was hot as he whispered into your ear. 

Closing your eyes, you momentarily forgot where you were. Letting a small moan slipped as you enjoyed what his fingers were doing to you. 

“By the all the noise, I’m thinking you want someone to see” his fingers picking up pace as they dipped from your bud, down to your entrance and back “I didn’t think you’d be such a little slut” 

Pinning your bottom lip between your teeth, you moaned as quiet as you could. Feeling your arousal about to hit its pinnacle. He must’ve felt it too as he began a more quick pace. Swiping his fingers in a way he knew best to get you there. In such an insufficient time he had learnt how to play you like a fiddle. 

“Oh, fuck” you let it slip, the crescendo about to fall. 

“Mm that’s right. Daddy loves watching you come undone from his fingers” 

You fell over the edge. Gripping his thigh with a force you never knew you had as your orgasm washed over you. He kept his movements going slower as to ride you through. Your back arched against the chair before slumping back. Your body relaxed. 

He pulled his hands from you. Bringing them up to his lips, he licked your juices. A small satisfied hum when he got it all. 

“What?” You were looking at him funny, and you knew it. 

“Daddy?” You laughed. “And third person as well?”

“Oh, um,” he wiped the saliva from his hands into his pants “too much? You said adventurous, so I thought-“ 

“No, no. I liked it.” You admitted. His tense shoulders relaxing. 

“Should we go back inside? I’m a little hungry” he spoke. Looking around to make sure there was no one watching. The tent in his pants was obvious.

“I could eat” you agreed. “What are you thinkin” 

“Maybe getting the kitchen to send food to the room, maybe pasta” he suggested. His palm running up and down his own thigh as he attempted to will his erection away.

“Very Italian of you” you joked. 

“Maybe lasagna” he said, still on his train of thought. 

“Mm pasta, or pasta cake. Which shall he desire?” You smiled at him. A warm, loving smile.

“What?” It was his turn to look at you funny.

“What?” You smiled softly at him, waiting for his reaction to your joke.

“Pasta cake?” He questioned.

“Yeah? Lasagna is just pasta cake” 

“No, it’s not” he refuted. 

“Yes, it is” you argued back. 

“Ugh come Cara let’s go” he said as he stood. 

Taking your hand back in his. You strolled the same path out as the one you came in. It was considerably darker now. Small fire flies fluttered around. You watched them as you walked by. 

Getting back to the room, you watched as he called the kitchen on his phone. He ordered two serves of lasagna with two Fanta’s. 

“Pasta cake” you said as he hung up. The look on his face suggested murder would be for dinner instead. You smiled at him, knowing he thought you were as funny as you thought you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11pm at night and I'm an old lady. Who knows might come back and add more to this chapter, probably won't. Just a little extra descriptions is all
> 
> Small edits made on 25th of July 2020.


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you ready to go, Cara?” Copia asked from your temporary shared bedroom. 

“This looks weird” you yelled, standing in the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror, looking, as the black dress you had seen so regularly on others, sat hanging plainly on your body. Copia wanting to take you out for the day, bought you one of the sisters habits that he took from the clergy tailor. As plain as it could get. Though it wasn’t a tight fit it still clung to your curves. With long sleeves it looked beautiful by itself. You felt weird seeing yourself in it. It was like your body was waiting to put on the rest of the outfit. The chest missing the silver upside down cross, and some white around your collar. Your head missing a veil. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” you heard his reply.

You walked out of the bathroom to see Copia buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. He had opted to wear just black slacks, his usual black double monk strap shoes, and a black button-up shirt. He looked gorgeous, as always. It’s like every day he became more, as you loved him more. If it was possible to have cartoon heart eyes, you’d have them every time you seen him.

You stood out into the room, arms open as to gesture to yourself. He stared at you, confusion written on his face.

“You look as beautiful as always, amore” he walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Kissing you softly “maybe I go find the rest of the outfit, you put it on” his lips trailed your jaw “Sisters should come to their cardinal for a little penance.” His breath was hot in your ear. 

“I thought you preferred me with no clothes on?” You pulled back to meet his gaze. 

“Eh” he said with a shrug “just as long as you’re on your knees” he smiled wickedly at you. 

“Okay, mind out of the gutter” you laughed at him. “Are you reading to go?”

“I am” he stood back, making sure his shirt was tucked in properly. Flicking his wrist he looked at his watch “the car is waiting for us out the front now” 

Taking a set of keys and a dark brown leather wallet, he placed them both into his pockets before taking your hand.

You had gotten used to all the stares you would get when you walked next to Copia, but today the stares felt different. Also, being in a habit probably didn’t help, that’s probably what they were all staring at. Burning holes into the dress as you walked by. Copia didn’t seem to take any notice. Flowing through conversation with you as if it was just you and him, unbothered by the looks. You thought about bringing it up to him, but you know he’d just shrug it off, telling you not to worry. And he would be right. You shouldn’t be worrying. Part of you just wishes you fit in more, that you weren’t seen as the outsider walking, talking, or sleeping with the Cardinal. 

Copia had explained to you briefly that you and his arrangement was a first for the church. Having an outsider live amongst the faithful was considered disrespectful to some. For a bunch of sin supporting Satanists, they sure were weird about some things. It was mainly the private things the church did. They were scared you’d run out into the world and share secrets of the full moon orgies, or how they’d preform the rituals to initiate new members into their ranks. But if only they got to know you, they’d know you don’t care for that stuff. All that mattered to you is that you were safe, and Andrea Copia was yours.

* * *

Sitting In a car that was not as luxurious as the one from your first date, but still held some suggestion of money, you sat comfortably in the middle. Copia’s elbow was resting on the door, propping his head up as he watched the world pass by. His other arm was around you, holding you loosely to him. Your head comfortably on his shoulder. 

You watched him in your peripheral, his eyebrows scrunching. He was biting the inside of his lips, lost in thought as he stared blankly. The words that you hadn’t said, other than that one time in the hospital, sat on the tip of your tongue. 

“Hey” you spoke. It took him a few moments to register before his head was turning to give you the attention. 

Your eyes scanned his face, your hand coming up to lightly touch his. Your thumb playing with his pencil moustache, before slipping over his plumb bottom lip and resting on his chest. 

His eyes were on you, wondering what you were doing, but not wanting to move away. You could tell he enjoyed the touch of your hands on him, and much as you enjoyed it.

Leaning up slightly, you could connect your lips in a soft kiss. His hand coming to rest on the back of your neck, not applying any pressure to push you closer, but to just hold you. 

Pulling away the atmosphere was soft and full of love. Those three words hanging on the tip of your tongue. 

“I love you” your voice not wanting to say it louder than a whisper. 

“I know” he smiled back. His thumb coming to glide along your cheek. 

“Okay, Han” you joked. 

He looked at you confused. 

“Star Wars?” 

“Never seen it” he shrugged. His face still within kissing distance.

“all right I take it back” you looked at him, trying not to smile. The confusion still on his face. “I can’t love someone who has never seen Star Wars” 

“Maybe we go buy this Star Wars, and then later we can Netflix and Chill?” He smirked at you. 

“Please never say that again” you laughed, pulling him back into a brief kiss. “You seriously need to watch Star Wars though, it’s so good.” 

“If it will make you happy. I would do anything to make you happy” he was looking at you, a twinkle in his eye. “il mio cuore ti appartiene” 

He kissed you again. The love you felt for each other was strong in that moment. Growing up you never thought it was possible to love someone as much as you loved Copia, the happiness you felt when you were with him would be your end.

* * *

“Here” Copia opened the wallet he had bought with him, pulling out some notes he stashed them in his pocket before handing you the brown leather “You go buy what you need, I’m going to the barber for a trim” he combed his fingers through his soft hair. 

“You’re giving me your whole wallet?” You grabbed the leather, looking at him confused. 

“Yes, I hate carrying that thing around” he said with a dramatic wave of his hand. That explains why he usually has a money clip “Use the gold card, church card, buy whatever you want” 

“What ever I want?” You looked at him with a mischievous grin. 

“No clothes” he looked at you and laughed, kissing the top of your head “I’ll meet you back here in say, an hour?” You nodded in agreement “have fun, amore” he turned on his heel and began walking the opposite direction to you on the shopping strip. You couldn’t help but watch him walk away. His hands in his pockets, stretching his pants in a way that made his ass look beautiful.

As you walked along the strip, people walking by you at their own pace. Some window shopping, some walking with their kids, and people walking by not paying attention at all. You could tell by the mannequins in the windows that 90% of these shops weren’t your cup of tea. You were wondering where the hell Copia had bought you. He really expects you to shop at, you looked to the store you were standing outside of, Gucci? 

Finally after walking across the street you came across a store that looked more your style. The mannequins displayed in the window wearing plain t-shirts and jeans, nothing looking too fancy. 

Heading into the store you headed straight for the “2 for” section. Shirts being 2 for $25 and jeans being 2 for $40. They weren’t all plain, some shirts had band logos on them like Nirvana, and Black Sabbath. The jeans came in a variety of cuts. You grabbed a week and a half’s worth of clothes in case you couldn’t be bothered doing washing. You found some jumpers and jackets that were $50 each, grabbing 3 your arms were starting to get pretty full. You headed to the counter, thinking that you should hear to a fancier store for an outfit from a night out. 

Your heart nearly fell out of your ass when the total came to near $500, this only being the basics you began to wonder if you should find Copia and ask him if this was too much. Deciding against it, instead you would get receipts at every store and if he needed you to return anything you would. 

Walking back along the strip again, your eye quickly caught sight of a lingerie store. Walking inside, you tried to find the cheapest and plainest under garments that they had. 

“God these are expensive” you spoke to yourself. Looking at the cheapest bras, that weren’t even that sexy, being $35. 

Regardless of price you found stuff you liked, only getting 3 bras, and a week’s worth of underwear, you planned on being free some days. 

You found a couple of bras that came in sets. They ended up being cheaper than buying them separately. So you grabbed three sets, all the same shape and style. One red, black, and white. They were push-up bras, with boy cut panties, made of lace and a beautifully soft satin.

Heading to the counter, as the cashier was ringing up your items, there was a poster for the store behind her. The model wearing a beautiful lingerie set. It was the black matching set you bought, along with some garters that had an extra piece of lace fabric to go on your hips and stockings. She looked utterly sexy in them. The cashier must have caught you staring. 

“We just got the whole look in stock if you wanted to purchase the extras?” She asked you, trying to upsell. 

“You know what, yeah.” You thought about the look on Copia’s face when you would wear this little outfit for him. You looked back at her as she smiled. Heading to get your garters and stockings. 

Your items didn’t end up being as expensive as you thought, some items must have been discounted. She placed your items in an unrecognisable bag before wishing you a good day. 

Now you just needed some shoes. You must’ve been in the right spot for your personal needs as a sneaker store was right next door. Quickly popping in you bought your usual casual shoes. A pair of white, high top converse shoes and a pair of black slip on fans.

That was the quickest you’ve been in and out of a shop since you got there. Pulling the cheap phone you had temporarily until you replaced your phone lost in the fire, you noted it had only been 45 minutes. You felt proud of yourself for being so efficient. 

Walking back down the strip, you took your time dawdling. Hoping to somehow drag the 5-minute walk into at least 10. 

You turned the walk into 7 minutes. Knowing Copia was a very punctual man, meant that you had no issues that he wouldn’t be here soon. You placed your bags against the wall, leaning against it as you pulled out your phone and started playing Snake. Shocked, this still came as a free addition. 

“Someone’s been busy shopping” a familiar Italian accent said to you. Looking up, you were greeted with the sight of a man you didn’t recognise. He was wearing a pitch black suit, with his black hair combed back. He was familiar somehow, but you couldn’t quite place who he was. He started laughing, probably at the confused look on your face “Bella, you do not recognise me?” He asked 

“Uh, no?” You replied. 

He laughed again, “You do not recognise your Papa?” 

It clicked. The man Infront of you looked everything like Papa without the face paint.

“Holy fuck, you scared me. I didn’t think I would have to waive off creeps today” you laughed in return, brushing your hair behind your ear. 

“I’m sorry, Bella. I did not mean-“ he apologized

“No, no, it’s fine. You’ve been shopping too, I see?” You pointed to the black bag in his hand.

“Yes, I needed new shoes. Mine have a hole in them” he bought his foot up, showing you the hole caused by his big toe. 

“You only have one pair of shoes?” You asked curiously. 

“No, but these are my favourite. Comfortable, good for everyday” he looked down at his shoes to focus both your attention is as he rocked back on his heels. “That habit fits you nicely. It will be a shame to see it go” 

“I might keep it. Who knows when it will come in handy” 

“Hmm. Yes, I’m sure there’ are plenty of opportunities for it to come in handy” he waggled his eyebrows. 

“What is it with your church and making everything about sex” you laughed. 

“I didn’t say for sex, you did that” he laughed along with you. “Bella, I am sorry but I must be going. I will see you back at the church, yes? We have plenty to talk about” he grabbed your free hand, giving you a small kiss on your knuckles before continuing his way down the street. 

“What is it with these guys and having nice asses” you thought to yourself as your eyes lowered. 

Suddenly your gaze was adverted upwards as he turned around, giving you a wink before continuing on his way. You felt yourself go beet red. Feeling guilty, you were caught admiring an ass that wasn’t your partners.

“He has a sixth sense for those things” a voice from behind you said. You turned to see Copia looking nearly the same as when he left. Something looked different and it wasn’t the length of his hair. 

“Wh- what?” You tried to play it off. 

“Cara, you think I care your eyes wandered? You’re allowed to admire things you find beautiful. Much like I admire you” he stood closer to you “As long as you do not touch, I have no issues” his arms were now softly sitting on your hips “I see you’ve spent my money well?” He laughed, bending down to peak into some bags. He went to go peak into the one of your lingerie and you quickly snatched it away. 

“That one, uh, it’s private” you tried to sound affirmative, but your tone came across more of a question than a statement. 

“Of course, my apologies” he smirked.

“How was your trip to the barber” you asked as he bent down to pick up a few of your bags for you. 

“It was good. I say they did a wonderful job” you picked up a few bags and started walking next to him. 

“I can’t say you look nice because you always look nice” you blatantly flirted.

“Ah, Cara you flatter me” he tried to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks.

“I try. You’re cute when you’re like this.” You smiled softly at him “Hey, I’m kinda hungry” you said casually, not really caring if you ate now or not. 

“Do you want to go have a sitdown meal, or would you like to do takeaway,” Copia asked, looking for the car. “The driver said he’d meet us here now” 

You kept looking at his haircut. Something about it seemed different, and it was frustrating you and you couldn’t pinpoint why. 

The black sedan pulling up, causing Copia to move, which pulled your eyes away from him. You watched as the driver jumped out, the man in the silver mask quickly helping place the bags in the boot. 

“What do you want? Eat in or takeaway?” you spoke as you took your place next to him on the leather seats.

“Oh, um, I suppose sitting down, having an enjoyable meal with my girl would be nice. We haven’t done that since our first date” he smiled at you. 

“My girl” you thought to yourself. Blushing at the words.   
“Yeah, that sounds nice. Chinese? I could inhale a curry” you said. 

“Can you eat curry? Your throat is still a little injured. Shouldn’t you stay away-“ 

“It hasn’t given me issues for days. I’m sure it’s fine” you tried to assure him. The minor burns from the smoke were nothing compared to your arm, and if that was feeling better... 

“Okay, I’ll order something not spicy just in case we need to swap. Aether?” 

The man just looked in the mirror back to Copia “do you know of any good Chinese places?” The man nodded “please take us there”

* * *

Sitting at the small two-person table, surrounded by the noises of plates and cutlery, patrons trying to talk over others so they can hear. 

“Are you still set on getting the curry?” Copia asked, his eye peaking from over his menu. 

“You bet” you smiled back at him even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Do you like sweet and sour pork?” His eyes never leaving yours.

“I prefer chicken” you answered truthfully. 

“Okay. Then I guess we’re ready to order” 

His eyes scanned for a waitress, waiving her down when he found one. She came straight over, pulling out a notepad out of her apron with no words. 

“Can I please get the sweet and sour chicken, the-“ he looked over at you, realising you never specified what curry you wanted. 

“Green chicken curry, please, with fried rice” you smiled up at the waitress.

“Any drinks?” She spoke as she wrote your order down. 

“Yes, I’ll take a beer, mid strength, and the lady will have a Fanta” 

You smiled as he had never forgotten your late night, pillow talk lecture about how orange sodas are the pinnacle of soda. 

“You go on one rant once about Fanta” you joked as he looked at you horrified. 

“Did you not want Fanta? I can waive her back down and change-“ 

“No, I wanted Fanta. I’m only joking, ” you smiled softly at him. Though you loved everything about him, sometimes he was a little uptight. He’s slowly learning that most of what you say is sarcastic or a joke, but some things still slip in certain moments. 

“The lady” you giggled. 

“Are you not a lady?” He smiled at you. 

“Depends on the moment” you watched as his smile slowly morphed into a smirk. 

You both sat back as the waitress came back with your meals. Placing the wrong meals Infront of you. You both waited until she walked away to hand each other’s meals to each other. You watched as Copia picked up the chopsticks, obviously he did not understand how to hold them. You got a new waitresses attention. Asking her for a fork she quickly obliged. He whispered a soft thank you as you handed it to him. 

As he was leaning over, placing the first piece of chicken in his mouth you realized- his hair looked darker. 

“Oh, my god” 

“What?” He spoke, slightly spooked. 

“Your hair looks darker” you pointed out. 

“I can’t imagine how” he spoke, avoiding your gaze.

“There’s less grays, it’s more brown. You got your hair dyed,” you accused him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he was trying his best, but it was clear he had. 

“You got that thing done that older men get when they don’t want to look unnatural? Where they like somehow dye only half the greys, still keep that look?” You kept questioning. 

“It was getting a little too gray. I did it for you.” he spoke softly embarrassed. 

“For me?” You were taken back. 

“Wanted to look good for you” he was still whispering. 

“Could’ve just taken your cock out and you would’ve looked good enough” you joked, casually eating your meal like you said nothing. It caused him to choke on the piece of his own. It probably didn’t help at the same time you cautiously ran your foot up his leg. Testing the waters to see how he’d react to such teasing. He didn’t stop your foot as it inched higher, but you knew this wasn’t the place for that. His tense shoulders dropping as your foot did.

You continued eating your meals. He kept looking at you as you did so, waiting to see if the mild curry caused you any paid, it didn’t. You could see the relief on his face as you finished half your meals before leaning back and placing your hands on your stomach. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Copia spoke, placing his fork down gently on his plate. 

“I am. Im so full I could easily sleep for the rest of the day” you told him. 

“Well, let’s get you back to the church then. I still have some work I need to get done, but you can relax” 

“I like the sound of that.” You both rose from your seats, heading to the front counter to pay. Copia tipped generously, as he always did. 

Heading back to the church, you fell in to a comfortable silence.

“I hope you remembered to buy pyjamas” 

“Shit”


	23. Chapter 23

You got to sleep in these days more often than not. Not having much of anything to fill your time other than TV and sleep. You still could not roam the church grounds alone, needing an escort constantly was making you feel like a prisoner in your own temporary home.

Although Aether has said little to you, you decided what could be the harm in trying. Getting to from the bed, you slowly opened the door looking for the familiar body. As predicted he was standing, leaning against the wall looking bored. Upon noticing the door opened, he shot up straight. 

“You know you don’t have to stand out here all day? You can come in and watch tv or something” you suggested. He said nothing back. He just gave you a small nod and stepped by you. Copia had made room to place a desk along the wall, so that if he ever needed to work and not leave you, he had somewhere to do so. 

Aether immediately took the antique chair at the desk, turning it to face the tv. You sat back on your bed, watching Dr. Phil in an awkward silence. 

“Do you like Dr. Phil? We can change it?” You asked. 

He shook his head no. What part of the two questions was he nodding no to? 

“You, you want me to ring the kitchens? Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you a glass of water, if so?” 

He shook his head no, again.

“You know, whatever reason you’re not allowed to speak” He turned his head to watch you as you spoke “in these walls no one can hear you. No one will know” you could see the trepidation in his eyes as you had your one sided conversation. 

You gave up. Sitting back, you continued to watch the episode of Dr. Phil. The awkward tension still hung heavy in the air. 

You pulled out a packet of biscuits, starting to eat them as you sat on the bed. 

“Boss is gonna hate it if you get crumbs in the bed” he spoke. 

“He should give me snacks that don’t produce crumbs then,” you joked, excited to finally be hearing his voice. “Aether yeah?” 

“Yes, ma’am” he responded. 

“So, tell me about yourself” you could see his eyes widen. 

“Everyone here calls me Aether, my favourite colour is blue, I like to drink beer” he began saying every random fact that came into his head. 

“Can I ask you a question” you sat up, crossing your legs underneath the covers. He nodded. “Why do you wear the mask?” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t answer that” he replied. 

“Can you at least tell me why? Listen, I’m not stupid, I know something’s up.” You could feel yourself become slightly annoyed, “I don’t know how, but I know you’re not like me. Someone with a silver mask, within seconds, had me untied and poofed to a hospital” you stated. 

He just looked at you. Eyes growing wider by the word. 

“You’re an outsider” he mumbled. His English accent fading with the volume of his voice.

“Oh come on!” You got out of bed “I’ve been every day and night for” you paused as you tried to count. All the days blurred into one “god I don’t know how long.” Your arms flopped to your sides “and do you realise whose room we’re in? At one point do I stop becoming an ‘outsider’ and get treated like an equal!?” 

“I’m sorry that I can’t answer that. I wish I could give you the answers.” He looked down at his feet, “Can I ask you a question then?” 

“Yeah” You said with a sigh.

“Do you even believe in Him? In Lucifer?” He asked you. 

“I don’t, but I had a dream I spoke to him. He wanted to see what was special about me. God knows what brought that on” you laughed. Aethers eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. 

“Have you told the Cardinal?” He stood up.

“No? Should I tell him all my dreams?” You asked, curious why he was now pacing the room. 

“You spoke with Him!” His voice now echoing around the room. 

“It was a dream?” You scoffed. 

“Maybe to you, but you realise this could help your case?” He came to sit on the edge of the bed. “If you’ve spoken to him, people would begin to treat you as an equal. Maybe. Some might see you as a threat then, but you’d be let in!” You could tell he was excited by the revelation.

“Okay, we’ll go tell Copia. I’ll see if he wants to have lunch, but,” you moved so he wasn’t blocking your view of the tv “Dr. Phil first. This episode is way too spicy to miss anything” 

You quickly sent Copia a text that just said “Lunch?” And waited for the reply. You continued watching Dr. Phil. Completely enthralled by the way Dr. Phil gave it to a mother of a teen who was obsessed with her exboyfriend. Dr. Phil lectured the mother on how she should have been there for her daughter when she was heartbroken. That she should’ve taught her how to healthily deal with breakups instead of resulting to stalking and unhealthy fixations. 

By the time the episode was over, you had received no reply to your text. Heading into the bathroom you got changed out of Copia’s clothes, that had happily become your bed wear, to something more you’re size. Thankful you could buy clothes finally.

You had gotten to the point of just walking in. If he had any meetings, he complained about them the night before. Letting you know the hours he was unreachable. He hadn’t complained about any meetings today, so you walked straight in. 

Opening his door, you quickly spotted him at his desk. His head down, glasses on. His gloves sat discarded to the side. The quill in his hand gliding elegantly over the paper below. His fingers dyed black from the ink. It sometimes made you laugh how old he seemed. His straight razor, his quill he used more often than the untouched ballpoints. His aversion to technology that wasn’t his phone, which he hardly touched. 

“Damn how old are you?” You joked as you walked around the desk, placing your hand on his shoulder as you watched him work. He never once stopped to look at you. Too captivated with what he was doing. 

“Old” he spoke. His voice having no hint of emotion. 

“Wait, actually I don’t think I actually know your birthday?” You realised. 

“The first of June, 70” he responded bluntly. Like he didn’t want to ignore you, but didn’t want to tell you to go away either. 

“Oh okay” you replied a little put off “I take it you haven’t checked your phone?” 

With a huff he placed the quill in the inkpot, his eyes never leaving the page Infront of him “No I haven’t, frankly Cara I’m a little busy. I need to have this done before we leave and I can’t be having any distractions” a hint of annoyance in his tone. His hand clenching and opening over and over.

“Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch together?” You asked, a little nervous for his reply. 

He picked the quill back up, continuing his writing “no, I have more important things to do right now” 

The human heart is a weird thing. In hindsight, you would have heard it how he meant it, but In this moment your heart broke. Hearing he didn’t want to have lunch with you, because he didn’t deem you more important than his work. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll have lunch with Aether” your voice soft. 

“Yes. Are you done?” He spoke, the words stabbing straight through you. 

You walked to the door, ignoring the soft sigh behind you, the tink of the quill connecting with the glass, and his squeaky chair rolling backwards “cara-“ 

“I’m sorry to have bothered you” You exited with haste. Not wanting to let him see how much his disregard had hurt you. 

Flinging the door open, you saw Papa speaking with Aether. 

“Ah, Bella, I have been waiting to see- “he spoke. 

“I’m sorry Papa not now” you replied as you stormed by. Aether pursuing you. 

Trying to close the bedroom door, a large hand stopped it. Aether forcing himself in the room with you. 

“What happened? You were in there for 5 minutes?” Aether asked as you crawled into the bed. 

“Nothing, I want to be alone please” you spoke muffled through the duvet. 

“Okay-“ a soft knock at the door. 

He walked over to answer it. You heard the whispering, but couldn’t make out who it was with. Copia would have walked straight in, it is his room, so it had to be Papa. 

Shortly later the bed dipped. You felt someone tugging at the duvet trying to see your face. 

“Bellissima” the smooth Italian accent spoke “why are you upset?” 

“I’m just.. having a shitty day” you looked up at Papa. He was reclined on Copia’s side, his mismatched eyes on yours.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked. His hand coming to sweep away the hair that had fallen on your face. “The Cardinal wouldn’t like to see you like this. Should I go get-“ 

“No” you interrupted. 

“Ah, he is stressed, do not take his words to heart,” Papa tried to console you, making a show of pointing to your heart.

“He told me he had more important things to worry about than me.” You sat up “Than having lunch with me” 

“I’m sure he did not mean this. He is a dutiful man” he sat up to be level with you “watch. Soon he will come through that door with some flowers and an apology. I’ve known the cardinal for a long time, he is not used to having someone care like you do” 

“That’s not an excuse to speak to me like that,” you asserted.

“No, no, that is true” he smiled at you “how are your burns? We haven’t spoken” 

“Fine.” You pulled your sleeve up to show him. “There isn’t any pain, but it still isn’t a pretty sight” 

“May I?” He spoke, pointing to your arm.

With a nod, he took off his white cotton gloves. Placing them in his lap, one hand come to softly grip your wrists while the other ghosted over your skin. He was examining the burns. 

“When I got the call” he placed your arm down “I was expecting a lot worse. I’m sorry this happened” 

“Why are you sorry?” You pulled your sleeve back down. 

“I’m partially to blame” you could see the sadness as clear as day in his eyes. “This is my church, I control what happens” 

“You couldn’t have controlled this” you felt a little guilty knowing Papa felt this way. He had no reason to be showing remorse. 

“I control more than you think” he stated. “Wallow in the darkness for a while, I’m sure he will be by soon. I need to be getting back to my own duties” he rose from the bed, walking over to the door. A part of you didn’t want him to leave. Even though you asked Aether to, you didn’t really want to be left alone to your thoughts “Aether will be just outside if you need anything. sentirsi meglio bella”

* * *

Papa was right. About an hour later, the door to the bedroom opened. You had just dozed off, feeling the need to nap. Your back faced the door, but you listened as his footsteps got closer. The clunk of his shoes being kicked off his feet. You could smell the freshly cut flowers. You smiled to yourself. 

You felt a chilly breeze hit your back as the covers were lifted, the bed dipping as he got in with you. 

A small kiss on your shoulder, “amore?” 

“Mmm” you tried to feign sleep. 

“Amore I’m so sorry” he spoke, his voice slightly hitching. 

“For?” You replied curiously. He had to have known he upset you. 

“For speaking to you the way I did. There is no excuse, will you find it in your heart to forgive me?” He pleaded. You could hear the sincerity in his tone.

“On one condition” you turned to look at him. His body was closer to yours than you thought. Like he wanted to touch you completely, but didn’t think you’d let him. “You nap with me? You look tired, and you’re grumpy, so you definitely need one” 

A puff of air out if his nose as he smiled wide. Nodding In agreement to nap with you. 

When he laid down next to you, you had to push your body back into his to get more contact. He gripped you tightly as you did so, like it was also something that he wanted.

“I was born in an insignificant town just outside of Florence. The church where I grew up was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. My birthdate is the day they dumped me on their steps,” he was whispering. You lay holding his hand to your chest as he did so. “It’s not a date I wish to speak about or celebrate. That is why I never told you. But that was centuries ago” you smiled as he spoke. Knowing what it was like for something to feel like it was so long ago “Cara I have something to tell you” 

You turned to look at him, worried at what he might say. 

“I love you. I never want to lose you. You are my home, sei il mio tutto. I’m sorry I hurt you” his hand, previously clutched to your chest, came up to caress your cheek. 

“I love you too” you leant up to kiss him. The kiss was soft, his moustache tickling you from the lack of force from his lips. 

You rolled back over. Cuddling as close as you could into him as sleep claimed you both


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut .. a small bit of conversation takes place at the end.

You had no idea how long you slept for. Just that you had not moved positions. You woke you still wrapped in Copia’s arms, pushed tight against his body. 

The more the fog of sleep eased, you came to realise that maybe you were woken up. The soft tickles of a moustache on your neck, the soft kisses that followed. The hard dick slowly grinding into the cleft of your ass. You could feel his breath hitching every time his tip got the most friction. 

“So much for having a nice nap” You pushed your hips back into him. 

“Mmm yes, well, I had the most wonderful dream, Cara. You were moaning my name, but it wasn’t enough. I need to hear it for real,” he whispered as his kisses ventured up to your ear. 

Turning around, you placed your hand on his chest. Pushing him to lie on his back, you moved on top of him. You couldn’t wait to wipe the smug look off his face as your thighs sat on each side of his. His hands coming to rest on your hips as your body bent over him. 

“So you woke me up for your own selfish needs?” A playful tone to your voice. 

He nodded his head as his tongue came out to pull his lower lip, in between his teeth. You could feel his hands kneading into your ass. 

“I think I have a better idea” You smirked, you would have your fun with him first.

“oh?” He arched an eyebrow as he craned his neck to get within an inch of your lips, “and what might that be?”

You said nothing as you pushed your lips together. The kiss was passionate and full of lust, both of you eager to move things along. Even though you could feel the sparks of your arousal waiting desperately to ignite, you had plans for him. 

Your tongue swiped at his lips, asking for entrance. His mouth opened, tongue coming to meet yours. Your tongue’s fighting for control. His hands coming up to push up your shirt. 

“Uh uh” you pulled his hands away, sitting back on your haunches “that’s not in the plan just yet” 

“Oh?” He asks as you leant back down, resuming the heated kiss. 

You began the slow process of unbuttoning his shirt. Why he fell asleep in a dress shirt had you baffled, but you said nothing in the moment. Kissing down his neck, your hands roamed beneath his undershirt. Feeling the warmth of his skin under your fingertips. You could feel him shaking with anticipation already as your hands skimmed lower. 

Your hands stopping when they came in contact with his belt. “Are you not uncomfortable?” You looked up at him. His eyes were heavy lidded as his head lay on the pillow. 

“Currently, yes” he was referencing his hardness pushing against the seams. 

“Take your shirt off” you said, tugging at his dress shirt.

In the blink of an eye, his shirt was thrown to the floor. He began taking his undershirt off when you pushed him back down. Popping his head out of the neck hole, he tried to get the shirt off the rest of the way before you told him to stop. 

Getting a wicked idea “put your hands on the headboard” he did as he was told. You moved up, leaning over him you could feel him trying to kiss your clothed breasts as you somehow maneuvered his shirt around the post of the headboard, locking his arms in place. 

Once he had realised what you had done, he tugged at his restraints. Looking up at you with a glint in his eye as he registered what was happening. If only he knew that you were winging it as you went. 

Seeing his arms struggle against the shirt caused a fire deep in you, you had no idea seeing him in such a position would get you so hot. You could feel your own need to be touched, your wetness making itself known.

You hovered your lips back over his, leaning down he prepared for a kiss. Only your lips landed on the side of his mouth, before ghosting up his jaw and down his neck. You were avoiding all the spots you knew he liked. Kissing along his collarbone, down the middle of his sternum. You kissed out along his chest, getting close to his nipples but your lips avoiding them. You could hear his breath hitch every time you got somewhere close that would bring him pleasure, but you continued on. 

Letting your fingers rake through the hair on his chest with enough pressure to leave red welts in their trail. You could feel him shudder under you. Experimentally you did it again; he groaned in response. 

“Maybe the innocent Cardinal isn’t so innocent after all” you observed. “Maybe we should see what else gets you moaning for /me/“ 

You attached your lips just above his navel, sucking the skin until you felt like a bruise would form. The red mark left as you moved to mark a different spot, letting you know you were working hard enough. The pants and moans from him spurring you on.

As you worked your way down his happy trail to his pants you undid his belt. Slowly and forcefully you pulled it until it came out from under him. Sitting back, breaking contact, he whimpered at the loss of your touch as you examined the belt. His eyes were darting from the belt to your face, waiting for your next move. 

In another experimental touch you bent the belt in two, letting it fall from its own weight until it made contact with his bared skin. His breath hitching as it made contact. Bringing the belt back up you let it make contact with more force, the sound of his shirt’s seams tearing as the belt caused a mark to appear across his chest. 

“I think you’re gonna need a safe word” you smiled at him. 

“lasagna” he blurted out. You giggled at the eagerness in his tone. 

“Okay, lasagna it is” you leant over his body once more “also Ive never done anything like this, so if you don’t like something let me know” he nodded as you pecked his lips before returning to your position. 

Placing the belt next to you on the bed, you noticed the small wet patch on his pants, where his cock was straining. You bent down, giving it a chaste kiss, pulling back when his hips thrust into you for more contact.

“Cara” he was already breathless. 

“So desperate already?” You said as you began undoing his zipper as your other hand stayed sitting on his stomach. 

Getting the zipper all the way down, you gave his stomach a few more kisses before turning your attention to getting his button undone. Once his pants were open, you smiled as wiry hair and not another layer to deal with greeted you. 

“No underwear today, Cardinal?” You looked up at him. 

He shook his head no, “These pants are too thin. The lines, they show” he explained, a well strung together sentence for a man who looked like a mess. His hair disheveled, his makeup smudged, his hands red for the strain of him wanting to touch but not being able to move. 

“Understandable” you said as you glided your palm along his clothed cock. His hips stuttering up once more for contact. 

You grabbed the waistline of his pants, tugging them down as his hips lifted in support. You left them sitting just above his knees. 

“Need some way to keep you in place” you spoke as you bought one leg to rest in between his, placing all your weight on his pants leaving him unable to move his legs, or risk ruining his pants.

His cock looked swollen and painful. His tip having a blue tinge to it, the muscle so full of blood it looked like it could explode at any moment. 

Placing both your hands on his hips, you lowered yourself down until you were inches away from his cock. He sighed in relief thinking he would finally get what he wants, but you hovered. Trailing your warm breath up and down his length, not letting him forget you were there, right where he wanted you to be. You could feel him trying to thrust his hips up, but the hands on his hips weren’t letting him. 

Suddenly the sound of his ring tone blasted through the room. You got up off of him to find it. He sighed in annoyance.

“Just leave it” he said, sounding annoyed. 

Finding his phone sitting on the bedside table next to some flowers, you picked it up. 

“PE III is calling” you showed him the phone “should I answer?” 

“No, Cara please I need you to touch me” he pleaded his hips thrusting to show you exactly where he wanted to be touched. 

“Oh, you do? Such a shame. I’m not planning on that yet” you spoke as you got back into position. The phone stopped ringing as you looked back at it. 

A photo of you greeted you as his phone flipped from the call screen to the lock screen wallpaper. “Taking photos without my knowledge?” You turned to look at him. 

“Yes, now Cara, please” 

“When was this taken?” You asked, smiling at how cute he was. Completely forgetting the current predicament. 

“At the Chinese place. Caraaaaa” his needy whine pulling you back to look at him. 

“Guess we’ll just have to take a few now with my consent” you spoke as you got in between his legs. 

He almost screamed when your tongue ran up the underside of his cock. Pulling out the phone, you did it again, taking a picture of you doing it. 

Bringing your tongue out to lap at his head, you sucked it into his mouth, his hips bucking to get deeper. Pulling back, you gave him a look, warning him to keep still. You sucked as hard as you could on his tip, taking another photo as you did so. 

Getting yourself ready, you lowered your mouth onto him. Taking him as far as he could go until you gagged. Coming back up you did it again, this time holding yourself there and getting used to him in your mouth. On your way back up for air, a string of saliva still connected from your mouth to his cock. Getting the camera ready, you took him as deep as you could go, snapping another photo. 

“There. Now when you want to see me, you’ll have photos taken with my consent.” You leant back, this time angling the camera so it would get a photo of him, naked and desperate “and this one is for me” you snapped a photo. You locked his phone, throwing it next to his belt. 

“Mmm I think maybe you’ve earned a reward” 

He nodded desperately, his eyes widening as you got off the bed again. This time it was to remove your own pants and panties. Leaving yourself naked from the waist down. 

Getting back on the bed, you straddled his chest. Moving yourself upwards until your cunt was hovering above his face. He looked up at you in shock and amazement. 

“Here’s your reward, now be a good boy and make me cum” you demanded. 

The noise he made as you lowered yourself onto his face would’ve made Satan blush. He flattened the muscle, dragging it from your entrance to your clit in one smooth motion. You could have sworn you heard him say thank you. 

Gripping the headboard tight with one hand, your other went down to grasp at his hair. Lewd moans escaping him as you moved your hips, riding his face. Trying to get yourself to peak.

“Fuck” you moaned as the point of his tongue came to circle and flick at your clit. 

Moaning through it all, the vibrations through his voice and his deft tongue had you quickly approaching your release. Having no idea if he was putting on a convincing performance or if he was enjoying this more than you, you rocked your hips faster. His tongue coming to bury itself in your cunt. 

“Oh, fuck” you gripped at him tighter. The feeling of his tongue darting in and out of you, his nose bumping your clit with every move of your hips. 

His hands struggling, trying to break free. You knew his shirt would be absolutely wrecked from all the tearing sounds you had been hearing as he tugged at his restraints. 

He had you spilling over the edge almost instantly, his experienced tongue working you better than Beethoven played his piano. 

As you gripped his hair, riding his face through your high as your walls clenched around his talented tongue. A strangled noise from him had you worried you were blocking off his air flow. You wondered how you would explain Cardinal Copia died with his tongue buried in you.

It wasn’t until you come down, ready to return the favour, that you realised he had come with you. His cum shot as far as his chest, splattered over his stomach; pooling within the dips and grooves of his torso.

You watched his cock as it still kicked. Giving it a few last strokes, trying to squeeze every drop out of him. He tried to pull away from the sensitivity. Groaning as your hand mercifully let go of his softening cock.

You sat there on his chest, hand still on his cock as you watched him slowly come back to reality. 

You began trying to loosen the shirt, only realising you had no idea how you actually got his shirt to keep him still. 

“Uh” you looked down at him worried “might have to cut you out” you laughed. 

His head tilted to look up at his tied hands. He tugged them a few times, “maybe” he looked back at you. “There should be scissors in the bathroom” 

Running into the bathroom quickly, you found scissors next to his straight razor. Thinking briefly, maybe you should use that before deciding against it. 

Returning into the bedroom, you noticed he had kicked his pants off fully. He sat there, legs splayed, as his left leg tried to kick the pants on the floor. 

You got on the bed next to him, his eyes following the scissors as you cut at his shirt. The second the shirt loosened, he brought his arms down, rotating them at his shoulder before doing the same movements with his wrists. 

“You could’ve gone harder you know,” he spoke. 

“What do you mean?” You replied as you got under the covers, already have quickly cleaned yourself up in the bathroom “oh fuck I didn’t bring you something to clean up with” you came to the realisation. 

“It’s fine” he opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a few tissues to wipe the cooling cum off his chest. “That was the softest, rough sex I’ve ever had” he joked. Smirking at you. 

“Well, next time I know to go harder” you replied, putting your hand on his chin so you could place a kiss on his lips. 

Getting up to place the tissues in the bin, he quickly came back to lie with you. 

“I can’t stay for long. I really do need to get a lot done before we leave” he turned his Head, giving you a kiss on your forehead as you rest on his chest. 

“I know” 

“I’m sorry again, amore. It breaks me knowing that I upset you” 

You turned your head to look up at him, smiling to let him know he was okay. “Are you really only 50 years old?” You asked shocked by that fact. 

“Cara” he sighed “remember when I told you that there are many things on this earth that you have not yet seen?” He pulled out from under you, positioning himself so you were face to face. 

“Yeah?” You were getting slightly worried, but his sudden demeanor change. He was very much serious as he spoke. 

“I am not 50-“ 

“But you said you were born in 1970?” You felt yourself get nervous. 

“No, I never specified the century. 1670 was the year I was born” he stated. 

“Hold up” you sat up, looking at him as he watched you with a worried look in his eye. “First, I have Aether telling me I spoke to Satan” 

“You spoke to Satan?” He interjected. 

“Apparently, but then I have you trying to convince me you’re 350 years old?” 

“You spoke to Satan?!” He was sitting up with you. “When was this!” 

“For one I didn’t it was a dream-“ 

“What about?” 

“He was pretending to be you, told me he wanted to see what was special about me?” You explained “but wait, hold up you’re 350 years old!?” 

“I made a deal with him when I was dying of the plague, that’s how I got the eye. What else did he say?” He stood, trying to turn his pants the right way out. 

“That’s it? And that he would see me soon?” 

Picking up his dress shirt, he hastily buttoned it up, leaving it buttoned crooked. Hoping and stomping as he tried to quickly put shoes on his feet “I need to go tell Papa” he began walking to the door, leaving you in bewilderment. “Stay here” he turned to you before exiting. 

“What the fuck was that” you said to yourself confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've never really written rougher stuff before. 😅


	25. Chapter 25

Being so used to waking up alone, you were quick surprised when you noticed a weight next to you. You quickly realised the weight was on top of the duvet, limiting your ability to move freely in the bed like you’re oh so used to. 

Blinking softly, you angled your one eye not blocked by the pillow to look up at him. Copia was sitting in his black cassock, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, his gaze directed at the book sitting in his lap. 

Feeling your gaze on him, his eyes shifted to yours, locking briefly. “Good morning, amore. There is breakfast waiting if you are hungry” 

You groaned long and hard, turning to bury your face into the pillow. “What time is it?” You could barely understand the words yourself, muffled by the pillow. 

“9:37” Copia replied after a moment’s silence. 

“Why are you still here?” You asked, propping yourself up on your forearms.

“I can leave if you want?” You could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Please” you joked back, hiding the smile on your face by rubbing your sleepy eyes. 

You heard him laugh back, before sighing “We need to talk, Cara” the serious tone in his voice made you worried. Your brain automatically assuming the worst. 

“Okay” you replied, turning around to sit up. You leaned against the headboard, still under the duvets warmth.

Placing his book down on his bed-side table, he carefully placed his glasses on top before turning to look at you. “What are your plans for the future?” 

His question slightly confused you, “what do you mean?” 

“You can not stay here forever” his words stung “This has always been a temporary thing, have you thought about what you will do when the time comes?” 

You were speechless. To be honest, no, you haven’t thought about that. You didn’t think you’d have to. 

“Cara, Mia amore” he paused with a sigh “You are not a part of the faith, a part of this church,” his face changing as his words went on. The words looking as if they hurt him, just as much as they hurt you. “As we will not interfere with your free will, your decision must be your own. If you wish to continue your life here, you will need to convert.” 

“Like, become a Satanist?” You asked for clarification, shifting in your spot. 

“You will have to join the clergy, become a sibling” 

You had never been much of a religious person. In fact you were quiet the opposite. Having religion forced upon you at an early age, swearing off of it once you got older- the thought of you having to be a part of the church, to believe in a faith that you currently did not believe in, it was a lot to ask. You frankly didn’t know if you could. 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Do you believe me? When I tell you my age?” He cut through your thoughts. 

“That you’re 350? I’m not that gullible” you scoffed. “You really expect-“ 

“I can give you proof” he interrupted. “Come for a walk to the library,” It wasn’t even a question. 

As he stood, placing his shoes on his feet, you took the hint. Getting ready and following his lead.

* * *

Walking through the library, you followed Copia as he flew through the dark sections at the back of the space. Light hardly reaching the long-forgotten shelves. His eyes scanning over the books with no labels. You wondered how he could tell them apart. 

“Ah” he stopped his walking. Reaching up, he plucked a book from the shelves, dust falling all around him, causing him to sneeze loudly. 

“Bless you” you said as he let out another sneeze. 

“I’m sorry Cara” he said as he sniffled “they should really dust back here more” He rubbed the bridge of his nose before grabbing the book and wiping any excess dust off of it. “This cannot prove my year of birth, but it can prove to you that I am old” he held out the book for you to take. 

Still feeling like this was all one enormous joke, you looked at him suspiciously. The leather-bound book had near no indistinguishable marks. Turning the book in your hands, you examined it. Eyes falling on the small symbol on the bottom of the spine. It was a cross, but instead of one line running horizontal it had 2. A smaller one in the usual cross position, and a slightly smaller one below. 

“That’s a plague cross” he must’ve noticed you looking at it “it’s to symbolise that there are victims of the plague inside. They used to put it on buildings, or any structure to warn you to be careful. Not that it helped much with such a contagious disease” you could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke about it “open it” 

You did as you were told. Carefully folding the book open. The pages stiff and yellow. Flicking through 3 blank pages, the fourth having only 2 words written on it “Andrea Copia 1694-1695” in beautiful longhand. 

“This was my journal. I had it during the time I caught the plague, and when I made the deal with the devil.” He placed his hand on yours as you carefully traced over the words with your finger, “The church wanted me to keep it here, in their library. You may read it if you wish” 

You looked up from his signature to his face. A range of emotions whirling inside of you. 

“Would you like to go sit down?” You nodded. 

Clutching the book to your chest, you followed Copia back to the seating area of the library. He ushered you over to the two wing-backed chairs, sitting comfortably by a roaring fire. 

You sat down, opening the book to its first page of writing. The stiff pages refusing to budge, having not been opened in so long. 

“April 16th  
The sun shone beautiful this day. I was picking up supplies when I noticed her buy some fruits. My darling Elizabeth, with her beautiful golden locks. How I long to feel them wrapped around my fingers. I still remember the day you first stood within my church. Father Adams must have noticed me staring, he pulled me into his office not long after. He scolded me like a child who had done something wrong, but how can you shame a man for admiring such beauty? 

This parish on some days feels like a prison. As the plague gets closer, we are debating what to do. Father Adams wants me to run mass, he doesn’t want to shake the hands of the people. He’s afraid someone who is sick will come and ask him for healing. 

I would happily stand behind the pulpit if it meant I would grab your attention. He Has no idea of the jealousy I would feel inside as you greeted him upon entering our doors. 

I wonder if you stay up at night thinking about me, as I do you. 

April 25th

You came to me crying again today. Spilling the secrets that had been hidden behind closed doors. How your father would beat you when you didn’t take kindly to his choice of suitors. 

How I longed to hug you, to tell you it would be ok. To show you that not every man in your life wished to treat you with such disdain. 

Even though I had told you this, I could sense it in your voice that you did not believe me. Confession was not for lies, or misleading. I spent hours after trying to figure out a way to make you believe me. 

April 26th 

I confessed my sins. Telling Father Adams how I would lust over a woman. How thoughts of her had me abusing my body. I did not want to go against Gods will, but the ache between my legs became too much to bear.”

Suddenly Copia, who was reading over your shoulder grabbed your attention “ah, Cara maybe we skip a few pages, yes?” He said nervously, flipping the pages for you until he came to one he recognised.

“June 3rd 

Elizabeth came to me today, outside of the confessional. She came running through the doors wailing about her mother becoming ill. 

The disease is finally here.

June 15th 

Father Adams has shut the doors. A third of the town has already fallen ill. He wishes me to stay indoors as well, but I feel that would be a bigger sin against God. Blocking the people from a place of worship would surely anger him more? 

These people they bang on our doors, they plead on our steps. They’re looking for somewhere safe, somewhere they can feel closer to God, but I’m afraid God is no longer with us. 

June 20th 

I do not believe that God loves his creations. I have struggled with my faith for many months now, but this disease first hand has made me doubt more. 

I took Elizabeth flowers under the guise of them being for her sick mother. My heart ached when I found out it was too late. She had already passed. We spoke for what felt like hours. We sat on her couch. All she wanted was guidance that I could not give. 

I asked her to run away with me. To leave this plague struck town, we could go find somewhere and be by ourselves. 

I could not hide my excitement when she agreed. Our lips touched briefly before her father came through the door, promptly he threw me out. He told me I was forbidden from coming back.

My walk back to the parish was a lonely one. I couldn’t even buy supplies. The merchants risking their lives to feed the sick have caught the illness themselves. 

The crosses marked almost every door I walked by.

June 26th

I am a fool, an idiot. My Elizabeth sits locked in a house, a cross marking her door. Her father will not let me inside. He blames me for her sickness. He refuses to listen to me. I have found a way to save her life. If he would only let me inside I could do it for her, for all of us. 

I was reading last night; I found a book deep in the back of the library. It spoke of how I could summon the devil, how I could trade my soul to get her life back. I tried explaining this to him, but all he did was yell and cuss. He accused me of betraying my faith. I wish he would just see she’s all I care about now.

June 30th 

I tried. My Elizabeth, my love, I am so sorry. I tried so hard. When the fever struck me a few nights ago I knew I had to try with or without you before I became too weak. 

I felt shame at the moment when my pain was taken away. I knew my deal had worked, but when I tried to bargain for you, Elizabeth, He refused. You not being here with me, you could not show your consent. He refused my pleas and cries, only granting me this curse. 

I am forced now to walk this world alone. Watching everyone whom I have loved die. I tried the ritual again and again, but they did not work. He would not answer me again. 

I am so sorry. I tried my best, I did, and it wasn’t good enough.” 

You say there, reading the pages. Various emotions flooding you at once.

“One day I’ll explain it more to you, if you wish.” He forced your gaze up to him “my writing, my story telling when I was younger was not that great. I was always known to leave out some details” he smiled at you, a smile that you couldn’t return. 

“According to this you were 24?” You pointed out, “why do you look so old, if you made a deal so young?” 

“That’s a very good question, my love.” He came to lean down Infront of you, his hand come up to slowly caress your face “I do not know the answer. All I know is I continued aging until my 50th year. Then it just... Stopped” 

“Okay” you replied in barely a whisper. 

The silence hung awkwardly in the air. You could tell just as much as you were struggling to speak. He was too. His mouth opening and closing a few times before words finally spilled out. 

“Do you believe me?” After reading his words and hearing his voice. You could tell why it was so important for him to have you believe him. 

“It’s a lot to take in” 

His hand moved to softly run down your shoulder to your bicep, “I know, but it’ll help-“ 

“I think I just need some time to think about it” you felt bad for saying it, but the information you had just received was almost unbearable. 

For your entire life you had been made to believe these things were that of fairytales, but now sitting Infront of you was an immortal being, and he got that way by making a deal. 

“I understand” his voice cracked, he sounded like he was about to break. Like he was expecting a rejection “I will give you your space.” 

He stood up, taking a few steps as he was about to leave. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” you stood up. Walking over to stand Infront of him you could see the shocked look in his eyes “just because I need time to think, does not mean I want to be away from you.” Your hands went up to cup both his cheeks “you’re still the man I love, ancient or not” 

You could see the tears quickly well up in his eyes. Blackened tears staining his face as he stood still, staring at you. It felt like hours had passed, but it was only a few seconds before his arms were wrapped around you, his head buried in your neck as he sobbed. 

“I don’t deserve you” he spoke between sobs. 

“You keep saying that” you pushed him away from you, your hands come to cup his cheeks tenderly. His makeup almost completely gone. You thanked whatever gods there were that you wore a black shirt today. “And I’ll keep telling you I decide what I do and don’t deserve. You deserve my love, just we much as I deserve yours” you felt all the mushy feelings you had been trying to keep down. Because of your own aversion to cliche, and stuff that made you cringe, you usually avoided talking about your feelings in depth like you were. 

“There are things you will come to know that’ll make you change your mind” his hands came to rest on yours, as he nuzzled into your touch.

“Like what? Speak to me, ” you pleaded with him. You could see something was weighing him down, but how could you help if you didn’t know the issue. 

He sighed, taking your hands in his, and clutched them to his chest. “These people who had hurt you, we-“ 

“Sorry to interrupt, Cardinal” it was Aether, appearing out of nowhere “imperator would like to see you” he informed him. 

“Very well.” He spoke loud for aether to hear. Turning back to you he lowered his voice “I will see you later my love, I’m sorry” he turned to walk away.

“Hey, wait” as he turned back to you, eyebrow raised in questioning you pulled on his Pellegrini to being his lips down to yours “I love you, you know?” 

“I know” he smiled at you, his lips still close to yours “ti amo” 

He gave you one last peck on the lips before heading to meet Sister Imperator. Aether still standing there awkwardly. 

“So Aether, time to tell me a little about yourself” you took this as a perfect opportunity to find out what he was. Now that the cardinal had spilled his secrets, surly Aether could spill his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Copia's journal in the way they spoke back then, I found a translator but oof was it hard to read..


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more information, finally meeting a new face, and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copia/papa III makes a brief appearance for a few paragraphs. If you're not into that read up until Papa II and skip to the obvious smut at the end.

###  **  
Chapter Text**

“So you’re a creature of hell?” You asked from your same seat, still in the library.

“Yes” Aether responds with a nod. 

He happily told you what he was, but now you needed to know more in-depth about what that meant. The fire beautifully casting your faces In a soft, warm glow. The cold, vast space of the library was nothing compared to the little nook warmed by the flames.

After coming to inform Copia that he was needed elsewhere, a conversation had started between the two of you. You had demanded, as nicely as you could, to know more about him. You wanted to know who or what he was. You were tired of having the hairs stick up on the back of your neck and not knowing why. You had it explained why he was forced to be silent when around you. The answer being one you had heard before “you are an outsider.” 

“Okay, so why the English accent?” You asked curiously. You could hear the slight chuckle from him. 

“This body was from England” was his simple, confusing answer. 

“Wh- what do you mean?” that familiar feeling crept up your neck. That feeling you had encountered so many times within this church. A feeling you had become so desensitised to, it was a shock it was revealing itself now. 

“so” he moved forward, placing his elbows on his knees “you’ve heard the term ghoul?” 

“I have” you replied. 

“Well, it goes a little deeper than that” he watched you, eyes unblinking like he was waiting for you to tell him to stop “yes, we are spirits. We can roam this world easily doing as we please, but that is not exactly” he paused “permanent” he drawled. 

“Okay” you were only replying to give him some verbal consent, letting him know you were ready to hear more. 

“To have a more permanent residence here, to live amongst you as almost a human-“ 

“You need a body” you interrupted him, not waiting for his slow sentence to finish. 

“Yes” he said bluntly. 

“How do you get a body?” You asked, curiosity would definitely kill the cat.

“We take the soul and replace it with ours” his eyes scanned your face. Waiting for you to do something. 

You sat back in your seat, brows scrunched, wondering if you should ask the question. If you should dig a little deeper, probe a little more. How much did you truly want to know. 

“H-“ you took a breath “how” your voice shaking. 

“Well, He- “his eyes motioning towards the floor, letting you know who he was talking about “will make a deal” 

“I’ve heard a lot of him making deals today” you scoffed. You didn’t mean for your words to sound as they did, but after finding out more about Copia, your anger towards Him increased. Knowing he had hurt someone you loved, so long ago, made your blood boil. 

“He will go to the sick, the dying, offer them a life better than what they have. Usually they say yes.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. The idea ingrained into you that Satan was an evil man, hell bent on causing destruction and taking over the world. Non-caring about anything other than getting back at God. You found it hard to believe such a man could want to take the sicks pain away. 

“These are people dying of cancer. People who have been burned so severely, or torn up in car crashes- “he raised his voice, seemingly mad at your laughter.

“If these people are so badly injured, then why do you look so normal?” You asked, preparing for a confrontation.

“When we inhabit their body, a lot of human bodies cannot take it. They crack, breakdown, they fail under the pressure” he argued, his fists were opening and closing as he did so “but the bodies who can stand it, they mutate, it would heal the body. Over time, we’ve learnt how to keep them more human. Those born a few years ago had to wear masks that fully covered their face. They could not hide their gaping maw, their rows of sharp teeth constantly showing.” He relaxed back in his chair, “but now, we’ve learnt better. The mutations are slowly getting easier, now we can show our mouths. We can smile, we can fuck... It’s easier now” he laughed, adding a sigh.

“So you’re casually telling me we could have sex? You have all the right bits to do that?” You queried. 

“Why, are you interested?” The light tone of his voice suggesting he was joking, seeing if you’d take the bait. 

“No, it’s just.. a creature of hell breeding with a human,” you paused, thinking about the words you were saying “it’s interesting” 

“Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me,” he chuckled. 

“So are you allowed to take the masks off?” You asked, curious about what was underneath. 

“No, we swear by an oath never to take it off around humans, only our own kind” he answered your question happily for now. 

You sat back in your chair, hands coming up to rub your eyes “what a fucking day” you heard Aether laugh. 

The sun had long since set. The darkness had slowly crept in as you and Aether spoke. You still had Copia’s old journal in your grip, not willing to part with it just yet, but also not willing to read any more. You didn’t want to put it back, so you didn’t. Instead, when Aether offered to walk you back to your room, you took it with you. 

“Do you mind if we go to Copia’s office instead?” You asked him, walking up the stairs able to head to either room. 

He nodded.

* * *

You were about to walk through the door as you normally would, Aether stopped you, knocking instead. It took a few moments, but eventually Copia answered and apologized. Explaining he was in a last-minute meeting, and that it wouldn’t last much longer. He asked if you would wait, as you would probably like to meet the person’s he is in discussion with. 

As you stood leaning against the wall, Aether was next to you, head resting and his eyes shut. 

“So, follow up question” you spoke, turning your head to him, watching as he left the wall to face you. “How did I get out of my apartment and into the hospital” 

With a sigh, Aether turned his entire body until it was facing you. “Most of us can do something kind of like teleportation” he explained, stopping every few moments to choose his words “We can go from this world, to a world in between here and hell. If we were to go directly to Hell, the bodies we inhabit will not last, so we have a space in-between.” He hung his head low, “The ghoul who was supposed to be watching you, he left you and came back to see the flames. His first thought was you would die in the flames, or you would die during the teleportation... He wanted to take the risk, you would’ve died regardless if he left you-“ 

“Wait” you stopped him. Pushing your body off the wall to face him, your body now tense. Anger beginning to form, “why was there someone watching me?” 

Like all the times you had received a bit of information and looked to seek more, something came along to interrupt. The door to Copia’s office swung open as he stepped outside. Smiling at you. His presence distracting you from your conversation. 

“You can come in now, Cara. Thank you Aether, you are dismissed” he nodded towards the Ghoul. His hand reaching out to grab yours as Aether said thank you and turned to head on his way.

The room smelt of Copia. Sandalwood and incense quickly flooding your senses. The warm glow of his fireplace the only source of light in the grim room. 

Leading into the room, your hand clasped in his as you quickly spotted Papa Emeritus the Third sitting on one of his couches, facing the door. His leg crossed over the other as he balanced an empty glass on his knee. Next to him a bald man with a moustache, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and white tie, with sunglasses perched on his nose. A man who you have not met. Both men standing as Copia walked you over. 

“Bella!” Papa walked over, placing his arm around you and directing you towards the bald man “This is my brother, Dante” 

“It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance” he reached out, taking your hand in his as he pressed a kiss to your knuckles. “Please join us for some wine” he let go of your hand, gesturing towards the table where a few wine bottles sat unopened. 

“Come, my love” you heard Copia’s voice from behind you. He was sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to him. 

You made your way over to the couch, walking around his coffee table and his feet to sit.

“Last time I had wine it didn’t end well” you laughed as you took your seat next to Copia. His arm wrapping around your waist and pulled you closer to him so you were two people taking up one cushion. 

“Ah, but this is Dante’s own wine. He makes it himself” you looked over to the man, his face emotionless under his sunglasses as his head moved in a nodding motion. “He makes it on his estate, where we will head tomorrow afternoon” 

The bottles on the table were unable. Just dark bottles with a cork keeping the contents inside.

You turned to look at him, “you mean we’re finally actually going on this trip you keep pushing back?” a small smile forming as you joked. Grateful you’d finally be able to get away. 

You had been dying for this trip, but every night before you were supposed to leave, Copia would come to bed late. Speaking of how extra work had needed to be done, you accepted the fact that work came before leisure. You just wished he spoke about it more. Instead, every night he would walk through the door to your shared room, sometimes even too tired to take his shoes off before he face planted into his pillow. On most nights recently you would have to wipe his black eyes away for him. 

“Mmhm” his eyes jumping for yours, to your lips, and back. You could feel his need to kiss you, but it never happened. Instead, he turned, pouring you all a glass. His gaze still lingering every now and then. You wondered why he never took the opportunity, why company made him so hesitate to show affection.

The four of you quickly finished one bottle of wine. It was red, fruitier than other wines that you have had in the past. It was almost like you drinking a non-alcoholic grape juice until the buzzed feeling start to show itself. You were definitely tipsy, and from the look of Copia’s eyes next to you, he was as well. The wine had to be strong. It’s ability to mask how strong it was, was a dangerous game. 

Finishing the second bottle, Dante stood. Straightening out his clothes and his glasses, announcing you all he was leaving for the night. As quick as he could he said his goodbyes, exiting the room and just leaving the three of you there.

You could feel Papa’s gaze locked on you, looking over at him. Your suspicion was correct. But his gaze kept jumping from you to Copia. The air became tense as he did not try to hide the lust in his eyes. Copia must have been able to see it too, as he shook his head ‘no’ in Papa’s direction, a slight shrug from the other man. 

“What was that all about” you thought to yourself, watching their interaction.

“I think it is time I leave as well,” Papa broke you out of your thoughts, raising to his feet “but I can’t say sleeping will be happening anytime soon,” a smug smile on his face. 

Copia got up from his seat next to you. A little unsteady on his feet from the wine. He walked Papa to the door, placing his hand on the handle you watched as suddenly Papa’s lips were on Copia’s. From the look on your beloved’s face, he was as shocked as you were. Papa’s white gloves holding his face tenderly. The two men’s bodies almost copies of one another, Papa only being slightly leaner than the other man. 

You watched as Copia’s face slowly melted from shock into something different. As he got lost in the kiss. An exchange you knew all too well. 

You knew you should’ve felt anger seeing your lover kissing another, but you didn’t. You felt something else. A hidden need that you had never dreamed of acting on. Copia stood with his arms at his side, much like the first times you kissed him, letting the other man take control. You watched as their lips moved together. One of Papa’s hands leaving his face, roaming his body. You could make out the slight whimpers coming from Copia at the action. 

Before anything could happen, suddenly Papa was pulling away. Copia’s mouth attempting to follow him but Papa’s hand would not allow him.

Papa turned to look back at you, laughing when he noticed the bewilderment on your face. “Feeling a bit left out, Bella? Hmm, perhaps you would also like some kisses from your Papa?” His voice smooth, and accent strong. 

Copia was left standing there, smudged black and white paint on his lips. His eyes following Papa’s movements.

You didn’t answer as he sauntered over to you. His legs coming to rest over your thighs, straddling your hips as his hands came to rest on your face, much like he had done with Copia moments before. You looked up into his familiar mismatched eyes, feeling like you were in a trance, unable to break away, as his face inched closer to yours, finally locking your lips together. 

He tasted of wine, a hint of cigarettes lingering as his tongue swam around yours. Your hands coming to grab his collar to pull him closer. You could feel his hardness pressing into you, as he moaned into your kiss. His lips were soft, his smooth upper lip creating an unfamiliar feeling than what you were used to recently. His kiss was pleasant, something you could see yourself enjoying for hours on end.

Pulling away suddenly, he was standing in front of you straightening out his clothes. Adjusting his pants to hide his hardness clearly renting them. “I’ll see you both another time” and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Out of the door without even a second glance.

You and Copia both left standing there, shock written over both your expressions. You could both see the lust in each other’s eyes. Papa was so easily able to incite desire, your questions answered as to how he could get so many in his bed.

“I didnt think he was serious” Copia spoke, his hand coming run through his hair. 

“What the fuck was that?” you blurted out as Copia made his way to come sit on the couch next to you. He sat down hard, the cushions making a noise as the air quicky was pushed from them.

“Are you mad?” He asked, leaning forward, refusing to look at you. His hand running on the back of his neck as he waited for your answer. 

“I- no? Should I be? What was that?” Your breaths still coming in deep. Papa’s touch still affecting you.

“He had asked me before” his hands made a gesture, one you didn’t quite understand “- to join” he continued when he noticed you didn’t get what he was saying.

“Oh, and what did you say?” It shocked you he never mentioned this before.

“I said I would ask you, but I didn’t think he was serious. Amore, I’m so sorry” he was obviously in his own head, like he usually would be during these type of confronting situations. Not seeing the truth, but seeing what he thinks. His anxiety slowly taking hold. 

“Don’t be sorry. If you want to, and he wants to I’m okay with it. I’ve never had two partners at once before,” you admitted, shocked that you were even saying it. “Have you ever..” you paused, letting him get where the question was going. 

“Of course. I’m a cardinal in a satanic church! Lust is celebrated here, though, I will admit I haven’t participated in one in quite a while” he confessed to you. 

Without thinking, you climbed on his lap, much like Papa had done to you minutes before. His hands tentatively running over your thighs, coming to rest on your ass as you pushed your pelvis into his. His hardness clear now. His eyes wide as he looked up at you.

You kissed him softly, the leftover paint from Papa’s lips mixing with his. The kiss feeling so different to the one you both experienced before. The familiar taste of your love quickly igniting the flames.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” You asked, a slight roll of your hips pulled a moan from him. 

“I don’t think I can make it, let me take you here” his hands gripping tightly, forcing you to roll with more pressure on him. “Maybe you fuck me like this, and I will take you to bed and won’t stop until I’ve fucked a few orgasms out of you” 

You whimpered at his words, stopping the roll of your hips briefly “wa- wait” you were already breathless from your arousal “do you have any protection?” 

“Cazzo- no,” his bottom lip coming to stick out in a pout “if I knew office sex was on the cards, I would keep a few here” 

You stood up, quickly kicking off your shoes and pulling off your pants. “Oh, you definitely should’ve planned for office sex” Once left in just your panties you took your place back on his lap, his eyes never leaving you as he watched your every move. 

“What are you doing, Cara?” His voice low, lust filed. 

Your hands quickly started undoing his cassock, quickly trying to get access to his pants below. “having some fun before round two” you winked at him. “You’re going to stain your pants for me”

Now that his cassock was out of the way. His beautiful red suit underneath was already stained slightly from the pre-cum that he had released. Lining up your hips perfectly, you ground down into him, making sure you were making as most contact as possible. 

His eyes rolling to the back of his head the second he had friction. His hands returned to their place on your ass, guiding you in a rougher and faster motion. 

You tried to rearrange yourself, trying to get him to rub on your most sensitive spot. His hands wouldn’t let you. He was too lost in the feeling of you on him. He seemed to be insatiable when it came to carnal needs. No amount of sex or touching would ever be enough for him. He always needed more. 

His hips lifted up, adding more to his need to cum. His face moving to bury in your neck as he left moist skin behind with the soft touches of his lips. You were hoping he’d mark you, but he never did. 

You could feel your wetness seeping through the material of your panties. No doubt he’d have a few marks for the laundry ghouls to get out. 

“Are you close” his breath hot on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. The slight hitch in his voice signalling that he was. 

“No” was your honest answer. 

With a grown, he shoved you down faster onto him, urging you to quicken your pace and finish him off. 

“Cara, I’m so close. Please” he begged. His eyes now staring pleadingly into yours.

You were unsure what he was begging for, your questions answered as you were thrown back onto the couch. Still in between your legs. He hastily undid his belt, pulling his cock out as his hand flew over it. The glistening head disappearing and reappearing as he worked his tight fist over himself.

Lifting your shirt up quickly, he stilled his hand. His face contorted in pleasure as a low growl tore through him. Thick spurts of cum shot over your stomach. His hand resuming its movement to make sure every last drop was coating you. 

Without hesitation he was suddenly over you, his lips crashing into yours as he pressed your bodies together, not caring about the fresh cum laying over your stomach. 

He must have sensed your disappointment that he didn’t cum in his pants like you had wanted “you’ve already stained my pants nice and well. Now how about you help me clean my gloves?” He spoke as his middle finger slowly ran over your clothed cunt. 

You moaned. 

He didn’t tease you for long, quickly working his gloved fingers under your waistband and directly onto your heat. Working you with a magical rhythm that had you quickly rocketing towards your release. 

“Yes, that’s it Cara. Cum on my fingers” one of his fingers inserted into you, muscle memory helping him find that spot that made your cunt explode with pleasure. His fingers massaged it, sending you falling over the edge. 

Arching your back, a silent scream tore through you as he never stopped his movements. “I love watching you come for me. So beautiful” he spoke, guiding you through your high. 

Once your body went lax, he removed his hand from you. Doing the same thing he did every time you came on his fingers, he licked them clean. His tongue darting in between his fingers as you watched on. A lewd moan, followed by a pop as he cleaned every finger individually. 

It didn’t take you long to come back to reality, noticing his rock hard dick pointing at you through his opened pants.

“Cum factory never goes on break, huh?” Acknowledging the sight Infront of you, your post orgasmic high causing your filter to disappear. 

“Cum factory?” He laughed, “please don’t refer to my genitals as a cum factory” 

“Sorry, semen factory,” you smiled a crooked smile “now, Mr. Copia, if I’m not mistaken there’s a dick appointment you need to attend up in your room” 

He smiled down at you, his body still hovering, “dick appointment? Cara, what is with all these new terms?” He teased, lowering his head, giving you a kiss before lifting off of you and tucking himself into his pants. 

Reaching down and grabbing your pants, you made a quick effort of putting them on. Grabbing your hand, you both walked to the door. The promises of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the whole "cum factory" thing. It was to mess with a friend and I hope you all hate it as much as they do :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be mostly smut.. but here we are.

Getting woken up at the same time as Copia was not the ideal situation, but waking up with him fully dressed, leaning over you while peppering kisses to your cheek and forehead, was not a bad way to be woken. 

Explaining to you it’s best you got up now. He only had a few things to finish before you could begin your journey, and if he finished it earlier than expected you needed to be ready. 

Sluggishly packing your clothes, not bothering to even fold them. Copia had tracked down a duffle bag for you to pack the essentials. You had always been horrible at packing, often having to buy something at the location or along the way, but since you were heading to an estate, you would have access to laundry and food and other things. So you weren’t too concerned with what you forgot. 

Copia’s bag sat at the end of the bed, packed and ready to go. His side of the vanity in the bathroom looking weird without its usual items. It felt kind of bittersweet. Leaving for 10 days only to come back to uncertainty. Copia’s conversation in the library had left you wondering ever since, hoping that somehow before that time comes that you’d be able to be with him. 

You didn’t need to spend long thinking about his truth. You couldn’t change the fact that he would live long after you, you kind of seen it as a blessing. At least you would never have to lose him. You’d never have to sit by his side as he slowly lost his battle to whatever ailments came to him in old age. You’d always have him, as he is, as you love him. You’d have him for as long as your heart desired. 

Breaking you out of your reverie, your phone going off at your bedside table. It was weird to get a phone call so early, or well, a phone call in general. You hesitantly picked it up. The voice of a woman on the other end. She quickly informed you she was from AIC, your insurance company. A claim you don’t remember making had been approved. She spoke to you in length about an investigation they made, about how because you were renting you couldn’t get your full claim, only the worth of the contents lost. It wasn’t enough to live freely, but it would be enough along with your current savings to start up again. You and Copia had never spoken about money, but while you were struggling to get your documents and life set back up with no ID, you wouldn’t be able to have access to that money anytime soon. 

Hanging up the phone, you couldn’t help but feel a little of relief. Whatever the future held, you would be okay. You would have something to fall back on. 

Once your bag was packed, you hid your lingerie set as best as possible, knowing you would use it for the first time within the coming week. You couldn’t wait to see his face once he saw these on you. You hoped it would have the desired affect. You knew it would, but you hoped it’d be better than you anticipate.

Thinking about it your body ignored the night before. The arousal burned deep down. You hoped that heading to his office he’d be up to indulging you a little before you left. 

When you popped your head out to ask Aether to escort you, he informed you that he as well would tag along. Along with some other ghouls. You didn’t know how you felt about this, but on the way up to Copia’s office he told you all about Dew, Cirrus and Cumulus. You were quite excited to meet some female ghouls, or Ghoulettes, as Aether explained. 

Walking into Copia’s office, your stomach was immediately flooded with butterflies. Sitting behind his desk, the sound of the quill scratching on the paper below filled the air. He always looks so elegant with his head down, glasses on his nose. His black cassock folded neatly over one of his chairs.

It took him a moment before he looked up. His hand finishing the literature before his eyes rose to meet yours. A small smile inching its way across his face as he took in the sight of you. One of his shirts largely engulfing your body as your jeans clung to your skin. 

You looked like you just rolled out of bed, which you did, but he always looked at you like it was the first time his eyes laid their sight on you. 

“You’ve come to see if I am done, yes?” A slight giggle as his smile grew wider. 

“Yes and well- “you paused as you got closer to his desk. He placed the quill down, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands as he gave you his full attention “I missed you” you pushed your bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. 

“can’t get enough of me, eh?” His smile turning into a smirk “well if you’re happy to wait, you’ll have me all to yourself soon” 

Okay, that wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but it gave you a wicked idea. “Okay, I’ll just sit here until you’re done” you said as you sat on the chair across from him. 

Silence falling over you both as he picked up his quill and continued where he left off. You watched intently; the ink flowing on the page in the most beautiful script. It put your handwriting to shame. You felt entranced as you watched the words endlessly spill through his hand. 

If only he could see the smug look on your face. Leaning back, you stretched your arms above your head and back, pushing your chest out with an overemphasized yawn to get his attention. 

His hand stopped moving. You didn’t need to see his eyes to know they were on you. Keeping your arms stretched, you bought them down Infront of you, using them to push your breasts together before letting your arms go slack. Your hands resting palm down on your thighs now. You heard him take a deep breath before his hand resumed its movements. 

“If you are tired Cara you can nap on the couch?” He spoke, his head never raising. 

“I’m fine, not really tired at the moment” you spoke as your hands ran up and down your thighs. Getting to the very before sliding them back down to your knees. Repeating the motion slowly. This did not work as well as your previous move. 

Admittedly, you didn’t plan for him not being eager to fuck you as soon as you walked in the room, so you were making this up as you go. Your brain running out of subtle ways to get his attention. Maybe words would have to do the trick. 

“You look stressed” his eyes directed their sight at yours “I have ways to help?” Ok that wasn’t as subtle as you thought. 

He immediately got the hint “oh, so you’ve come down here with ulterior motives hmm?” His fingers stay griping the pen as it hovered centimetres off the paper, black ink staining the fingers that held the quill tight “if I indulge you a little, will you let me finish?” 

You nodded fervently. It would seem it wasn’t hard to get what you wanted after all. 

He moved back slightly from the desk, his right hand never leaving its spot as his left came to pat on his thighs. “Come sit” he didn’t have to ask you twice. 

Walking around the desk, his arm open in an invitation that you took happily. With your back to his chest, his left his thighs pressed together leaving you to place your legs on the outside of his own. His free arm coming to wrap around your waist, pulling you firmly into him. His right hand continued its writing. 

You turned your head to look up at him, his white eye flicking to you, “is this not what you wanted?” His eyebrow raising in question. 

“Well, not completely” you let your head back fall back, resting it in his shoulder as you looked up.

His head never turning to look at you, his eye only coming to flick over to you momentarily before returning to what he was writing. His hand resting comfortably on your hip. 

“Then what is it you want?” 

With a huff you turned your head away, unable to say the words out loud, becoming self-conscious about being truthful. 

“You want me to touch you?” His voice dropped low, the grip on your hip getting tighter as he applied more pressure to grip into the meat on your hips “did you come down here to request something from me?” His voice sending shivers down your core. 

You nodded your head slowly, biting your lip as you pushed your hips back into his lap. His legs slowly moved outwards, making you open up more. His hand slowly coming to sneak down to the junction in between your thighs. 

“Is this what you want?” He applied pressure, enough to feel pleasurable but not enough to really quench your needs. 

His fingers moving In a small circular motion as you moaned quietly “More.” 

“More?” His hand moving away from you as you whimpered from the lost touch “you have to earn that” his breath was hot on your skin. 

You stood up hastily, turning and quickly kneeling between his spread legs. 

“Well?” His eyebrow raised, “It isn’t going to take itself out” 

Getting closer to his crotch, you were surprised to see his cock not straining against the tight material. Running your hands along his thighs, you could feel the saliva starting to pool in your mouth, your tongue wanting so desperately to taste. 

Working his pants open, you pulled out his half hard cock. Your grip wrapped around the base as you moved your body closer, giving you the ability to taste him. 

Circling your tongue around his head, you heard his intake of breath. With one hand moving up and down his shaft, you used your mouth to tease at his head, never taking him in. You could feel him swelling in your grasp. 

Once he was fully hard, before you could use your mouth fully to please him, he pushed you away. Grabbing your shoulder, you looked up at him. His steely gaze unbreaking. 

“Take your pants off,” he ordered. 

While you were fumbling with your own pants, you watched as he reached into his right drawer, pulling out that all too familiar packet. 

“I thought you didn’t have any?” You spoke as you kicked your pants and panties to the side. 

“I grabbed them this morning” he spoke as he tore the packet open. Turning around to resume your position back on his thighs, his hands gripped your hips as you hovered just above his sheathed member “now, tell me. What is the reason you came down here?” Voice filled with obvious lust. 

“I want to sit on your thick cock” your breath ragged with anticipation “I want you to fill me up” 

“That’s all?” The audible noise of his chair echoing as he got himself more comfortable. 

“Yes” 

He slowly guided you towards his cock. You were not prepared enough to take him so early, the lack of foreplay not helping. Your juices with the combination of the lube let him slip in easy enough. Not without a bit of pleasure laced pain, but as you sat finally flush with his pelvis. His cock buried deep inside you, you tried to raise back up. Only to be stopped by the grip on your hips. 

“Tsk you will sit here until I’m done” he moved his chair closer to his desk, his arm coming to wrap tightly around your middle to cease you from moving as he picked up his quill, and picked up where he left off. 

“Copia” you pleaded, wanting so badly to move. 

“You come down here, distract me, ask to sit on my cock after I’ve told you to wait?” His voice smooth “well?” 

You didn’t realise it was a question “yes” 

“You’ve gotten what you wanted then, now sit still while Daddy finishes his work” 

You groaned at the use of Daddy. He had only used it on you once before, with nowhere near the power he had now. He spoke it with such confidence you couldn’t help but be lost in it. 

You tried to imagine yourself anywhere but on Copia’s lap, his cock warming inside of you, but with every beat of his heart you could feel his dick throb. Your own pulse coming to match his, synched together as you both sat there joined. 

The incessant scratching of his writing distracting you from your need to move. Your hand gripped on his armrest. You tried to shift yourself slightly to get more comfortable. With a tsk he gripped your waist, adjusting you on his lap, and now somehow he was deeper. He felt so good filling you, you just wished he would move. 

“Are you nearly done?” You sounded desperate. 

“Soon, little bird” his lips came to kiss your temple “just a few moments longer and then I will take you on my desk” 

He thrust up causing you to bounce once on his cock, with a moan he held you back in place. You could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed at your falling apart. Your head falling back in frustration. 

“Please” you whined. 

“Behave” his voice deep as he spoke through clenched teeth. You closed your eyes tight in a feeble attempt to distract yourself “behave and I won’t punish you like the brat you are” 

“Im sorry” you weren’t.

“I’m sorry what?” His hand stopped moving as you watched his white eye come to lock on you. “I’m sorry d- “he paused. 

“I’m sorry Daddy” you felt his cock kick inside of you, eliciting a moan from both of you at the use of his temporary title. 

“Good girl” his hand carrying on with its movements. 

It felt like torture sitting there with his cock so snuggled inside of you. So close to what you wanted, but still so far from the desire. The ministrations of his cock twitching and pulsing inside of you was pleasurably enough to slowly, /slowly/ increase your pleasure, but you needed some kind of releases, something. Your hand only got halfway to its destination before your wrist was being grabbed. 

“I am in control of your pleasure today, you will not touch yourself unless I say it” your hand was being guided back to its spot on the arm. 

With a satisfied sigh, he placed his quill into the ink. Moving the paper Infront of him to a pile to the right of the desk. He drummed his fingers on the desk in a mock ‘what to do’ as he made you wait longer. 

“I suppose you’ve been patient enough, hm?” Both his hands began running up and down your arms, “shall we proceed?” 

“Yeeeessss” you drew it out in relief. 

“Okie dokie” 

In quick movement and moving body parts you were no longer on his lap, now you were chest down on his desk, his cock no longer inside of you leaving you feeling empty. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” You asked, propping yourself up on your forearms, trying to turn your head to look over your shoulder. Trying to look at him. 

“Head straight” you caught the brief sight of him fully undoing his pants, a clink as his belt made contact with the floor “are you ready for me?” You felt him run his cock head up and down your slit before placing it at your entrance, waiting for your permission. 

Granting it, he slowly pushed himself back in. 

“You’re already so tight, Cara, I might not have to leave this pretty little cunt of yours again” he spoke, his strokes long and slow as his dick felt wonderful inside you again. 

He wasn’t quiet hitting your sweet spot, but it didn’t take him long to notice. With a minor adjustment he could change his angle, his cock now grazing that spot inside you with every pass. You groaned in frustration. 

“You want more?” He punctuated with a hard thrust.

You nodded. 

“Beg” was the simple word he used. 

“Please, fuck me. I’ve been- been thinking about your cock all morning,” you admitted. His thrusts increasing in pace slightly. 

“Mm good, but not quiet enough. Tell me why do you crave it, was it not good enough last night? Did I leave you unsatisfied?” You could hear it in his voice that he was falling apart as much as you were. Having his dick sitting in you had as much as an effect on him as it did you. 

“I love it when your thick cock is inside me. No one has ever filled me up so good.” You moaned as he picked up pace once more “I love most that its /your/ cock” 

His thrusting stopped, “That was sweet, you mean that?” His voice now soft as you felt his chest come to rest against yours. 

“Yes, now, please!” You almost shouted. Anything to get him to resume. 

“Oh, right” he stood back up, adjusting his stance until he was fucking you as before. 

The coil inside of you slowly tightened, as you inched closer and closer to your peak. 

Suddenly he pulled out, he roughly grabbed you spinning you around, he pinned you on your back. Your face now level with him as he kissed you hungrily and sloppily. Pulling back, his dick took its place back in you, his hips resuming pace. 

His thumb came to play with your clit, sending you rocketing towards your climax. You had no idea you were so close until you were chanting “yes, yes, yes” over and over. He fucked you through it, his hips never giving up as you clenched around him. 

His hair falling in his face as his hands came to rest on either side of his face. He looked so beautiful, so worked up. His face twisting in pleasure as his own climax took hold of him. Groaning through it as he used your body to ride through his high. 

“Oh god, I want to spend the rest of my life with you” his hips still moving as he milked himself into the condom. “What?” His eyes came to look at you, a slight smile on his face, “what’s so funny” 

“It’s not really funny, but the correct sentence would be ‘I want to spend the rest of your life with you’” 

He pulled out, flopping back down in his chair as you sat up on the end of his desk. 

“Perhaps, or perhaps there are ways for the other as well” he pulled the condom off his softening cock. Tying a knot as he unceremoniously threw it in the small waste bin. 

“What do you mean” you watched as he bent down, picking up your pants and handing them to you. 

Pulling his own, he tucked himself back in. The sound of metal on metal as he fixed his pants. “Do not worry. Yet” he kissed you, soft and slow. “I love you, Belle” 

“I love you too, Andrea” your foreheads coming to rest against each other in a tender moment, opposite of what just transpired. 

“Shall we leave then? We have a lengthy drive ahead of us and I would like to get there before it’s too late” he asked. 

“We should probably shower and change first. Don’t want to smell like sex the entire day” 

“Speak for yourself” he joked, “let’s go to our room and shower then. 

You kissed again. Enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Feeling like an eternity before you parted. 

It was time for the vacation to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have set up a ko-fi. Please feel free to check it out, buy me a coffee or whatever. I put a lot of work into this fic, and I hope you all are enjoying it. 
> 
> My ko-fi is /Taylahrt


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a much needed holiday! Traveling to the estate, some talk, some getting to know more about each other, and some regular content.

“Are you excited, Mia luce?” 

You were both standing at the edge of the bed, freshly showered. The scent of Copia’s fruity shampoo filled the surrounding air. You had your arms wrapped around his neck, his arms were wrapped around your waist in a loose embrace. For the moment you were staring into each other’s eyes, basking in the warmth of one another. 

“I am. It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to get away,” you smiled. 

“It has been a while since we have been able to spend such time with each other,” he placed a kiss on your crown, slowly kissing down your cheek “I can’t wait to spend time just being with you,” his kisses reached your jaw “speaking with you, holding you,” his lips now on your neck, kissing your pulse point and making you shiver “fucking you when and where I please. No work to get in the way.” 

“Copi-ah” you moaned as his lips lavished themselves on every part of bared skin.

“You will come so many times by my hands, my mouth” he paused, his hand coming to lightly massage your breast “my /cock/ “his breath on your skin. 

You could feel his hardness pressed into your thigh as his lips slowly worked their way down your body until his knees landed on the floor.

“Please let me make you cum before we go. I can smell you” his hands toying with your waistband. 

“You did, like an hour ago?” You reminded him. “We need to leave. You want to get there before dark, remember” 

“But I need you” his face was pressed into your heat, teasing you with his mouth above your clothes as best he could, his hands snaked around to knead the flesh of your ass tucked into your tight jeans.

Just as you were about to give your permission, a knock at the door drew both your attentions. Copia letting out a sigh of disappointed as he got to his feet. 

“Of course” he sounded saddened at the interruption. 

As he opened the door, “All ready, boss?” Sounded from the other side in a familiar voice. 

“Yes, yes, grab the two bags here” Copia spoke as he stood at the open door. Aether walking through giving you a nod and smile as he picked up your bags. “This one as well please” he reached under the bed, taking out a smaller, black duffle. 

“What’s in there?” You asked. Unaware of the bag. It had not been there when you gave the room a tidy the other day.

“Surprises” Copia replied with a wink, handing the bags to Aether. “Are you ready to leave?” He spoke to you.

“We’re not bringing the rats?” You asked curiously, pointing over to the small animals sleeping in their cage. 

“Uh, no. I have arranged for a sister to look after them. Unfortunately Dante doesn’t want rats in his house, so they’ll stay here,” he explained as he grabbed your hand, offering you a soft smile before leading you out of the church. 

Walking through the church hand in hand, the stares not getting to you as much. He wasn’t walking his usually pace, so you could easily keep up with him without feeling like you were breaking a sweat. Reaching the front doors, the fresh air hit differently. It felt lighter, cleaner than what you had be used to. No longer restricted by the church walls.

Two black cars sat waiting on the curb. The ghouls hanging around the black SUV, and a smaller, older looking car with an elongated front, silver covered the bonnet, it sat parked behind the bigger car. Aether loading yours and Copia’s luggage into the smaller car. You watched as the ghouls climbed into the SUV. Not having a chance to introduce yourself to them just yet.

“This car looks fancy” you spoke your thought out loud.

“Yes, the church got it for me when I became a cardinal,” he ran his hand along the hood, admiring it. “I don’t get a lot of chances to drive it, but I thought it would be nice for just me and you,” he spoke over the loud pop of the car door as he opened it, holding his hand out for yours. 

“What is it?” You asked, curious. 

“A Bently S2 continental. A 1960s model, I can’t remember the exact year,” he spoke as he got in on the other side, sliding into the large seat. 

The interior of the car was also all black with silver detailing to match the outside. The leather seats creaking loudly underneath you both as you got comfortable.

“When did you become cardinal?” You turned your body to look at him, watching as he searched through the car looking for something. 

“Around that time. Early 60s.” He made a small “ah huh!” Sound as he found what he was looking for. A pair of thinly gold rimmed ray bans, slightly squared, along with a set of keys. 

Placing the glasses on his face, his hair slightly windswept, he looked as handsome as ever. The weight of work no longer weighing on him, he looked stress free. 

As the keys were turned in the ignition, the car came to life. The vibrations of the engine radiating through the seats. The car not sounding, nor looking its age. Copia gave the car a few small revs, signalling to whoever was driving the SUV he was ready to go. Placing the car into drive, both cars pulled away from the curb.

“So” you turned from watching the streets fly by “you’ve been with the church a long time?” 

“Yes. It will be 73 years next fall.” He spoke proudly.

“And you only just became cardinal fifty- “you dragged it out, your brain not working quick enough to work out the year. 

“58 years, yes” 

“It took you 15 years to get where you are now? What were you doing between the time you left the Catholic church between then?” Both questions coming out rapidly as you wanted to piece together giant parts of his life that you were missing.

“Well, not technically. Papa Nihil tried to give me the title for about 10 years before I accepted. Emeritus the Third and myself got promoted at the same time.” He explained. His gloved hands resting on the larger steering wheel. “As for the in between I did a lot of things. I lived many lives. I did everything between teaching to blacksmithing. Unfortunately after about 20 to 30 years people get suspicious why you do not age. The church is the first place where I haven’t needed to hide.” 

“Wait, Papa? What?” 

“Oh, uh, right. More than just humans and ghouls live on this earth, my love. Papa being one of them” he pulled up at a red light, the clicking of the blinker sounding. He turned to glance at you. His head flicking back and forwards regularly to make sure he wasn’t stopping traffic “he is a cambion.” 

“I.. don’t know what that is” You admitted truthfully. The word scaring you slightly. 

“His father is human, and his mother was a succubus. A demon with a female form who used to seduce men, and well, you can figure out the rest. You should ask him about it, I’m sure he would love to answer your questions.” he explained, following the car Infront as the light turned green “we’re just going to stop at a petrol station a few miles up, get some snacks and whatever else we might need” 

As the ghouls stood out the front to refuel the cars, Copia and yourself heading into the store. Copia quickly excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving you to wander alone. 

All you grabbed were a few bottles of water. Waiting for Copia to reappear to make snack choices. Knowing the trip hopefully wouldn’t be too long to the point you’d eat the food that would be purchased. 

As you walked up the few Isles the small store offered, nothing really piquing your interest until you got to the isle that didn’t sell foods. The shelves stocked with toilet paper, toothpaste, makeup and adult products. It clicked in your mind that you had forgotten to pack some things on the shelves.

Picking up the biggest pack of condoms they had, your eyes scanned through solely for the fact you you had nothing else to do until Copia returned.

“Glow in the dark?” You thought to yourself as you picked up a branded bottle of lube. Not even having to think twice before deciding to purchase, curiosity getting the better of you. 

“Why am I shocked to find you over here” hands wrapped around your waist, a kiss followed on your cheek. “I have packed some, but I guess it couldn’t hurt to have more” his hands now void of gloves came to pick the items out of your hands “grab some random crisps and chocolates for the ghouls” his free hand went to pick up some hand sanitizer as you watched him “I do not trust the cleanliness of those facilities” he explained. 

“But you’ll happily grab those with your dirty hands?” You joked at him, watching as the shock horror of the realisation creep on his face. 

“We’ll rub sanitizer on these too,” a hint of panic in his voice.

Doing what Copia said, you headed to the confectionary isle. Grabbing 4 random bags of chips, and 4 random bars of chocolates. You’d eat every one you picked up, so you hoped the ghouls would too. 

The ghouls had no issues with the snacks you picked out for them. Minus Dew being disappointed you didn’t get him the Flamin Hot version of Cheetos. 

Hilariously when you got back in the car, Copia did exactly what he said he would. He rubbed hand sanitizer on his hands before moving to rub them over the bottles of water, condoms and lube. You couldn’t help but laugh. Still in the honeymoon phase, you couldn’t help but think he was perfect. 

Unfortunately, you knew you weren’t stupid, you knew that at some point something would happen. No one is perfect, and at some point his flaws would show themselves, but for now he was everything you could’ve asked for.

* * *

The roads now clear of tall buildings. Rows of trees passing by the windows as you both cruised along. The driver’s side window slightly down to let a breeze into the car. Copia’s hair beautifully blowing, caught in the wind. The sun was shining into the car, creating a beautiful glow around him. It was almost like it was out of a movie, his image mimicking one with special effects and Photoshop. 

Feeling the sudden need to touch, just needing to have a hand on him. Your hand coming to move through his hair. The soft brown locks feeling like satin as your fingers ran up and down his neck, stroking him softly. 

His hand moved from the wheel, coming to grab yours as he placed your hand to his lips. Kissing your palm and rubbing his cheek along your skin. Placing your hand on his lap, he let go briefly. His hand moved back to the wheel. His other hand working the zip down on his wrist, pulling the fingers out one by one.

Once he had discarded the glove, his naked hand came to wrap back around yours. His warm skin putting butterflies in your stomach.

“I know little about you, Cara. It seems all we do is talk about me, about my past” he spoke through the comfortable silence “tell me about your parents? Your childhood? “ 

“That is kind of the same question” you began, dropping your head as you prepared “my mother died when I was young. My dad took it hard, I never noticed. He was always happy around me” 

The air inside the car changing. You could feel the emotions of Copia, you could feel he regretted asking the question. Knowing from one sentence it wouldn’t be a happy one. 

“It was just me and him for a long time. I had no other siblings, we lived far from any family. So when he died I was left on my own” 

“How old were you?” His hand squeezed yours. 

“19” memories of your childhood started flowing through your head. Especially the parts you didn’t want to share. The recycling being full of empty beer bottles, your father never being home. Claiming he was working, but you found out later it was because he was at a bar. Trying to fill the hole in his heart with drink, but he was always home before you went to bed. He made sure he was always there to tell you goodnight. For that you couldn’t be mad. 

“I’m sorry” his voice was soft, barely a whisper. “I see why you’ve never spoken about it” your hand was pulled up to his lips, kissing your skin again as you held back the tears.

“I’ve been alone for a long time, but I have friends, I have you.” You turned to smile at him, his gaze quickly adverting to you to return it “that’s all I need” 

“You know I’m no expert, but it sounds like you like me,” he joked, an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Shut up” you laughed along as your free hand came to slap his shoulder.

“Hey! No distracting the driver” he tried to sound serious, but the smile on his face said he was anything back.

You smirked, a thought coming to your head as your hand came to cup in between his legs. Your body now close to his as you leaned over. With a jolt he sat back, the car briefly speeding up before he regained composure. Your thumb coming to pet over his soft cock. 

“Cara” a hint of warning in his voice, but he couldn’t hide his lip being caught between his teeth.

His pants filled out as your ministrations went on, his hand never moving to stop you. Instead, he let go of your hand, placing his own on the steering wheel. His one gloveless hand holding on in a white-knuckled grip.

“Im sorry” you spoke in his ear as you removed your hand, slowly sitting back in your seat. 

With a grateful sigh, his body relaxed again. His breaths slow and deep as he tried to calm his body down. 

“You’re a tease” his green eye coming to give you a quick glance before turning back to watch the road. Glaring at you as if he was slightly upset. 

“Oh, I’m a tease?. What about before we left” you pointed out how worked up he had gotten you before you were interrupted. 

“That was different, I had every intention-“ 

“Oh, so you want me to continue?” 

“Yes... but it’s for the best you don’t” he replied as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt. His cheeks beautifully pinked. 

“maybe you’ll just have to punish me later for it” You sat back in your seat, laughing to yourself.

* * *

You had only been driving for a couple hours. The city long left behind as the houses became more few and far between. The beautiful green hills, covered in dense forest. You were truly in the country now. 

Turning down a smaller, one lane road, the trees opened up. The road leading to a house in the distance. Getting closer, the details came into view. The beautiful cream, two story building was covered with giant windows. All having metal framing, making a small balcony. A few were already open as you watched the white full length curtains moving as air flowed through. 

As the road opened up, circling around a statue, the cars came to a stop. A woman emerged from the doors, waving at you all enthusiastically. She was wearing the usual sibling of sin attire. Upon greeting you, she informed you all that she was just a sibling sent to be whatever Emeritus the Second needed of her. Whether it be maid, cook, or driver. She was there to look after him and the house. She explained there were usually a few ghouls around to chip in as well, though they went with Emeritus to the abbey.

Copia must have caught you staring at the statue as he placed his hand on the small of your back, he explained. “Le génie du Mal” 

“What?” You turned to look up at him. His eyes also wondering over the statue and admiring it. 

“Not the original, but that’s the statue’s name. The Catholic church originally commissioned an artist named Joseph Geefs to sculpt Lucifer, but not long after there were complaints” 

“Complaints of what?” You asked. 

“Apparently the statue was ‘too sublime’” he air quoted with a mocking tone “the statue was removed and the church then went to Geefs brother, Guillaume.” He began to laugh, “this is a copy of the second statue” 

“He’s still pretty sublime,” you admitted. 

“Maybe one day I’ll take you to see the original,” he kissed your forehead.

“I would like that” you replied, a soft smile tugging on your lips. 

“Come, my love. Let us get inside and explore the house” his fingers tangled with yours as you both walked towards the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House tour and dinner.

He started walking with you as the ghouls grabbed the bags. Placing them on the inside of the front door for you to collect. Walking inside the house was just as beautiful, a long hallway stretching from the door down into a room at the end. Only a staircase sat in view of the hallway. Climbing up to a balcony at the top, overlooking the entrance. Black and grey carpet with skulls cleverly concealed overlay the wooden steps underneath. Windows sat over the over the door, flooding the space. 

“Here is the first seating room” the sister directed you through the first door on the right. 

It was beautiful. Two dark-coloured camelback couches sat facing each other, two chairs of the same design sat on the end creating a ‘u’ shape. A glass coffee table sat in the middle, with a few books resting on top. Grey carpet covers the floor from wall to wall. 

Beyond the opening there was a fireplace, simple and modern in its design. A portrait of a demon hung above it, sinister and dark. The glowing red eyes almost looking as they were following you. A staff sat sitting in the corner within a glass case. The upside down cross of the church sitting on top. A cabinet sat next to it, stretching along the wall. Full of liquor and glasses. 

There was an archway in the wall to the next room over.

“This is the dining room” 

This room was much larger than the last. It had a black wood, 12 seater table placed in the middle. Dark red walls, with candle sconces to illuminate the room with a warm glow. 2 silver candelabra, with three black candles in each sat at opposite ends of the table. The room having more of a gothic vibe than the one before. The walls mostly bare, except for the few small photo frames that sat above a cabinet, assumingly full of dining essentials.

Moving on to the other side of the hallway, you watched as Copia’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. The room full of books. Bookshelves lined every wall. As a window centred with the wall let in natural light, facing the driveway. The light glowing on the desk that sat in the middle of the room. A chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling, void of candles in its holders. A small desk lamp sat on the glass-protected top. 

“This is the study. Dant- Emeritus the Second uses it to work. Cardinal I’m sure he’d have no issues with you using it as well while you stay” her hand went to rest on the office chair, Wing backed like the ones that the church provides.

“Thank you, sister.” He nodded his head and smiled at her as she smiled. A slight blush on her cheeks. 

“At the end of the hall is the kitchen and living room, it’s an open space. Feel free to head down there when you wish. There is not much more than a tv in the way of electronics, I’m afraid.” You both looked at her and smiled, the sister going above and beyond with her hospitality “I’ll show you the rooms” 

Collecting your bags from the bottom of the steps, you followed her up. The top floor almost a copy of the bottom. 

“Emeritus’ room is the one at the end of the hall,” she pointed directly to the door that sat above the loving. “So there’s no need for you to go in there. He also uses the last to the left.” She began walking down the hallway, placing her hand on the knob of the first to the left. “Theres a small guest house out the back if the ghouls would like to stay there. The usual house ghouls normally do” she opened the door “this is the next best room, we rarely have guests here, so it’s not impressive or updated much” 

She opened the door. The room being average. Looking much like Copia’s back at the church. It looked like he’d had just taken some left over, or unused furniture and placed it in here. A simple four-poster bed, a chest of drawers with a mirror sat on top. The wallpaper a dark red. All looking like a matching furniture set. White linen sat covering the bed. A chandelier like the one down in the study also hung in this room. 

“Straight across the hall is the bathroom. I’m sorry the house isn’t much to look at. I know from the outside it promises more, but Emeritus isn’t much for possessions and things he deems unnecessary. He had the church send over furniture from unused rooms to decorate the ones here, other than his own” she explained, sounding somewhat ashamed. 

“Of course, that’s completely understandable. Emeritus usually isn’t one for company. I can’t blame him for never having a room set up for some.” Copia spoke with her, her shoulders dropped in relief when she saw he was not displeased. 

“I’m glad you understand, cardinal. I’ll leave you two to wander yourself then. I have to go finish preparing dinner,” she turned to walk away. 

“Oh, what’s for dinner?” You asked, the first words you and spoken in a while. 

“Cardinal had requested some roast lamb and fresh vegetables. We have a greenhouse on the property, so they’re all freshly grown here. We also know the lovely man down the road who freshly slaughtered the lamb. It should be ready in the next half hour,” she bowed before taking her leave. 

“She said ‘we’ a lot” you pointed out, turning to the Copia “are her and Dante a couple?” 

“Not that I am aware of” Copia came to pulling you into an embrace “shall we get ready for dinner?” His hand coming to rest under your chin, raising your head until you were looking at him “I’ve requested the ghouls go hunting tonight, so it will be just me and you” his lips connected with yours in a soft, loving kiss. 

You smiled as you pulled away from his lips, “Oooh a date?” 

“I guess you could say that” he kissed you once more. This time his lips lingering on yours “and then dessert will be served in the bedroom” he smiled darkly, his breath hot on your lips. His hand coming up to wipe away at the fresh black lipstick that had smudged. You knew exactly what he was getting at. His words leaving no room for interpretation. You felt the butterflies ignite in your stomach. You wished he didn’t have this effect on you, being able to turn you to mush with a simple touch.

* * *

You requested that Copia let you have some privacy while you were getting dressed. He was more than happy to oblige when you explained you wanted to surprise him with your choice of dress. The only dress clothes you bought was the basic sister habit that Copia had gotten for you. You hadn’t bought anything more, and frankly you didn’t think you’d have to buy anything fancier for a stay at a place like this. But the dress wasn’t the part you were excited about.You wanted to impress him instead with what was underneath. 

Finally pulling the tags off the lingerie set that you had purchased. You stared at your body in the mirror, never seeing it in such a getup before. Even you found it hard to admit you didn’t look sexy. The way the garters held the black stockings up. The way the lacy bra pushed up your tits, you could already see the look on his face. You could feel his desperate hands already roaming every inch of you, desperate to rid you of them. You wondered if he would get impatient and just rip them off. Part of you hoped that he would. The other, more logical half, hoped he would take them off nicely and give them the opportunity to be used again.

Hearing his timid knock on the door, you quickly placed the habit over your head. Making sure your hair was somewhat tidy before telling him to come with it. 

It would seem you both had the same idea. When he walked in the room he was dressed in an impeccably white suit. It was the same cut as his other suits. Except the jacket looked to be made of scales, alligator maybe, you couldn’t tell what kind. His pants clung to him like they were paint and /oh/ he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His beautiful cock in all its glory sat hanging to his left. 

“Weren’t you taught it was rude to stare?” He quipped, noticing your gaze. His hands clasped behind as he sauntered into the room. 

“Yes, but...” You took a breath in “weren’t you taught public exposer was illegal?” You jabbed back. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” liar. He held out his arm for you to take “you look as beautiful as always. Would you care to accompany me to dinner?” 

As you walked into the dining room on Copia’s arm, the table immediately catching your attention. The candles lit on the table, the only light in the room. Plates already set with food sat on the end, and one to the right. Two glasses of red wine already poured. 

Copia pulling your chair out for you to sit. The chair’s cushion feeling comfortable under you. Taking his seat, he removed his gloves. Why he even bothered putting them on shocked you. 

The plate Infront of you looking delicious. The sister who made dinner coming to make a brief appearance. 

“Is there anything else you would like, your dark excellency?” She stood straight. 

“Sister you never told me your name?” He pointed out, hoping she would share it next. 

“Oh, Sister Emilie, but you can just call me Em.” She replied with a bright smile. 

“Thank you, Em. This dinner looks wonderful” you included “what is it exactly?” Your eyes easily could tell what it was. The vegetables easy to distinguish, but the sauce looked like something you had never seen before.

“It’s a roast lamb with carrot, broccoli, cauliflower and a creamy mash potato. Fall is the best time for these. It is then topped with a lamb and beef jus.” She must have seen the confusion on your face, she continued “we like to keep our waste low, so I made a stock from the lamb and beef bones. Reduced it down until it became a thick consistency. It’s a most tasteful sauce. Dante loves it on most of his meals.” 

“Did you work in a kitchen or something?” You asked, stunned. The dinner Infront of you looking like it should have belonged in a Michelin star restaurant. 

“No” she shook her head, a huge smile stretching on her face. 

“At the church then?” Copia asked, joining in. 

“I did work in the kitchens at the church, yes, but then when I came out here, Papa taught me more, but I will not bore you with that. Please enjoy and if you need me, I’ll be washing up in the kitchen” she bowed slightly, leaving you two alone. 

Without hesitation you grabbed your fork, dipping it into the mashed potato. A bit of jus mixing in. 

“Oh, fuck” you spoke the second it hit your tongue, immediately going back for a bigger bite. “Oh, sorry” you immediately apologise at the language you used.

Copia gracefully cutting a piece of his lamb smiled as he watched you. Eating your food like you were starved and hadn’t eaten in weeks. “Savour it, amore” he placed his own food in his mouth with a satisfied sigh. 

“This has to be the best meal I’ve ever had” you admitted. The sauce making this ordinary dish taste absolutely divine. 

You couldn’t help but moan when a piece of the fresh lamb hit your tongue. The meat tender, ripping apart so easily and sliding down your throat. Some sauce lay behind on your lip, waiting for your tongue to come and collect it. 

You didn’t think you were that hungry, but as you stared down at your clean plate, your appetite was clear. Your taste buds enjoying what was being placed on them too much. Copia had only gotten halfway through his meal by the time you were placing down your knife and fork. Pouring yourself another glass of wine as you generously topped his up. 

“Cara mia, a little wine is good for relaxing the nerves, but I prefer you to be conscious when I make you come four times in a row, yes?” He spoke with a voice as smooth as honey, flowing deliciously with each syllable. 

You choked on your wine, having to grab a napkin to catch the drops running down your chin, “fo- four?” 

“Oh yes. Tonight I will have fun with your body before I take my pleasure from it” his eyes holding the intensity of lust promised. His gaze proving he was no liar. “Don’t think I did not notice those stockings. Your own promises of tonight.” 

“Whe- when can we start” you were already breathless, and he hasn’t even touched you yet. Goosebumps spreading over your skin. 

“Let dinner settle first, my love.” 

You anxiously waited. Sitting at the table with him, talking to one another whilst trying not to think of what’s next. You brushed over topics quickly. His constant exhale of air In a brief laugh as he slowly watched you come undone. 

You were grateful the ghouls weren’t around, it would be easy for anyone to see why you were in your current state. The ghouls probably could smell you. You tried adjusting in your seat, attempting to get a look at Copia. Hoping he was as impatient as you were. 

“You’re not being as subtle as you think you are,” his head resting on his knuckles, his elbows perched on the tables “you’re aching between your legs, yes? Hoping that I am the same?” 

You nod. 

“Well” pushing his chair back, standing and showing is very visible hard on. “I guess it’s time to start tonight’s fun” he groped himself, adjusting it slightly to make it easier for him to walk, a slight groan as he done so. 

As you stood up, the unexpected happened. Suddenly you were hoisted, now over Copia’s shoulder. His sturdy arm gripping the bend in your legs as you dangled completely at his mercy. You couldn’t stop the giggle that escape you. Your arms wrapping tightly around his waist as you held on for your life, watching as his feet moved. 

You felt his other hand run up your thigh as he walked up the stairs. His feet coming to a stop as he flipped the dress up. 

“Well, this is unexpected” his finger running over the lacy underwear “what were you planning on doing with this? Teasing me, perhaps?” His palm coming down to slap your left cheek. You squealed as the sting came and faded as he kneaded your flesh roughly. 

His hand left your ass to open the bedroom door. You were hoping he’d let you down nicely, but as you were flung onto the bed screams mixed with laughs escaped you. 

You watched him walk around the bed, walking over to where your bags were currently sat. You were watching him intently as he picked up the smaller mystery bag. “What’s in there?” 

“My love” he looked at you with dark, lust filled eyes “tonight shall be filled with new pleasures”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all or mostly smut. So yeah prepare.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“What’s in there?”

“My love,” he looked at you with dark, lust filled eyes “tonight shall be filled with new pleasures”

You watched as he placed the bag at the edge of the bed, unzipping it slowly. You felt the nerves slowly take over, the aspect of trying new and unknown things scared you. You sat still as you watched and waited. Waiting to see what he would pull out, what he would do. 

“You look nervous, my sweet” he spoke as he stopped what he was doing. Coming around to sit on the edge of the bed as you joined him. 

“Kind of yeah” you admitted. 

“Tell me your worries” his hand came to run softly along your cheek. 

“Just trying new, unknown things. Sure, I love it when we” you paused “You know” with a wave of your hand. He nodded as he understood. “But this is definitely taking things up a notch” 

“I have an idea,” he stood before you “lie on your stomach in the middle of the bed, take off your dress” 

You watched as he moved back to the bag, digging through it with a look of concentration on his face. With a small “uh-huh” He pulled out 4 candles. Walking to the side of each bed, he placed two on each of the tables, lighting them as he went. As he was lighting the final two, you rose to your feet. Hoping in the time it took him to switch off the lights and then turn around, you’d be standing in your underwear before him. 

With the light now off, the room warmly lit with the soft, flickering glow of the candles. He stood still. You could see the muscles of his jaw clenching as his eyes wondered up and down your form. His mouth opening and then closing, he wanted to speak, but no words came out. You stood there nervously, unknowing of what to do under his intense gaze. You could easily see he was enjoying the sight, but your mind was telling you differently.

“You look-“ he stood there, his eyes trailing up and down your exposed skin. He definitely liked the lingerie set, it was evident on his face, and from the bulge in his pants. His milky eye almost glowing in the shadows as it didn’t know where to look. 

At a loss for words, he used this body to show you. One hand coming to wrap around your neck to pull you closer, crashing your lips together as his other clung to your hip. The love flowing through the kiss as you stood like that for what felt like forever. Your tongues dancing together in a rhythm you both knew so well. 

Finally, he pulled away. You were both breathless as his forehead rested against yours. 

“-so beautiful” his kisses began running down your neck in quick succession. As his kisses got to your sternum, his hands removed themselves from you, as he came back up to level with you. “Back on the bed” his breath coming in heavy pants “on your front” 

You did as you were told. Resting your head on your crossed arms you listen we his footsteps made their way around the bed. Two loud, heavy thumps echoing through the wooden floor as he removed his shoes. 

“We’ll start small, my dove.” The mattress springs squeaking as his weight moved up to come resting above you. His thighs on either side of your hips. “I want you to wear this” 

You turned your head backwards, his body looming over you “put this on” he spoke so softly. His voice flooded with care. 

He handed you a black blindfold with elastic straps to easily sit over your eyes. As darkness overtook your sight, you waited. Waiting for him to move, to feel a touch, to feel anything. All your other senses being heightened now that your sight was gone. 

“Relax” you heard him speak over the sound of a lid being popped open, a slight thump as whatever it was, was discarded next to you. The unsavoury sounds of his hands running together, coated in whatever liquid he had placed on them. 

The sound stopping momentarily before his warmed hands were on your shoulders. Firm pressure from his thumbs as he worked at your muscles. His fingers working their way under the straps of your bra, making sure to never miss a spot. 

You were waiting for his hands to remove your undergarments, but it never happened. Instead, his hands worked around, under, occasionally gliding over the top as his skillful fingers worked at relaxing your tense muscles. 

The feeling of his calloused fingertips working over your delicate flesh as he slowly inched his way down your back. Never missing a spot as he applied pressure throughout. 

You sighed as his hands sent tingles down your spine, you could feel his hardness pressed into the cleft of your ass when he adjusted his body to allow him access to your ass. 

“Our father perfected temptation when he made you” you heard him whisper, whether it was to you, you were unsure. Only feeling his body shift as his lips made contact with your shoulders. Kissing softly, trailing where his hands once were. 

You were too concentrated on the feel of his lips, his moustache tickling your skin, you never noticed his hands now softly kneading your ass. Squeezing and spreading your cheeks in a mock massage. His breath coming in hot as his mouth trailed over your skin. The mood changing drastically from him wanting to calm you, to him wanting to claim you. 

You heard him breathe in deeply as his weight shifted once more. His hand leaving you for a moment before coming back down harshly with a loud smack. His hand never moving as it kneaded the abused flesh. 

Your body tensed as his hand left you again, coming down once more. You could feel the sting of his flesh connecting with yours as an unfamiliar shock of arousal was sent coursing through you. 

“How are you feeling?” his thumbs circling soft and smooth on your heated skin. Sensing a hesitation he spoke again, “how will I know what you like if you do not tell me? Speak to your Cardinal” 

Using his title turning you on more than he knew. 

“More” you whispered in your folded arm. 

“More?” He repeated back to you, “more of what?” 

“Anything, please just- don’t stop touching me” you pleaded. You could feel the smug look on his face as his hands stilled. 

“You like a firm hand then, hm?” His hand coming down quickly, you replied with an unexpected yelp. 

A sinister chuckle from behind you as his weight was removed from you, and then the bed entirely. You could hear the soft padding of his feet as he once again moved around the bed. 

“I’m trying to think of what I should use first.” The familiar popping sound of his buttons as he worked to remove some of his own clothes. “Its obvious how much you enjoy my fingers” a shiver down your spine as you felt his weight dip the bed, crawling up your body “my mouth” a rough bite sent your hips pushing into the mattress. You didn’t hate the feeling. “But I have something a little better in mind” 

His weight disappeared from over you as suddenly your body was flipped. You were now laying on your back, a small peak of what was happening from the blindfold that wasn’t currently on properly. 

You saw him still in his white pants, his stomach and chest bare as his top half was void of clothes. You felt your breath quicken as his hand was clenched around a small item, something you couldn’t quite make out. 

His hands coming to spread your thighs as he got down on his stomach to nestle between them. His eyes making contact with yours as his smirk grew wider. 

“Fix it so you cannot see” 

As you were fixing it, the last thing you see was his head dip, placing a chaste kiss over your clothed heat. Once your blindfold was back, blocking your vision you heard a click, followed by a faint buzzing noise. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew what it was, it wasn’t until it contacted your covered clit that your brain truly clicked. 

You could feel the smooth vibrations of the toy running up and down your heat. Never stimulating your clit for more than a few seconds at a time. It felt beyond good, having someone using a toy on you, but it just wasn’t enough. You could feel it in your soul that he was doing it on purpose. He knew you wanted more, he could tell every time your breath hitched with a fleeting pass of the toy that you wanted it. 

An unfamiliar sensation joined that of the toy. His lips and tongue now sloppily working on your thigh. You could feel the briefest pressure as he would suck your skin. 

“Copia” you broke the silence. 

“Yes?” You could hear the smugness in his voice. 

Your words left on your tongue as you felt your panties be pushed to the side, the toy now directly on your clit. Sending shock waves of pure pleasure through your body. Your back arching off the bed as your hands came down to clench on the white sheets. 

A hand coming to entwine with yours as you reaching your peak. The toy going from circling around your clit to directly pressing over it. His pressure never letting up as you squeeze his hand. Letting out a silent scream as you got sent rocketing over the edge into an intense orgasm. 

The waves of your orgasm riding out as you felt oversensitive. You heard the toy click off before it was replaced with the wet heat of Copia’s tongue. Lapping at you, drinking up your juices like a dehydrated man lost in the desert. His movements not letting up as you tried to push his head away. 

Your reluctance only causing him to act with more fervour. The talented muscle flicking and swiping until it coaxed another orgasm out of you. Not as intense as the first, but as it washed over you, you felt a sense of happiness as the contact on your body stopped. 

Hearing his laboured breaths, you bought your hand up to remove your blindfold. You were greeted with the sight of Copia resting back on his haunches. The warm flickering lights directly on his body, leaving nothing to the imagination as you watched his hand working over his cock. His head thrown back as sweat droplets rolled down his exposed chest. His stomach muscles clenching hard enough you could see them through the cute pudge lining his mid section. 

His Ruby head glistening in the light, whether it be with his own pre release or your juices you couldn’t be sure, but the sight of him sending more arousal through your veins. Not thinking it was possible after two orgasms, but sight Infront of you was truly erotic. 

His head lolling back in your direction, your eyes locked with his as the speed of his hand traveling over his cock increased. 

With a moan, he removed his hand from his cock just as it looked like he was about to cum himself for the first time of the night. His body coming to lay heavily on yours as he captured your lips in a ferocious kiss. A kiss that immediately took the breath out of you. 

Your hand ran up his back, locking with his sweat soaked hair. “What other mysteries have you got?” 

You felt the giggle between the kisses he was pressing over your neck. “My love, not every toy is for you, yes” moving off the bed you watched as he pulled his pants the rest of the way down, finally free of his clothes. 

Coming to lay next to you, his eyes refusing to meet yours, an awkward air surrounding you both. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, turning your body so you were now facing him completely. 

“Cara, I don’t know how to, um, ask this- “his eyes flicking to you, looking for any sign to stop his speaking “I want to try something?” 

“After you just made me cum twice, I’m happy to try anything for you” you reassured him with a smile. 

His eyes flicking to the bag and back, the unexpected came out of his mouth “I want to fuck you without a condom” 

Your mind briefly confused. You were sure he would ask you to use a toy on him, why would he bring out the bag if he was just going to use a couple candles and a vibrator? 

“That’s it?” You asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Y-yes” 

No reply, you let him know your answer with a fiery kiss. He got the hint, both of your bodies working together as you unclasped your bra as he worked on your garters and stockings. Once those were removed he quickly worked your panties down your thighs, eager to get inside you. 

Once you were naked, laying on your back with him between your legs. His hard member in his hand as he once again looked to you for permission. 

You placed your hand around his neck as you pulled so his lips would finally connect with yours. The kiss breaking with a soft sigh as you both felt the sensation of skin on skin. His naked cock feeling wonderful, as you were sure it felt just as good for him. 

From the way his hips stopped once he was to the hilt inside of you, the feeling undescribable as you felt his cock twitch with interest. 

“Move” you moaned, moving your own hips in an attempt to get him going. 

His forehead resting on your sternum as he shook it ‘no’ “I can’t” his teeth gritting from restraint “this will be over too quick“ 

“Please,” you moved his mouth to yours, placing a fiery kiss on his lips “I want to feel your sweet cum inside of me” you spoke louder, more demanding as your hips moved more forcefully under him. 

With a throaty grunt, he did what he was told. His hips snapping into you at a dizzying pace. No leading up to it, his hips going from 0 to 60 as he chased his own pleasure. 

“You want me to cum so badly, eh?” Now supporting himself on his arms, he could watch as he fucked in and out of you “you want to be filled with my seed?” 

“Yes” you arched as his cock hit your sweet spot with every pass. His hips snapping in an ever growing frantic pace. 

“Maybe it’ll take, maybe I’ll watch you grow with my child” his pace stuttered as you watched his stomach muscles contract “hopefully- fuck” with a low groan his thrust slowed, now in long slow strokes as he milked every last drop. You could feel the warmth of his cum as his cock twitched and kicked. 

Pulling out of you, you watched as he quickly lowered himself in between your legs. You could feel his seed as it began slowly dripping out of you. His fingers rushing, replacing the void his cock left as they began working you to your third orgasm of the night. 

It didn’t take you long to reach your peak, your muscles contracting around his fingers as he watched you leak a mixture of your fluids. With a swipe of his tongue, he moved his fingers up to your mouth, sharing his cum mixed with your juice with you. You dutifully licked his fingers, not hating the taste as much as you thought you would. 

“That’s it, baby, lick them clean” he spoke as he thrust his fingers in and out of your mouth. 

Once he was satisfied he pulled them from you. Laying at your side with his head resting on your chest. You both lay there, forgetting the world, and just falling asleep in the afterglow.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to get out!  
> I have been struggling mentally the last week and it's just been tough to get in the right mindset to write. Whcih you will be able to tell during some parts, and for that I apologize. Even tho this isn't how I wanted it, I'm not sure that I like it. But it's too much to rewrite so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (Also again sorry for any typos brain hasn't been functioning well)

Waking up alone in bed wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but you had hoped on this brief vacation away that you wouldn’t be doing it. You had hoped to be greeted by his warm embrace. Sure it was usual life back at the church, but you wished it would be different here. With a deflated sigh your rumbling stomach pulling you out of bed. Your thighs making themselves known as you did so.

Looking down at your naked body, your thighs were covered in fresh bruises. You couldn’t help but smile at them, the memories of the night passed. Yellow, blue and purple marks scattered, some bruises showed the indents of teeth. 

Running your fingers softly over your skin feeling the raised bumps, the slight sting from where he had broke skin, you decided it probably be best for you not to wear tight pants until they heal. You went into Copia’s bag instead, hoping to find a spare pair of his pyjamas. 

Roaming through it, your hands digging through his neatly folded clothes, surprised they still remained unpacked. You found a pair of black satin pants that would work perfectly. Upon pulling them out of the bag, a small black velvet box falling out with them. Not even thinking twice about it, you threw the box back on top of his bag. Before enjoying the coolness of the satin over your skin. 

Your bare feet padding along the carpet until you were standing at the top of the stairs. The faint sound of a radio and singing letting you know that someone, probably Copia, was in the kitchen. Not wanting to spook him, you carefully tiptoed down the hall, the music and singing getting louder as you went. 

“Reaching out for something to hold  
Looking for a love where the climate is cold” you heard his voice singing beautifully

“Manic moves and drowsy dreams” you tried to suppress a laugh as he hit all the notes perfectly. He went quiet for the next few lines, the sound of something sizzling loudly in a pan in front of him taking his attention. 

Once you were standing at the doorway, the kitchen to your right. All stainless steel appliances with a marble bench sat in the middle. Copia was at the stove, with his back to you. Two plates placed nicely on the countertop next to him. 

“We’re soul alone, and soul really matters to me” he continued on. Done with what he was focused on. His head bobbing along to the beat. 

“You’re out of touch” his hips swung as he danced happily, turning around with the beat “I’m out of ti- “a high-pitched squeal when he noticed you watching. The spatula in his hand was sent flying in your direction, sending you into a fit of laughter as you dodged the utensil and eggs that were sent weakly thrown at you. 

“cazzo, mi hai spaventato a morte!” He yelled as he stomped around to pick up the spatula “che avrebbe potuto essere la colazione” 

You wiped the tears from your eyes, watching as he walked back to the stove to continue what he was doing. He was already dressed for the day in his usual pair of black slacks with a white button-up shirt. Walking up to him, wrapping your arms around him. You pressed your cheek into the space between his shoulders as you squeezed him tightly, “oh did I scare you?” 

“Yes” was his short answer. 

“Aw are you mad at me?” You put on the saddest voice you could, pushing your lip out as far as the muscles in your face would allow. 

“No” his head turned, his white eye straining to meet yours as you peaked over his shoulder “you just-“ 

“Are you embarrassed I caught you singing?” You asked, a smile spreading over your face. The pink that started to tinge his cheeks answered your question. Pulling away from him you jumped to sit on the counter just behind you “Copia” you said firmly, watching him pull the pan off the heat before turning around. “two points. First, I’ve heard you sing before” you crooked your finger, beckoning him over. 

“Yeh but not-“ you shushed him as he slotted himself between your open legs. His arms resting on either side of you. 

“Second: you had your dick in me less than 12 hours ago. I think we’re passed embarrassment” you laughed as a slight smile spread across his lips. 

“I suppose.” He said with a slight shrug as his eyes wandered downwards, “Are these my pants?” His palm now resting on your thigh moved up and down the material. Feeling your satin clad thigh with his naked hand. It wasn’t often that he went without his gloves, but you loved seeing his pale skin. His fingers calloused and covered in small bites from the rats nipping at his fingers. 

“Mmhm” you nodded, bringing your arms around his neck as his body inched closer. 

“Always wanting to get in my pants, eh?” He joked, his mouth coming within a hairsbreadth of yours. “I can’t even have a conversation without you trying to fuck me” a devilish grin spread on his face.

Someone clears their throat from behind you caused him to jump again, “Gesù Cristo!” a bellowing laughter coming from you as you got to witness his face of terror twice within a matter of minutes. 

You turned around to see Em in a bathrobe that looked too big to be hers “sorry didn’t mean to interrupt, came down for coffee” she pointed to the coffee machine sitting next to the fridge to your right. “But, um, if you two are going to, you know” she spoke with a wave of her hand “please not in the kitchen” 

Copia’s hand coming up to cough as his face continued to grow pinker. He immediately put some distance between you as he went back to what he was doing at the stove. 

“I, uh, thought we could eat on the patio. It’s going to be a nice warm day today” he began placing the food on the plates. Bacon, then eggs, a few slices of bread with some butter. 

Turning towards the lounge area next to the kitchen, the wall was mostly floor to ceiling glass. The sister explaining that it was a giant door that was able to hide in the wall at the end. Explaining that in the summer, Dante likes to open up the doors, that It was designed for parties, and entertaining guests but was just now used for the breeze or for when Dante would like to use the outdoor kitchen. 

As you stepped foot onto the patio, a 12 seater glass table sat protected from the elements. To the left there was a barbecue built into a little space that had marble bench tops and a small bar fridge tucked underneath. There were cupboards and everything a normal kitchen would have. Expect it was built with more weather proof options. 

Slightly out there was a long pool, with a hot tub perched on the end. It must’ve been at least 25 metres long, surrounded by glass gates. Like she was reading your mind, Em explained how Dante had it installed when he moved in. Saying that during the warmer months he very much enjoyed spending a fair amount of time swimming laps. 

Some cutlery was already set out on the table when Copia walked by with your plates of food balancing on his arm as he somehow managed to carry two mugs in his other. 

“Do you need any help?” You began to walk towards him to grab something from him. 

“I probably should have taken two trips, but I’m feeling a little lazy” he admitted as he made a kiss noise at you, telling you that he wanted a kiss which you happily gave him. His cheeks blossoming pink again as you did so.

Placing a plate each in front of you, the food no longer steaming from sitting those few minutes in the morning air. The scrambled eggs now looking more solid other than the perfectly cooked eggs that they were a few minutes ago. The bacon looking more on the under cooked side, Copia’s personal preference. He’s never liked his bacon crunchy, always it needed to be a nice golden brown, a bit charred on the edges but easy to cut. Most importantly, it needed to be easy to chew. It was clear that the meal he cooked was his personal taste, rather than your own, but you couldn’t complain. You were more than hungry enough to eat over cooked, warm eggs and bread. You were certain the reason he liked his food cooked so was because he liked to share most of his meals with his rats. 

You watched as he placed some eggs, along with a piece of bacon, onto his piece of bread. Folding it over and taking an overly massive bite.   
“You hungry?” You asked, doing the same but taking much small bites. 

“Uh, yeah” he paused looking down at his food. You knew he was holding something back. His tongue pushing the food to the side of his mouth so he was able to speak. Making him look like a squirrel hoarding nuts.

“What are your thinking about? I can feel it, you can talk to me about anything?” you placed your hand on his, suddenly overcome with the need to comfort.   
  
“Its.. it’s just about last night” he placed his food down, a sigh as his chest rose and fell with a deep breath “in the moment I said some things and... I just want to discuss that” he was avoiding eye contact. His eyes only briefly flicking over to you, and immediately looking at anything else when he notices your eyes on him.   
  
“Okay?” you were confused. You couldn’t remember anything he had said last night, did he mean during your intimate moments? Or during dinner? You were truly confused.   
  
“I, um, I’m unsure on how to say this” his brow furrowed, the frustration evident on his face.  
  
“Just say it, dont over think it” you smiled reassuringly at him, hoping the glimpses he caught were enough.   
  
“I don’t know if I can have children, and frankly I’m not sure I want them” he blurted out. Almost too fast for you to make out what he said.   
You chuckled slightly as his face contorted into something that looked like anger “thats it? Copia, honey Its too early for us to be thinking about kids.  
  
”I’m on the pill don’t worry”  
  
“But, the condoms, w-why?” he began, his stutter starting to come through as he over thought it.  
  
“They do more than protect you from getting pregnant? I just wanted to be safe. Didn’t want to end up with some mysterious infection.. that would’ve been awkward” you explained.   
  
His face started to soften, he was really concerned about this?.   
  
“I just- I didn’t want-“ he paused, his frustration obvious. Taking another bite of his food, it was obvious that he wanted to drop the subject. You had no issue letting it go. 

“I was thinking that today, maybe, we could go for a walk around the property? Then maybe come back and watch a movie. You know, take advantage of the giant couch and tv while we could?” You suggested. 

“I would like that” again, he was speaking with his mouth full, a smile attempted with his full cheeks.

Breakfast continued along in a comfortable silence. Occasionally you would catch glimpses of him staring at you with love and adoration in his eyes. His stare making your heart flutter. The breakfast was a lot better than it looked, even if it all didn’t go right. He clearly had some culinary experience. You would have to get him to cook for you more often.  
Approaching Em as she started her usual housework you asked her what there was on the property to see. Unfortunately,er answer was “not much” and while she cleaned the kitchen, and cleaned the dishes, much to Copia’s willingness to do it himself, he was constantly asking her if she needed help. Obviously he wasn’t entirely comfortable with her cleaning up after you both, but at the end of the day this was her job. To maintain the house, and it’s cleanliness. 

She explained the only things really to do, walk wise, were to go to the garden. To see walk through the trees that lead to a small field on the other side that had their greenhouse, garden, and the grapes they used to make their wine. They had a pretty good growing season with the grapes, and were hoping, with the colder than usual winter predicted, that she’d be able to help Emeritus the Second make some ice wine. 

You did enjoy the sister’s company when you had it. The more you saw of her the more clear it became, much to her attempting to hide it, that she was somehow the lady of the house now. Not just some help. The soft sparkle that was in her eye any time either of you spoke about Emeritus, she couldn’t hide that.

Taking Copia’s hand, you walked with him over the green grass towards the back of the property. Getting a closer look of where the ghouls were currently staying. You were grateful they weren’t staying in the main house with either of you. As you walked by you heard the strangest of noises mixed with English. It didn’t sound like they were angry, but rather than the feeling of being free. Not having to hold back because whoever in the clergy halls might over hear. 

There was a small path that cut through the layer of trees. The property not needing fences, clearly the trees should create privacy. As you walked with Copia through the beautiful hues of green, the sun softly peaking through. In the small moments you looked over at him, his face turned upwards and in awe. The beauty of the world captivating him. The sticks on the ground, crunching under his expensive shoes. Why he had not bought something more comfortable shocked you, but you couldn’t say you were surprised. He did have an impeccable image of himself that he needed to uphold. You were just grateful he foregoing the black makeup. You loved seeing his face clear, and not having to wash black lipstick off your face after kissing hip. 

Not even knowing what took over you, you stopped. He only noticed as his arm was tugged on, your grip refusing to let him go. 

“Cara?” He looked at you confused, but you just smiled softly at him. 

Reaching up to his neck to pull him closer, you capture his lips in yours. Only meaning for it to be a brief show of affection, it fortunately would turn into a little more. Your tongues synching as you both move your mouths, tasting one another. With the minty fresh of his breath, the moment causing you to swoon slightly. His arms needing to wrap around your waist tighter to hold you up. 

Pulling away from him, lungs screaming for air, he cocked his head at you. “What was that all about?” he asked. 

“I just-“ you found it hard to get the words out, your chest tightening “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you” 

His hand coming to comb some loose strands of hair behind your ear. Now standing toe to toe with you, you couldn’t explain the sudden feeling in your gut, or your heart, but you just know you felt it. Like it was a brief pain, your heart metaphorically cracking as a warning as you watched him. You didn’t know whether it was your gut warning you, or whether it was your brain subconsciously reminding you that one day he’d be without you. 

“You’re not going to lose me?” He tried to reassure you, his voice a whisper in the trees. “I will be by your side until I cannot.” With another quick peck on your lips, he grabbed your hand again. Your feet willingly following him. 

As the trees started to clear, the sun started to shine more. Finally, on the other side, Sister Emilie being very underwhelming in her description of the area. The green house sat straight ahead in the middle of the field. Rows of different types of vegetables and fruits lined on one side. Stakes in the ground in front of each to not confuse them. It didn’t take you and Copia long to realise the trees surrounding this smaller area were all fruit trees. Clearly regularly maintained, you had wondered by who. You were unaware if Ghouls would even be trusted with something like this, but as you made your way through the green house doors, overcome with the sight, smell, and humidity of the decently sized glass building. Flowers you had never seen before blossoming and standing tall. Green plants in pots sporadically placed through. 

Inside, the organisation wasn’t nearly as perfect as the outside. Even though it was clear everything had its spot, nothing had a name. Whoever looked after this must have quite the knowledge of flora, and whatever mystery plants were being grown. A part of your mind hoping that maybe with a little snooping, that you and Copia could find a little of the better stuff that’ll help you relax. But of course the more you looked, the more of the sameplants, and herbs you found. No marijuana plants to be seen. 

“It is beautiful in here” Copia spoke from the opposite isle to you.   
“It is, I wonder who has the time to look after stuff like this. I can’t imagine it would be easy” you replied. 

“Maybe Emeritus the First? He is an avid gardener and had much of the same flowers growing at the church during his time” he explained while bending down to sniff some green leaves “I love Thai basil. I wish they used it more. It would improve the lacklustre Pad Thai the chefs attempt to make”

“How many of the Emeritus’ are there?” You asked, coming around to his side so you were now able to see him. 

“Four, for now. Nihil, and then his three sons, but once Three retires who knows what will happen” 

“So, how does it work? Is it just like someone gets chosen?” You sat up on one of the tables. 

He came over, resuming his position in between your legs much like he had done hours earlier before breakfast. “You know, we could do whatever we wanted here, and no one would see?” 

You appreciate the offer, and as much as your carnal desire was telling you to, you didn’t exactly feel quite comfortable having sex in a green house “as much as I love your cock” you spoke seductively, you could see him physically shiver as you done so, your lips ghosting over his “I don’t really want to get any thorns in my ass” you smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. 

With a small chuckle, he nodded. Moving back from you “you’re right. Shall we head back then? I’m not sure there’s more to see here” he wildly gestured with his hands. 

“Don’t worry, though. Who knows what could happen today” you jumped off the table, walking away from him and making sure to swing your hips. “I believe Em has gone shopping, so we’ll have the whole house to ourselves for the afternoon”. You informed him. His pace quickening as he came to walk beside you. 

“What movie do you feel like watching?” He asked you. 

“Hmm I dunno. Maybe a horror? We can cozy up on the couch together, get a blanket and hide under it when we get scared” you joked. The sun less humid outside, feeling much better on your skin.

“I like the sound of that” 

Finally arriving back inside, your legs not aching but you felt a relief as you sat on the couch. Waiting for Copia to join you, you cycled through the options. The house having all the streaming services you could think of. Before he could come back with a blanket and some snacks for the two of you, you had already decided. One of your favourite horror movies, and one made in recent years that you remembered being scary. 

Insidious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing or art head over to ko-fi dot com /Taylahrt where you can support me in what ever way you want. (You can find links to my other social medias as well)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a movie doesn't last long. Some smut. Copia has a question to ask during clean up.

Copia was on his back on the couch, his arm resting under his head as you tucked your body between him and the cushions. The movie having only just started; you didn’t quite feel comfortable enough. Moving yourself further down his body, you stopped as your head came to rest on his stomach. The warmth of the room, and the warmth of his body on you causing you to toss the blanket completely off you both and on to the floor. Slowly you began un-tucking his shirt, pulling it bit by bit as the fabric slid out from under his waistband. You didn’t even have to look up to know that his eyes were on you, watching your every move hopefully.

“What are you doing? I thought we were watching a movie?” Ah, his mind was in the gutter. Not a shock that he was feeling particularly in the mood, that having been made slightly obvious through the day. 

You untucked his shirt just enough so you could snake your hand under it. Feeling his skin on yours. Soft under your touch. You ran your fingertips gingerly along him. The smooth skin of his ribs, to the hair on his middle. You loved just feeling him so innocently. 

“Just getting comfortable” you turned your head until you could see him, his eyes locked on where your hand was moving under his shirt. You could see the ambers of lust, he was just waiting for you to ignite the flame “Watch the movie, you’ll enjoy it” 

You could see the reluctance as he took his time turning his eyes from you. 

It didn’t take you long to feel you picked the wrong movie. He was picking it apart mercilessly. “That’s not how that works? Astral projection doesn’t give way for souls to take over your body?” “Oh god that’s so stupid. How did she just see him? Who is that?”  
“Why is he just standing in the corner pointing? Who wrote this movie” never having watched a movie together before. You had no idea of what to expect from him. 

You enjoyed the thought of watching a movie with him, maybe it was just this one movie, or maybe you had finally found his first flaw? 

Like some divine God was listening, his criticisms soon stopped. Soft snores and shallow breaths taking their place. Your rubbing over his skin must have helped relax him, soothing him to sleep. To be honest, you were kind of hoping not would. As much as you were enjoying being with him, his little scoffs were begging to irk you somewhat. You wanted to reach for the chips when you spotted them, long forgotten until this point. 

You tried to relish in peace and quiet, just concentrating on the moment, the feel of him. You could feel his breathing start to pick up a little. As your hand ran from his side, along his waistband and back. Shifting his body, one of his legs came to rest over you. The movement pushing something hard into your arm as his hips moved, seeking comfort, or maybe a little more. 

“Copia” you whispered, trying to get his attention, to get him to wake up. 

No acknowledgement from him, as his snores still sounded out. Moving your arm, his lower half now in full view. The sight of his member straining against the inside of his tight pants sent sparks of arousal through you. 

“Copia” you whispered a little louder. This time his head moved to the opposite side, but he showed no signs of waking. Sleep having a tight hold on him. 

You wanted him to be fully awake for the activities you were hoping would follow, but it seemed like you might have to use other tactics to wake up. You decided to test the waters, to make sure this was arousal causing his cock to swell, and not just a change in the wind. Bringing your finger, you ran it down the length of him. You could feel and see him twitch at the touch. His hips subconsciously canting upwards and seeking more. 

Slowly and carefully you brought your hand out from underneath you. Using both of your hands to work open the button of his pants. Slowly slipping down his zipper, met only with the sight of wiry hair. You tried your best not to giggle. Clearly he had wanted less in the way for some reason. 

Reaching in carefully to pull him out, you looked up to make sure he was still asleep. His eyes still closed, mouth agape, and his eyebrows furrowed in what you could only hope was pleasure. 

Moving his pants aside as best you could, he now sat heavy in your hand. The Ruby head leaking slightly in your grip. Your tongue poking out to lick it clean, the salty, bitter taste that you had grown to love flooding your tastebuds. 

Feeling slightly lazy yourself, you kept your hand firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, using your tongue and lips too softly and slowly tease the tip. Never moving yourself to take more of him into your mouth. Swirling and sucking, you worked him like he was your favourite flavour of lollipop. 

It wasn’t until the sharp intake of breath that you decided to look up. His eyes now locked onto yours. His eyes half lidded from sleep and lust. 

“what are you doing” he spoke as his hand came to rest on the back of your head, trying to guide you closer to him. 

Sticking out your tongue, you wrapped the surrounding muscle. Never breaking eye contact, a porn worthy moan coming out of you. His eyes rolling to the back of his head before snapping back to you. Desperate to watch the show. 

His hips attempting to get more of you into his mouth, when it was clear his trying to coax your head down more wouldn’t work. He thrust up, signing In frustration every time you moved your head back. Never letting more that just his head go beyond the seal of your lips. 

“Cara, please. I need, I need- “his voice struggling to come out. 

“Need what? I can’t give anything to you, if you don’t tell me what you need” you gave a little kitten lick, his frustration clear. 

“I need more” he pleaded

“More? Is this not enough?” you pulled away, much to the obvious shock on his face of that not being what he meant “if it is not good enough as it is, why even bother?” you sat back on your heels, in between his spread legs. You deserved an Oscar for your acting. Sounding as disappointed as you could, you tried to stifle a laugh as his face fell.

“No, no, of course it’s good enough. Please” he begged, his hand coming up to run along your arm. A feeble attempt at encouraging you to back down. “I don’t want you to stop” 

Hooking your hands under the waistband of his pants on either side, his hips lifting up so you could pull them down. Stopping when they reached just above his knees. Placing a hand on each thigh, you rubbed up and down, feeling the small hairs rubbing on your palm. 

“I guess I could-“ you paused, purposely not continuing your sentence. 

“Please, just touch me” the desperation in his voice easily showing itself. 

Lowering yourself down slowly, his eyes following your every movement. You placed a kiss to the top of his right thigh. Your tongue coming out as you dragged it slightly higher, kissing his skin again. You could feel his muscles tensing underneath you. Wanting more, wanting you to move higher, wanting you back where he accidentally pushed you from. Your hand continuously running in slight movements over his opposite leg. 

Having other plans, your teeth scraping along his skin in warning before you placed actual pressure into the bite. Not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a mark. Sucking and kissing the spot as he hissed. His back arching as his fingers dug into whatever part of the couch they could reach. You could see his cock kicking with interest in your peripheral. 

Continuing your bites, and kisses. Caressing the welts with your tongue until it satisfied you that his right leg was purpled enough. You swapped your attentions to the opposite thigh, occasionally looking up. His eyes would sometimes be open, watching you wide eyed as you went. Others when you would look up they would be screwed tight, his lip pinned between his teeth as he tried to stay silent. 

“Look at you” you sat back to admire your work “coloured so beautifully. I never imagined I could enjoy abusing your skin so much” you placed one more chaste kiss for emphasis.

You watched as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. Sweat forming on his forehead from what you assumed was restraint. The heat in the room had definitely increased since you began. 

He looked so beautiful. His pants halfway down his thighs, his cock hard, and his shirt pushed just above his navel. His hair an absolute mess from sleep, and the constant tossing and turning from letting you do as you pleased. 

A slight shift of your body had his eyes locked back on you, silently pleading as you moved your mouth above him. Your breath skating over his flushed cock as you kissed just under his navel, centimetres from where his cock sat. A frustrated whine coming from him as you did so. You angled your head so he couldn’t see the smug smile on your face. 

You kissed and bit all around his belly button. Your marks running down his hips, stopping at the juncture of his thigh, and repeating the action over and over where you deemed fit. Getting close, but never touching him. 

A small drop of pre release sitting on his cock, dripping down to where the head rested over him. You bought your tongue to scoop it up, lapping at his head ever so softly. 

“Cara” a whine from above. 

You looked up to see his eyes shut tight, tears rolling down his face. You moved your palm to rub roughly up his shaft, repeating the motion a few times before pulling away. You could definitely see that you were pushing his limits in this moment. 

You crawled up his body, stopping to hover over him. Your lips Inches from his own as you pressed a kiss so softly on him. His lips seeking out yours again. You pulled away, denying him the contact. He pushed his back into the cushion below and finally he spoke. 

“Penne” he sounded truly frustrated. 

You were confused momentarily before you realise he was trying to use his safe word, but at the moment he’s either forgotten what it was exactly from being overwhelmed, or forgotten all together. 

“Penne?” you repeated. You weren’t going to go as far as to continue touching him, but you hoped he’d get it right. 

“Linguine” His eyes opened to look at you “bolognese, carbonara- fuck non ricordo, Belle, per favore!” 

“Lasagne” you whispered into his lips, a sob in relief as you let him kiss you. His arms coming to wrap around you as his hands grabbed where they could. Pulling you until you were flush against his body, his lips and tongue mercilessly working with yours. 

He must have forgotten where you were because suddenly your back made contact with the floor. A thud and a small ‘ooph’ coming from you in shock. He was able to capture himself before he landed roughly on top of you. 

“Cazzo, I’m so sorry. Fuck, did that hurt? Are you okay?” his hand coming up to cup your cheek in concern. 

“It’s okay, the blanket softened the fall” you laughed as the blanket sat in a crumpled mess underneath you both. 

A small, concerned smile from him, “are you sure? Do you want to continue?” 

With a small nod from you, he was pulling your pants off as fast as he could. Groaning at the sight of his bruised thighs next to yours. He gave himself a few rough jerks at the sight. 

Moving so he was hovering over you. One hand planted next to your head, the other holding his cock as he ran it through your slick folds, moaning at the contact. Looking into your eyes one last time for permission, he lined himself up with your entrance. With one hard thrust, he was buried inside of you. Your hands clinging to his shirt at the sudden rush of burning pleasure. His hips stilling as you felt his cock twitch. 

Circling your own hips in an attempt to get him moving, his hands flew to still your movements. Slight murmurs you couldn’t quiet understand spilling from him. 

After a moment he placed his lips on your neck, kissing you once before speaking, “Gi-give me a moment. You feel so good” his breath was hot on your neck, his lips tickling over your ear. 

It didn’t take long for him to compose himself. Soon his hips were snapping into you at an almost bruising pace. The sounds of sex and skin slapping skin surely audible through the house. Drowning out the grunts and moans as he tried to work both of you to orgasm. 

You could tell you were not as close as he was. Small praises and Italian words spilled out of his mouth. His hips working in quick, shallow strokes. His body tensing with a few final thrusts, you could feel him empty himself inside of you. His hair sticking to his face as he leaned back, watching as he milked his cock with you, before dropping spent next to you. 

“You didnt-“ his breath ragged as he tried to regain composure. 

“no, but I enjoyed it enough.” You rolled over, placing your hand on his chest “you just owe me two next time” you joked. 

“Dont worry. You’ll have your share soon” he winked at you. 

“Shall we go clean up then? I don’t want to leak on the carpet” you suggested. Running your hand up and down his torso. 

“Yes, I could definitely use a nice bath”

* * *

Reclining in the bathroom’s large tub, Copia rested in-between your legs. The steam from the water hung heavy in the air. The room was hot and humid, leaving you to the point of overheating. The room itself had no natural light, so instead of using the bulb that artificially lit the room, Copia stole some candles from the dining room. The room warmly lit from the soft, flickering glow. 

Your hands running a loofa over his skin, more in a soothing gesture than anything else. Just to touch, to feel him. You didn’t bathe like this together much, but this moment made you want to more. It was peaceful; it was quiet. Just the two of you In each other’s embrace. It was often that you both just got to be. 

You had your eyes closed, your cheek resting against his temple as his head sat relaxed on your shoulder. He was humming a tune, slow and long. You couldn’t quiet place it, but you’ve heard it before. He was relaxed, humming, not quiet at the speed the song was written. It was slowed to fit the mood. 

“oh, I’ve been dreaming through my lonely past” his hands coming to stop on yours, his lips kissing your wet skin “Now I’ve just made it, I found you at last” he continued. His hands squeezing your own.

“What are you singing?” you smiled, his eyes turning to meet yours. 

“So come on, Now let’s try it” the water moving around, almost spilling over the brim as he turned himself around to face you “I love you, Can’t deny it” 

“I love you too” your grin growing as he now used one arm to support himself. His other coming to cup your cheek as his thumb ran over your skin soft. 

“Cause it’s true. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do” his lips coming to softly ghost over yours. 

“Trying to serenade me?” you pulled back from him so you could see his eyes clearly. 

“Yes, um, no, I’m trying to-“ he stopped, his voice struggling a little. His eyes slightly getting teary, “I wasnt going to do this now” he spoke as he leaned out of the tub, pulling over his discarded clothes and searching through his pants pockets for something. He pulled out a small, familiar black box. 

“Belle, I-“ he took a breath, his hands visibly shaking. “Will you bind yourself to me in ritual?” he finally asked, his eyes coming to look at you. A mix of emotions. Love, fear, anxiety, you could see it all. 

“What?” you asked, confused by his sentence. 

“Fuck, okay, um... Will you-“ his grip tightened on the box as he sat on his heels in the tub. Still between your legs “will you...” his voice coming to a whisper, almost like he was too scared to speak louder “marry me?” 

“Will I marry-“ you tilted your head downwards. The box now open in his hands, showing a beautiful white gold ring with a square diamond in the middle. Three smaller diamonds on either side of it. 

You felt your own eyes start to tear, quickly spilling down your face. As your brain started to catch up with what was happening. Your heart rate increasing rapidly as the moment hit you like a shovel to the face. 

You don’t know how long you sat like that. It felt like hours and milliseconds at once. 

“Im sorry, I thought- “he immediately started backtracking at your reaction. Thinking it was something other than pure, utter happiness. You could see it on his face that he was scared, the worry that he’d messed it up. 

“Yes” you sobbed, throwing your arms around him and gripping him tightly. Dragging him to you. You could feel it in his movements. He was slightly confused. 

“Ye- yes?” he pulled back, only to be met with kisses placed all over his face. Your hands squishing his cheeks as your lips pressed everywhere they could. You could see the shock expression still on his face as you peppered his face with kiss after kiss. 

“I don’t know how it will work, but yes” your lips finally connected with his. Neither of you caring about the water now splashing onto the floor below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen in this chapter, but I've re worked the story around a little bit and yeh hopefully you all enjoy it


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cooking lesson from Sister Emilie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 4000 words with no smut was a suprise to me 😂

Though your eyes remained closed, the sweet burn in your thighs making itself known as you wished yourself to move. Every muscle in your body aching. A firm reminder of the night before. A night spent in the arms of your love, your Copia. Entwined body and soul as your love making went well into the night. Your bodies joined, multiple surfaces touching as you never moved from each other. Even when you were done, stuck in the comedown of waiting in between rounds, your bodies stayed attached. He still sat inside of you, you never wanting him to leave. Eventually your bodies had to peel apart, needing to clean yourselves again. Needing to wash away the cooled, sticky mess your bodies had created together. 

Happiness. Even as your body ached with movement, happiness is the word you would use to describe yourself currently. Describe last night and hopefully describe your future.

The sweet sound of pages quietly turning next to you, the smell of an old book accompanying the sound. Opening your eyes the joyful sight of Copia greeted you. Relaxed against the headboard, his reading glasses perched on his nose as he stared so intently at the pages In front of him. His eyes darting, scanning the pages as he read at a speed you had never thought possible. You stared, hoping he could take in all the words. 

You considered yourself a slow reader. Taking your time to absorb all the words, creating worlds within your mind, though, you had not been on this Earth for as long as your partner beside you. You felt yourself wondering; wondering what he was reading, wondering what he has read, wondering how many books one could read in a lifetime that was unending. Has he read any books that had been lost to history? Seen changes made over time to the point the book was no longer the same as the author intended? Perhaps he had secrets, knowledge no one else was privy to. 

As his eyes finished reading over another page, his hand coming to turn it. In the process catching your eyes watching him. A small, sleepy smile up at him as his face crinkled with his own. Placing a makeshift bookmark between the pages, closing the book with a soft thump. He placed it on the bed next to him, scooting down to your level and placing a small, tender kiss along your lips. He tasted of coffee, fresh and aromatic. A taste you had long forgotten about; a taste and smell that you had forgotten to miss. 

Some days it would briefly appear in your mind. Thoughts long pushed back of your coffee shop, of your life before everything went so wrong. Maybe, you thought, maybe if that hadn’t happened you wouldn’t be here now. Some part of you was grateful for those people, for that fire. Some part of you aware that without it, maybe the ring that provided you with so much happiness wouldn’t be gracing your finger. Things were good, you were happy. You had hoped it was as clear to him as it was to you. Hoping that, that same sparkle that was in his eye every time your sights locked, that he could see the same in yours. 

“Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?” He asked, his hand coming up to gift your face of its touch. The warm skin of fingers placing your sleep messed hair behind your ear. 

“Sorry” you giggled softly, turning your head to bury your face into your pillow “too much good dick” you joked, the sound muffled by the pillow. Turning slightly to see his face as his smile spread. The wrinkles on his face more prominent than before.

“Mm, it was a good night. Are you hungry? Sister Emilie has offered to make you breakfast when you’re ready. Ive already had my fill” he pat his own stomach. Sending small ripples of skin as he laughed at his own sight of it. 

I made you happy seeing him now, so open with his body. There were a few moments at the beginning where you noticed his feeble attempts of hiding his body from you. Like he assumed you would be ashamed if you seen him as he was. A man full of small contradictions when it came to you. So uncaring when it came to anyone else sees him in any of the ways one could, but when it came to you, it almost seemed like he was ashamed he was not perfect. Not slim, his hair greyed from age, his face wrinkled from years of emotions. You wished you could kiss away every worry, and the longer you went on it looked like you were. 

“Ooh what is she cooking?” You propped yourself up on your elbow, using the blanket to cover your naked chest. 

“Pancakes. She has a few topping choices to choose from” he sat up, slightly pulling the blanket off of you. With a surprised yelp, you tried to pull it back, trying to cover your naked chest once more. “Cara, I have seen you naked many times” he pointed out. With a tug that you had no hope of pulling back from, he ripped the blanket completely from your torso. Quickly he covered it with his own. “Is this better?” His lips ghosting over yours as the heat from his body quickly replaced that of the lost blanket. 

“Kind of, but I don’t think it could exactly fill my stomach” and like it was set on a timer, your stomach made itself known, groaning to tell you to give it what it wants.

“There are other ways we can fill you up” he quipped in reply. His tone suggesting it was more than a joke. His lips still close to your skin.

“Maybe on the pancakes” you countered. His body quickly lurching back from you, a grimace on his face. 

“That’s disgusting” 

“Oh, so you can make a joke about filling me with cum, but I can’t make a joke about putting it on my pancakes?” you laughed, sitting up yourself, trying to avoid the look of horror you know is plastered on Copia’s face. Swinging your legs over the bed, searching for anything to wear that was close by. 

“Yes, that’s correct” he was standing up, walking over to the chest of drawers that you shared with each other. He opened one of the top drawers, one solely filled with your clothes. Folded and placed neatly inside. Tossing you a shirt, and some leggings to wear “are these okay? Would you like me to grab something different?” he pointed into the clothes. 

Shaking your head, happy with the what he had thrown you. You placed them on as fast as your limbs would allow you. Not that anyone could go wrong with a pair of plain black pants, and a Pink Floyd ‘Atom Heart Mother’ shirt. A shirt that brought you joy from the simple fact it was just a photo of a cow in a field, but no one needed to know that. You could use your liking of Pink Floyd as a guise for it. 

Following closely behind you as you both made your way to the kitchen. The smells of cooking flowing through the house. The sweet smell of fruits and syrups, the sound of pans moving, plates hitting services, cutlery being thrown about. As you both made your way within eyesight, you quickly took in the state of the kitchen. Compared to the day before, it would be considered a mess. Groceries lain about over most free surfaces. Ones that were not occupied with already dirty dishes. Em sweating as she noticed you enter, quickly placing some batter that was sat to the side into the hot pan. You watched the butter melting on the bottom, spreading out as the batter tried to occupy its same space. 

“You okay?” You asked curiously, taking your place at the free space at the counter. Cutlery and toppings already sitting there, letting you know this is where you would be eating. 

“Honestly” you watched as she looked around at the surrounding mess “not really” she admitted. 

“What’s up?” You asked, willing to help her in whatever way you could. 

“Well, Dant- Emeritus rang me this morning to let me know that he was coming home early with a few guests, and casually told me I need to prepare dinner. So not being prepared, I needed to go to the store /again/ to pick up something that could easily feed,” she paused, clearly flustered as she started counting her fingers “imperator, papa’s, you guys, ghouls, me 11 PEOPLE!. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVED FOR 11 PEOPLE ON SUCH SHORT NOTICED,” raising her voice, very clearly flustered. 

This was the first you had heard of this happening as well. Looking over to Copia, a raise of your eyebrow in a silent “did you know?” He nodded back. You could feel the slight annoyance run through your veins as well. If people were also coming to crash his and your brief vacation, you would have definitely wanted to know sometime before the day off. 

“I can help you” you sincerely offered. She looked stunned at your offer “after dinner I will be happy to assist you in whatever way you need” you didn’t need to look to see the smile on Copia’s face. Too concerned with the drop in Ems shoulders as some stress got lifted. 

“I would appreciate that, thank you” you could even hear the relief in her voice. Not only was she showing physical signs, but the air of the room changed as well. What ten minutes ago felt like a frantic, stressed place now felt calmer. More collected like it should have been.

Bringing the pan over to you, she flipped a bigger than you were expecting pancake onto your plate. You were expecting thin, crunching pancakes that wouldn’t need much syrup to have taste; but instead a monster was in front of you. The thickness of at least 5 pancakes on its own, a beautiful golden colour on both sides. Your brain couldn’t comprehend. There’s no way it could be cooked. Curiously you cut it open, steam falling out of the pockets that they were trapped in, in the batter. Beautiful holes, soft and fluffy, greeted you. The pancake looking as soft as a cloud, with no uncooked bits in sight. Your mouth salivating as you stared hungrily. A small chuckle breaking you out of your thoughts.

Turning around, Copia now sat on the couch. His shoeless feet kicked up as he watched you. Watching you as you so gladly took in the sight of the pancake. Shocked by getting something that you were not expecting. He knew what was coming, but failed to warn you on the monster that would present itself. 

Turning your attention back to your plate. You grabbed some strawberries, raspberries, and some blueberries. Out of a plastic, store-bought container your heart slightly sank as you realised you wouldn’t be having more fresh produce made in the area. Dribbling some “Canadian” maple syrup over the top as well, you cut a small bite size triangle off. Placing it into your mouth, moaning as it made contact with your tongue. More delicious than you could have imagined. Not only soft and fluffy; there was not a dry bite to be had. As you quickly ate through It like a starved beast. Not caring about the juices, syrup and drool running down your chin. Your mission was to finish this plate, and that you did. 

With breakfast out of the way, you were more than ready to take on the role as assistant. It had been a long time since you had be anything but the boss, so you were eager and excited for the stress that would clearly come with the day. Taking your place next to a less than before, but still frantic sister. You watched as she brunoises some onions. Sizzling loudly as they made contact with the pot in front of her. 

“So, what are you making? What would you like me to do?” You asked, standing next to her the smell of onion overloading your senses. 

“I’m making a simple Napoli sauce. I’m sautéing the onions first off, cooking them until they become almost translucent in a way.” She explained to you. You were exited for the small cooking lesson “once it looks cooked enough, ill add the onion that I shaved finely with a micro plane. Pretty much from there, everything can be added pretty quickly. Like the tomato paste and tomatoes that I have diced. That’s pretty much the main basic base.” You watched as her hand went to a small bowl next to her, tipping in what looked like to be the small pieces of garlic “they say to add water, but I like to add some broth to give it a little extra depth.” She walked to the fridge, pulling out some mystery stock, probably the same that she uses in your meal the other day to make that beautiful sticky sauce. “That is to be added cold, don’t ask me the science behind it but just trust me” she turned to you, smiling as she added about ½ a cup. “Then” she turned once again to some small containers tucked in the pantry “because of the tomatoes being so sweat, we’ll add a dash of sugar” she sprinkled it over the top of the red mixture and stirring it in. “Here, had a taste. Tell me if we need anything more” you felt like this was a test, taking a small spoon you placed it into your mouth. The flavours dancing over your tongue, but you could taste something missing. 

“Something is missing” you had your eyes closed, trying to block off other senses so you could pinpoint what you tasted missing. 

“Yes, there is” you could hear her laugh “cmon if you’ve cooked anything in your life, you should know this basic essential” you could her jest in her voice. She was trying to stifle a laugh. 

With a semi-defeated sigh you lowered your head “salt”   
“Ding ding ding!” She grabbed another of the containers from where she found the sugar. Sprinkling in some salt and asking you to taste again. 

The sauce was much better this time. Tasting like a watered down sauce. You watched as she turned the heat on the stove down to a medium heat. Preparing to let the sauce simmer and thicken on its own. “A good sauce should cook for a while, so hopefully by tonight, we will have something decent to eat”

“You still haven’t told me what you’re cooking? I know it must be a pasta of some kind. That much is obvious” 

“Yes, I’m teaching you how to make Emeritus’ lasagna” 

You whipped your head around, locking eyes with Copia’s whose were already on yours. A silent beg not for you to say it. 

“Pasta cake for dinner, Andrea. Did you hear that?” 

He groaned long and loud as his head thumped back on the couch. He clearly wanted to argue back, but knew you only did it because you knew his opinions on the subject. Em looking between the two of you with confusion over her face as she watched your silent exchange.   
“He hates when I call it pasta cake” you laughed loud, a way to torture him more. The way he squinted his eyes at you, let you know you were doing a good job at doing just that. 

“Well” she paused, the gears in her head turning “it technically is a pasta cake” she agreed with you. 

Copia’s face looking defeated as yours lit up with a shit-eating grin spreading across your features. An uncontrollable laughter coming out of you. His hands coming up to rub his eyes. He dug his palms into the sockets, sighing in mocked defeat. You could make out the brief smirk on his lips as he tried to use his hands to hide it.

“So, since you’ve already made the sauce; what would you like me to do?” You struggled to peel your eyes away from Copia. Wishing at the moment to kiss him, but knowing you had a promise that needed to fulfil. You knew you couldn’t stop at one kiss, your heart so full of love currently wouldn’t allow you to peel away from him so easily. 

“You’re going to make the pasta. Have you ever made fresh pasta before” you watched as she walked over the opposite of the counter clearing some room as she placed a bowl of flour, olive oil, some eggs and a salt shaker in front of you. At your answer of “no” she explained that everything was already pre measured. All you had to do was put it all together to make a dough. At your clear hesitation, while she was adding the final spices and herbs to the tomato sauce, she explained the process to you. 

Making sure the bench was clean, you tipped out the flower straight onto it. Using your finger to create a hole in the centre, a “well” as she called it. Once the well was sufficient, enough flower covering the sides so once you broke the egg it wouldn’t leak out. You cracked the room temperature eggs into the centre. You asked her why the eggs needed to be room temperature, why you couldn’t just use them straight from the fridge and once again she explained she didn’t know the science behind it. Now that your hands were covered in flower, and leftover egg whites that didn’t immediately fall out of the shell. You reluctantly picked up the oil, tipping a little in until she told you to stop. You watched mesmerised as it refused to mix with the eggs. Since your hands were covered in all the products, Em threw a pinch of salt on top for you. Saying that now “here comes the fun part” as she instructed you to make the dough. 

Using your hands, you grimaced at the feeling of the eggs mixing with the flour. The brief feeling of it slimy and wet as it stuck to your fingers. The more you worked it, the less sticky it got. You worked and worked it until it formed a dough that was no longer sticking to you, or the countertop. Kneading it until it was smooth. You must’ve been working it for what felt like hours, but was just minutes. A sweat starting to break out as your arms and hands worked in a way they have never done before. 

Getting you to clean your hands, she wrapped the dough in plastic wrap to let it sit before you started to work it into the sheets it needed to be for the pasta. With slightly tingly arms you made your way to the couch Copia was sitting on, thumping down beside him. His eyes watching you the whole way. 

“What are you reading?” You asked curiously. 

“H.P. Lovecraft. A collection of his horror stories” he explained, placing the book faced down on his knee as to not lose his place. “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?” A cheeky smile on his face as his arm came to rest around you. His other hand grabbing you left, he mindlessly played with the ring on your finger. 

“The pasta is resting, as so that means I get to as well” you replied to him. A huff from above as the brief exhale caused his chest to rise and fall quickly. “Read to me?” You asked. Not wanting to disturb him from his reading, but not wanting to be left just sitting there. 

“Okay, this story is only a few pages long, but by the time its done your pasta dough should be ready” a small kiss to your forehead as his arm that was around you dragged you closer to him “this is called The Cats of Ulthar” 

He began reading. His voice low, and gravely. His voice only there for you to hear. He read you this story, slower than he would probably read it to himself. Taking his time to pronounce his words, to build the suspense as the author intended. The story itself was about a town called Ulthar. It started off explaining about how an older couple would kill the cats of the town, not caring for them. And then one night some travellers came through, a young boy owning a small cat. On his third day in their town, his cat had disappeared. A villager explaining to the boy about the old couple of the town. Then he took to prayer; praying loudly in a tongue no one knew of. That same night the boy left the town. The residents also noticing that the cats of the town were nowhere to be seen. Disappearing in the night. Someone had claimed to see the cats circling the small cottage where the old cat murdering couple lived, but the man who heard it found it hard to believe. When they awoke at dawn, the villagers finding that their cats had returned. Every single one, not one missing. Starting to feel off put as they tried to feed their feline companions, but they refused the food they gave. Refusing to eat on days on end until they realised no one had seen the old couple since that night. Upon inspection, the found two skeletons completely picked of flesh and muscle, the sudden realisation dawning on you. 

“Oh, my god. The cats ate them, ” you exclaimed. Copia not stopping his reading as he finished off the story. It finishing with how now killing cats of Ulthar was now illegal, possibly from fear of what the felines might do. “Okay, yeah that was quite a spooky story” you turned your head to him, as he placed the book back on his knee. 

“Yes, he’s quiet a writer. I can’t believe its taken me this long myself to pick up some of his stuff” his arm around you running up and down your bicep languidly. With a slight squeeze and a nudge you sat up, looking at him, disappointed as he disturbed your comfort “your pasta is probably ready, Mia vita. Go and let me finish my reading” he laughed, nudging you once more. 

“It’s okay, I can take a hint. I know when I’m not wanted,” you smiled at him, letting him know you were joking. 

He smiled softly back, “shut up, go” he shooed you away. A light slap on your backside as you walked by him. 

In the spot in where you made the dough, a pasta maker sat secured to the edge of the counter. A large crank on the outside. Coming over to you Em explained the machine, and how to work it and how the pasta will work going through it. Taking your pasta in hand, following her instructions, you set the width to as wide as it could go. Running the dough through it twice before turning the setting lower, making the area in which the pasta ran through smaller. You continued this motion over and over again until you had multiple thin pasta sheets in front of you. Em placing them aside to where they couldn’t dry out. 

By the time you had run all the pasta through and helped her where you could, it was already time to put the lasagna together. A ghoul coming to alert you as they spotted 2 black cars driving up the driveway. At some point Copia had disappeared from the couch, now with the alert he was coming down. His signature black eyes and lipstick now on his face. It had felt like forever since you had last seen them on his lips. He looked exactly like when you first met him, minus his church robes. You could feel the anxiety radiating off of him as he opened the door. Spreading his arms as he greeted the visitors, and the man returning home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, and a chat with a friend followed by some of what's to follow next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Damn. So yes.. another Papa X Copia warning. Though they themselves never touch in this chapter if you're not into them two stop reading when Copia makes an appearance at the pool.

You stood, watching from the edge of the kitchen. You observed the greasepaint faced men walk through the door. First, calm through the owner of the estate. Papa Emeritus the Second, his face covered in a scarier, messier version of a skull than you had seen before. You had wondered why he was wearing it, since from your understanding he was not a Papa currently? Thinking only Papa’s adorned the paint. 

Followed behind him with a large smile, raven hair beautifully swept back as always was the current Papa. Papa Emeritus the Third with his much simpler, sleeker skull design that framed and fit his face and demeanour so perfectly. His eyes scanning around the place as he took it all in. 

Then came Sister Imperator, a woman who you still have yet to get a read on. Some moments she seemed wonderful, and others she seemed to ignore your existence. For such a woman in power, having so much hold over the three men that currently stood with her, you wished to be able to speak with her. To find out her secrets and ask how she could’ve become the secret head of the church. Though you were aware she was involved with the Second and Thirds father, to you this couldn’t really be it. There needed to be more to her. 

As you turned to Ems, still slaving away in the kitchen. Cleaning the mess from all the preparations of the day. You watched a smile stretch on her face as Dante’s voice echoed through his home. A loud eruption of laughs, as you turned your head back towards the group. Copia standing there, looking uncomfortable as the three spoke around him. How you wished to be a fly on the wall. He noticed you watched, giving you a small smile as you once again turned your head away. Moving back fully into the kitchen to help the Sister, who was clearly stressed once more, get what she needed done. 

With dinner in the oven, a few ghouls you had not met before made their ways into the kitchen. One giving the sister a tight hug. This ghoul dressed differently from what you had seen. Wearing all black, with a mask that had a point that looked like a beak. Without words, it was like the ghoul knew what the sister needed. Making his way into the dinning room and setting up the area, so it would be ready when dinner would eventually be served. 

“Ah, Bella!” The familiar voice speaking your name, turning around Papa Emeritus the Third, was now on the cusp of the kitchen. His arms gestured wide as he saw you. “It feels like it has been so long since I have been graced by your presence” you moved towards him, your arms wrapping around his waist in a platonic hug.

“I can’t blame you for missing me. I’d miss me too” you pulled back from him, smiling widely as his laugh rumbled through his chest. 

“Bella, every day without you in my church is like a day without sunshine,” he replied. It was nice to see he had not lost his charm. 

As his arm stayed resting around your shoulder, he guided you out of the kitchen as the older emeritus brother walked by you. You could’ve sworn as you were leaving you heard him speak a soft ‘missed you’ to Sister Emilie in their current brief moment of privacy. If only the younger brother wasn’t currently trying to talk your ear off, interrupting your eavesdropping. 

As you made your way with him, Copia, still standing at the wide open front door in the small foyer area. His head moving, repeating ‘yes, sister’ every chance he got. He saw you walk by with Emeritus’ arm around you, but didn’t even bat an eye. Papa sitting you down in the sitting room, a ghoul currently lighting a fire, though the house itself wasn’t chilly; it was actually a pleasant day outside. You assumed it was more for comfort of the new guests than anything else. These ghouls must be the ones that usually look after this place. The ones that accompanied Dante to the church with his unexpected arrival there. Unexpected to you anyway, you assumed Copia was privy to it. 

Sitting in a comfortable silence with Papa was nice, neither of you speaking as the sounds of the crackling fire filled the room. Soon you were joined by your love. He took a seat on the opposite couch, his right leg coming to rest over his left as he watched the flames dance. There seemed to be some awkwardness in the room. Not the kind to stress over, but more a tension. A tension that would not break until something was done. None of you speaking about that night in Copia’s office, but the tension from it still hung in the air. You could occasionally see Copia throw you a sideways glance, his eyebrow raising for a moment as his eyes flashed over the way Papa draped his arm over you. You felt no need to shoo him off, enjoying the comfort he always brought you. Thankfully for both your sake, Copia didn’t seem jealous in their moment; or not really at all when it came to you and Papa. You had hoped it was because he trusts you, knowing fully that he owns your heart. No other man could even begin to replace him. 

The smell of dinner wafted through the house, everyone’s attention being drawn to the dining room. The table now set up lavishly. The candles flicker in their candelabras, an elegant white table cloth sat newly dressed over the table. Sister Emilie and a ghoul carrying platters of food, food you don’t remember being prepared. She must have prepped all these while you weren’t looking. Other than the fresh lasagna that sat in the centre, steaming beautifully in the candle-lit room. A few steaks, some fresh vegetables and a bowl of mashed potatoes were bought out to accompany them. Along with a plain garden salad. The table looked like that of a thanksgiving dinner; family gathering around to eat in a manner they couldn’t often. Copia’s ghouls took their spots at the end tables. They being considered guests tonight as well. Emeritus the second sat at the head of the table. To his right was Em. Next to her sat Papa, and then Sister Imperator. On the left of Dante, Copia took his seat, but not before pulling out the seat to his right for you to sit. 

You had never experienced such a dinner in someone’s house before. Something about it felt elegant, regal in a way. It was clear this wasn’t something that happened often. In everyone’s face you could see peace, like they all longed to sit with each other in a setting like this. Like they’ve tried before and it had always ended in disaster. The air felt calm, felt homely. Dante offering to say a small prayer beforehand. Something about that felt very catholic, but once he stared getting into it, it quickly didn’t. Praising Lucifer for matters you had never heard of. An eruption of ‘nema’ signalling it was time to eat. 

The ghouls being handed the platter of steaks; you weren’t aware of how they were cooked until they cut them open with a grace that you hadn’t expected from a ghoul. You watched Aether, who you considered your friend, cut open a rare steak. His other companions having all the same as they ate quickly. Like beasts who had not been fed in days. 

Em taking on her role, attempting to serve everyone a piece of the lasagna before Dante stepped in the way. A look between the two of them only they could decipher. Dante took the lead, grabbing a plate off everyone and gracelessly throwing a piece of the fresh, cheesy pasta on the plates and handing it around. Everyone else in charge of getting their own sides. Em instead took the opportunity to pour everyone a wine, wine that this time was not from their own homemade stash. Instead, it seemed like she was told to get the better stuff, to really top of the night. As you sipped it the wine was dark in its colour, but soft in its taste. You heard Copia describe it as a medium-bodied wine, pointing out the taste of cherries that your own tastebuds quickly noticed. 

Dinner seemed to be over in a flash. The ghouls finished their meals before quickly disappearing. Dante and Em were whispering to each other at the end of the table. Dantes eyes widening as his tongue came out to lick his lips. If you looked away, you would have missed the sly smile on Emilies lips. You placed your hand on Copia’s thigh, only to feel him tense slightly under your touch. ‘His head must be in the gutter again’ you thought to yourself. Turning to him softly, your breath hot on his ear, ready to whisper to him that the two lovebirds at the end were definitely a couple, but their abrupt good nights shocked you out of it. They're both leaving dinner at the same time, the ghouls cleaning up after them had you briefly worried to be in the same house. You did not wish to hear them in the throes of passion. 

As they left the room, you noticed Papa at some point had slipped out as well. Leaving only Copia, imperator and yourself at the table. You could feel yourself tipsy from the few glasses of wine you had during dinner. When Sister Imperator asked to speak to Copia privately again, he shot you a worried glance. Like he did not wish for you to leave, but there were some remnants of other emotions behind him. Not needing to be told twice, you took your leave. Walking out into the lounge to maybe catch some late-night movie that would be on TV. 

Instead, as you made your way into the dark room, you noticed a figure by the pool. Sitting with his back to you, a wine bottle next to him. Smiling, you walked out, coming around slowly as to not scare the poor man. Papa, who had discarded his shoes and socks; had rolled his pants up to above his knees and was kicking his feet in the water. The soft sounds of the water being displaced by his shins were almost hypnotic. As you got closer, he turned his head to smile up at you. Patting the concrete next to him in a wordless ‘join me.’

As you took your own shoes off, you sat down on the hard cold floor next to him. The warm day giving way to a cold night, a small chill to the breeze. The pool itself was definitely heated, your feet feeling warmer in the water than they did dry. As you unconsciously kicked your own in the rhythm that he unintentionally set. You watched as the water danced around you, flowing freely as you moved. You felt yourself lost in thought, the glow of the pool’s lights the only source in the darkened yard. 

The sound of a lighter drawing your attention. Small, orange sparks giving way to a flame as Papa held it to a cigarette currently sitting between his lips. The small glow of the burning paper lighting his features. The sound of the tobacco burning as he inhaled the smoke, letting it linger in his mouth briefly before exhaling. The beauty of the smoke captivated you as it gracefully left his lungs, gracefully swirling as it disappeared into the night air. 

Before your brain could process it, the cigarette was being offered to you in another silent gesture. 

“I don’t smoke” you informed him, watching as he bought it back to his lips without another word. 

“Neither do I” he chuckled, the smoke coming out with the puffs of his laugh. “So” he spoke through the silence “I do assume you drink” he leaned around his body, picking up the bottle and holding it to his lips, you watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed from his swallowing. 

Handing you the bottle, your eyes drawn to the lip covered in black and white paint. Using your finger, you swirled it around the top, picking up the paint before holding it up to your own lips. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of- “he began, stopping as you help up your finger. Showing off the grey paint now mixed on the pad of it. “uh, right” 

The bottle still nearly full, he must have swiped it before coming to sit out here. Silence fell over you both once more. The silence was nice, never awkward, but as you looked up at the clear night sky, the stars shining beautifully against the black abyss. 

“So when were you going to tell me, Bella?” You turned your head slightly. Papa was leaning back, his left hand supporting him as he kept his head looking at the stars, the cigarette coming briefly to his mouth once more. 

“Tell you what?” You asked as he sat forward. 

Moving the wine bottle from in between you both. His left hand now gripping the neck of the bottle, as his fore, and middle finger held onto his half-smoked cigarette. Picking his body up with the strength of his free hand, he dropped his ass down next to you, your thighs now resting against one another. 

“This” is hand coming to grab yours. It was in that moment when you noticed his hands devoid of the cotton gloves always clinging to them. His fingers softer, his skin whiter than you imagined; striking against his black suit. His fingers twirling the ring sitting on your ring finger. 

“That only happened last night, it was” you paused, “completely out of the blue” 

“You’re a lucky girl” he smiled softly, locking eyes with you “and he’s a lucky man” he gently placed your hand back into your lap, offering you the bottle once more. 

Happily taking it, you took a sip. Not caring this time about the black and white paint that sat coating the lip. It was nice being with Papa like this. You could tell that he was also enjoying it. He had once shared with you that at the church he felt like he couldn’t just be, to just exist. That someone always wanted his attention. From the faint smile on his lips, the crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes, that yes, he was enjoying just being in this moment with you. 

“I love the night sky. So beautiful” he spoke, a small hum in agreement from you “there is a storm coming in the next few days. I wasn’t listening much to know when exactly” 

You felt your heart sink a little. You had only experienced one storm in your time with Copia, and that was enough to make you worried for the next, and the ones to come after. Papa must have sensed your worry. 

“He is still not good with them, hm?” His attention now firmly on you. His white eye looking like it was glowing in his shadowed features. 

You took a deep breath “no” you admitted. Staring at your hands in your lap, feeling helpless. Maybe you could convince him to seek some sort of help, go to therapy. 

“I know what you are thinking, Bella” your gaze pulled back to Papa’s “and no, he won’t get help” 

You felt sadness in your heart, your mind wishing and hoping that if you bought up the topping that perhaps he would. As you and Papa got more into the conversation, the more you learnt about your fiancé. Issues that you had never ever thought about, issues coming with his age. Papa had admitted to you that he himself was older than most humans that were currently on the Earth, but also in the process he had explained to you he also had tried to get Copia to seek help. Especially regarding the anxiety he fails at trying to hid. 

“You need to remember, Bella. Copia may have lived multiple lifetimes, but each life medicine was never the best, and mental health was never treated. If he, um how do you say, seeked help?” 

“Sought?” 

“Yes, thank you. Some words escape me.” He laughed trying to brush it off “if he sought help during those times he would’ve been hospitalised, kept against his will. They used to stick a needle through your eye to treat mental illness. So of course he has suffered, and he will continue. But-“ He paused again, taking his time taking another sip from the wine bottle “now that he has you, maybe he will listen” 

“You’ve known him for a while then?” You asked, curious to know. 

“He has not told you?” He questioned back. 

“Briefly but never in depth” 

“Uh, well. I met Copia in the early 40s. Just after the Second World War. He was a teacher, bouncing around from school to school, though, I sometimes debate his intelligence” Papa chuckled his head looking down at his submerged feet as he shook his head “a man with a white eye isn’t hard to find.” 

“Oh, I never really thought about his eyes being so.. rare. I’m so used to seeing them now on multiple people” you admitted. 

“Bella, can I be honest with you for a moment?” The question coming to you was a surprise. “Though I am a little jealous of Copia, I am happy for him. For years I noticed, I tried to help, but I could see he was lonely. Too scared to take a partner. The few times he tried, he opened up and you’re the first to stay.” You had no idea how to take what he had just shared with you. Copia had never spoken about any past relationships, but neither had you. You just assumed it was something you never talked about, the past was considered the past to you. “I tried to get some siblings to help, but it’s clear he’s a man who craves more than just the just the physical side of things. I’m glad he found you”

“I’m glad I found him too” you happily admitted. You moved your body to press more to Papa’s, now leaning your head upon his shoulder. Both of you returning to your star gazing. 

“Glad you two are having fun” a voice from behind, startling you both. 

Both of you turning your body around Copia was standing, leaning against the glass fence with his own glass of wine in his hand. 

“Copia!” Papa exclaimed, “come join us!” 

With a smile on his face, Copia sluggishly made his way around to where you were sitting. Instead of joining you both on the edge, he stood behind you, a playful grin on his face. Bending down to squat behind you both, his wine glass being placed to the side of him. His movements slow, you could see the mischief in his eyes. You were about to ask what he was doing, why he had that look on his face when suddenly both you and Papa were pushed fully clothed into the pool. 

The water literally flooding your sense, the sound of the splashing taking over. You quickly resurfaced, trying as best as you could to push the hair out of your face. Just in time to get a face full of water as Papa flicked in an attempt to dry it it slightly. 

“What the- “you were about to swear, completely shocked by the out of character prank Copia had just pulled, but before you could say anything you noticed Papa making his way to the edge. Copia too busy curled over with his own laughter to notice Papa now grabbing at his hand and pulling him in. 

“You asshole, its cold!” Copia shouted once his head came up from the water. Both of the men’s face paint running dramatically down their faces as they shared their laughter. 

You were wading your way to the edge of the pool, trying to get to the bottle of wine. When a pair of arms suddenly came around your waist. Pulling you effortlessly away and back into the middle of the pool. 

“Where do you think your going” to your surprise it was Papa. 

You struggled to get free from his grip when you were unexpectedly hoisted into the air. A surprising show of strength from Papa’s lithe body. With a squeal, you once again found yourself submerged under the water. When coming back up, you used it as a way to get your hair out of your face. Swimming forward and rising, instead of straight standing where you were. When your eyes adjusted after being closed and covered in chlorine water, you weren’t as far away from Papa as you thought. His arms only throwing you about a metre or so away. Copia was not far away either, he was standing in the pool with the water just under his nose. All you could see was his eyes as they darted between the two of you. 

“Kiss him” his mouth briefly made an appearance. You were confused and shocked, thinking that maybe you didn’t hear him correctly. Copia repeated it, his bottom lip becoming pinned between his teeth. Your eyes looking to Papa, who had a similar look on his face. 

As you looked back to Copia, unexpectedly Papa was now in front of you. Moving in the water at a speed you didn’t think possible. His hands soft and wet as they came up to softly rest upon your cheeks. Abruptly the hands gone from your face, you briefly missed his touch before your legs were pulled up, now forced to wrap around the smaller man’s waist. You looked to Copia once more, a small nod from him as he bit his lips once again. Papa’s eyes never moving from you as he waiting for you to do the rest. 

Turning back to him, his eyes flicking from yours to your lips and back. Your eyes doing the same as your heart rate sped up. Your brain subconsciously realising what was happening, but failing to catch up and bring it to the forefront. As your lips made contact with his lips, you could feel the running paint sliding over your mouth as your lips moved with his. The kiss soft, much like the first time. It was nice, exactly like you remembered. Neither of you deepening the kiss, you pulled away from him when you felt another set of hands on your waist, a solid mass now pushed against your back. Turning your head, Copia was now behind you, his eyes dark and hooded. 

“Don’t stop” he whispered as you once again turned back to Papa. This time not holding back, you attempted to deepen the kiss immediately. Papa happily accepting as Copia’s lips moved along your neck. 

Your eyes closed as you were taking in the moment. Two pairs of lips, and four hands on you is not how you expected the night to end. You were more shocked when you felt a hand wrap around yours, guiding it down in-between yours and Papa’s body before it rested just his pelvis. 

“Feel him, tell me what you feel” Copia’s voice was whispering into your ear, his breath feeling hotter against the cool night air.   
As your hand felt around for the desired location, a moan from Papa as your hand eagerly found his hardened member. 

“Hard” you spoke through a moan, as you felt Papa’s hips move against your hand “impressive” you spoke again, you could feel the grin on Papa’s face as he continued kissing you. Uncaring if you were trying to speak. 

“Do you wish to take this upstairs?” You both nodded at Copia’s question. “So we shall shower, wash this chlorine off our bodies, and then Papa, we will see you soon, yes?” 

You missed his touch the second you peeled yourself away from both men. Both flustered and with a wolffish grin in their eyes. Your mind now catching up and realising what was happening, and you were eager to let it happen. As you headed upstairs to take your shower. Papa and Copia stopped briefly outside of the bathroom to speak. Not long after, you were joined by Copia. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” His way of making sure you fully consented. 

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have no plot. If you're not into threesomes, or Papa x Copia don't read it. There will be more warnings made when I got to post that chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut / Threesome! If you're not into Papa x Copia don't read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Some serious plot following this one.

Your blood rushing, heart pumping. You had no idea what to expect as you sat in your black lace panties, and one of Copia’s shirts. Copia was laying next to you on the bed in only his pyjama pants. Though getting dressed might have been utterly pointless for the end result, holding some semblance of being able to ‘unwrap’ on another added an extra layer of arousal to the whole situation. As you and Copia lay in your current room, his leg pushed between yours. Your lips on one another, not willing to wait for the third party to join to start. You needed Copia, you needed something; some contact of any kind, and as your hips softly rolled upon his thigh, you had enough for now to quench the thirst. The tent in his pants obvious as his loose pants moulded over him so perfectly. Small moans from both of you as you grazed him with every slide of your hips on his thigh.

His hands suddenly on your hips, stopping your movements. He pulled away from you, breathless as words tumbled out of his mouth “are you sure you want to do this?” He asked once more, using his forefinger to tilt your chin up slightly, not giving you a chance to look away. 

Sensing something more behind his words, you propped yourself up “yes. Are you sure you want to do this?” You questioned back, “this is the third time you’ve asked me?” 

“I know” he used his own arm to now be eye level with you “Belle its just- “he sighed. A breath deep from within his chest. “I have never been with a man in this way” he admitted to you. 

“I have never been with two men in this way, so it would seem it is a new experience for both of us” you tried to lighten the mood, flashing him a soft smile. 

“No, Cara Mia. I have wished to be, done things a few times to mimic it-“ you laid your lips on his before he could speak any more, wishing in a way it would help calm his nerves. An attempt to show your love; and, in a weird way, an attempt for you to show him that it was ok. Okay to desire another man, okay to experience what he has wished for who knows how long, within this moment.

You knew he was yours, and that you were in turn his; and even if perhaps someday this would happen again, you would be happy to let it. You would be happy to be with him as he lived out his desires. Ones that you yourself did not have the right tools in your arsenal to fulfil. 

Two soft knocks at your door, causing you both to turn your heads. Without even a word from either of you, the unlocked door opened. In coming the expected third party. Papa seemed to have some sort of the same idea. Entering the room in a robe that barley covered any skin. The robe stopping mid thigh, and only half sleeved. His legs beautiful, shapely and pale as he shut the door. Making his way to the bed with you both on it. 

As the bed dipped under his weight, you couldn’t move your eyes from his face. His hair slightly a mess, as it hung with no product in it. The soft smell of his floral shampoo wafting through the air. He must’ve blow dried his hair, the soft fluff of it couldn’t be explained anyway else. As he slowly crawled his way up, your eyes slightly dipped in curiosity, wishing to see more of what was under the silken robe. 

A small glance was passed from the two men, Papa’s almost looking predatory as they came back to you. His head tilting as his eyes ran over your thighs, stopping as they landed on your panties. Something about his look sent shock waves straight to your core. You could feel yourself getting more aroused under his gaze. 

“Belle” you were slightly taken back, Papa never having called you Belle before was a shock, but an arousing one. “Copia and I, we have discussed tonight already, si” you looked to Copia who had already moved away from you. Getting up off of the bed and taking his place, sitting in a chair that you had noticed earlier but never asked what it was for. “He will watch as I please you” Papa’s voice pulling your gaze back to his. 

He was now stalking up your body. You watching as his shoulders rose and fell as he slowly made his way up. Stopping once he was fully over you, his face lined with yours. He stayed hovering, his hair falling beautifully to frame his face. His pale, naked skin void of the sleek, simple paint you knew and loved so much. A sideways grin from him pulling your eyes from his mouth to his eyes, dark with lust. 

“I can smell you” his eyes rolled slightly back into his head before snapping back to you. 

Ever so slowly he lowered himself down, so slowly you couldn’t even tell he was moving until he’s naked lips made contact with yours. You had never tasted him without the hint of greasepaint in the background. He tasted of wine, and the cigarette he had lit earlier. It was intoxicating. In every way he was nothing like Copia. His kiss was hungry, sucking your tongue into his mouth as he nipped where he could. Leaving small marks upon your swollen lips. The taste and feel of someone different exciting you more than you could have imagined. Happily you could have cum like this, your ride on Copia’s thigh a mere 10 minutes ago, plus the feel of Papa’s hand slowly skating up and down your body had you feeling like you were on cloud nine. All you needed was one more small touch at your core to send you falling over. 

Letting out a small whine as Papa softly spread your legs, fitting against your body with ease; like he was made to be there. His palm sliding up and down your thigh as he encouraged you to spread yourself more. Fully pressed against you, no room for air, he ground his hips once. The feeling of his cock, hard under his robe, gliding against where you wished it most sent an unbelievable feeling through your body. Contact, finally contact. 

You bought your hand from around his neck, fitting it in between your bodies as his hips moved at a leisurely pace. “Tsk not yet, kitten” Papa spoke, his voice husky from the arousal. Your hand almost pulling at the string of his robe, the only thing keeping his skin from touching yours. 

“Cardinale” he said, never taking his attention from you. 

“Yes, Papa” you turned your head to look at Copia. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open as his fingers gripped tightly into his thighs. The tent in his pants looking almost bigger than it was before. 

“Let me show you-” you were painfully aware of Papa’s hand, the one not visible to Copia, pushing between you both. Papa never giving away what he was doing as his fingers slipped under the line of your panties. His fingers coming to dip ever so slowly into your folds “how you should be loving, yes?” Papa catches your lips in a harsh kiss, swallowing your moans as he finally moves his fingers in well practice motion. 

Yours hips lifting off the bed, seeking more. The rustling of fabric, and the familiar moan from across the room cause you to move your lips from Papa. Greeted by the sight of Copia, his cock in his hand. His eyes closed as he moved slowly up and down his shaft, circling at the head as he did so. The sight so erotic, you felt yourself propel to the edge.

“Fuck, Papa. I’m going to- “a whine as he pulled his hand from you. Leaving you standing just on the edge, you had to close your eyes. The sight of Copia surely would have pushed you that bit more; you didn’t wish to come so disappointingly with no contact. 

“Not yet, my sweet. You will cum on my tongue” 

“Cazzo” you heard Copia’s voice. “Papa, can I move closer, please” he begged. 

Moving closer when Papa gave him permission to do so, he now leant at the edge of the bed. So close you wanted to touch him, but too scared of what Papa might say. Seeing as he was in charge for the night, you wanted to follow his lead. Only doing something once he allowed you to do it. 

Distracting you was the feeling of Papa pulling up your shirt. Exposing your bare chest to him as his kisses and tongue skated over them like they were nothing of importance. His wet tongue leaving a visible trail as it made its way lower.

“Do you wish to taste his lips?” his fingers hooking under the hemline of your panties “while I taste yours, pet?” He sat back, pulling them down your legs. Wasting no time in doing so, he was back in his position. His mouth hovering, his breath hot on your heated flesh.

You didn’t even have to give your answer before Copia’s lips were on yours. Soft moans coming from him as he finally got some sort of contact that was not his own hand. Your own moans mixing with his as Papa ran the flat of his tongue through your folds deliberately slow, teasing you to the point you wanted to beg for more. 

Your hand that had been holding Copia’s hair at some point you were aware of, had left to run through Papa’s. A wordless attempt to get him to move faster. His fingers probing at your entrance. Pushing themselves in deliciously, finding and rubbing the spot that made you see stars. 

Like a tsunami crashing over a town, your orgasm hit you with a force you had never expected. Papa’s talented tongue working you to the point of no return, giving you slight knowledge of what the night would involve.

Both men moving their mouths from you at the same time as you came down from your high. Your eyes closed, breathing ragged, you tried to catch your breath. A small moan from Copia forcing your eyes to open. The two men’s lips were locked as Papa shared the taste of you with the man who, until now, had been left out of the activities. Papa’s hand sinking under Copia’s own waistband to grab his cock. Without being told to do so, Copia took it upon himself to pull his pants down. Exposing his cock to the sight of his lovers. 

“Get on your back” Papa ordered, pulling away from Copia as he scrambled away. Kicking his pants off from around his ankles with relative ease as he laid down next to you. 

Without hesitation you took his face in your hands, crashing your lips together once more. You could taste the slight tang of yourself. Pulling away, you wished to see what Papa was doing. His weight briefly leaving the bed, before returning rather quickly.

He sat between Copia’s spread legs. His robe now open, showing off his well-kept body. Dark hair, very obviously groomed with the way to sat on his chest. A small black trail running from his navel to his trimmed pubic hair. The dark, black hair making his body look more pale. His cock, looking almost purple as it strained, curved slightly to the right. His hands were running up and down Copia’s thighs. You could see them tensing under his touch, as his cock kicked with interest. 

Your eyes following Papa’s hand as it left Copia’s thigh. Picking up a small black remote that was placed next to a bottle of lube and a condom packet. With a devilish grin on his face, Papa pressed a button on the remote. The sound of a small buzz being heard as Copia moaned wantonly. His face scrunched in pleasure, as papa turned the settings of the remote up more. The louder the buzzing, the louder Copia got. His hands twisting in the sheets before the sound stopped all together. His cock leaking as it sat heavily on his own stomach. 

“Not yet, Caro.” Papa’s voice dark as his eyes slowly wandered down Copia’s body. Slightly pudgier than his, but both men were about the same size. Copia’s cock being thicker, and Papa’s being longer. They both had much to desire from each other. That was clear in the way they locked eyes. 

Remembering the conversation you and Copia had earlier, you couldn’t wait to see his face as Papa was clearly about to fuck him; to claim him in a way which Copia had only dreamed of until now. Copia biting his lips as Papa’s finger rose to run slowly down the underside of his cock, over his balls, before dipping out of sight. Copia taking a quick intake of breath as Papa’s hand came back up with a black sex toy, a plug that you had no idea was there. Throwing it aside, not caring where it landed or if it survived the fall. Papa grabbed the condom packet next to him, bringing to his mouth and baring his teeth as he prepared to tear it open. 

“No” Copia almost shouted, surprising you both with the sudden outburst “I want- I want to feel you” he requested. Papa turning to you, you turning to Copia. All agreeing that it was okay, and that you all consented to the unsafe play. 

“Very well then”

Papa grabbed the lube bottle, popping open the lid and placing a generous amount on his fingers. His fingers disappearing once more out of your sight. You could imagine what they were doing by the sudden hiss from Copia, followed by the moans not held back. A whimper from him as Papa took his hand away. Squeezing more of the lube into his hand and coating his cock. 

“Are your ready for me, Cardinale?” He asked, his hand moving slowly up and down his cock to coat it in the viscous liquid. 

Copia, being speechless, nodded his affirmation eagerly. You watched as Papa moved his hips closer. Copia’s hand coming to grip on your thigh, his grip tightening as Papa’s hand moved from his cock. Now resting on Copia’s hips. You watched his body as he started to move. Delicious sounds coming from your love as he finally was being filled. 

“Belle” Papa’s voice drawing your attention away from the beautiful sounds Copia was making. “Suck him” he commanded through a moan.

Without being told twice, you manoeuvred your body until you were hovering above his leaking cock. Closing your eyes, the last thing your eyes seeing being Papa’s hips picking up speed. You took the tip into your mouth. Your tongue coming out to lick up the salty pre-release before you sucked hard on his head. Your tongue paying special attention to the webbing on the underside where you knew he was most sensitive. 

Both men were moaning in unison, Copia’s cock throbbing as you took him as far as you could go. You could tell he was enjoying himself by the drip his hand now had on your ass, tight enough to bruise. The wet sound of their fucking filling the air.

“Papa, I’m going to-“ his muscles tensing under you, you could feel Copia hardening in your mouth. Taking him down again as far as you could, sucking hard, you weren’t surprised to feel his seed shooting into your mouth. You felt it begin to leak as you tried desperately to swallow it all down while still bobbing your head along with him. 

His hand coming to your head in an attempt to push it away from over sensitivity. You obliged, moving, so you were now back next to him. His body still being rocked by Papa’s thrust that had picked up pace once more. 

Surprised when Papa had leant down to capture your lips in another searing kiss. Copia moaning at the sight, or the over stimulation of Papa now snapping his hips in him at bruising pace, you weren’t sure. All you wished for was a second round. Hoping to be fucked by Papa, just as Copia was. 

With a few final snaps of his hips, Papa came into Copia with a growl. Both men moaning loud as he did so. Riding out his own orgasm, Papa slowed almost to a stop. His sight locked on where he and Copia were joined. You watched as he slowly pulled himself out, biting his lip as he watched his seed following him. 

“Oh, Papa. That was-“ Copia tried to speak, still breathless from the activities.

“Yes, that-“ Papa just as breathless flopped down spent next to you “that was good” both mans hands running aimlessly over your body. “We should-“ a deep breath “go for round 2. Maybe you both can mark my thighs?” 

You turned your head towards him. Momentarily confused by his statement when it suddenly clicked that both yours and Copia’s thighs were covered in fading bruises. With a small laugh, you nodded. Definitely up for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder I do have a ko-fi. /taylahrt If you wish to support me! I also still have some copia/popia pins and stickers available over on my Etsy! TaylahrtStore. #shamelessselfpromotions


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia has a confession to make

Though your eyes did not open, the darkness that lay beyond them let you know you had woken before the sun had raised. The night you shared, though amazing, didn’t end with a round two. Something in Copia changed once everyone had come down from the high. He attempted to convince us that his change in mood was not from regret, or an unwillingness to continue, but more of something he cannot explain just yet. Papa having understood him completely as he took his leave from your bed. You could see it in Papa’s eyes as he gave you one final kiss before leaving. The same look that Copia also had in his. 

Once Papa had left you and Copia alone, he was also different towards you. Refusing to look you in your eye as he spoke to you, or well as you attempted to speak to him; only to be met with concise answers. Deciding not to push him, letting him stew in his own head. Ready to listen when he wanted to talk. It was the first time you had gone a night without waking up with his arm around you, or his leg over you in any attempt at body contact. From your recollection, he stayed on his side of the bed. Never even seeming to turn to face you through the night. 

So when you woke in the middle of the night at an unknown time to find your bed empty. You weren’t surprised, but you couldn’t deny the disappointment in your heart at the fact. As you lay there, tears wanting to spill a soft murmur came from the dark. Your eyes opening, scanning around the room, seeing nothing as they adjusted to the lack of light. After what felt like too long, your eyes briefly adjusted. Giving you only a small glimpse of the shapes in the room. His paled body was easy to miss. He was on the floor, kneeling at the window. The curtains drawn back as his soft whispers sounded through the room.

“Andrea?” You asked groggily from sleep. 

At the sound of his name, he turned. His white eye almost luminescent in the dark room void of the city lights that had always given you more to see. You watched as he got to his feet, walking back around to his side of the bed, and for the first time that night his body made contact with yours. His hands coming to run softly over your cheek. His eyes glistening with tears in the darkness, soft hints that he had been crying. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I was- “he took a deep breath, his head turning from you “praying” he gave you a small peck on your forehead. Soft enough you could barely feel it before laying back on his pillow. Staring up at the ceiling as his hands now rested folded over his chest. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, sitting up slightly to look at him. 

“Its late, Belle. Go back to sleep” he whispered as he pulled the covers up completely over your bodies and turning on his side. 

You didn’t need to see his face, but you could tell by how his chest rose and fell that sleep wasn’t claiming him either. His breath hadn’t slowed at all in the time that you watched him, waiting from him to do something; crack? Turn around to stare at the ceiling again? Hopefully, maybe to hug you? The feeling in your heart, it strangling itself. That ache stayed. You weren’t even aware you had fallen asleep until the light from the window shone over the empty bed that only you occupied.

* * *

After you woke, you searched the house for Copia. Finding him in the study, hunched over the desk, scribbling away. His eyes and lips painted black. Picturesque of your stay in the ministry. You had tried to ask him what he was doing, only to be coldly dismissed. His eyes never leaving the paper as his hand scribbled away. You had tried to speak to him, ask him if he was okay, of you did anything wrong; but once again you were met with abrupt answers, and ‘please not right now, I’m busy’ 

His sudden change of heart to you had you almost wanting to crawl back into bed. To cry your heart out as you waited for him to come find you, happy to once more be seeing you within grasp. But as you walked into the kitchen, barely hungry but knowing you had to eat. The sight of Papa happily greeted you, resting comfortably on the couch with a pillow and blanket over him. He slept there that night. Explaining to you that Imperator was leaving after dinner tonight, so he could have a bed finally. The house being so full, not usually catering to all these people, didn’t have the space. Though he looked well rested, smiling at you as if nothing had happened less than 24 hours ago. You tried to ask him about Copia, trying to see if maybe he had opened up to him about why he was being so distant. Your heart aching when he also didn’t have a clue. 

He hadn’t exited the study all day. You watched from the couch as Papa and Imperator came and went from the room, but he never did. You had this feeling in the pit of your stomach, your hand subconsciously fiddling with your ring all day. If he would distance himself, to possibly end your relationship; you wished he would just get it over and done with already. For the sake of you both, but something In your gut told you that this wasn’t the issue. Something else lingered that you weren’t privy too. 

You briefly attempted to eavesdrop after Papa, Imperator and Dante all entered the room and locking the door. The thick wood of the door, or their hushed whispers not offering much. You heard brief mentions of some plan, about something being ‘done with’ and Copia’s soft voice speaking words you couldn’t make out. You pressed your ear to the door, not wanting to hear what he was saying but just wanting to hear him. His voice, which you had gone only hours without, had been missed so much. 

The Ghouls and Ghoulettes attempted to get you to come spend the day with them. Offering you to come watch a movie, take a drive, everything that they could think of. Obviously they were in on whatever it was too. Sister Emilie seemed to be as confused as you. Often giving you looks of curiosity every time a glance from anyone, unnoticed to you, came your way.

The day seemed to go by slowly. You ate when you knew you should, drank when you thought you needed it, but that pit in your stomach held you from ever committing to anything more than a few bits, or a few sips. You watched the study door, debating if you should even try knocking. Knowing Copia was in there alone. Em encouraging you to do so when she took notice. She must’ve been keeping a silent eye on you, distracting herself from dinner preparations to tell you to knock; waiting for you to do so and sharing a frown with you as your knock and soft ‘Copia?’ Went unacknowledged. 

As the minutes ticked down, the noise of the others in the house fading into the background. You sat with the tv on, staring at it and not listening to a single word. Your heart in your own head, waiting for dinner to be announced.

As Em went to the study door to alert the men inside of dinner being ready and being placed on the table. You couldn’t find it in your will to move until you saw Copia. You stood in the kitchen, eyes glued on the door frame. Your heart skipping a beat as Copia flashed you a slight smile, holding out his hand for you to take. Squeezing it softly as you sat down next to him at the table. Maybe you had been over thinking it, maybe he was just stressed from having to do some mystery work and having Imperator here. 

He flashed you a slight smile again before drinking all of his wine down in one gulp. Usually being one to savour his wine, it shocked you to see him drinking glass after glass during dinner. Papa flashing his brother a concerned look as their gazes veered to you. 

There was an awkwardness in the air during dinner. Something hung heavy, unwilling to have a repeat of the care free night before. Everyone hardly spoke, eating their food in small bites. Copia barely touching his, instead pushing it around his plate to create the illusion he was consuming his food. It worked for a while until you noticed the same carrot still being sent in circles. Something being wrong growing more clearly with each passing moment. The slight whispers of Dante and Emilie being the only thing heard at the table for some time; other than small coughs and gulps. Your own appetite fading as the dread in your stomach grew. Placed your hand on Copia’s thigh, giving it a slight squeeze in hopes his eyes would glance at yours. Instead, a small sigh as he wiped his mouth, excusing himself. 

You watched as he exited the room, taking a seat on the next on one of the luscious couches. Sitting with his back to the dining room, his face lit by the flames. Closing his eyes, he started muttering to himself. Your heart aching at watching him being hot and cold with you, though, barely hot. You couldn’t just sit and head to bed, or ignore it any longer. You needed that peace within yourself; you needed to just get it over and done with for your sake, and your sanity. 

Rising from the table, you carefully made your way into the next room. Treading lightly as to not scare, or cause him to clam up. 

“Copia?” You muttered. 

Your stomach dropped as he turned to you, his eyes glassy with tears as one threatened to run down his cheek. Flashing you a slight smile, he gestured to the seat next to him. You were nervous and stiff as you sat down. Scared of what was to follow. 

“Belle” he said your name hardly above a whisper.

“If you’re going to end things can you just do it, please? Don’t beat around the bush,” you blurted out, not sure where it came from. 

His face furrowing in confusion at your words, “what? No- its just,” his expression softened once more “you know I love you. I have never felt love for another, like I do for you.”

“Okay? So what’s wrong?” 

His hands sitting in his lap rubbed together. His head on his chest. Turning back to you. The tear had fallen. One single black line staining his cheek. You watched as the tear dripped from his chin onto his white shirt, staining that as well.

“I need- “his voice cracking “I need to tell you something” 

Your heart dropping into deeper than you ever knew it could. Your mind running, trying to prepare for all the words that could come out of his mouth. The room was dark, the people in the other room forgotten. All there was, was you and Copia. As it always had been when you were together, but the love and adoration was replaced with fear, and inevitable sadness. 

“When we head back, you will be free to do as you please. There is no longer a threat keeping you tied to me,” he squeezed his eyes tight. 

“What?” It confused you. 

“I need you to promise me you will let me speak this fully. I cannot tell you otherwise. Ill lose my courage like the coward I am” his eyes refusing to look at you. His jaw muscles tensing as he chewed the inside of his lip “I also need you to” a deep breath “to promise me you will try to forgive me. If you don’t I completely understand-“

“Copia” you tucked your legs under you, moving closer to him. Pulling his face towards you, forcing his eyes on yours. His lips trembling as you pulled your lips to his in a soft kiss. You could feel his reluctance to reciprocate, but he kissed you back. You could feel the tears running over your hands as they fell heavily over you. A sob causing him to pull away. His heads in his hands as he tried to breathe, to control himself. “I can’t promise anything until I hear what you have to say. All I know is that I love you, and that won’t change” 

With a small nod, he composed himself. His eyes staring blankly at the coffee table in front of him “when we first learn of a potential threat to the church, we didn’t think much of it. We didn’t take them seriously enough, and once they attacked your shop and that old man-“

“Mr. Downes” you interjected. 

“Sorry, Mr. Downes. We knew then that we should take them seriously. Those bloody words written on your wall? They were in Latin. They weren’t some mystery language no one could read. I lied to you to protect you,” he confessed. 

“What did they say?” He held up his hand to you, a silent plea to let him continue. 

“They were a threat on your life. The blood they used belonged to Mr. Downes. They must have taken some for the purpose of using it as a warning.” He paused, taking another deep breath. Blinking heavily as the tears clouded his vision and stained his cheeks. “that night the sisters invited you to the church, to attend Mass was planned. We knew- I knew they were watching you. Waiting to see if you would listen to their warnings” 

Your body involuntarily sitting back from him. Your hands coming to rest on your knees as you waited to hear the rest. 

“We planned it for you to spend the night.. for me to make you spend the night, so they would see. We knew they were watching, hoping they were so that when they came we could catch them. Stop whatever they were planning on next.” His eyes unmoving from the coffee table. 

“You used me? As bait?” The words coming out of your mouth before they registered in your brain. 

“Yes, I did.” Your body involuntarily standing up, ready to walk out of the room before a hand wrapped around your wrist. Copia’s tear-filled eyes finally looking at you “I did it to protect you, I promised you I wouldn’t let you get hurt” the way he was staring up at you, his eyes begging you to understand, filled you with a sadness you never knew existed. A sadness you felt yourself deep within the dark, untouched places of your heart. 

“I lost everything because of you”

“Belle, please I need you to listen, there’s more- “ he tried to beg, standing up with you. 

You tried to walk out, to walk away. An anger you had never known boiling deep inside you, replacing the sadness you felt overwhelming you moments before. You needed to leave, to lock yourself in a room before the anger spilled, and the tears followed. 

“I don’t need to hear anymore” you spoke calm, your voice laced with a venom threatening to inject. 

You tried to walk away, willing your feet to move, but they wouldn’t. They kept you there, your back turned to him like you were waiting for something unknown to you at the moment. 

“Belle, please” his grip on your wrist grew tighter, his voice cracking with a sob as he begged you. 

You turned to look at him, the tears quickly welling in your eyes, spilling down your face as he watched them, mouth slack at a loss for words. You had no words to say to him, no words wishing to speak. That was the last image you had of him.

The wretched sob of a man broken was the last thing you heard as you made your way up the stairs. 

Even if you could see it in his eyes, the remorse? You hoped it was. Your heart and soul loved him, hoping that he loved you. But your brain now wasn’t sure. Did he love you? Or were you just a pawn in some stupid game? Used only because ‘the church’ needed it. 

Out of all the confessions, the words that ran through your brain. You could have never expected this. As you sat in your locked room, surrounded by his clothes, his scent, the bed on which he slept. The tears finally coming out in ugly sobs you didn’t bother to hide. You wanted him to know he hurt you, wanted him to suffer for what he had done. 

As the hours gave way to the night, your eyes briefly glancing every time a shadow passed by the door. Your heart stilling every time you heard footsteps. Your heart wishing he would come to bed, to just wrap you in his embrace and forget everything, to forget today. Longing for his warmth, his company, longing for him. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping out a drunk and passed out Copia, followed by breakfast with Papa.

Having to force yourself to sleep wasn’t ideal. Your brain wishing to keep you away with thoughts and questions that you didn’t know if you wanted answers for or not. The more your brain went on, the more you thought logically about the situation, rather than letting your heart take over. You could understand his reasons. Under stand why he let you go him only to be nearly burnt alive by some people you had no issues with. But under the logic still lie the heartbreak. The thought of Copia having started a relationship with you out of pure convenience for personal goals. Instead of out of his love, or wanting of you. Those are the questions you wanted answered, but with the wound so fresh, you hardly had time to process it. You needed to let yourself heal first, needing to come to terms a little more of what he told you, and what he still had to tell you. Not that you wanted to know the rest, why would you? 

As sleep claimed you, you fell into a nightmare filled sleep. The same dream replaying over and over, your body not learning from the previous broken sleep, would let you relive it over and over. Your brain never being quick or smart enough to control itself. 

An open field, long knee-length grass blowing in the wind. The sound of the rustling and the birds chirping calming you, you felt happy. Off in the distance was a tall tree, its branches spreading wide; covered in a beautiful sea of green. Its trunk thick, showing off its age as centuries old. A silhouette of a man standing under it, that signature black cassock and biretta was easy to discern. Your heart ached, wishing to go to him. 

As you waded through the field of thick grass, it felt thick like you were trying to walk through a deep swap, holding more resistance than it should. The closer you got, the more the sunny and peaceful day seemed to change. The more you could distinguish Copia’s features, the more the fear of dread etched its way into your heart. As you got closer, the sky clouded. The clouds slowly turning from fluffy white to a grey; slowly getting darker as you went. 

Thick, black smoke rose into the air. The sound of thunder in the distance caused no distress to the man you assumed it would. His posture unchanged as lighting struck off in the distance. The sky becoming red as the opposite side of the hill came into view. You were almost at Copia, his back still to you. The flames in the distance became clearer, tearing through the ministry you had grown to love; that he ought to love. The fire roaring, you could feel the heat blister your skin, like you were back in your room again, tied to your bed. You could see the sisters running from the building. The ones too far up jumping out of the windows instead of battling the flames. Their screams of terror filled your ears. You could hear their bodies thump on the ground below as their screams stopped with the contact.

You turned to Copia, his pupils blown wide; making his eyes look black as he watched the scene in front of him. Unwilling to help. Tears had falling down your face as you tried to beg, the words never coming out of your mouth no matter how hard you willed them too. A smug look on his face, as if he was almost proud to watch it all burn to the ground. His smile now coming to you, something within his blackened eyes scaring you awake with a start. You attempt to scream, almost becoming reality as you sat yourself up straight, alone in bed. 

The relief of realising it was only the same dream again helped calm you down. The alarm clock next to the bed reading 6:03am. Deciding not to spend a moment longer in bed, attempting to get more sleep that will only abruptly end, you rose to your feet. A chill through the house as the sun hadn’t had enough time to dispel the night chill. 

The creaks of the floor board sounding like loud cracks as they sounded through the quiet house. No you couldn’t hear a radio, couldn’t hear cooking. The only sound through the house being your breathing, and the steps you took. 

Making your way down the stairs, one creaky floor board at a time, the faint sound of something else drifted through the air. As you got further down the stairs, the sound distinguishing itself as a snore; you could easily tell it was coming from the sitting room. Popping your head around the corner, peaking into the room, your heart sank as it took in the sight in front of you. 

Copia was on his stomach, an empty whisky body sat still clutched in his gloved hand. His hair a mess, you could hardly make out his expression, hardly seeing the unwashed black streaks still staining them, and the couch below. With a sigh, you turned your back on the view, heading back upstairs to riffle through the cupboards In the bathroom hoping to find some simple pain meds. Thankfully, there was a full bottle of aspirin sitting front and centre. 

Braving the creaky steps once more, you made your way to the kitchen. Grabbing the tallest glass you could find. Turning on the tap over the sink, the water came rushing out loudly. Using your finger to test the temperature, you waited a few moments before realising it wasn’t getting any colder. With a frosty glass of water, and the bottle of aspirin In your hand you made your way back to the sitting room; placing them on the glass coffee table right in front of his line of vision. Hoping that when he opened his eyes, the water would be the first thing he’d see. 

Clearing up the empty bottle and dirty glasses, you headed back to the kitchen once more and placed them on the countertop. Heading into the laundry room just off from the kitchen, you opened the linen closet. Hoping, praying you would find some spare blankets or something in there. With a relieved sigh you pulled out a grey blanket, unfolding it to see its size it was large enough to cover Copia’s body as he lay passed out on the couch. 

Placing the blanket over the opposite couch, you set to making him more comfortable. Unlatching the buckles on his right shoe as it hang off the edge couch, you could easily slip this one off. Placing it delicately on the floor below as to not disturb him. His left foot sat resting on the arm of the chair, like it was made to fit there. You couldn’t get access to his buckles this way, so you had to carefully lift his foot to clear some room for your opposite hand to slip the shoe off. He grunted softly, digging his face slightly into the cushion below as you slowly raised his foot, thankfully not waking him. Once both of his shoes were removed, you set them both in a spot where he could see, but not step on them. Now the hard part; taking off his gloves. 

You could have left his gloves on, leaving him to continue sleeping in them, but you could tell that wouldn’t be comfortable. Having your hands restricted but such an unforgiving material couldn’t be fun. Crouching down next to him, you got a better view of his face. You're back arching a little more as you noticed the black smudges on his cheek. His hair disheveled, covering his face, and sticking up in unflattering ways. Much different to the neat, combed back style his roots were used to. 

Softly lifting his hands off the ground, it sat heavy in your hands. The smooth glove a feeling that you missed, you admired it for a moment. The way his hand felt, how it sat so perfectly in your hand, the silver grucifix that sat on the back of his hand. Softly turning his hand over, you slightly lifted the cuff of his shirt to give yourself access to the gloves zipper, your fingers gripping it tightly as you debated if you should try slowly bringing it down, or doing it hastily; like ripping off like a bandaid. You chose the first option. Holding your breath, you listened as the zipper slowly made a constant noise; pausing your movement every time you thought you felt a movement. His fingers twitching slightly, causing your eyes to dart towards his face, still resting peacefully. Finally, having his zipped opened, you tugged softly at his fingertips. Knowing if there was a chance for him to wake, this would be it. To your surprise you could loosen the glove on 3 fingers, a loud snore causing you to jump and drop his hand as you worked his fourth ring finger. 

You stay there, waiting a moment. Watching as his hand rests heavily again back on the floor below. You cursed yourself for jumping at just an intake of breath. With a deep breath, you grabbed his hand again. Finishing your work on his final two fingers and working the glove off. 

Once the first glove was placed on the coffee table, his warm hand now resting on yours. How you already missed the feel of his flesh on yours. So soft in the palm, but calloused on his tips from decades of holding a pen. The small, nearly healed bite marks warming your heart as you thought about his rats. The soft, furry creatures you had learned to love and care about. Spending too long thinking about his pets, and not enough time taking off his other glove; he finally moved. Adjusting his body so he now had his opposite arm under his head. This made you nervous. 

His head now resting on his forearm, his gloved hand so close to his face you thought about just ignoring it. Just leaving it be. Not wanting to risk fiddling with his body anymore and possibly causing him to wake. Feeling like you had already pressed your luck a little too much. But being the person who needed to finish a job; you tried anyway. Pulling his hand out slightly, him letting you much easier than you expected. His head now resting on his elbow rather than forearm. Beginning the repetitive process, working up a sweat as you worked off the glove. 

Finally, free of his hand, you placed it next to its twin. A large exhale of a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Turning your gaze back to the sleeping man. Turning around you grabbed the blanket, holding it open wide as you carefully draped it over his body. Making sure it was covering at least every part below his shoulder, including his feet. Once the blanket was set over him, he made a content sigh, the warmed and feeling of being more comfortable causing him to shift his body. Bringing his arms in, and tucking his knees up. You took that as your sign to leave. 

With one last look of his sleeping form before you, looking cozy and peaceful without you. You smiled sadly as you headed back into the kitchen. Making yourself a small coffee. Enjoying the sound of the machine as it warmed you up just from the thought of consuming it. 

As your hands wrapped snuggly around the quickly warming mug, you stood at the window. Captivated but the fog that still hung around the premises. The ducted heating of the house suddenly roaring to life caused you to turn around; no one was there. Your heart briefly speeding its beat before you remembered it was set to keep the house to a comfortable degree. Especially through the nights as they cooled down. Being so far from the city felt like you had crossed continents. The air, the weather, everything was so drastically different here. You loved it. Wishing that your memories of this place wasn’t tainted; assuming it would be your last day there. 

“Why are you awake so early?” A groggy voice from the hallway. A shadow walking closer to you, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Remnants of white paint still on his face. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Why are you- “you questioned back. Watching as Papa made his way over to you, still in his own purple satin pyjamas. 

He took the cup of coffee from your hand, swallowing the contents down in one gulp “I couldn’t sleep either” he placed the cup on the counter next to you both “I’m glad at least someone could”

You knew who he was talking about. Your heart skipped a beat. You didn’t know if you were ready to talk about it or not. 

“He had a rough night” Papa spoke again, “as I assume you did too?” He asked you, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. 

“Yeah” you looked down at your now empty hands, now rubbing together for warmth.

“Why is it whenever we speak I feel like Copia is all we talk about” he chuckled. Trying not to wake anyone. 

“Did you know? Know about what he told me last night?” You felt Papa’s hand come to rest over your shoulders, a touch you were both used to and comfortable with. 

“I did” he admitted. 

You kept quiet, not knowing how to react. You just kept your eyes locked on his face as he stared out the window. His eyes darting around but never turning to you. 

“Are you not hungover?” You changed the subject. This causing a smile to spread over his face. 

“No” he answered. A movement that took you by surprise. He turned his face towards you. You could feel his lips on your temple as he kissed it softly in an intimate touch you weren’t used to from him. “I’m sorry” he spoke so low only you could hear.

For a few moments things were silent, borderline uncomfortably so. 

“Are you hungry?” Papa announced. His voice sounding like a shout within the quiet. 

“Sure” 

Taking his arm from around his shoulder, you watched as he made his way into the kitchen. Placing the empty coffee cup in the sink, he got to work collecting the items he’d need for breakfast; going the simpler route. You watched as he grabbed a clean, nonstick pan and a spatula. Pulling matches seemingly out of nowhere he lit one, holding it towards the stove as the gas escaped, making a _woof_ sound as it caught alight. 

With a grace you knew he possessed, he glided toward the fridge; almost like he was floating. You watched from your position, all you could see was his ass as he bent over trying to find what he was trying to find within the box. The sound of ruffling bags and clinking glass as he went through. 

His hand coming to rest on the outside of the door, shutting it with a soft thump as he walked away. His arms carrying a carton of eggs and various cheeses and vegetables. Placing it all on the bench haphazardly, your eyes locked on him, a slight smile on your face as he scrambled to stop a tomato from rolling onto the floor. Catching it just as it rolled off the edge of the counter. He noticed you watching, giving you a wink before he turned back to what he was doing. 

Using the spatula, he grabbed a tub of butter. Using the tool to get some butter out of the tub and spreading it around the pan. Cracking a few eggs into a bowl, the sound of the fork whisking the eggs clinking loudly. You felt a little nervous, worrying if it might be loud enough to wake someone up. 

“How do you like your omelette?” He looked up from you, still stirring the eggs with deft flicks of his wrist. 

“Just.. plain please” you flashed him a pleasant smile. 

“Plain, eh? Didn’t take you for a one filling type of girl” he winked at you once more. Your cheeks turning red under his gaze. 

With the sound of the sizzling pan, you found the courage to look back at him. His shoulders moving as his hands worked in front of him. Using the chopping board he had placed next to him, he quickly diced some cheddar, provolone, and Swiss cheese. Sprinkling it evenly over the pan before folding the egg over itself. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, turning to you with the pan in his hand. Your breath catching as you watched him tip the pan forward, before quickly flipping it up; successfully flipping the omelette. “Impressed?” You were. 

You felt your mouth water as you saw the beautifully golden omelette slide out of the pan and onto the plate now in his hand. It working almost too good. You were waiting for him to trip and drop the food, ruining the magic before it even got to you. 

“Here you are” he placed the plate in front of you. Bowing slightly as he turned to walk away to make himself one. “How is it?” He called from over his shoulder. 

Using your fork to cut off a minor bite, you placed it in your mouth. The mixture of cheese and egg coating your taste buds beautifully. You moaned slightly, never having tasted something so simple as being so good. 

“It’s delicious. I’m shocked you made this” you bought your hand to cover your mouth, not bothering to swallow before talking. 

“Heh, I’ll take that as a compliment” you could hear the smile on his face. 

“Why are you being so loud” your gazes both shot to the edge of the kitchen where an exhausted, and very unwell looking Copia stood. His eyes squinting from the bright light, an empty glass of water in his hand. 

“Ah Cardinal, how are you feeling?” papa never took his eyes off him. His arms working as if they were going off muscle memory. 

“Like garbage. Thank you for leaving the water and the aspirin” you watched, heart about to jump out of your chest as he walked over to the sink. Filling the large glass once more before taking large gulps; the water slightly overflowing and running down his chin. Dripping onto his shirt.

“What water?” Papa asked, you felt your cheeks redden from the comment as you looked down at your plate. Hoping to ignore the conversation happening in front of you. “Sit.” Papa gestured to the seat next to you. Placing an omelette intended for himself in front of Copia as he slid onto the stool. 

The room suddenly felt awkward. You wanted to say something, to speak to him; but you came up with no words to speak. 

He cleared his throat “thank you for the- “he began, being the first words he had spoken to you since the happenings of the night before. 

“There’s no need to thank me” you replied, shoving a gigantic piece of food into your mouth. 

You could see Copia’s body slightly relax out of the corner of your eye. A tension had he had been holding release. 

You tried eating your omelette as slow as possible. Trying to drag out sitting next to Copia for as long as you could. Missing his closeness though the night left you needy for his presence. 

Finally, having finished his own breakfast, Papa stood across from you both. You could see his eyes as they dashed back and forwards between you both, like he was waiting for something.

“I’m sorry, Papa. This was beautiful, but I don’t think I could keep much more down” Copia spoke, breaking the silence as Papa ate standing across from you both. If you weren’t listening as carefully as you were to his breathing, to the sound of his voice you would’ve missed the slight crack in it before he abruptly stood. Spinning and walking away from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you all so much for reading! Can’t believe this story has reached 100k words!
> 
> Also shameless self promotion/a casual reminder if you like my writing an want to support me in anyway; i do have a ko-fi set up /taylahrt. :)   
> I also a new product coming to my etsy store hopefully by the end of next week. I’m having some Papa iii stickers made out of some of my art. If you’re looking for updates on that you can find me @taylahrt on instagram (link to my etsy is in the bio)
> 
> Or
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr; popiaswhitesuit


	38. Chapter 38

“Oh, shut up. He wasn’t right for her! She should’ve ended up with Aidan. Yes, they hurt each other, but at the end of that day Mr. Big was an asshole” Papa spoke as he lit a cigarette, with a match he pulled from his pant pocket. The smoke escaping through his nose on the exhale, as his fore and middle finger gripped the bud. 

“Yes, I agree to some extent, but Big was her love, you know? She always cared for him more, so it makes sense she ended up with him” 

You sat in the outdoor lounge chair next to him. You were enjoying sitting outside as the sunset, the birds giving way to the creatures of the night. The sky beautiful, showing off stunning gold and red over the clouds against the beautiful blue backdrop. You were sitting back, relaxing and staring up at the sky, until Papa came along and sat in the chair next to you. Sitting up straight with his legs spread and resting off either side. Coming out here to end up debating you with his opposing opinions on Sex and the City while he momentarily fed his nicotine addiction. 

“Okay, but what about the first movie?” He took a puff, pointing the cigarette at you like he had proven a point, “what kind of man leaves a woman at the alter! Did you even watch the scene where she beats him with the flowers? Did you see the pain in her face?”

“It wasn’t even at the alter. He had a momentary lapse in judgement” your hand gestured, waving back and forwards towards him “He was on his way back, he would marry her, and he did!” You countered back, getting slightly agitated at his firm opinion that he wasn’t willing to let go.

“That doesn’t make up for the pain she so clearly felt throughout the film. throughout their entire relationship,” he pulled the cigarette from his lips, turning his body so he was now completely facing you and leaning further onto his elbows “what about that episode where his wife finds Carrie in their house, hm? What kind of person would see that, be in that situation and not think history could repeat?” He countered, the argument getting more heated, but the smile on both of your faces showed there were no actual feelings behind it.

“we all make mistakes, we deserve those second chances.” 

He was staring at you as the cigarette hung loosely from his lips. The ash threatening to drop onto his close at any second. The cigarette moving up as he tightened his lips around it, breathing in the smoke, letting it linger in his lungs for a moment before exhaling through his nose. 

“I agree, Bella. We all make mistakes, we all deserve to be forgiven” his eyes were unnerving, the way he was looking suggesting it wasn’t a conversation about Sex and the City anymore, but an unintentional shift to your own love life “And I understand these things” he paused for a moment. Extinguishing what was left of his burning cigarette, hesitating before he flicked it away. As he stood up with a small grunt. His eyes narrowing at you as you watched him with a laugh “but” he stretched his arms above his head, a loud cracking sound resonating from his bones as he did so “I can understand women not being able to say no to a good cock” he winked at you as you let out a louder cackle. Being taken back by the unexpected statement. 

As you wiped the water from your eyes. Your eyes flicked to his face, he was standing toe to toe with you “are you coming in?” he gestured inside, but as you turned your head to look through the glass. You felt a pang of heartache as you watched Copia sitting in perfect view (like he chose his seat for that exact reason) reading his Lovecraft book. His eyes quickly darting away as you looked over. 

“No, I think I’ll stay out here for a little longer” you looked back at Papa with a sad smile, turning away quickly. 

“Here then” he shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and draping it around your own. The fabric hot from his body heat “don’t want you getting sick” he smiled as he walked by you and headed inside. 

You watched as the second he walked through the door, and closing it; Copia spoke to him, his eyes darting to yours and back to Papa as Papa walked into the kitchen. Grabbing himself a drink and sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Copia. You watched them both for a slight moment, willing yourself to look away when Copia’s eyes lingered on yours a little too long. 

Turning back to your position, staring up at the clouds, the sky having got considerably darker since you turned away from them. You felt alone, truly alone, as not even the sound of cicadas could be heard. You pulled Papa’s jacket tighter around your midriff. The jacket hanging comfortably loose over your smaller form.

You closed your eyes for what felt like only a moment. A deep breath as the wind picked up.

“Why are you out here alone?” A voice startled you to your left. 

Opening your eyes and turning, Aether was sitting where Papa sat before. The same position. His legs hanging off the edge as his gaze was angled towards the disappearing sky.

“I” you paused from a moment, “I want to be alone”

“Or perhaps Papa, or I are not the company you crave?” He motioned his head towards the house. You sat there silently, unknowing of what to say. “You’re a terrible liar, you know”

“Excuse me? I have said nothing, how could I be-“ 

He huffed air out of his nose, laughing slightly at your statement “you’re still wearing the ring” You suddenly realized your fingers twirling the ring around your hand, absentmindedly fiddling with it. “You miss him?” 

“How can I miss someone who’s right there” you turned your head. Noticing once again Copia diverting his eyes. At least he was looking better than he was that morning. His hair now combed nicely, and his makeup replaced with fresh pigments. 

“You know what I mean,” Aether spoke in an uncharacteristic harsh tone. “You know you can trust me, tell me your fears. Why has the truth hurt you so much” 

“I mean. Would you not be hurt after being told they used you as bait in some,” you thought about your words “big plan to stop some people you barely knew existed?” 

“But that’s not what’s hurting you though” his tone softening, but still holding an edge to it. Your brain telling you not to speak to him. Something felt off about this conversation. 

“No” you admitted. 

“What are you scared of, little one” 

You looked at him out of the corner of your eye. Aether seemed off, different so you couldn’t discern. You doubted yourself, thinking that maybe you were just seeing things. Maybe you were having a bit of anxiety of current events and that was causing your emotions and feelings in this situation to be off. 

“I’m” your voice cracking taking you by surprise. Just thinking about the answer to his question caused your mood to dip “I’m scared that our relationship wasn’t real” you admitted “I’m scared it was all a lie” you spoke softer with every passing syllable to get your emotions back under control. 

“He’s a good man, loyal. He’s got a lot to give, that’s why I chose him. Unfortunately, he’s weak without you” the harsher tone was back, causing you to stare at him with a look that showed the anger boiling within. Your emotions clouding the words he spoke. 

“Excuse me?” 

He smiled at you from under the mask, you could see his perfect teeth smiling back at you. 

“Who are you speaking to?” 

A voice from behind you caused you to turn around so fast you jarred your neck. As you looked at the person interrupting, the sweet English accented voice you were used to. You were greeted with the sight of Aether once more. Your heart dropping farther than you thought it could. Your head once again whipped back to the chair, now empty of its previous occupant. 

“What” you turned back to Aether confused “how did you do that?” 

“Do what?” He looked just as confused, from what you could see. 

“You were just- “your head jolting back and forwards between the two spots. A concerned look now easily noticeable in his eyes. Your heart beat audible in your ears. “no- nothing. I was talking to no one, don’t worry. What are you-“

“Got called to dinner,” he shrugged his shoulders “has no one told you?” 

“Not yet” you admitted. Turning your head and seeing Copia, and Papa siting in their same positions, but now joined by Dante as they all sat talking, looking like they were having a small heated conversation; paying no attention to the tv flashing light in the room. 

“I’ve probably been requested to help set up then. Don’t want to keep Sister Emilie waiting. Are you- “you knew where the question was going. 

“No, can you please come get me as dinner is being served?” You asked. 

“Sure thing” he smiled at you softly before heading inside. 

< HR >

Sitting down at the dinner table, you took your usual position next to the chair Copia usually sat; but as the food was being placed on the table, the chair remained empty. You hoped that there would be some semblance of normalcy. Hoping for another brief moment to be close to him. There was a plate and cutlery set up for someone to take a seat and eat there, in hopes that it would soon be filled. The smell of dinner carrying through the air, a simple Alfredo pasta was placed in the middle of you all to eat; the ghouls getting their usual of rare steak.

As you all took your turns, using your eyes to measure how much you would eat rather than your stomach, Copia finally joined the table. Awkwardly sitting next to you. You could feel his gaze as he looked at your hands. Both above the table holding a fork and spoon, the diamond on your ring finger reflecting the candle’s flame. His body didn’t move, he sat stock still as you placed the first spoonful into your mouth; moaning at its taste. You could see only a small glimpse of Copia’s body. His black clad muscles tensing as you enjoyed the meal placed in front of you. 

Finally, taking his first bite, the room seemed to calm a little. No one was talking, but you could feel the looks everyone was passing to each other.

The tension in the air. You couldn’t tell if it was really there or if it was just you. Just something that you were creating yourself; but just like that same morning you wished for more, happy with the closeness you felt, but you wished to be able to touch his thigh, for him to touch you in any way. You just wished for him to be normal, for your relationship to be normal. You hadn’t even noticed you had stopped eating until Papa pointed it out, asking If you were full. 

“No, no. Just letting it settle a bit before having more” you tried to cover, hoping it was successful. “Why are you still here, anyway? I assumed you would have gone back with the Sister”

“Papa can have a little vacation time, no?” He looked at you, placing a bite of spaghetti into his mouth. “Do you not enjoy having me around?” He flashed you a coy smile. His cheeks stretched from the food he had stuffed in them. 

“We’re heading off tomorrow anyway is all, just wondered why you stuck around for an extra few nights ” you tried to backtrack, unable to read if you said the wrong thing or not. 

“Well-“ his voice drawing your eyes to look back at him “we decided that maybe its best if we stay a few extra days.” 

You paused, nodding at his words. Your brain telling you this was all just a game to hopefully get you and Copia back on speaking terms before heading back. You wished this stupid plan would.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Short topics of conversation, glances back and forwards, small nods of affirmation as everyone danced around the tension in the room. The tension radiating from both you and Copia. You couldn’t imagine sitting next to a fighting couple would be much fun watching as they both wishing to interact with one another in the way they missed but too scared to make their first move. 

It seemed everyone steered clear of the wine tonight. Everyone opting for water or soda instead. The Fanta in the glass in front of you randomly bringing back memories you hadn’t wished to think of right now. All the times you had dined with Copia, how he had also gotten into the habit of ordering Fanta with certain meals; stealing that trait from you. If you looked at yourself, you could see the traits you had stolen from him. The way you held a wine glass, the way you had added words into your vocabulary like “aw shucks” or “gosh darn.” The simple things that were so arguably him now apart of you. 

As dinner wrapped up as awkwardly as it began. Copia was the first one to leave, obviously not wanting to be there for reasons unknown to you, but as you were making your way to the stairs, you watched him enter the study, shutting the door in an uncaring manner behind him. Like he just wanted, needed that barrier to finally be there. 

As you shut your own bedroom door you felt it too, the tension release. No more awkward silences, or forced interactions. Just you, by yourself, to be yourself. You didn’t bother turning on the light as you dropped onto the mattress. Your brain clicking to look around the room. In the dim light the moon was casting, you could see some contents missing. Copia’s bags, his book, his glasses were all gone from the room. He must have come into the room while you were outside to collect his things. 

Turning your face into your pillow, you let out a frustrated scream. Wishing you had the guts to just say something. To sit and listen and resolve this to have him back. The pillow muffling your screams enough to be blocked from everyone outside of the room, but as you tilted your head to face the window; the tears starting to roll down your cheeks as rain tapped on the window. A crack of thunder sounding from the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve gotten this out a few days ago but unfortunately i struggled with writing the last third of this chapter as you can probably tell. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)


	39. Chapter 39

As the thunder echoed off in the distance, you flicked on the small light; flooding the room in an iridescent glow that seemed to flick with every strike of lightning that lit the sky. You stood at the window, your hands resting on the frosty glass pane. Staring at yourself in the reflection. Your heart and mind tearing you apart. 

With every flash, you felt a pang of pain in your heart. You could imagine Copia distressed from the situation. Wondering if you should let it remain unknown to you, or if you should go see for yourself how he is handling it. Last time you experienced a storm, he was asleep. Curled next to you in a peaceful embrace. Turning into a helpless, stuttering mess as the storm raged on. Your reflection failing to show the tears you could feel forming in the corner of your eyes. Thinking of him in that same position, you couldn’t stay standing; staring at your reflection. Regardless of what happened, you still loved him, you still needed to know and makes sure that he was okay. 

Deciding to change into some sleep ware first, unknowing of what might happen. If you needed to stay with him longer than it took to comfort and calm him down, or not. You shuffled over to the drawers. Muscle memory causing you to open one that Copia’s clothes once occupied. Your eyes glancing over the bare wood of the drawer as the realisation hit you at what you had done. Sliding it closed, you moved to the drawer on top; a drawer you knew was filled with your clothes. 

A smile curling on your lips as a tear fell. Your hand running over a pair of red plaid pyjama pants that did not belong to you; ones you were sure you returned to their owner. They were soft, just as you remembered. Smelling of freshly washed laundry, sadly lacking the scent of his body wash, or the scent of him. You rubbed the soft cotton in between your fingers, revelling in the material's feeling between your fingertips. 

Pushing your mind to decide. 

Grabbing your own pair of comfortable leggings, trying to put them on as quickly as possible so you could scour the house for your lost lover. Jumping from fright when the light bulb blew in a flash of bright light. “Fuck” you swore to yourself as you grabbed your shirt, your heart nearly beating out of your chest. Feeling around in the dark for the room’s light switch. Flicking it repeatedly when nothing came on. “Fucking storm” 

With socks on your feet, you quickly exited the room, your body colliding with something solid. Hands coming to grab onto your shoulders to steady you. 

“Oh, my god. I’m sorry” you apologised, quickly regaining your composure. 

“Powers out” the voice spoke to you, all you could make out was the familiar white eye. “I will go collect some candles to light the rooms until it comes back on. Would you like me to place some in your room?”

“Yes, thank you” the arms left your shoulders. Your eyes adjusting to the small the darkness now. Dante standing in front of you. His face lacking his signature aviator glasses that he wore majority of the time. You turned to walk down the hall, the opposite way of the steps. 

“I don’t think neither of them are in their rooms. If they’re who you’re looking for” Dante’s voice spoke strongly within the darkness. 

“Okay. I will go check downstairs then, ” you turned on your heels. Heading towards the staircase that Dante was already halfway down. 

“I’m sure they’re still in the study. That was the last I seen of both men before I retired to bed” he spoke without even turning around to you. You could hear him swearing to himself as he searched the dinning room for candles. Your heart dropping as you remembered the night you and Copia let them burn down until they extinguished themselves, as you both relaxed in the bathtub together. 

As you got closer to the study, the storm still raging outside. Rain hitting the windows with a force you were afraid would send shards of glass shattering into the house. A loud bang, not from the thunder outside; like someone hit, something solid sounded from in the room. As you got closer to the door, placing your ear to it you heard Copia. He sounded like he was In pain. You couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he’s sobs of anguish were clear. Two more loud thumps caused you to jump away from the door. Your heart beat racing ever faster as you reached for the handle, scared of what you might find on the other side. 

As you opened the door, you could immediately spot Copia in the darkness. He was on the floor, his palms flat on the surface. “That must be what those bangs were” you thought to yourself. 

“Bella” a black figure kneeling down next to Copia spoke, your eyes only just spotting Papa now.

“She’s lucky. I put her- “you could barely hear what he was saying. He was mumbling at a level only someone close to him could discern “she’s lucky” you heard him whisper again. 

Like your body had a mind of its own, you made your way to him. You could see Papa’s eyes following you. Grateful for the white eyes stark contrast to the darkness behind. He never noticed you there, in the room with him. That you were grateful for. As you sunk to your knees in front of him, you could see the wetness of his cheeks. Your heart breaking at the sight. Turning to Papa he looked dejected; a sorrowful frown plastered on his face as he looked helpless. Unsure of what to do. 

As you bought your hands up, you could feel them shaking. Adrenaline running through your veins as you expected Copia’s reaction to seeing you there in front of him while he was in such a fragile and vulnerable state. 

Your hands came to cup his cheeks, you could feel the residual tears as you lifted his face. His eyes snapping to you. Widening when he noticed you were there. 

“Belle?” He sounded uncertain. Like he was unsure if that was really you or not. You nodded your head as his lips briefly curled into a slight smile.

Without warning, his arms suddenly slung themselves around you in an embrace so tight you were scared to breathe in case the air wouldn’t be allowed back in. As awkward as it was, you moved your hands. Manoeuvring them so they were now on his back. Rubbing up and down In languid strokes. Soft “shhh” coming from your mouth as you attempted to calm him. You could feel his fingers digging into the flesh of your back as he clung tighter to your smaller form.

“Let’s get you to bed” you spoke softly, forgetting you were not alone in the room as your eyes shut tight. Enjoying the feeling of Copia’s touch. Of his moustache tickling your neck as he nuzzled into you. 

“I agree” Papa’s voice taking away from the slight euphoria you felt in that moment. 

His grip easing slightly as he pulled away, his eyes lifting briefly towards yours before a flash of lightning caused him to resume his position clinging to you. Shaking his head in disagreement. Though you assumed it was more from the closeness of your bodies, rather than the storm. 

You didn’t want to force him to move, but as you looked towards Papa, you both knew it was what you both had to do. Staying on the floor until the storm passed was not ideal for anyone. The cracking of knees and soft groans as you both tried to help Copia stand. His legs weak from the attack he had just suffered. His body having already burnt all his energy. 

“Come on, Caro” Papa went to grab Copia’s arm, to place it around his shoulders in support. 

“I don’t need your help” Copia snapped, standing away from the man on unbalanced legs. 

“Okay” Papa put up his hands, stepping back as to not start an unnecessary argument.

You could tell it was hard for Copia to make his way back to the room he was sleeping in; the one right next to yours. You had no idea the only thing separating you both was a thin wall. As he walked up the stairs, his hand gripping tightly to yours so you couldn’t slip away from his grasp. No candles had been used to light the way down the hall. You were all left to feel around, hoping you got where you intended. 

Once you stood over the precipice into Copia’s room, you turned back to see Papa waiting with his hand on the door handle, ready to close it to give you two some privacy. “I’ll be just out here if you need” he spoke before shutting the door with a soft click. 

By the time you turned around Copia was already in his bed, curled on usual side he takes. Like he was waiting for you to join. With the next crack of thunder you watched his body tense, but nothing more. Clear he was on the outer ends of his attack, but his body still slightly reacting to the untreated traumas. 

You took a seat on the bed next to him, both of you facing the wall as your body sat in the gap between his bent legs and torso. You felt him shift as his arms came to wrap around your waist; an attempt to pull you down with him. To tuck, you in the spot where you craved to be most, but you refused. Your brain unwilling to let your heart take over in this moment; unwilling to just let it all go. 

“Copia, no” you spoke, your hands moving to his in attempt to get him to let go. 

“Please” he begged, his voice barely a whisper. Holding tighter onto you once more.

You just shook your head, feeling his arms loosen around you slightly, but still refusing to let you go. 

You had no idea how long you sat there. Just staring into the darkness at the wall, your eyes barely making out the painting that sat hung there. The storm seeming to have stopped. The rain turning from harsh to soft taps on the window. Barely noticeable if you weren’t listening to it so intently, waiting for it to stop. 

The arms around your waist started to slowly loosen their grip. Slowly slipping away from you until they were resting comfortably beside your hips. You turned slightly, hoping to see the face of the man curled into you, you couldn’t see the white of his eyes. You tried squinting, trying to adjust your eyes in some way to be sure, but once the slight snores starting to come out. You took it as your signal to leave. 

As you got up from the bed those arms once again snapped around you, stopping you from continuing your journey out the door. 

“Please, stay” Copia’s voice was soft, he sounded tired. Like he was enjoying his sleep. Until you tried to leave; interrupting his brief rest. 

“You know I can’t.” You spoke, your voice barely there as the lump in your throat threatened to make your voice crack at any moment. 

“Please. Don’t- don’t leave me again” the sound of his voice cracking, as he pleaded for you to stay with him.

You couldn’t do it. You needed to leave before your own tears fell. You were grateful for the darkness of the room in this moment. He didn’t stop you as you rose up. His arms dropping lifelessly from your sides. Mistakenly, you glanced at him before opening the door. You could see his shadowed silhouette as he watched you leave. Pleading in secret for you to change your mind. You could glimpse his body flop onto the bed, a sob breaking from him as you quickly slid out the door. Closing it with an accidental bang.

Papa was nowhere to be seen, you assumed he thought you had made up and were spending the night; retiring himself. You made your way back down the stairs, heading straight to the kitchen. You don’t know what you were looking for, but once you found yourself in the pantry, spoon in a jar of Nutella; placing spoon full after spoonful of the chocolate hazelnut spread into your mouth. You laughed slightly at yourself. Feeling like you once did when you were a teen, trying to fill the hole in your heart with junk. 

The pantry was darker than the kitchen area. You could barely see yourself, relying on feelings to move around in the pitch darkness. Feeling, opening, and smelling for your desired snack. Nearly jumping out of your skin when the lights flickered back on. Trying to calm your heartbeat, you rested your head against the wall with a soft thunk. Laughing to yourself at getting scared of light. Something you had been wishing for, for the last hour. 

“God, turn the light off” you heard someone complain. 

Poking your head out of the pantry, you noticed a form you didn’t notice before. His head resting against the back of the couch, you assumed he’d fallen asleep there. 

“Papa?” You asked, watching as his head turned in curiosity to face you. 

“Ah, Bella. I thought that might have been- what are you eating” you stopped to think about your appearance. The Nutella sticking to your lips, possibly having some accidentally on your chin.

“Nutella?” You replied, holding up the spoon and plastic jar. 

You watched as Papa laughed, shaking his head as he waved you over. Scolding you when you attempted to place the Nutella on the bench and the spoon in the sink. Once you were sitting next to him, he grabbed both from you. Taking his own spoonful and eating it more gracefully than you could ever. 

“Mmm. I’ve never eaten it like this” he spoke, mouth fully and sticky from the paste. 

“It’s all I ever do” you laughed, “for the longest time I didn’t even know it went on bread” he laughed with you, attempting to hide his mouth full of food as he tried to lick his teeth clean. 

“It says it write on the package? Shows it on toast and all,” he held it up, showing the back to you. 

“Do you look at the packaging before consuming anything?” You questioned him. Taking the Nutella back from him and scooping out a much smaller portion now. Your tummy starting to ache from the sugar. 

“Good point” he took it the tub from your hands, placing it in front of him. Allowing you to clean the spoon until he took that from you too. “How is he” his head motioned upwards. 

“He fell asleep and then woke when I tried to leave” you explained. Feeling again that lump starting to form. 

“That’s all?” He asked. His fingers coming to your chin to tilt your eyes to him. Forcing you to meet his gaze. “Your eyes are tearing” 

“He begged me not to leave him again, but I couldn’t stay” 

“Why?” Papa’s eyes looked sad, sympathetic to your ordeal. His head tilting as he watched your expression intently. 

“I- I” you couldn’t finish your sentence. The tears running down your face as you broke into a sob. Papa’s arms coming to pulling you into his arms. Softly soothing you like he did Copia only hours again. You don’t know how long you stayed like that. Just listening to his heartbeat, feeling the heat of another around you like you had missed so much. “Papa?”

“Mm?” You pulled back, looking at him In the eyes. Unknowing of what came over you, your lips suddenly crashing into his. His eyes wide with surprise as he momentarily moved his lips against yours. Letting you get your emotions out; softly, he pushed you away. You whimpered at the loss, wishing for any sort of contact. “Cara” his thumb wiping away the tears that ran down your face. “You don’t want this, you don’t want me. I’m not a good man”

“Yes, you are” you rested your head against his shoulder, tears flowing freely and staining his jacket. His arms wrapping around you once more. Holding you in a comforting embrace. 

“No, the man you want. The one you deserve, who will love you and take care of you for as long as you desire,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “he is upstairs, begging you to forgive him”

You pulled your head back slightly, flashing him a slight smile “I don’t know how to fix this”

“Well, first” he tucked an errant hair behind your ear “you need to speak to him. Don’t rush it, let it come naturally. It will work out”

You nodded slightly, your head coming to rest back on his shoulder as he softly lulled you to sleep. Singing softly, hand patting over your head, calming you until sleep clutched you within its grasp.


	40. Chapter 40

As your stay at the estate slowly ended. Now sitting on the bed you had spent the last week in; now stripped of its linen. Your bags sat packed by the bedroom door, as you waiting for the knock to signal that you were leaving. You hadn’t spoken to Copia since the night of the storm 2 nights ago. A pang of guilt hit you in the gut like a sledgehammer to a brick wall. You got mad at yourself for something completely out of your control. You had wished to try at least to get a few words of conversation in, but every time you seen him he would duck into a room, or excuse himself after the conversation barely started. You had given up hope; wondering if trying was even worth it anymore. 

In the back of your mind, you had other worries. Worries about where you would stay once you got back. Would you be forced to stay at the church, In some far off room from Copia and Papa. Would guards be at your door again like they were before. You hadn’t had enough time to find your own place to stay, your mind ran through the scenarios; hoping to come up with one quick. 

You were grateful for one thing at least; Papa. Papa would be there with you on the long drive back to the city. A buffer to ease the awkward tension you could already feel would be there; but still, Copia would be in your presence. Would he even want to talk to you? Your doubts about your relationship had only gotten worse the more he went without speaking to you. You had hopes after the night of the storm he’d realise how much you needed him, how much you wanted to be there for him. His absence proving you otherwise. 

A knocking on your door before a metallic clad head popped through the small crack, “time to go. You all packed?” 

“Yes” was your simple reply. 

Getting up from your seat, you walked around Aether. His eyes watching you with a hint of sadness as you walked by. He had collected your bags for you. At the bottom of the stairs you watched as he walked out to the cars you had arrived in. Throwing it into the open boot of the SUV before slamming it shut. Both Papa and Copia standing outside the silver vehicle. Copia was in his black cassock, an outfit you had never realised you loved seeing him in, until now. His hair beautifully slicked back, his black circles and lip perfectly put on. With a sudden burst of anxiety, you went to turn around only to once again slam into a solid body. 

“Dante, I’m sorry” you apologised. Feeling like a complete idiot as you did so. 

“No need. You’re nervous? I can see it on your face” you couldn’t see his eyes. As they were, as always, hidden by sunglasses. 

You nodded. 

“I’m sure everything will be ok. My brother will keep up the conversation as to not let things get too-“

“It’s not really that, like, yeah a bit, but also I don’t know what happens when we get back.” You fidgeted with the end of your shirt. Picking at a piece of string that had come loose. 

“I assume it’ll be the same as pre-Copia” Dante’s words did nothing to help your present anxiety. 

His arm lifting as Emilie made her way around. His arm coming to rest on her shoulder as hers wrapped lovingly around his waist. Their first time showing blatant affection since you had seen them together. 

“Oh, I heard Papa on the phone to Imperator. They’ve got a hotel booked for you to stay at until you find a more permanent place.” She interjected. She must have been listening to the conversation from afar. 

“Oh, oh. Okay, ” you sounded deflated. A reaction unexpected even from yourself. 

You assumed that maybe hearing you wouldn’t be near the church would be a good thing. That I would be welcomed. As you stood thinking about what staying in a hotel away from the church would truly mean; your heart sank. You could feel your heart beginning to drop in your chance as you thought about not having the chance to mend things anymore. Not being able to see Copia day in, and day out would surely mean this relationship you had would be well and truly over. Your fingers subconsciously beginning to twirl the ring on your finger, tugging it to slide it off. There was no need for it to be on there anymore. 

“That’s not what you wanted to hear?” The soft, caring voice of Em broke you out of your thoughts. 

“To be honest… I don’t know what I wanted to hear” you tried to hide the fact your eyes were tearing up. The last thing you needed was to cry, but you could always blame it on being bad at goodbyes. 

“Everything will be okay. I can feel it” she smiled at you. Turning her head to Dante, he nodded in agreement with her. Also speaking that he knew it in his gut too. 

Though saying your goodbyes weren’t as tough as you thought it would be. Em had given you hers and the estate’s phone number. Telling you to call her at any time. Stating she would always be free if you ever just needed a friend. 

You were sitting In the backseat of Copia’s car, Papa in the passenger seat doing an expert job at keeping conversation up. You kept catching Copia’s eyes in the rear-view mirror, watching you as you sat watching the trees pass by. The tension not being as thick as you originally thought it might be. The three of you laughing when something funny was said, or replying when you were spoken to, but there still was this unknown feeling floating around. You were sure Copia noticed your now bare finger. The ring had been on there for long enough that it it looked and felt weird when you tucked it into your pocket. Confused if you should give it back or not. 

The drive itself was beautiful. More beautiful than you remember it being on the way up. The dense forest flashing by in a blur of greens. It was a beautiful day. The sun shinning almost perfectly on what you’d consider to be one of your sadder days. 

The closer the car got to the Ministry, the more the tension seemed to build. The conversation starting to slowly dissipate whether it was from everyone knowing you would no longer be in their lives every day, or from being tired after a long day; you didn’t know. Consumed by worry, you felt your heart quicken as the car pulled next to the church. Remembering what Emilie had said to you back at the estate, you had no idea whether you should get out of the car; but since you didn’t know the situation yet, you followed them out.

“Cara” Papa turned towards you, “Aether will take you to a hotel, si?” He held both of your hands. Lifting them both up to his lips and kissing your knuckles, “we had assumed you wouldn’t want to stay at the church much longer. So we rented a room for you for the next week. Until your apartment is liveable” 

You looked at him confused. Your eyebrows furrowed as your mind replayed his words “my apartment?” 

“Si, we, the church feels responsible for your loses.” You turned your eyes from Papa to Copia, who was standing not far behind him. Like he was waiting for a cue to come over to you. In his hands he held a leather-bound book and an envelope. “So, we have arranged a place to stay for you, and we will pay the rent until you get back on your feet. It’s the least we could do” your eyes started to water at his sentence. How kind they were to you was beyond unrealistic. There was so much you still needed to know, how would you ask questions if this felt like it was a goodbye. 

“Okay” you couldn’t find any other words to reply with. Your brain coming up short, too full of emotions you wished to repress. 

“Belle” you watched as Copia stood from behind Papa, nervous “I, uh- here” he held out the book and envelope for you to take. As you began opening them, his hand came to rest on top of yours, and stopping you. “Not here. When you’re alone” you looked from where his hands were on yours, to his face. Your heart aching more than you could have imagined as you stared into his mismatched gaze. 

Gesturing his hand towards the SUV, Copia walked you to it. Holding the door open for you; and for the first time in days, he offered his hand to you. Offering you some touch that you had been starved of for too long. His fingers softly wrapping around yours as you slid into the back leather seat. Aether sitting in the front waiting for the words to go. Once you let go of Copia’s hand you turned to him. Watching as he made sure you were in before shutting the door for you with a soft clunk. You had no idea if he could see you through the heavily tinted windows, but his gaze told you that he could. Your eyes locked as the car roared to life and pulled away from the curb. 

You watched as the church got further away, getting smaller in your vision. Copia’s eyes on the vehicle until you turned a corner. The emotions coming in like a tsunami as you thought about how this might be the last time you had laid eyes on Copia, Papa and everyone within those walls who you had grown to love. You could see the sadness in Copia’s eyes as he watched you drive away. Standing still like a man who had nothing better to do. Though, Papa’s goodbye gave you hope that this wasn’t a goodbye forever. You at least had that to hold on to.

“So, where are we going?” You turned your head to look at Aether. His eyes locking with yours through the rear-view mirror. 

“The Ritz” he replied. Turning his eyes back towards the road. 

“That’s a fancy place” you thought out loud. Not really caring much for the conversation. 

“Copia wanted the best for you” 

Those words stung you more than you could have imagined. Like a dagger through the heart. A statement you just couldn’t believe at the moment. 

* * *

The hotel was luxurious, stunning in the truest form of the word. You had never been in a room like this one. You didn’t even need to google the room and its prices to know it had to be one of the best the hotel chain offered. There was a living room separate to the bedroom. One entire wall was just windows, letting you look out at a beautiful, stunning view of the city. Thankfully, you weren’t afraid of heights, because being 15 floors up surely would have frightened someone who was. The floors were a beautiful light brown wood, with light grey carpets. The couch itself was modern, plenty of room to put your feet up over the space. The colour matched the carpet and the small round marble coffee table that sat in the middle. A weird blue chair sat opposite the couch. The only colour to be in the space. They coloured the walls a light cream. Wood that matched the floors ran up the wall, offering a space for the TV to sit and its cords to hide. The bedroom itself was the same. Crisp white sheets covered the bed, that same brown wood replaced the headboard. A brown leather bench sat at the edge of the bed. All facing a tv; the same as in the lounge. The bathroom was more than you could have imagined. A wide, deep bathtub. Beautiful marble his and hers sinks, with wooden varieties. The shower was huge, you could easily fit two people. The shower head itself looked like it would be a dream to stand under. 

As you walked around the room, letting the luxury of the place sink in; your eyes turned to the book and envelope on the entry table. Walking over to them, a little nervous to do so, you picked up the envelope first. On the side you could not see it read “read me first” opening it slowly, your heart sank as you laid your eyes upon Copia’s handwriting. Making your way to the bed, you prepared yourself for what you might read. Your mind playing over every possible word that could be written within the paper in your hands. Deciding to rip the band-aid off you opened it. Taking a deep breathe and unfolding the note paper, you began to read what was written on its lines. 

_Belle,_

_You must feel disgusted when looking at me. I must represent the misery you went through because of the church and I. I could not let you go wondering any longer about the reasons these events happened. So please, read this letter when you can, and then read the book I have also given you. It is my journal; one that I had kept in secret since the day I met you. One that is dedicated to you._

_This journal is my thoughts, my feelings. Everything that I had wished to write since the moment I met you. It will hold some insights, some love, and some heartbreak. I read it over last night contemplating if I should give it to you or not. With the memories it holds, it is best that it’s in your hands. For I do not deserve the happiness it brings me, because in the end I only brought you pain._

_Belle, my life has not been easy. Living over centuries comes with its difficulties. The reason I put you in harm’s way was because of these difficulties. Much like in stories; where there are monsters, there are monster hunters. People who wish to rid the world of these things they deem unholy or unnatural. I am one of whom they wish to rid. I had spent most of my life running from these people. Being scared that everyone who I met was in my life To end it. Though, I am not sure if I can even die, I wouldn’t risk it. Papa and the church found me, gave me a place where I could stay and be protected. Maybe one day I will tell you that story in depth, if you wish it._

_I see now what a fool I have been, but I hope you can understand why some words you will read are the way they are._

_You must also know that I never did stop writing you letters, I just never gave them to you. I was going to leave them for a special occasion; maybe your birthday, maybe Christmas if you celebrate it. You will also find these letters written within these pages and I hope you read them with love in your heart, much like the moment I wrote them._

_Forever yours,_

_Andrea Copia._


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told i wasnt allowed to cut anything out to make this chapter smaller, so enjoy! I hope after having to wait so long the chapter is up to standard.
> 
> The date of the journal entries is the date the corresponding chapter was published!

It took days for you to finally open the journal. It had been sitting on the bedside table for your stay so far. You always passed glances at it, darting your eyes; tempted to look inside. You knew that if you were going to open it that you needed to read it fully. You needed to take it in at once to get it over and done with and not cause your self any more worry over what was written on its pages. 

You could tell from the outside of the book, only a few pages crinkled and unflattened, that the book wasn’t filled out completely. That not even half its pages had been written on, though, that did nothing to ease your anxieties. 

Your hand shaking as it reached for it. You had been feeling like you were running out of time, need to open the book before your stay at the hotel ended. You had been keeping in contact with Papa, who rarely had time to text you or call, but he did. The calls never lasting long, always ending with “you should come by the church” but you never dared to decline or take him up on his offer. The only thing you wished is that every time your phone went off Copia’s name would appear at the top. 

You had no doubts about your relationship anymore. His letter alone was enough to let you know he cares, to let you know that he still thinks about you. If only you could find it within yourself to make the first move, but you knew you couldn’t. You knew, deep within your heart, that you had to read his journal. 

Reaching, stretching your body from your place in your bed, you grabbed the journal from where it had been sitting and collecting dust. Your hands coming to wipe down the face. Feeling your heart rate begin to speed up with every moment you took to convince yourself to open it. When you finally found the strength to will your arms to move, the first page was written on. 

_Andrea Copia  
“Belle” _

His name was written in beautiful scripture, much like the previous journal you had seen, but instead of a date it just had your name. There was a black scribbled square next to your name, suggesting that this journal once was nothing, but now was you. You felt your heart swell as you realised that this period of time was all for you, not days of a year where he needed to spill his secrets, but a moment in time that was you. You were the only time that needed to be cared about. 

_  
February 24th.  
The siblings have been talking about it for weeks. Telling me about this wonderful new coffee shop had just opened across the road. About how the coffee is some of the best they have ever tasted. Few who knew me told me I needed to stop drinking the provided coffee here. Telling me I would not regret taking 15 minutes out of my day to get a coffee. _

_They were right._

_Walking through the front doors for the first time. I immediately noticed how clean the place was. How wonderful it felt, but that isn’t what caught my eye. This woman standing behind the counter she was gorgeous. A true goddess I should be grateful to be around. and then she spoke to me. Her voice was soft, kind, caring. She seemed genuinely interested in my presence, willing to listen. She even fought me when I tried to tip her substantially. I can't even remember how much the coffee was, I don’t even think she said it before I gave her $50._

_Her smile blew me away. I can't stop thinking about her._

_March 13th_

_It’s been a while since I had felt the need to write words within these pages, but I feel this is a day that should be documented._

_I had come to know her name “Isabella” a beautiful name. One I could only be thankful for it gracing my lips. She had requested me to call her ‘Belle’. Fitting for such a beauty as herself._

You felt yourself reading the words, your chest tightening and tears welling as you read on. You brain pulling you in both directions. To stop, and to continue. So far he had just been praising you. Making you remember moments you had long forgotten. With a deep breath, you wiped the tears from your eyes. Your cloudy vision now clear enough to continue reading the words in front of you. 

_We had grown to be friends, or I would like to think we are. We have spoken about our stresses, about day to day life with each other. She would even join me for coffee if she had the time. Today I feel like It may have to be put to an end. I know the feelings I have for her would be considered more than friends. So it's hard knowing that I can no longer visit her, or enjoy her company._

_I don’t know if I’m just being a fool, or if I’m in my right mind. Perhaps I should seek Papa for advice._

_She complimented me today. What sort of man runs from a compliment? Me apparently, I turned on my heels, walking out her door before I could even finish the small espresso in front of me. That she wasted her time and energy making. Part of me regrets turning on her like that, but I’m afraid I can't trust her._

_No one has ever so blatantly flirted with me the way she did. I’m unsure why she ever would. She is a beauty and I am, well, a beast._

_I don’t know if she is one of them, or genuinely interested in me. I can’t take the risk. I need to keep my distance, go back to drinking the burnt coffee that could be freely provided to me. I can't risk leaving the church at this time. I need to assess, figure out truly what her intentions are._

_March 18th_

_I couldn’t help myself. I sent her flowers today. She has been on my mind constantly. I had no idea how much I relied on her for such small companionship until I tried to stop. She is like morphine and I am an addict._

_I had a Sister help me find a local flower shop who could deliver on such short notice. I ordered roses, asking if they could include one fake so they bouquet will never truly die. All I had put on the gift card was my first initial. A. Hopefully, I had not divulged my name to her unknowingly. I did not want her to know I was the one who had these delivered. I can't let her know she’s burrowed into my heart just yet._

* * *

_It wasn’t until a sister came to visit me in my office, the same who I asked to go see her reaction to the delivery. She had come to me telling me that she had asked about me. Worried for my wellbeing. Perhaps I was too hasty in my decision to never go back there. I gave the sister my card. Asking her to give my number to her. Part of me hopes she never uses it._

_April 6th_

_There is this window a floor below that allows me small glimpses across the street. These short distractions are all I’ve allowed myself, but I was blessed today with the sight of Belle staring back. Her gaze was not directed at me, but across to the courtyard. I imagine she couldn’t see much. The church values its privacy and has more than enough foliage to block any prying eyes. So I wrote her a letter. It was a simple one, just asking her if she would like to see. I used the ghoul I sent as a possible form of correspondence between her and ‘A’._

Your finger coming to feel down the seam of the book. Feeling the small bits of paper that were leftover from the rip. Your heart wishing you still had all the notes that had come with the flowers. 

_I went and picked a variety of flowers. Making sure they were ones I knew of. Ones that had symbolised the bond I felt we had. I gave them to Aether to pass along to her, with the note offering to show her the gardens._

_Am I a fool? Truly? Or was I right in my first instinct, to leave it be and distance? Time will only tell._

_I miss her, though, I know I shouldn’t._

* * *

_I was enjoying my dinner when my phone rang. I had not expected such a reaction from my body seeing that she had text me. My heart sped up. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Excitement coursed through my veins like I haven’t felt in decades. The dread that came along with it, was one I had to ignore for the moment._

_April 8th_

_Of course, I am running on 4 hours of sleep again. Imperator had the whole higher clergy wake early for an emergency conference. Some religious group is coming to protest against the church today. Not that they haven’t before, we’ve always been prepared. This time there was a planned interview. Imperator has arranged for Papa to speak with the local news, hoping that somehow it will hinder the threats against the church if they see we are not so evil._

_The interview will take place on the church steps. Allowing Papa and myself some protection against what lies outside the sacred ground. Though, I am unsure why I need to be standing at Papa’s side during this._

_But there will be a brief lockdown placed. Hopefully, we can keep everyone safe this time until we know if anyone is in danger._

* * *

_I have no words for this day. The stress had everyone irritated. No one could go a full 5 minutes without snapping at someone, though, not that I am unused to unnecessary outbursts._

_I was speaking with Imperator, who seemed to be stretched to her limits. I spoke to her about Belle, about my concerns with her. She seemed very understanding. She had the idea to send two sisters to work for her. Using them to keep an eye out, to make sure she was not here to fulfil the wishes of so many generations. This would be my biggest chance to find out if her intentions are real. I hope they are._

You scoffed slightly. Anger boiling slightly as you thought about Alicia and Mary. Two girls who you thought were your friends, had turned out just to be spies. It was just an addition to the list of relationships you now have to question. Worrying if all those nights telling your secrets to them, if them helping you get ready for a date was all just for show.

__

_I was plagued with nightmares once more. It is currently 4:23 am and I cannot sleep. I dream of my death. A mysterious figure carving my heart out of my chest and using their hands to squeeze it until it bursts. My rats gnawing on the pieces of dropped meat._

_April 24th_

_I’m such a fool. An idiot who is undeserving or the smallest of human relationships. It’s been a long time since I had such a connection with someone outside of the church, and now here I am, happily babysitting an outsider because I put her in harm's way._

_Having Belle around is like a dream. One I would happily participate in if it wasn’t under such circumstances._

_Imperator doesn’t trust her, though, Sister Alicia and Mary vouch that she is not here under any false pretences, though, I cannot come completely to terms with such beauty being interested in my company. Imperator has her locked in her room or locked here with me. Forbidding her to wander the church without a guide. She is treated like a prisoner, though we are the ones that bought this situation upon her. It’s not fair, but unfortunately, I understand._

You were sitting there, reading these words and having no idea how to react. Copia had thought you were there to hurt him? You felt some anger and sadness mixing inside of you. You felt bad that he had to be so wary of new company, but you hated the fact he could ever think you would hurt him. 

You had been left wondering why the church had treated you in such a way. Kept you locked away because they were scared. It was understandable, you just wished they had spoken to you beforehand, letting you know the situation before just making you feel like you were there against your will. 

__

_May 1st_

_Non Bevo mai piu vino (I am never drinking wine again.)_

_May 5th_

_Belle, I could tell by the look on your face that you had no idea of what the Sisters were telling me. They told me how you had been nervous to see me because you planned on asking me to dinner that night. Giving me a heads up in case you tried to back out from your nerves. So when I mentioned it first, I could see the look in your eyes. The look not of nerves, but pure confusion. Of course, that couldn’t stop me, if the girls had been trying to get us to go on a date, logically there are some reciprocated feelings there and I had to take my chance._

_To my surprise, you said yes. At that moment I had no more doubts. I could see the way your eyes sparkled when I asked you to dinner. If only you could see how my heart raced. I will move heaven and Earth to give you the most perfect night._

_May 6th – The night we first kissed._

_Belle, I hope this night lived up to your wildest fantasies like I know they did mine. Your beauty never scared me, but tonight it was close. You looked like a fallen angel ready to drag me down to my death. I would happily have left you._

_I don’t think I’ve ever experienced a night like this before. A night that will leave me wanting more for the rest of my life. I want more of you, more of this night, more of your lips on mine. You in my arms felt like a gift. One I will never take for granted.  
I would have happily gone up to your apartment with you, but I ran. While you were in my lap, kissing me and… I had never felt so scared. Scared to disappoint you. Scared to somehow mess this up by somehow not being good enough. I want to be what you want, what you need. _

_I want to assume that Papa is annoyed at me for constantly running to him for advice, but I don’t know how to do … this. It’s been so long since I found myself wanting a relationship, or wanting more than just the occasional release other than from my own hand._

_I’m scared I may not be what you want, scared that I'm not good enough. I know this isn’t a mans train of thought, but if only you knew how much I cared for you._

_May 9th_

_I’m not the best at putting all my thoughts into words, as you can probably tell by now. I’m not even sure when this started becoming a collection of letters to you, or when I decided I would speak everything I wished to speak into these pages._

_Tonight you proved that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I will never take this for granted, I will never let you go. I am yours from this moment on, for as long as you’ll have me._

_Now that the sisters know that I had spent the night, this will spread through the church like wildfire._

_May 14th_

_I’m such a fucking idiot. I knew they were watching, I knew it. We had hopes that somehow If they knew we were seeing each other that they would show their faces, but no one expected this. Belle, I’m currently sitting at your bedside. You are hooked up to tubes. Wires are coming out of your body from under your hospital gown. The incessant beeping of your heart monitor is driving me crazy, where usually it only soothes. I’m scared that at any moment the beeping will stop and you will slip from my grasp. I would have no one to blame by myself._

_I’m grateful the nurses are keeping such good care of you. Your connection to me is helping you in some way. They told me they were shocked at your injuries. That you should have been more badly burned. They were discussing if maybe something else was at play trying to protect you, but I can't imagine what or whom._

_The only thing they are concerned about is possible soot in your throat, which could cause issues If it were to get it into your lungs. The tube coming out of you, helping you breathe tears me to shreds every time I look at it. They’re going to come in here with some weird device to stick down your throat and hopefully get everything that’s gathered in there. They’re trying to get me to go to my room and sleep, but I can't possibly know you might not be here when I get back._

_I can't help but blame myself for this. I take one look at your burns and I break down again. Emotions are running high, and free, and for one moment I wish I could look at you without my vision turning cloudy._

You felt your own vision clouding as you read everything from his perspective. Your finger running over the few tears in the pages where it looked like he was fidgeting, and accidentally tore the paper in the process.

You could just imagine him so vividly. Sitting at your bedside, holding your hand as he begged for you to be okay. His hand leaving yours as he took the moments to write these entries for you. Wanting in some way to get his feelings across in a way he couldn’t present to others. His fingers fiddling with the edges as his eyes watched you full of worry. How you wished none of this ever happened. You wondered how different things would be. 

__

_May 15th_

_They have done the procedure and you’re now breathing on your own. It feels so good to finally see you breathing without some long tube coming out of your mouth. They let me know that means the worst is behind us, though, you’re so heavily medicated I doubt you’d even remember your stay here._

_They’re going to keep you medicated for the next few days, I begged them to let you heal a little without any pain, but they can't let it go for long for fears you might become dependent on the drugs they are giving you._

_I know you’re dreaming, of what I cant wait to find out. I can see your eyes darting under your lids. How I hope you were dreaming of beautiful fields, a vast sea, or of me. I wish you to be happy when the reality is worse._

_May 18th_

_I feel like I haven’t slept in days. The nurses refuse to let you go any longer being semi-conscious. I wonder if you remember the small moments where you woke. The small conversations we had before you drifted off. You seemed happy, carefree in your drugged up state. I hope you were._

* * *

_You had seen the cut on my had almost immediately. I told you it was Rosalita, but... I was so mad, Belle, so angry at myself I couldn’t stand my reflection. My fist went through my office window, the glass cutting the side of my hand as I did. It should have been worse than it was. It was stupid of me to do. But as I watched the blood run from the cut it made me realise; I am human. I may be immortal but I am human, and I want to be on this Earth to experience life with you. I want to watch you grow old, maybe have kids. We could buy a house with a nice white picket fence and for a few decades, I would be happy._

_I am happy that you’re okay, finally awake and able to hold conversations. But I should not feel happy that you are now forced to stay in my arms. I had spoken to Imperator about telling you about the sisters, about my past, about.. how we used you. But she wouldn’t allow it. One day I will tell you, but I assume if you’re reading this I already have._

_May 20th_

_I had always hoped to hide my fears from you. Hide my traumas, but the storm that came last night. The one that had me hiding like a coward in my bathroom… it was unexpected. If I had known I would have been able to prepare myself more. But as you held me, tried to comfort me through all my bad dreams, bad moments... I love you, Belle. I will never stop._

* * *

_il mio cuore ti appartiene_

You paused your reading, laughing at the small hearts and doodles of stick figures drawn over a full page. Only the words ‘il mio cuore ti appartiene’ written on the page. Your heart sent on a roller coaster ride. Going from reading how people were placed in your life, about how Copia didn’t trust you to begin with, to now. Stupid love letters and little drawings. Some crude, some just of two people holding hands. Your heart swelling, deflating, and then swelling again in the time it took to flip a page. 

You had no idea how much more of this you could read. It’s not that his words were particularly difficult to read, but since taking a turn in being written to you instead of about you. You could feel the feelings a little, understand him a little more. You were still unsure about how you felt about this whole situation, but as your love for Copia stayed strong. You had no idea how you were supposed to stay away from him much longer.  
_  
May 26th_

_I don’t know why I thought I could get away with dying my hair without you noticing. I felt like an idiot when you first told me something was different, but you couldn’t quite say. I won't deny I hadn’t been feeling a little insecure lately. Not feeling young enough for you, I don’t know why I thought browner hair was the solution to that._

_But this day isn’t for that, this is the day I bought you your ring. The one I hope is still on your finger-_

You looked to the ring that was currently sitting on the bedside table, you still had no idea what to do with it. You leant your body over, stretching and nearly dropping the ring in the process, as your fingers struggled to grasp the tiny metal. Sitting back and spinning it around in your fingers, you felt a small smile creep on your lips. Unbelieving of him having had the ring for so long, and only just asking the question. Perhaps he would explain why he decided to buy it at this moment, if not you would add it to the long list of things to ask him when you next saw him. 

_  
Papa had planted the seed in my head. And well when I walked past the jeweller on my way to the hairdresser I had to buy it. It was perfect. Beautiful yet simple, elegant in a way that would only suit you. I was grateful that there was a bank nearby, though, it would be pretty silly of such an expensive street to not have a bank near. I didn’t even need to think twice about the price. I knew I had to have it and I knew it had to be yours._

_May 25th_

_I snapped at you today… I got mad over something so unnecessary and I watched the look on your face, your smile crumbling as I spoke harshly to you. I promised I would not let anyone hurt you, and I’ve broken that promise so much now I’m beginning to doubt what kind of man I am._

_May 28th_

_She had a dream about Lucifer. One where he visited her, talked to her about something unknown to me. What does this mean? Why is he visiting her? What does he want with her?_

_Papa couldn’t answer my questions. He was as shocked as I was finding out this. She was not a member of this church, she has never prayed a day in her life to Satan? So why did he feel such a need to meet her? Does he have plans that he has failed to tell his followers about?_

_I know about my eventual destiny, about his plans with me, but if they involve Belle… I don’t know If I could stand knowing he had some plans to put her in harm's way. I hope this means nothing. We had tried to summon him, prayed to him but he refused to answer._

__

If you were going to be honest you had completely forgotten about your dream. The one where he showed up disguised as Copia. You were more scared about the fact he was trying to play matchmaker. Telling you how Copia was weak without you and as the more you read of his journal of your time together you could see he was. But you had never once thought that maybe he had plans for you, that perhaps one day you could end up where Copia is. Immortal and one day hoping to find out what plans there are for you. 

Taking a small sip from your wine glass of water, you turned back to the page. Taking a deep breath as you have done so to prepare for what you knew was coming.

_  
June 3rd_

_You read my journal from the time I was mortal. I can't help but wonder how this will change things if it will. You say that you love me still and that I am deserving of you, but after a few days when this information sinks in.. what if you look at me differently._

_You’re currently off with Aether, probably questioning him about what he is. Meanwhile, I just left imperators office after getting a scolding for nearly telling you the truth about the fire._

* * *

_I love you, Belle. But I can't say you calling my genitalia a ‘semen factory’ was the sexiest term. Especially after participating in such activities. The phrase randomly popping into my head, causing me to smile. I love you, I love making love to you, but sometimes in the post-coital haze you say the weirdest things.  
_

Your tears mixing with your laughter as you read the words he wrote. You had completely forgotten about the no-filter joke you made. Calling his dick a “cum factory” if you remember the situation correctly. Your legs coming up to your chest as you leant back further in the bed. The book now resting closer to your face.  
__

_June 18th_

_I suppose this will be the last of the journal entries for a while. I don’t know how I will get away from you to write more as we head to Dantes home, though, I will bring it just in case. Hopefully ill get a small chance to sneak off and continue my writings to you._

_I don’t know why I’ve been carrying around this ring everywhere I go. My heart tells me that you love me, to ask you the question, but I haven’t found the right moment. But I’m afraid I need this for me, I suppose I still have my doubts about you, but at this point you have had so many moments to make your move, to end my life. There can only be one reason that you haven’t._

_To a degree, you’ve helped me learn to be more trusting of people around me. I've spent so long being so cautious that I forget the world is full of so many souls now. Statistically, anyone, I encounter knowing of my existence beforehand is very low. But centuries of worry… it’s a hard habit to break from._

_July 6th_

_Belle, you’re currently drying your hair after our little bath together, so I’m going to try and quickly fill you in on this night. Though I assume you haven’t forgotten._

_As I was laying in the bath with you, I didn’t plan on it. But as ABBA popped into my head I began to imagine us. Imagine you walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress of your choosing. Flowing beautifully as our friends and family watched from the chapel pews. It was in this moment, this one little fantasy that cemented it in my mind. I love you, and I want to be with you; whatever that means._

_I imagine you would want a typical wedding, and not a satanic one. I am happy to give you that. Papa could be the minister, easily throwing in parts from my faith to fulfil the wedding we both desire. I want this, I have never been so sure of anything in my life._

_You are what I have been waiting for. I promise to try and find a way we can be together forever if you allow me to. Spending my eternal life with yours would be the greatest gift I could receive after so many years of loneliness._

_I could never forget the look in your eyes as you looked at the ring. I could see the love sparkle in them. I have no doubts that I was meant to be yours. I belong to you, no one will ever take your place._

_July 10th_

_I don’t think she even noticed me leave the lounge room. Papa had texted me that they were only about an hour away from the house at the time, so I had to go get myself presentable. Funny how it's my vacation and I still have to be formal with my superiors. Even though they are only coming to discuss how we will break the news to you. They had finally agreed that I can tell you the truth. Now that everyone was certain you weren’t here to bring harm to the church it was easy to let you in on the secret. I don’t know how you will look at me after, but I hope that you will still love me._

Wiping away the few tears that have fallen down your face you marked your spot in the book. Choosing now to sleep instead of finishing it off. You knew you were near the end. You could already see the words that were coming next as if you wrote them yourself. 

Closing the book you placed it back on the spot on the nightstand. A small receipt sticking out of its pages as a quick makeshift bookmark. Curling into your pillow in such a way you wished it was Copia’s chest. You missed him. You knew you did, and you could tell by his words that he would be missing you too. But not wanting to make any move just yet, as much as you wanted to sprint to the church and just jump in his arms, you knew it needed to wait. 

As the morning sun started to shine through the opened curtains, you started to curse at yourself for forgetting to close them. Though you didn’t go to sleep too late last night, your sleep was broken. You constantly found yourself waking up and your heart fluttering as small moments of you and Copia flooded your dreams.

Your stomach rumbling almost immediately as your eyes opened. You haven’t left the hotel in days, you had to check your phone just to see what day it was. Taking it as a sign you decided you were going to find a nice place to go find breakfast. First, you would have to go to the bank. You had been meaning to go pick up your new bank cards, but haven’t had the motivation to do so. Ordering food service to the room and billing it to the room, hoping to deal with it near your end rather than having to deal with it now. 

You wasted no time getting out of bed, rushing in the bathroom to make yourself look semi-decent. Not that It would matter, it being early morning everyone who would be out now wouldn’t be paying any attention to anyone. Most importantly everyone being tired they would understand and not even think twice about the state of your messy bun and bare face. 

Your current shirt was on his second day of wear. Rationalising it in your mind by the fact he hadn’t started to smell yet. Throwing on a fresh pair of panties, deciding to forego the bra, instead just covering yourself with a hoodie. You threw on your most comfortable pair of shoes, and almost leaving without your hotel key card. How awkward it would have been to try and get back in here with details to a booking you didn’t make, or any ID on you. 

The trip to the bank took a long longer than you expected, as you waited to see someone you decided to open Copia’s journal, hopefully being able to finish at least one page of entries. 

__

_As I watched everyone make their way from their cars I couldn’t help but be filled with anxieties, though, it was nice to have Papa around for the truth that was to come. Imperators presence filled me with a sense of dread. I knew she didn’t want the truth to ever come out. Her reasons very logical in any other circumstance, but this one the one where I love you and wish to have no secrets from you, was a circumstance where an outsider needed to know the churched truth._

_In the beginning, we were all surprised by how unfazed you were when you found out I was a cardinal in a satanic church. We all did just assume that could be part of your plan to get in, but like I have said; once you proved that you were genuine, all the worries and doubts seem so silly. Though It just made me more surprised that you didn’t run from me. Most siblings in this church here of my position, of my wealth that comes with this and immediately tries to get in my pants. Though, I can't say it wasn’t obvious that you were trying to get in my pants… I’m rambling._

_Belle the closer it comes to the time, the day where we tell you… which is in a few days. I’m going to try and keep it towards the end of the trip so I can make these next few days ones that you will hopefully remember me by, and not by the confessions I will make. We’re planning on making a plan, attempting to figure out the easiest ways to let you know._

_I have been praying while you have been sleeping. Hoping that somehow you will understand why. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know that sounds crazy, you’ve only been in it a few months, but this is how I feel now, and I can't escape it._

Like you had planned it perfectly, the second you were called to the counter you had finished a page. Sighing in relief as your makeshift bookmark took its spot, and you approached the teller. Getting a new bank card wasn’t as hard as you thought, since you had requested a new one online and had gotten notified it was already there and waiting. All you needed to do was prove that it belonged to your account and you were back in action. Able to spend your own money freely again. 

The sun had risen further into the sky. The suns rays feeling farm on your covered skin. Rolling up the sleeves, you shivered as the sun heated your bare flesh. The city is warmer than the remote area where Dante’s estate was, due to the rise In altitude. It was nice to experience a nicer, warmer day than the ones you had linked to some of the happiest memories of your current life. 

As you walked through the streets, one though only playing in your head; Copia. Your heart wishing that you weren’t going to breakfast alone, maybe that was a sign that you were ready to forgive? You had read enough of his words to have understood his intentions, to know his love for you was real. Maybe, your thoughts going constantly to him meant you didn’t have to read anymore though you thought about it. Just going back to him, journal in hand and handing it over, but your brain told you that didn’t feel right. Like you had an angel and a devil on your shoulder pulling you In opposite directions. 

As love dumb as you were, the logical part of your brain still convinced you to go with the original plan. Finish the journal and make your decision then. You could feel the small hole in your heart, threatening to rip wider with every thought of reading his version of events after you had been told the truth. 

By the time your thoughts ran their course, you were standing outside a nice little café. One that reminded you much of your own, but more spacious. How you dreamed of one day again owning your own, the small little “help wanted” sign in the window piqued your interest. Thinking maybe it was time to just build your savings a little more. Starting a business from scratch took a lot out of you the first time, and though you hate to admit it; the church across the road did offer you a lot of help. Your bills mostly being paid by them at the beginning. 

You got seen to a table by a handsome waiter, one who smiled at you every time you spoke. His eyes big and blue. You could almost see yourself getting lost in them if you didn’t wish on was an unnaturally stark white. Breaking you out of your trance when he gave you a menu and asked you for a drink order. You told him your usual coffee and he was on his way. 

Your eyes surveying the area, looking for anyone who might be considered the manager or at least in charge of this shift. Once you spotted the handsome waiter speaking to someone, you could feel it almost immediately that she was the boss. You would have to ask him to bring her over so you could speak to her about the job. Hoping your lack of resume wouldn’t deter her from speaking with you further. 

It didn’t take him long to come back with your coffee, and even shorter for him to bring the owner back. She had sat at your table with you, asking you small questions about your previous history. She seemed pretty happy with the words you were speaking, your stomach fluttering with excitement as you were sure she would offer you the job. She stood up to leave, asking for you to come back with your resume as it would be ideal to have those in the file other than it looks like she was just trusting your word, though, when she said to come back on the day of a trial shift; you were giddy with excitement. Your brain rushing again to thoughts of Copia, wishing you could share this news with him. 

She asked for your food order before leaving. You asked for simple eggs and bacon on ciabatta toast, asking to add two hash browns as well. As she smiled and walked away you placed Copia’s journal on the table. Taking a sip from your coffee as you run your hand over the book. An attempt to sike yourself back up to read the rest. 

You were taken back when the waiter again came over to you, surprised when he asked you what you were reading. Completely under pressure, you had no idea what to say, so you blurted out the first thought that came to your head;

“Uh, H.P. Lovecraft” your mind drifting to Copia as you thought of the day he read to you. The only Lovecraft story you had ever heard.

“Oh, I love Lovecraft,” he laughed “what’s your favourite of his?” 

‘Oh fuck,’ you thought to yourself “uh The Cats of Ulthar” you were quite surprised that you were able to remember the name of the store Copia had read to you, though you did consider it one of your fondest memories from your time with him. 

“That’s a good one,” was he blushing? “Hey so I get off at twelve did you want to grab a coffee?” He asked you, it stunned you. You had not expected to go into a coffee shop and be asked out, though it did feel somewhat ironic. 

“I’m sorry, I am engaged” you replied to him. Your heart feeling sorry as the dude seemed like a wonderful guy.  
“He’s a lucky man, no issues then. Your order should be ready soon” he smiled at you once more before turning around. Your cheeks flushing as you thought about the fact you just got hit on.

As you watched him walk away, you took this as an opportunity to open the book. Deciding now was a better time than ever to get back into it. 

__

_July 14th_

_Belle, I m drunk. Papa has gone to bed long before I'm writing this. Though I don't have my glasses and everything is extra blurry, I know you would be making fun of me if you were witnessing this, I hope not writing is as straight and legible as I think it is_

It’s not. The handwriting running crooked of the page, nowhere near as neat a cursive as it usually is. Small stains on the page you assume from the drink he had that night. The small brown stains on the pages suggesting a whisky or scotch. 

Your fingers ran over the stains, some looking clearer than others. Dropped right on the fresh ink causing it to spread. You ran your finger over the paper feeling sadness as the bumps and kinks from the moister caused it to be weaker than other parts of the page. 

__

_I told you the truth! Finally. The weight lifted feels amazing, but your face replays over and over in my mind. No matter how much I drink I still see your face. I can't close my eyes because you’re always there. You’re always fucking there._

_You didn’t even want to hear me out? Even after I tried to beg you? You still left me. Left me alone like you didn’t even care. Not even a glance back? I love you, I love you more than I love my rats and you didn’t even look back. Am I that easy to walk away from?_

Your heart started to sink, your eyes wandering over the stained pages. More words blurred from liquid than not. The ink running like little veins through the small crevices of the paper. Your tears dripping onto the page, causing the ink to do a similar action. Confirming to you that the pages were stained with tears. Ones that he wrote through, uncaring of the words written on the page. 

__

You know what? Okay, okay. I will drink my pain away and I will drink until I finally forget you. 

July 15th

I can't even look at you without feeling the tears threatening to fall. Every time I see you my heart breaks again. How I wish I could just hug you, to just hold your hand in mine. Just to speak to you, but I cant. You’re not mine anymore and I see you with him. I see you talking to Papa and now that you’re a free woman I’m scared you will find my replacement with him. 

Not being yours hurts, but thinking of the possibility of you being with one of my dearest friends? Satan could come from hell and take me back with him. I don’t want to live if this is my reality. 

July 17th

You came to me? After all I’ve done, you still wanted to be there for me in a moment of my weakness. Your face empathetic as you watched the tears run down my face, but those same tears could not force you to stay before?

Those same tears moments later couldn’t get you to say. I feel like I am running around in circles. One moment thinking you are mine, and then you’re showing me that you’re not. I feel angry. Angry that I can't read your feelings. Though I am angrier at myself that I cant just ask you the simple question.

* * *

Do you love me? 

Belle, please. I need to hear this now more than ever. 

It is a sin how much I miss you. 

As you finished reading the page you flipped it over. Ready to read the next words as your food went cold in front of you, but there was none. The rest of the book empty. You sat there, heart racing as you became flooded. Had he been waiting for you? You had taken so long to finally read this journal, the end made you worry that you had unknowingly given your answer. The thought of him thinking you don’t love him and not want to be with him proved too strong of a motivator. You needed to go to him and it needed to be now. 

You were in such a rush to leave the café you completely ignored the waiter when they asked why you didn’t touch your meal. Instead throwing cash with an unreasonably large tip in his direction. Wishing to get out of here as fast as possible. 

You weren’t too far away from the church, but still a fair distance. With the traffic lights stopping you, you could walk there in 20 minutes, or 10 If you run. You cursed yourself for not keeping up with cardio. Your heart ached and rushed with excitement at the thought of Copia’s lips on yours once more. 

You didn’t even notice when the tears started running down your face. Your breath deep and long as you gave your body a workout that it wasn’t expecting. Walking faster than your usual pace, your thighs aching from the workout. The burn making itself more know the closer you got to the church. 

Once the church was in view you found yourself running, border line sprinting just to get there. The sight of the beautiful gothic building mixing your feelings around. As you waited at the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green you couldn’t stop the anxiety now forming deep in your stomach. You began to question if he even wanted to see you. It had felt like weeks since you last saw him, but he never left your thoughts for a day. Hoping that how you interpreted the journal was true that he felt the same way about you. 

Just as you were approaching the steps, the door opened. A sister coming out and smiling at you. This reminding you that you had no idea how to get to Copia’s office from here, or even if he was in his office. You needed to take your shot and ask this sibling if she knew where he was. As you approach her you could see her face contort into worry as she watched the tears stream down your cheeks.

“Cardinal Copia,” you paused to take a few deep breaths, a stitch starting to form on the left side of your ribs “do you know where he is?”

“He’s usually in his office. You should be able to find him there” she answered, her face never changing from the worry. 

“Can you take me there, please? It’s important” your lungs now full with the appropriate amount of air to not make you need to take a break from talking to breath. 

“Of course” she turned to walk inside as you followed her, she turned to look at you “are you okay?” She asked. 

“I’m fine just” you tried to get her to quicken her pace “move a little faster please”

By the time the sister lead you to an already familiar hallway, you thanked her. Leaving her in the dust as you sprinted the short distance down the hallway. Once outside his door, you felt the anxiety mixing with excitement. Your heart feeling like it was going to beat out of your chest. Your hand shaking so much you were worried about how you would even open the door.

As you stood there trying to collect yourself, you noticed no signs of any conversation happening on the other side. Your brain not bothering to knock, not feeling like you needed to. You opened the door. Your eyes falling on Copia as he sat at his desk. Biretta placed on the desk to the left of him. His hair falling beautifully over his face. You could see the stubble gracing his face like he had not shaved in days. You found it quite a shock considering you knew him to be quite particular about his presentation, which usually involved taking a straight razor to his face every morning, and sometimes even before late afternoon meetings and midnight masses. 

“This better be important, you have no right just barging in here while I’m quite busy” he spoke angrily, not looking up from the words he was writing. 

“Andrea” you spoke his name soft, it came out barely a whisper, but somehow it was enough for him to hear. His head shooting up at the sound of your voice.

“Belle” he stood abruptly, letting his quill sit on the paper and slowly dripping ink on the now ignored paper. 

You don’t know what came over you, you were suddenly walking around his desk. His eyes wide as he watched you closing the gap. His breath hitching as you grabbed onto the front of his cassock and pulling him to you. His body tensing momentarily before he relaxed. A small hum coming from his throat as his arms came to wrap around you as he pulled your body into his. His arms holding onto you so tight you were worried he would break you. 

“Belle-“ he tried to speak again, but you would let him. Pulling him back to your lips. You had gone too long now without his kiss. You needed to make up for the lost time. 

He grasped onto you like he was scared you would slip away again. Your tongues swirling, teeth crashing as the kiss grew passionate and sloppy. The kiss only breaking apart when he grabbed your thighs, picking you up to practically throw you on his desk. The papers bellow crinkling from the force of your weight. Both of you ignoring the sound of the ink pot crashing to the ground. Your hands roaming over his body, touching him like you were trying to commit him to memory once more. His hands staying on your thighs as you did so, his grip tightening briefly as your hands wandered. You could hear his breathing start to deepen as he tried his best to breathe. The oxygen between you both being scarce. 

“Belle, wait” he pulled away, you allowed him to this time “what- why?” He asked, breathing as deeply as he could in case you assaulted his lips again. 

“I read it all. The journal” his thumbs coming up to rub your tear-stained cheeks. His mismatched gaze roaming your face “I don’t want to be apart from you anymore” 

With a small nod of his head, he was peppering kisses to you. Moving from a quick peck to your lips, moving up to your ear and then down your throat. Stopping to nip and suck the places he knew you loved most. 

“I have a meeting now. Go wait for me in my room” he crashed his lips to yours harshly “we will talk later”

You could see his apprehension as he struggled to move away from you. Both of you now having each other so close again, and not wanting it to disappear. As his hand squeezed onto yours, giving your knuckles a small kiss before seeing you out the open door. You shared one more passionate kiss before turning to make your way to his room. A walk you had walked so many times, you couldn’t forget it. 

You had missed these hallways. Everything about them had seemed like a home to you. Something you had not experienced in a while, you hoped that the feeling would remain for the rest of your life. Once you got to his room, you opened the door with his key. Surprised when you opened it and it was nothing like the Copia you knew. There were clothes thrown all over the floor, his bed unmade. And from the darkness and the smell you could tell the blinds or window had not been opened in quite a while. 

You were able to quickly forget about the arousal between your legs as you got to work cleaning up his space. Feeling like a mother cleaning up after her teenage son. You couldn’t help but wonder why he had been living in such a state. The church had its own housekeeping, why had he not allowed them to come into his room? You couldn’t help but feel like you were partially to blame. Knowing deep in your gut that this was probably due to him hiding away, not wanting to be seen by anyone after you left. Though you found that thought to be selfish. 

It didn’t take you long to tidy the room, now you were sitting on his freshly made bed with the sunshine flowing In. Sticking your fingers through the rat cage as they came up to sniff you. Thankfully knowing where he hid the snacks you quickly became their new favourite as you generously pocked small treats through the cage. Even taking the small tub of peanut butter he had in there and giving them small amounts. You had hoped that your generosity would not cause them to be sick, but as much as you missed Copia you also missed his pets. You were too scared to take them out of the cage by yourself even though Copia had explained to you previously that the room was rat proof. There was no way for them to escape, you still had your doubts. 

Sitting back on his bed you made yourself comfortable. Tucking your shoes nicely underneath and taking off your pants. You snuck under the covers and switched on the tv. The action feeling nostalgic. 

You weren’t waiting for long before the door to his chambers opened. He stood in the open doorway, staring at you with a lust-filled gaze that let you know there wouldn’t be much talking.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for any formatting weirdness.. when i copied it over here it completely ignored that there were paragraphs for some reason, so apologies again.

The look in Copia’s eyes as he stood in the doorway slowly shifted. At first you thought he would walk in here, take you and then you both would have a conversation, but as he stood in the doorway, something seemed off. He seemed somewhere else, his mind not on you even if his eyes were trained directly at you. 

“I need to shower” he spoke, barely audible before turning into the bathroom. You could hear the shower taps turn on as the steam from the water filled the room. 

Feeling a little off put by this, you walked in there after him. Finding him standing over the sink with a wash cloth soaking in the water under him. His finger just aimlessly swirling it around. He mustn’t have turned on the cold water at all as the steam from the shower quickly fogged the room.  


“Where did the bath go” you turned your head, the bathroom you had once known now looking different. 

“I had it removed” he spoke, picking the washcloth from the water and running it down his face.

“When? Last I was in here was only a few weeks-“ 

“It’s amazing what you can have done with a bunch of ghouls who have 24 hours to make renovations,” he cut you off, sounding slightly pissed as he spoke. 

“Why- “you tired to question him, but his eyes jumping to stare daggers at you through the mirror told you to stop. “Copia, are you okay” you walked next to him, turning your body so you were facing him. His eyes not bothering to look at you as he rinsed the washcloth in the sink, turning the water to a murky grey. His hands drifted over his face once more, the warm washcloth looking like it wasn’t removing the greasepaint much, just smudging it down his face “here” you spoke as you grabbed the cloth from him. 

Placing your hand on his shoulders, you got him to turn his body around. Now facing you, he had his heads placed on the vanity behind him as he watched your hands move. Watching you dip the cloth, wringing it out and bringing it to his face. His breath slightly catching as you bought it to his face. You wiped the paint with force, but it still would not come off. 

“Have you been taking this off each night?” The amount of paint on his face suggesting that he didn’t. 

“No” his eyes watched yours waiting for your reaction. 

“No?” You question, dipping the rag once more before taking another pass at his face. His eyes closing this time to give you access to his lids, “why not?” 

A small shrug. 

“Copia, I didn’t come back to play this game” you stopped. Placing the rag back into the water and stepping away from him. Watching as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Without even acknowledging you more, he shed his clothes. Untucking his shirt and only undoing a few of the top buttons before pulling it over his head, taking his undershirt with it and just throwing it to the ground. Your eyes roaming over his form. He noticed you staring and turned away from you, walking towards the shower and ripping his belt through the loops before dropping unceremoniously to the ground. His back still to you as he undid his pants and let them fall, not shocking that he wasn’t wearing nothing else underneath. 

As he opened the shower door, the steam flooding more into the small room. That and the fogged shower door stopping your view of him. You watched his blurry form move towards the taps, manoeuvring them until the water was at the perfect temperature. 

You watched as he just stood there, arms on the wall with his head dipped as the water ran down his body. Not knowing what to do, you could see he was upset. You shed your own clothes. Stepping into the shower with him you wrapped your chilly hands around his waist just waiting for him to say something, anything. 

He let out a shaky breath “I had a sister in my bed last night,” you felt your heart sink slightly, waiting for him to finish “you hadn’t returned to me so I thought,” he paused “I thought you weren’t coming back. I was fucking her. Fucking her like she was only an aid to help me get off, and all I could think about was you. I wanted you out of my head and you kept fucking appearing,” he spoke through clenched teeth. “I thought you were gone forever,” he turned to you, his hands coming to run up your arms and back down. Moving backwards so he could pull you under the water, letting you have some of its warmth. “I thought you had read my words and deemed me not worthy enough. And now you’re naked in my shower and I can’t,” he closed his eyes, inhaling the warm air “I can’t stop missing you. I can’t stop being mad at you for leaving, I can’t” his eyes opened, fresh tears waiting for the blink to push them over the edge.

“I’m here,” you cupped his face “I’m not leaving again” 

“When you showed up today I was so happy” his own hand traveling up to grab yours, twisting it so he could kiss your palm. The stubble on his face slightly irritating the skin, “but then it sat. And now I want to be mad at you. I want to scream at you but I can’t” he shut his eyes tight, the tears falling down his cheeks hidden by the water washing them away.

“Do you want me to leave?” You question scared of his answer. Your heart rate starting to speed as he took his time replying. Never moving his mouth from your hand. 

“No” he finally answered, your shoulders dropping in relief, “no I don’t” 

“Okay” you spoke as you pulled your arms from him. Stretching over to the soap holder to grab the bar of unscented goats soap that he had sitting there. 

Lathering up your hands, you placed the soap onto his body. His eyes watching you, his body never moving. You could see the conflict in the way he watched you, but you wouldn’t stop your movements until he told you so. Wanting to prove to him you’re here, you’re staying, and there’s nothing more for him to worry about. 

You unhurriedly moved your hands over his body. Watching as the soap suds coated him, before running down his body, getting washed away by the water. The air smelt faintly of the soap, his skin smooth under the moisturising bar. He seemed to relax under your touch. His body not flinching like it normally would when you ran your hands down his chest, skipping the area you craved to touch most, but now wasn’t the time. If he wanted to, that he needed to make that move. But you couldn’t ignore the feeling of it pushed against your pelvis. 

You’re unsure of when it happened, but at some point his hands came to rest on your hips. Holding you close to his body to the point you were almost pressing together completely. Only allowing enough room for your hands to wash his torso. 

The black on his face all but washed away from the steam. Smudging and running down his face in thick glops of black. Rinsing your hands under the water to remove them of any soap, you moved your thumps to his cheeks. Pressing down and swiping, watching hypnotised as the black finally came away. Letting you view the purple bags under his eyes. 

“Have you been sleeping much?” You asked.

“No” was his simple answer. He seemed to struggle with a conversation that wasn’t telling you how he felt. Scared he might say the wrong thing from the heat of the moment. 

His eyes flicking from yours to your lips and back sent shocks of electricity through your veins. Waiting for him to make that move, to just- his lips pressed against yours with a gentleness you had long forgotten from him. He hasn’t kissed you like this since you first did. His kisses filled with trepidation, like he was waiting for you to pull away. Instead, you dropped the soap, listening to it as it crashed to the shower base below. You spread your lips for him, waiting for him to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. 

“I can’t” he admitted, stepping back from you and turning the shower off. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” You asked, your eyes following him as he stood out of the shower, letting the cold air rush to replace the warmth that was once there.

“You don’t know the full truth and I can’t… not yet” he opened one of the vanity cupboards, the water dripping down his back as he pulled out a fresh blood red towel and wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing a second and handing it to you before walking back out into the bedroom.  
“Tell me now? Tell me whatever it is you need to say,” you followed him back out, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. The towel lazily wrapped around your shoulders. 

“Tell me?” You turned to him, bringing your leg up, so it was now bent on the bed. Your entire body facing him. His eyes wandering down your body to your exposed thighs, his breath coming in deep as he noticed your towel was only inches away from exposing your modesty. 

“You… read my journal” his eyes wander back up to yours, watching you “do you have any questions?” He questioned, sounding anxious about the answer. 

“No” you stated confidentiality “should I?” 

“Yes” his answer causing you to sit back, shocked from it. 

“What questions should I have?” You raised an eyebrow. Curious and scared to know what you’re missing. 

“You never wondered what my end of the deal was?” He paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked away from you, thinking about how he would phrase his next sentence “why I know that Satan has a plan for me?” He turned back to you, you hear his breath turn deep and long.  


“Well now, that you mention it, yeah.” You laughed. Immediately dropping your smile when he didn’t laugh along. 

“I am a horseman” he paused, presumably waiting for your reaction. Only continuing when you gave none “a horseman of the apocalypse”  


“Okay” you nodded. Willing to not judge him for the answer. Surely the most shocking part of this was his age. You wondered why he kept this part a secret. 

“This doesn’t bother you?” He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. 

“Should it?” 

“Yes!” 

“Why?” You asked as he stood abruptly. Beginning to pace up and back, huffing from his anger. His towel hanging around his waist, dangerously low.  


“I will kill people! I will help with the apocalypse, do you not understand! Are you that- “he was in your face, pointing. Stopping when he realised what he was about to say and turning away from you. “I’m not a good person, Cara” he took a breath “I was never destined to be”  
“Okay, you need to stop with this fucking shit,’ he turned to look at you, shocked at your outburst “one minute its ‘I miss you, I need you’ and the next you’re fucking telling me to leave, that you’re angry at me and now you’re made because I’m not questioning why you’re over 300 years old?!” you raised your voice, his eyes unmoving from you as you went on your own rant “make up your mind what you fucking want! I am here because I want you. I don’t give a fuck if you’re Satan himself. Are you fucking serious?!” 

“I- “he tried to speak before you interrupted. 

“No, no! I am here, I am being with you and I don’t care if you don’t like it. I love you and I’m not leaving again,” tears you weren’t even aware of were streaming down your face. 

His face softening as he came to kneel before you. His eyes roaming your face as his hands came to cup your cheeks this time, wiping away your tears. Smiling at you, a small chuckle slowly getting louder as the moments went on. 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Guess we’re stuck with each other”

“Guess we are” you laughed with him, bringing your hand out from under your towel to wipe at your eyes. Not noticing when the towel slipped down your shoulder, exposing yourself to him. 

His hand drifting down your neck, softly touching the skin as he did. His eyes glued, roaming over the newly exposed flesh. Your heart fluttered as the tension in the room started to building. His eyes flicking back your eyes. Your eyes gazing into each other’s as his other hand slid under the towel of your opposite shoulder. Silently asking for permission to remove it. When you didn’t answer, he took that as a yes. The air thick between you both, like you both were waiting for the other to make the next move. Moving slowly, hoping it will heat up. 

His eyes roaming down to your now exposed breasts. His hands following his eyes. He softly, carefully ran his hands down your chest. Grading over your nipples as he did so. Bringing his hands under so he could get a proper handful. Massaging your tits slowly, your breathing picked up. It was when his eyes darted up to yours that you knew you were in trouble. But nothing happened like you’d expected it to. 

As you slowly slipped your towels from one another. Crawling back up the bed your lips never left each other. Kissing every bit of exposed flesh as they could. There was no rushing this, Copia knew it too. His hands slowly moved over your body. Touching and squeezing every part he knew he could. His lips always kissing you. Your lips, your neck, or your pussy. He never left. 

His cock fucking you slowly in long strokes. A pleasure you never could exist like this. He was slow, caring, careful to not even rock your body with a rough thrust. His moans were soft and breathy, much like your own. The sound of the room only filled with loud breaths and muffled moans as his hips never picked up the pace. 

He fit so perfectly between your legs. The sweat coating both of your bodies as you both slowly worked each other to your climaxes. When you tried to rush him along, his hand just went to your hip, stilling your movements as he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

You had never fucked Copia like this. All of your encounters had been filled with passion. Both of you tearing at each other’s skin in ecstasy, but this. This was different. As you were laying there, both spent. You realised you had just made love. You turned to look at Copia who was breathing heavily, his eyes closed as he lay on his back, and you realised truly this was love. Everything that you had been through being proof that you were meant to be together. That what you had was worth fighting for.

“I love you, Andrea” you whispered to him, rolling over to rest your head on his chest. 

“I love you too, Isabelle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The end. Writing this story has been so much fun and i wouldnt have done with without all the feedback and kind words, so thank you all to have read this. There still will be one chapter to follow after this one. It’ll be set a couple months down the track. An epilogue. 
> 
> Don’t worry though i also have plans to still write these two in the future, but instead of full fics they will be more one shorts, or short fics about them and their future. 
> 
> Thank you all so much again.


	43. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - This takes place a few months after the end chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter also doubles as a prologue for part 2... which is coming soon hopefully 👀

You had been dawdling around the church all day. The church looking brighter, more beautiful now that you were able to wander around unguarded. You had seen all it has to offer. The kitchens, the education wing, and the great hall where you and Copia planned to hold your reception. Not many plans had been made for the wedding yet, you and Copia still needed to search for venues. That makes the church unhappy. He compromised with them to at least have the reception on the grounds. 

On the beautiful sunny day, you were expecting an out of breath sister to be calling your name from the distance, but as you watched her run towards you you noticed the rolled-up paper in your hand. With deep breaths, she handed it to you.

“It's from *breath* Cardinal Co*breath* pia” she handed you the note before turning on her heels. Reluctantly jogging the way she came. 

Opening the letter, you were shocked to see it simply read. 

_Belle, I need you to come to see me as soon as you can. Love, Copia_

Laughing at the small note the idiot sent you, wondering why he didn’t just text you. You placed the note into your pocket. Turning to follow the sister to make your way to his office. 

You were surprised on arriving at his office when the door was open. He never just left it open. As you walked through the door, Copia was sitting at his desk speaking to two sisters you had grown to call your family. He was smiling, nodding before he realised you. All three of them turning around and greeting you with open arms. 

Sister Alicia stood next to her sister, as Copia made his way to greet you with a kiss. 

“How are you, my love” he spoke, soft but loud enough for all to hear.

“I’m good. Why are you all staring at me like that?” You shot your eyes around the room. Mary and Alicia both looked like they were going to jump out of their skin with excitement. Trying to hide it as best as they could, but their wide eyes and attempted concealed smirks were suspicious.

“I have a gift for you” Copia smiled softly. Holding out a folded piece of paper to you in his hands. 

With some trepidation, you took the form from his gloved fingers. No one's eyes turning away from you, filling you with anxiety as you slowly unfolded it and read the words aloud. 

“Certificate of Ownership?” You looked up to hoping he would explain what this meant. His eyes flicking back to the form silently telling you to read more “this certificate certifies that Andrea Copia is now the legal owner of 650 Elizabeth Street? Okay so you bought a property-“

“Belle, no.” His hand came to rest on top for yours as he smiled, “This is yours. I wasn’t able to put it in your name, but this is yours. A place where you can run your own cafe again. No more working for minimum wage at that abysmal franchise cafe.” Tears started to prickle in your eyes as you watching him intently “this is yours if you want it. I can easily put it back on the-” You jumped at Copia, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you hugged him as tight as you could. 

You turned to the girls asking the silent question as they nodded. Confirming that they will be following you over to the cafe as well. 

“Copia, I-“  
“There's no need.” He placed his hand on your neck, bringing your forehead to his lips and kissing it softly “This is all for you, baby” 

His voice was husky as he used the pet name. One he hardly ever used, but one he knew he could call you on occasion. 

“Okay, well, these sisters have to leave because I’m about to su-“ Copia’s eyes went wide as he realised what you were about to say. His cheeks pinking as the sisters caught the hint. Quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Considering Copia bought you this café, you couldn’t help but give him the honour of naming it. Of course, you weren’t surprised when he immediately decided to name it after his favourite rat, begging you not to tell Hemmy. 

Rosalita’s Café was twice the size as your old café. Much nicer, too. Copia giving you the access to decorate and buy whatever you wanted for it. Even after your protesting that you had money left over from the insurance claim from the previous café. 

It was a café you felt right at home in. Being able to make whatever renovations you wanted. You could do whatever you wanted with the place. You made the walks dark, with a darker wood trimming. It had a homey vibe to it as the wood of the tables matched the wood flooring. It had definitely been influenced by Copia and the church. Candle sconces sat on the walls for decorations. A fireplace sat on the far warm, only lit in winter to give people a cozy place to enjoy. You loved this place, being able to make it your own made you fall in love with it even more.

It sat not too far from the church, a good 15-minute walk meant that Copia could easily come in between. The apartment the church had arranged for you sat conveniently only 2 blocks away. Copia making sure extra locks and security measures were taken with the two places you would now spend your time at. 

The set up you both worked out was easy. On Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights Copia would stay with you. Heading back to the church on Sunday night. He was somehow able to convince Imperator that he was able to work away from the church for one day a week. Buying himself a new laptop and making you teach him how to use it. Considering he was in the corner of your café, using up your wifi you were there to help him with any issues. 

You had to admit to yourself it was nice having Copia around more. As you knew that soon you would have to start planning your own wedding. You were enjoying the simplicity’s of your life together while you could. 

Your apartment essentially becoming his. You treated him much like a fly in, fly out partner. It made your relationship easy. The stress of his church life becoming less stressful to him now that he was able to have a regular break from the same bleak, stone walls he was so used to seeing for all those decades before you. 

Your eyes glued to the man you love, casually dressed in black slacks and a black button-up shirt. The top 3 of his buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows gave him a carefree look that made you fall ever more in love with him with each passing glance you exchanged. 

The store at the moment was currently out of its peak. After lunch and before the end of the workday was always the slowest times wherever you worked. You enjoyed it. The sisters were able to restock. You were able to increase your bakery range now that you had more than enough room. 

The man in your mind, who you took your eyes off for two seconds, was now wrapping his arms around your waist. Burying his nose in your hair as you felt his lips press soft kisses to the top of your head. 

“I need a coffee” he spoke, muffled by your hair. 

“Then make one. You need to practice” your hands came to rest on his arms as he stomped and mewled in mock protest. “Come on, you say you want to help around here when it gets busy. You need to learn!” You turned around in his arms. 

An exaggerated pout on his face. “But it's so much better when you make it”

You grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the coffee machine. “It’ll taste better when you make it too if you practice!” You laughed at him, the pout still on his face as he let go of your hand to wrap around the metal jug. His pause in his movements suggesting he was thinking about the process, trying to remember what to do first. You gave him a quick kiss before stepping away from him and letting him do his thing. 

“Ok so first I-“ he reached for the coffee handle, turning to you for confirmation. You nodded. He began filling it up with coffee grinds and securing it in the machine. Constantly turning to you for reassurance. “And I press this button?” He pointed to the button with one coffee cup on it. 

“No, next one. That one will give you one shot, you want two” you confirmed as he pressed the button you suggested.

Taking the milk out of the fridge below he poured it into the metal jug. Turning it to you to confirm it was enough milk. 

“Little more” you instructed, telling him to stop when he had put enough. 

Placing it under the steam wand he took a deep intake of breath before flicking it on. The screech piercing your ears before ebbing. You walked over to his hand, placing light pressure to move the jug to an angle where it wouldn’t burn the milk. A small thank you as Copia shut off the wand. 

“Okay, now i-“ he tapped the jug on the bench with a little too much force. The ripple caused sending foam shooting straight up. Unfortunately for Copia, he was watching what he was doing too closely. The hot foam splashing across his face thankfully cooling enough before making contact with his skin. 

You tried to suppress your laugh as you looked at him stunned. The foam dripping slowly down his cheek, getting caught on his moustache. “Yeah don’t tap it too hard because that can happen” you spoke as your hand came up to wipe the milk away. Placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, collecting the foam from his moustache. Hiding your laugh once more as he tensed, the flush running to the tips of his ears from the unexpected show of affection.

Pouring the milk into his cup for him, you gave him one last kiss on the cheek while shooing him away. Customers starting to make their way through the doors. The tradesmen and early starters ready to get their afternoon caffeine fix.


End file.
